


Wrong Number

by Drabble_88 (Bloodpatternblue)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Complicated Relationships, Crude Humor, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Cute, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Dick Pics, Dom Bulma, Dom/sub, Drabble, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Drug Use, Drugs, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fun, Gym Sex, Hot Sex, I came for the smut and stayed for the plot, Kink, Kinky, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Sub Vegeta, Swearing, Texting, Vaginal Sex, Vegeta gets tied up, Voyeurism, Young, Young Love, dom vegeta, ok maybe there is a plot, sub Bulma, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Drabble_88
Summary: Vegeta is a FIFO (fly in, fly out) worker.One night while away working, he receives a photo from a number he doesn't recognize. He replies back and the rest is history.Silly, fluffy, smut.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 761
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> definitely OOC. But it's just for fun 😜

Chapter 1

Lights and vibrations interrupt his thoughts. Vegeta turned his head and watched a small speech bubble appear on the locked screen. The time showed 6:16pm.  
Who the fuck would be messaging him while he was away for work? Who would be messaging him, period?  
He grabbed his phone and unlocked it. A number he didn’t recognise headed the message, and what followed made his eyes widen. A photo of a woman, wearing a short, silky, dusty pink dress that scooped at her cleavage, hugging all the right spots. The photo illuminated his screen.  
  
“Fucking hell” He murmured reading the attached text.

 _B: I’m wearing this tonight, do you like? Send me one of your outfit so I can compare_ 😊💃

He grinned, he was not expecting that. She obviously had the wrong number. Should he? Why not? He was just complaining to a colleague about how fucking bored he was.  
He opened his camera. He put his free arm above his head, showing off his thick muscular arms and chest through the dirt stained white top he had on. Working all day on the machines had given him a dirt tan, as he and his colleagues called it. He snarled slightly and poked his tongue out, snapping a photo. He chuckled to himself as he attached it to a message.

 _V: Maybe we need to coordinate better next time? Our outfits don’t match_ 😏

He sent the message, feeling excited as he watched ‘seen’ pop up. The dots appeared.

_B: Holy shit!_

He laughed and quickly typed back.

_V: Yeah…_

The message sat unread for a moment before the other end opened it. The dots appeared again.

 _B: Wrong number! I’m sorry about that! I messed up one number…. New phone_ 🤦🤣

He chuckled and replied back to her.

 _V: No need to apologise… I wasn’t complaining_ 😏 

He sent the message. quickly typing again.

_V: You certainly made my night_

He hit send. The messages were read and the dots appeared as she typed.

 _B: I'm glad I could be of assistance, you're cute_ 😉😍💪💪

He smiled, he found himself glad she was reciprocal. Maybe this night wouldn't turn out as boring as he thought it would.

_V: You are gorgeous! 🔥🔥 Girls night? I'm Vegeta_

He hit send.

 _B: I'm Bulma_ 😉 _Yes, heading out soon. Are you going out tonight?_

He read the message and replied back.

 _V: Unfortunately I am at work. FIFO worker_ 😑

She read his message. dots appeared. 

_B: Oh! explains the dirt_ 😉 _You poor thing_ 😔 _maybe you can live vicariously through me tonight? How long is your stint? Where is home when you're not at work???_

_V: 6 weeks on, 6 weeks off. currently week 3. West city, you?_

_B:_ 😱 _No way!_

Vegeta laughed. "No fucking way…"

 _V: Don't tell me?_ 😏

 _B: What are the odds? me too!_ 😜😉 _Well you won't have to live vicariously through me soon, you'll be home in 3 weeks!_ 🙈

Vegeta felt his heart pumping. It had been a while since he had flirted with anyone, especially an absolute stunner like this woman, Bulma. His kind of work isolated him a lot, his hobbies kept him entertained enough and dating apps got old very fast. He hesitated to write back, trying to think of what to say next, as not to screw up this unique opportunity that had fallen into his lap. Fuck it.

 _V: Maybe I could see that outfit in person when I'm back?_ 😏

She read the message, and it remained that way for a few minutes. He slapped his face, he blew it. Dots appeared. 

_B: Presumptuous of you, what if I have a BF?_ 🤔

He read it and quickly replied.

_V: Do you??_

_B: possibly…_

_He typed quickly._

_V: ?_

_B: No, newly single, hence the new dress_ 💁😉 Are you single?

He smiled, and replied.

_V: Yes, single for two years._

_B: When are you back in town?_

_V: The 19th_

_B: Well I will free myself up, what do you like to do?_

_V: I surf, fight, work on cars and I'm working on getting my skydiving license. You?_

_B: I spend most of my free time on my hobbies, I also love a bit of adventure in my life_ 😉 _. But for work I design cars…_

He sat up in his bed, totally engrossed by this woman.

_V: You design cars?_

_B: Yes, I work for Capsule Corp._

He quickly pulled up his internet browser. Double checking he had the right information. She worked at a company that was the innovative leader. He worked on older cars, but he still had an appreciation for the new models. 

_V: Do you? Very cool! What is your position, if you don't mind me asking?_

_B: Automotive Design Engineer. It's a tough gig, but I love it._ ❤❤

 _V: That is impressive. You just get better by the second_ 😏

 _B: Yeah, I'm a pretty big deal..._ 💁 _What about you?_

 _V:_ 😂😂 Are you? _Heavy vehicle mechanic._

 _B: I do enjoy a man who knows his way around an engine_ 😜 _What fighting do you do?_

 _V: Do you really??_ 😏 _Jiu Jitsu._

 _B:_ 😜😜 _So you like to keep fit, obvious_ 😳 _Do you live alone, or flatmates?_

 _V: Yeah, I like to keep myself fit, how about you? It seems like you take good care of yourself as well_ 😏 _I own my own house and live alone. You?_

 _B: I do exercise most weeks. I enjoy running and lifting weights a few times a week. I just brought my own place too!_ 😎

_V: Congrats, it's a good achievement for someone so young._

_B: Right! How old are you?_

_V: 28, you?_

_B: 25_ 😉

_V: Where are you heading tonight?_

_B: To the singing anchor for a friend's birthday… Then somewhere dark, dank and loud to drink away my sorrows._ 🍸🍸🍸

_V: Sounds like fun. Let me guess… Gin, soda water and lime???_

_B: Haha, close! Just gin and water._

_V: Classy..._

_B: You are a whiskey drinker._

_V: Am I now?_ 😏

 _B: Yes, all the hot dudes are…_ 😜

He laughed.

 _V: You got me…_ 🥃

 _B: I can't believe you are the wrong number I managed to message_ 🙊

_V: Is that a good or bad thing?_

_B: Good, Well…_ 🤔🤔 _I think. You aren’t a serial killer are you?_ 😆 _  
__  
__V: Maybe in an alternate universe?_ 😎 _Ha, no I’m not, I don’t have the free time._

 _B: Ok good! No secret family?_ 😉 _  
__  
__V: Secret family?_ 😂😂 _Haha, what kinda question is that?_ _  
__  
__B: You would be surprised…_ 🙄 _  
__  
__V: No, no secret family I’m hiding, just me and my younger brother. My parents died when I was young._

 _B: I’m sorry to hear that_ 😔 _  
__  
__V: Don’t be, I’ve had a pretty good life, all things considering. What about you? Secret kids? Bodies buried under your house?_ 😂🤔 _  
__  
__B: Just an older sister and my parents. No bodies under the house… no family of my own yet._ _  
__  
__V: Cool. Aren’t you out yet? Why are you still messaging me instead of having fun?_ _  
__  
__B: Messaging you is fun…_ 😉 _And I’m out already!_ _  
__  
__V: Well then, on that note, I’m going to get ready for bed and work tomorrow. Enjoy drowning your sorrows in the dark, dank, loud hole you eventually end up finding._

 _B: Good night xx_ 😘 _  
__  
__V: Night_

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta woke up, he grabbed his phone to see if any messages had come through over the course of the night. He had to admit, he was a little disappointed that she had not messaged him. He wouldn’t blame her though, he was a stranger that she haphazardly messaged.

He couldn’t help but want to converse with her again, he tried to convince himself it was because he was extremely bored while at work.

Vegeta worked his 12 hour shift and came to his locker to unload his work equipment before he headed to his room to shower. He looked at his phone, he paused trying to see if the blue light was flashing. It flashed. His heart ignited, he annoyed himself in that moment  
  
“Fuck sake Vegeta…” He disappointedly whispered to himself.

He unlocked his phone and read her message. It was from a few hours ago.

 _B: So, how was your exciting night? Get any random messages?_ 😏 _  
__  
_He grinned. She had the whole world to distract her, but she chose to message him. He felt the power shift a little more back into his court.

 _V: You wouldn’t believe the night I had…_ 😉 _  
__  
_He shoved his phone in his pocket and began to leave the work site and return to his unit. He hadn’t even reached the edge of the compound before his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached in and unlocked it.  
  
 _B: Oh I can only imagine! Especially if you slept in this late_ 😂😂 _  
__  
__V: Yeah, sleeping, that’s what I was just doing for 12hrs..._ _  
__  
__B: How was your shift?_ 😊 _  
__  
__V: Long, tedious and boring… How was the rest of your night?_ _  
__  
__B: Good, I am super hungover today...BUT I managed to distract myself long enough to forget about my ex_ 🙊🙊🙊 _  
__  
__V: Oh, the night was that good?_ _  
__  
__B: Yeah, I met this really hot guy unexpectedly!_ 😜 _  
__  
__V: Really?_ 😏 _  
__  
__B: Yes, good job, interesting life, flirty, sexy, hard working… Just out of nowhere!_ 🤷 _  
__  
__V: He sounds lucky to have you fall into his lap so easily..._ _  
__  
__B: He is lucky!_ 😉💁 _  
__  
__V: Haha, so who are we talking about? What’s his name_ 😎 _  
__  
__B:_ 😜😜😜

His phone went silent. He decided to have a shower, let her squirm for a bit. She was certainly a welcome distraction from the monotony of his job. Plus he had not been on a date in a long time, he had shut himself off from female attention for a little too long. If he was going to start up again, an Intelligent, sexy, well established woman was a good place to start.  
He jumped into the hot shower, cleaning the day's dirt from him. He enjoyed the hot water on his sore, tense muscles, the steam felt good around his skin. He heard his phone buzz on the bench. He turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping himself in a towel. The fan was working to clear the steam and condensation.  
He picked up his phone and was met with a drawing of what looked like a new concept for a car.  
  
 _B: Nothing official, just something I drew up for fun. What do you think?_ 😏😏 _  
__  
__V: Wow, you are talented! I’d love to build a motor into that beast._ _  
__  
__B: You’re too kind!_ 😍 _I have a few cars you can help me work on._ _  
__  
__V: I’d be more than happy to help such a poor, most unknowledgeable car enthusiast!_ 😎 _  
__  
__B: Ha! You’re funny!_ 😋😋 _  
__  
_He opened his picture gallery and attached a photo of a muscle car he had recently finished restoring. He sent it to her.  
  
 _V: My latest restoration..._ _  
__  
__B: Wow!_ 😱😱 _Great work Vegeta, I’m impressed. That is one sexy car! I’d love to take a ride in it…_ 😜😜

 _V: It is a very sexy car_ 🔥🔥 _  
__  
__B: As is it’s owner_ 😉😋 _  
__  
_He smirked and opened his camera, taking a photo in the mirror, some of the steam was distorting him. But his body looked pretty shredded in the light. He took a photo and attached it to a message.

 _V: What do you think without the dirt?_ 😏 _  
__  
_He watched the message flick over to ‘seen’ and the dots appeared.

 _B:_ 😱😱 _OMG, Vegeta. You have an amazing body._ 💦💦 _  
__  
__V:_ 😏😏 _  
__  
__B: The best vehicle by far_ 🔥😜 _  
__  
_A photo appeared. She was laying on her bed in a loose t-shirt and tiny pj shorts, she was in a semi suggestive position, winking and sticking out her tongue.  
  
 _B: Would you believe me if I said I had been here all day?_ 😉😉 _  
__  
__V: Tease, I would kill to stay in bed all day..._ _  
__  
__B: With me?_ _  
__  
__V: Yes, definitely with you._ 🔥🔥 _  
__  
__B: So where are you taking me out?_ _  
__  
__V: Surprise_ _  
__  
__B: What do I need to wear?_ _  
__  
__V: The dress from last night_ 🔥 _  
__  
__B: Seriously?_ 🤔 _  
__  
__V: Haha, no, this will be more casual._ _  
__  
__B: Have you actually planned something?_ _  
__  
__V: Not yet, I’ll have plenty of time on my way home._ _  
__  
__B: What time is it where you are?_ _  
__  
__V: 6:30pm_ _  
__  
__B: You’re in a different time zone?_ _  
__  
__V: Yes, In a mining town, far away from anywhere you have ever been._

 _B: Is it boring? Like soul destroying?_ 😔😔 _  
__  
__V: Normally…_

 _B: Something is different this time?_ 😘 _  
__  
__V:_ 😏 _Yeah…_ _  
__  
__B:_ 😉 _I’m glad I can help with the boredom._

_V: Who said you were the reason?_

_B: Hehe, meanie_ 😜

_V: Would you want to facetime with me?_

The text was read, but nothing happened for a bit of time.

 _B: Yeah I would love to._ 😊 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Ok, I’ll call you in a minute._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Ok_  
  
He put his phone down and finished drying himself off. throwing some shorts on and jumping on his bed. He opened his laptop and put some music on softly in the background. 

He grabbed his phone and called Bulma, his image came up on the screen as the phone tried to connect. Her face came up smiling.

"Well hello…" She said.

"Hi, how is the hangover going?" He asked.

"Well it is ok, I think I'm going to survive" She said.

"You poor thing, it must be hard to be at home, in your own bed, relaxing" He said smirking.

"It's been the worst, honestly… " She smiled, getting up and rolling onto her stomach. 

She flashed him more of her thighs and a sneak peak down her top. 

"You are gorgeous" He said softly.

"Thank you" She blushed."Do you get sick of dating like this?" 

"Are we dating?" Vegeta teased.

She pushed her face into the pillow she was cuddling.

"You asshole, you know what I mean!" She giggled, embarrassed.

He laughed at her discomfort. "Yeah I do get sick of it, not many women want to date a FIFO worker" He said.

"Their loss!" She said, bringing her face back up smiling.

"Definitely" He said.

"I'm used to being on my own, I come home to an empty house, I'm alone here, it is ok for now" He said.

"Now I feel bad for you" She said.

"Is that why you agreed to a date?" He asked.

"Exactly, out of pity" She laughed.

"I'll take what I can get" He said, stretching.

"How long have you been single now?" He asked.

"Almost a month" She answered.

"So the initial heartbreak is over?" He asked.

She rolled onto her back.

"I ended it to be honest. It wasn't going anywhere and I wasn't being challenged… we were too different in the end" She answered.

"That's big of you, a lot of people settle with what is comfortable." He said.

"I want adventure, and thrills! If that means on my own… I'm happy with that!" She smiled.

"You're cute when you smile like that" Vegeta said, smirking.

She blushed and looked away from him.

"Stop teasing me" She said. 

"I enjoyed your concept art today, do you have more?" He asked.

"Yeah, some… I'll send you some more sometime. I have to head off now. I need my beauty sleep for work" She beamed, holding her hand up to her face.

"Will you message me tomorrow?" Vegeta asked.

"Do you want me too?" She asked back.

"Yes" He answered simply.

"Ok then, I will…" She said.

"Goodnight Bulma" He said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

> An amazing artist has been creating scenes from Wrong Number, they are amazing! Please check them out. Links at the end of each chapter.  
> Please consider supporting her here; [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/artsycoqui)😄😊 Artists create such joy for the world 💗💗
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Artsy_Coqui/status/1301990366791503873?s=20)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEuv-EXDIjS/)   
>    
>  [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/artsycoqui/photos/pcb.3527733137271520/3527732997271534/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. I'm glad you are enjoying this fun little fic. 
> 
> Since you have all been so kind and supportive. I'll post 2 chapters back to back! Give me feedback and ideas where you might want this to go, I'm just taking these two for a ride!  
> Also there is a sketch at the end of Vegeta!  
> Enjoy x

Chapter 2

_V: Top 3 holiday bucket list locations...Go..._ 🤘🤘

 _B: Mount five element, The Arctic, Gengoro Island_ 😎😉

_V: Nice, you do like adventure don't you? Are you into extreme sports?_

_B: I am up to try most things, but haven’t tried much yet other than whitewater rafting. Would you take me skydiving?_ 😉😉

 _V: You've never been?_ 😱😱

 _B: No! I've either been too busy with work or miss opportunities to go with others. I really want to do it though_ 😍

_V: On my 6 weeks off we will go._

_B: For real?_

_V:_ 😎🤘 _I will take your skydiving virginity_

 _B:_ 😂 will you now?

 _V:_ 😏😏

 _B: Top 3 favourite music gigs… GO_ 🤘😉

 _V: Live bands at old pubs💯, Music and food festivals, and Electronica festivals._ 😎

_B: Oh, nice. He is a man of many tastes … Is there anything you don't have an interest in?_

_V: I'm interested in you._

_B:_ 😱😊 _stop it, you're making me blush._ 😊

 _V: Tell me, am I someone you would normally date?_ 🤔 _hypothetically?_

 _B: Well on paper you are._ 🙊 _I think I've made that pretty clear… Hypothetically..._

 _V: You have made lots of comments on my appearance…_ 😎

_B: And your job, and your interesting life…_

_V: Does the FIFO impact my eligibility? In your opinion, hypothetically?_

_B: Hypothetically… I am away from home for parts of the year. It depends on the type of relationship and the boundaries and conditions of the other person. It hasn't worked well in the past for me. That had more to do with the other person, than the fact that I didn't see them for parts of the year._

_V: You have no issues being on your own? Depending on the strength and loyalty of your partner?_

_B: Yes exactly. If the bond is strong, it wouldn't be a deal breaker. Hypothetically_ 🙊

 _V: What about casual relationships?_ 😜

 _B: Well, I'm not against them. Again it depends on WHO with_ 😉

_V: You don't have to answer these questions if you don't feel comfortable._

_B: I know, I would tell you if I was uncomfortable._

_V: Good. I'm just curious about where you are in your life._

_B: I appreciate that, your circumstances are… unusual._

_V: I don't like to waste my time._

_B: Ok, so tell me… what do you want in a partner. Do you want a partner?_

_V: Can I be honest?_

Bulma stopped typing and sat up on her bed. She took a deep breath in. She had talked to him every night for 5 days straight. She wanted honesty, but she was already falling into this head first, whatever the fuck it was. Her heart pounded in her chest, thumping against her ribs.

_B: Of course, that is all I want._

_V: I have dated women, in the past, for mainly looks. I haven’t had a deep, meaningful relationship before. I have always had casual flings._

_B: And now?_

_V: I still have some walls up, but I think I want something more…_

_B: like?_

_V: An interesting conversation, someone to share life's experiences with, a challenging partnership, a determined, well adjusted partner…_ 😉

_B: You have found that hard to find?_

_V: Online dating… yes_

_B: Omg, you are telling me!…. it's depressing out there_ 😭😭

_V: It is disheartening for sure._

_B: isn't this technically…?_

_V: Wait… we are dating?_ 🤔

 _B: You are an actual jerk_ 😒😒

 _V:_ 😂

_B: I wish I could see you._

_V: In what context?_

_B: Be face to face, feel your skin, see if what you are saying to me is real._ 😉

_V: Do you like what I'm saying?_

_B: I resonate with a lot of it. But I wish we could see if there is chemistry._

_V: You don't feel any chemistry?_

She stopped and re-read what he sent. Her heart was beating so fast. He did crazy things to her, and she had never even seen him.

_B: I do actually, I just want to know if it traverses into 'real' life..._

_V: I understand what you mean. I have two pictures and have short memories of you through a phone screen. You hardly seem real._ 🤔😎

 _B: Would more pictures help?_ 😉😜😘

 _V: Yes, yes they would._ 😏😏

She opened her camera and knelt on her bed. She had an oversized baggy shirt on. one shoulder was exposed and most of her legs. She took a photo at a cute angle and sent it to him. Feeling nervous as she hardly any makeup, she tapped her phone waiting for him to reply.

 _V: You are gorgeous Bulma, fucking stunning_ 🔥🔥💦

 _B: Thank you_ 😉😊

 _V: Yeap, FIFO work sucks at times, because now I am just thinking about touching you._ 😏

_B: Let me see you._

_V: I haven't showered yet._

_B: I like it when you are dirty_ 🙊😉

Moments passed as she assumed he was snapping a photo. A photo came through with text attached.

 _V: I hope you like tattoos_ 😏😏😏

Bluma’s eyes just about fell out of their sockets. He was in his bathroom mirror again, his back facing the camera, completely naked. His ass was the perkiest thing she had ever seen. His back was as broad as his shoulders were and well defined too. His tattoo was a traditional japanese design with a samurai warrior.  
She just looked at the photo for what seemed like hours.  
  
 _V: ?_ 😕 _  
__  
_She managed to get herself together enough to reply.  
  
 _B: I’m just, I…. Oh my fucking God…_ _  
__  
__V: I can’t tell if that is good or bad? Haha_ 🤣 _  
__  
__B: Good, definitely good… Holy hell!_ 😍😉 _  
__  
__V: I want to get more tattoos, I have one planned for when I return home, I’m getting a full sleeve._

 _B: It’s a beautiful tattoo, a work of art… But I wasn’t really looking at it at first._ _  
__  
__V: Whatever do you mean Bulma? What were you looking at?_ 😎 _  
__  
_She giggled hard, going red.  
  
 _V: Facetime?_ _  
__  
__B: Im sorry, Bulma isn’t in right now…_ _  
__  
__V: Come on…_ 😏 _  
__  
__B: Ok, let me collect myself first._ 😵🤪 _  
__  
__V: You are being dramatic_ 😂

 _B: Dramatic? I just… OMG, you knew what you were doing. Ok call me.._ _  
__  
__V: Ok_ _  
__  
_Her phone rang, she answered his call and smiled at him. He smirked at her.

“That’s better” He said.

His voice was lower and had a husky tone. He kept getting sexier with every call.  
  
“You have to warn me before you send something like that again” She giggled into a pillow.

“Haha, what was so bad about it?” He asked.

Her body shivered.

“I mean beside the most delicious ass I have ever seen… your body just can’t be real” She said, feeling her cheeks flush.  
  
“Really? Are we still speaking about my body?” He asked.

“Yes, who else would I be talking about?” she asked.

“Your body, silly! You have a delicious figure and the most gorgeous face I have ever seen” He said, in a low growl.  
  
“You do naughty things to me” She said, hiding her face behind her pillow.  
  
“You can talk Bulma, do you remember the photo you first sent me? A FIFO worker who hasn’t had female contact in months..” He laughed.

“True… Sorry about that” She said.  
  
“Don’t be, I just had some change to give you” He smirked.  
  
She giggled.“So your shifts change next week?” She asked.  
  
“Yes, I’m on nights” He said.

“When does the shift start?” She asked.

“9pm”  
  
“So 12pm here? Wow!” She said.

“Yes, So I will be awake when you are getting home from work” He said.

“That works much better for my schedule, these late nights have been killing me!” Bulma said.

“Well, I aim to please you… besides, you don’t have to stay up talking to me” He smirked.

She laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. “I know…”  
  
“Are you not going anywhere tonight? It is Friday after all...” He asked.

“No, I have a big engagement party tomorrow night” She said.

“Sounds fun” He said.

“Do you want me to show you what I’m wearing?” She asked.  
  
His face morphed into a devilish grin.  
  
“Mmm, do I want to see, or is it only going to make this distance worse for me?” He asked.

Bulma laughed into her pillow again.  
  
“It’s cute, I’ll show you…” She said.  
  
She got up and placed her phone so it faced the opposite direction.  
  
“Can you still hear me?” She asked.

“Yes” She heard him answer.  
  
“Do you go out much when you are home?” Bulma asked.  
  
“For certain occasions, normally I am off skydiving, travelling, working on my cars…” Vegta said.  
  
She heard in his voice that he changed positions on his bed. She finished getting into the small little red dress. It was long sleeved, off the shoulder and had a two piece look to it. With a tie-detail cupping and tying between her breasts. It suited her petite, curvy frame well. She picked up the phone and positioned it on her dresser. She stood backwards to show him a full view of her body.

“Wow, that is a sexy little dress, you look so inviting right now” She heard him purr.

“It’s cute right?” She said turning around.

“Super cute” He teased.

“Hey!” She said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Are you going with someone?” He asked.

She walked over and grabbed the phone, lying on the bed. 

“I don’t think that is any of your business” She smiled.

“It isn’t?” Vegeta asked.  
  
“No” She simply said .  
  
“No?” He asked.

“Single as a pringle” She said.  
  
He turned his head trying to hide his smile. She blushed hard again, the effect he had on her was making her feel so giddy and joyful.

“As much as I want to continue this conversation, I need to have a shower and head to bed” He said yawning.  
  
“Yeah, ok, good night” She smiled.

“Good night Bulma, I’ll speak to you tomorrow” He flashed her smirk and they ended the call.  
  
She fell back on her bed and grabbed her face, smiling wide.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got up with the sun, unable to sleep another moment longer. The energy the conversations with him gave her had to be expelled before she could get on with her day. A run across the city usually did the job. Bonus to finding a sexy man to talk to, she was getting into the best shape of her life.  
The sun was just starting to rise as she got back to her house. She went into her bathroom and stripped down to her bra and panties. She looked at herself in the mirror, flushed red and still panting. Her body was wet with sweat, but she looked lean and sexy. She got her phone and put in on a low coffee table, she posed her body in the gleaming sunlight. She set a timer and took multiple photos, moving her body around and attached three to a message.  
  
 _B: Hope you have a good shift today_ 😉😜😘

She giggled as she sent it to him. She put her phone down and walked back into the bathroom and stripped naked, getting into the warm, steam water. She cleaned her body and hair then hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her.  
  
Bulma walked over to her phone and picked it up, unlocking the screen. There was a message from Vegeta.

 _V:_ 😳🤤 _You are horrible to do that to me before a 12hr shift. Your body looks amazing, the things I want to do to you…_ 😏 _  
__  
_Her body shuddered against the cool air on her wet skin and his words made her grow hot.  
  
 _B: What would you do?_ 😘 _  
__  
__V: I’m keeping that to myself, for now._ _  
__  
__B: Really? withholding?_ 😑 _  
__  
__V: Yes, you deserve it after sending me these just as I wake up… I have a long day ahead of me now_ _  
__  
__B: Fine, keep your secrets…_ _  
__  
__V: You can wait like I have to, you’ll find out what I have in store for you soon._ 😏 _  
__  
__B: Will I?_ 😘 _  
__  
__V: Will you?_ _  
__  
_She smiled. She opened her camera and pointed it at herself. She bit her lip and did her best to convey her desire through her eyes, her hair still dripping wet and framing her face. Her towel was wrapped tight around her, pushing her breasts up. She sent the photo.

 _V: You are fucking killing me… 💦_ _  
__  
__B: So are you._ 😜 _  
__  
__V: Have a good day Bulma_ _  
__  
_She frowned at his message. She wanted to go back and forth more with him, but it seemed he had had enough for the time being. She went to close the chat when an image came through.  
She covered her mouth with her hand. He was half sitting up in bed, his body softly illuminated by the lamp beside his bed. The shadows casting over his muscular body. He had the white sheets down past his hips, the V of his hips highlighted like an arrow to his funzone. His hand and part of the sheet barely covered his cock.  
  
“Omg!” She said to herself, having to sit down on her bed.

 _B: Holy shit_ 😳😳😳😍💦💦

She waited for 25 minutes, but no other reply came. She would have to wait 12 hours until he finished his shift. She cursed herself for teasing him.  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma finished applying the last of her makeup, she made sure to give herself modest fake eyelashes with a clean black feline eyeliner with gold eye-shadow. She highlighted her cheeks and put on a glossy nude lip. Her hair was out and wavy, framing her face perfectly. She had already gotten into her dress.  
Bulma looked down at her phone, still no message from him. He would be finishing his last day shift soon, he would have 24hrs off until he started nights again on Sunday night. She bit at her nails anxiously. Surely she hadn’t pissed him off.  
Her phone vibrated and illuminated. She quickly picked it up and read the message.

 _V: Hi, how was your day?_ 😏 _  
__  
_She put the phone back down and decided to go get a drink. She would make him wait a little while. Petty payback, but it felt good nonetheless.  
She came back to her phone after making herself a drink. She put the glass down and took a photo of it.

 _B: Loooooooong_ 🙄🙄😂 _cheers_ 🍸🍸🍸😜 _  
__  
__V: Cheers_ 🥃 _, when do you leave to go to your party?_ _  
__  
__B: Soon, I just finished getting ready. How was your shift?_ 😋 _  
__  
__V: Loooooooong_ _  
__  
__B: Hehe_ 😂😂 _sorry about that_ 🙊🙊 _  
__  
__V: It’s ok, as painful as it is to be here, you and your little photos make it somewhat better_ 😏😏 _  
__  
__B: I’m glad to hear it. What are you going to do on your, sorta, day off?_ _  
__  
__V: Some of the guys are coming dirt bike riding with me_ 🏍🏍 _  
__  
__B: Sounds like fun! You deserve a break!_ 😘 _  
__  
__V: Yeah, it should be good fun. I can think of something I deserve even more than that, though.._ 😏😏 _  
__  
__B: Oh really? What is that?_ 😉😉😘 _  
__  
__V: Starts with a B and ends in an A.._ 🤔 _  
__  
__B: Banana?_ 🤪😂 _  
__  
__V: You are so fucking funny_ 😑😂 _  
__  
__B:_ 😜😜😜

 _B: I completely understand though_ 😉 I think you deserve that too. _I haven’t stopped looking at you all day_ 😳😜 _That photo you sent earlier. I think I deserve it in real life..._

 _V: Do you now? I have to say, I have been looking at your pictures all day too, that dress, those little shorts, fuck everything on you... You just do things to me_ 😏 _💦_

She felt her heartbeat increase, every time she spoke to him he made her go fucking crazy. She fell back on her bed and took a suggestive photo of herself all done up. Sending it to him.  
Her phone buzzed, her friend was pulling up. She finished her drink, grabbed her bag and phone then headed for her door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

> An amazing artist has been creating scenes from Wrong Number, they are amazing! Please check them out. Links at the end of each chapter.  
> Please consider supporting her here; [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/artsycoqui)😄😊 Artists create such joy for the world 💗💗
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Artsy_Coqui/status/1303190661160677376?s=20)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CE3NvdujcTL/)   
>   
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/artsycoqui/photos/pcb.3537863626258471/3537863529591814/)
> 
> * * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anticipation and a need to constantly look at his phone had his workmates suspicious. Vegeta kept his new little secret close to his chest, physically and metaphorically. Even though the past week had been hard, not being able to go to her. It had made the days fly by, when they normally went at a snail pace.  
He felt the small thin metal machine inside of his pocket. He had to keep it in his locker while he worked. Usually he couldn’t afford to be distracted, and he couldn’t have it accidentally break. But he decided to carry it today after the message she had left him when she woke up. Even though he didn’t intend to send her anything until he knocked off work. He found he couldn’t part with the phone.  
He felt himself growing closer to her, as completely mental as it seemed to him. But they had talked every single day since she had accidentally sent him the very first message.  
Going home had never been a more intense need before. He literally counted every hour of every day until he could go and meet her.

He got back to his unit and pulled out his phone. She read his first message but waited a while to respond. Sending him a photo of her drink. She was ready to go out for the night.

 _B: I’m glad to hear it. What are you going to do on your, sorta, day off?_ _  
__  
__V: Some of the guys are coming dirt bike riding with me_ 🏍🏍 _  
__  
__B: Sounds like fun! You deserve a break!_ 😘 _  
__  
__V: Yeah, it should be good fun. I can think of something I deserve even more than that, though.._ 😏😏 _  
__  
__B: Oh really? What is that?_ 😉😉😘 _  
__  
__V: Starts with a B and ends in an A.._ 🤔 _  
__  
__B: Banana?_ 🤪😂 _  
__  
__V: You are so fucking funny_ 😑😂 _  
__  
__B:_ 😜😜😜

 _B: I completely understand though_ 😉 I think you deserve that too. _I haven’t stopped looking at you all day_ 😳😜 _That photo you sent earlier. I think I deserve it in real life..._

 _V: Do you now? I have to say, I have been looking at your pictures all day too, that dress, those little shorts, fuck everything on you... You just do things to me_ 😏 _💦_

She read his message and left it read again. He watched the screen with anticipation. Dots appeared, soon after an image came through.

She was on her bed now, her blue hair spread out around her face. Her makeup highlighting her high cheekbones, gorgeous blue eyes and full lips. Her body was slightly twisted as she posed. She had pulled up her dress, exposing more of her well defined legs and some of her lace panties, her breasts and ass were pushed out and looked delicious. She had a flustered look on her face that made his skin light on fire. He moaned out loud, savouring the sight for a few more seconds.

_V: Omg, you are doing naughty things to me Bulma...🔥🔥 I can’t wait to get my hands on that body, I want to touch and kiss you everywhere._

_B:_ 🙊🙊

_V: You are killing me._

_B: Are you going to take off your shirt and show me what you are hiding under there?_ 😜💦

He smirked, quickly removing his shirt. The hot, muggy weather of the mining site was making his skin glisten with sweat. He walked into his bathroom and removed the rest of his clothes. His cock was already hard.  
He positioned himself so the sink cut out any naughty bits, but so the V to his groan was still visible. He smirked and flexed his muscles and took a photo.

He attached it to his message.

_V: You are revving me up so much I have to take a cold shower. Haven't you left yet to go out?_

_B:_ 😱💪🔥🔥 _Omg, Vegeta, your body is amazing, I can’t get enough of it. Yes, my friend just picked me up. Now I have to go about my business like I didn't just receive that photo._

_V: You started it this morning! Besides, you have it easy. I'm stuck here all alone. I am going to have to have a cold shower._

_B:_ 🔥 _Who knew one little wrong number could cause all of this…_

Vegeta reached out and turned the shower on. He kept typing.

_V: Are you going to pick up tonight?_

He couldn't help himself. He would go crazy tonight thinking she was out getting touched in that dress.  
He watched the dots appear.

 _B: Why do you want to know?_ 😉

_V: Just curious… I have the rest of the night to sit and wonder otherwise._

_B: I am single…_

_V: Of course, I am not implying anything. I just want some more mental images to survive the night with._ 😏😏

_B: You want to imagine me with another guy?_

_V: No, I just want to know if someone is touching you, so I can imagine it is me._

_B: Omg, that is so hot Vegeta_ 🔥🔥 _Do you want me to describe things to you?_

He stood his phone up on the basin. typing while he wet his body under the running water. His cock was hard thinking of her, out, in that dress, grinding up on someone. It was sending him crazy.

 _V: If that is something you are comfortable sending. You’re free to do as you please._ 😏😏

 _B: I might not even be interested in anyone else… Considering I'm talking to one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. But if something happens, I will send it to you._ 🙊🙊

_V: You will?_

_B: Won't you be sleeping soon? You have to work in the morning?_

_V: You are 3hrs ahead of me, and I won't be sleeping anytime soon 💦_

_B: I am so turned on right now_ 🔥🔥🔥 _What are you doing in that shower?_

 _V: Trying to cool myself down. It isn't working._ 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

He watched his phone as dots appeared, disappeared and reappeared again. Another image arrived in the chat. This time she was standing in what looked like a cubical, pulling her dress up and taking a photo from a low angle of her ass. She was bent over and had on panties that sat high up her ass cheeks, framing them like a delicious piece of meat. He could see a sneaky, tiny slip of one of her pussy lips through the side of the lace material. He groaned hard, grabbing his cock and stroking himself. 

_V: You are amazing...Fuck you are making me go crazy._ 🔥🔥🔥

_B: Are you touching yourself? 🍆💦_

_V: You know I am, after that photo. You fucking tease._

_B:_ 🙊 _I might let someone touch me tonight, slip their fingers under my panties._ 💦

He threw his head back, moaning at the thought of wrapping his arms around her and slipping his hand up under her dress. kissing her hard.

 _V: Holy fuck, You have me thinking such naughty things, I want to touch you, everywhere._ _  
__  
__B: I’m so wet, I’ve soaked my panties._ 💦💦

 _V: Have you? Oh fuck... Do you enjoy making me hard?_ 🍆🍆 _  
__  
__B: Yes, It’s so hot knowing you are touching yourself over me_ _  
__  
__V: Naughty girl, you have me extremely hard. You are so fucking sexy_ 🔥🔥 _  
__  
__B: I’d love to be there helping you, instead of teasing you._ _  
__  
__V: Would you?_ _  
__  
__B: Yes, would you like that…_ 😘😘 _  
__  
_He stopped typing on his phone and stroked himself more, bringing himself to the edge. He stopped short and reached over to his phone again.  
  
 _V: I would love for you to be here right now, I would make sure to take good care of that wet problem you have right now._ 💦

 _B: Would you? That would be perfect, what would you do to make me feel better? Will you send me a photo of your cock?_ _  
__  
__V: I would bury my face into that delicious looking slit, taste you, suck and lick your clit. I wouldn’t stop until you came all over my face._ 💦💦

 _B: Mmmm, that sounds amazing..._ 😉😉 _  
__  
_He grabbed his phone and took a photo of his hard shaft, wet under the water. He attached the photo and sent the photo.

 _B:_ 😳🍆💦😜 _OMG!! Vegeta! OMFG!_ 💦💦💦

 _V: Do you like it??_ 😏 _  
__  
__B: You have the nicest looking cock I’ve ever seen, you are so big and hard._ 🍆💦

_V: You did this to me, I was just minding my own business…_

_B: Omfg, this is going to be the longest 2 weeks of my life… I want to see you tonight._ 😜😜 _  
__  
__V: I’m looking at your pictures, you are going to make me cum_ _  
__  
__B: Yeah? I wish I was there to help you. 💦_

 _V: Naughty girl.. I’m going to fucking explode._ _  
__  
__B: 🍆💦 Dirty boy._

_V: Fuck, you are amazing._

_B: So how is your night going now?_ _  
__  
_He laughed hard as he washed himself clean. Feeling only a tiny bit of sexual tension leave his body. Another 2 weeks of this torture to go.

 _V: You are bad Bulma_ _  
__  
__B:_ 😜😜😉

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_B: So last night was fun_ 🙊🙊 _  
__  
__V: The most fun I have had in weeks, you are a naughty girl Bulma_ 🍆💦 _  
__  
__B: I spent the rest of the night revved up with no release_ 😵😵😵 _  
__  
__V: You didn’t find anyone?_ _  
__  
__B: There is no one else at the moment, besides I just got out of a long relationship_ 😕 _  
__  
__V: I understand that._ _  
__  
_He laid down in his bed, holding the phone up. Trying to understand exactly what she meant about the comment. She had stopped replying for the moment.  
  
 _V: I forget you are just out of one, sorry if our conversation last night confused things for you._ _  
__  
__B: You don’t have to apologise. I initiated it! But I am not looking for anything serious. I just want to have fun, and I feel like that is exactly what we are doing. Getting to know each other and having fun. Does that make sense?_ _  
__  
__V: I get it_ _  
__  
__B: You’ve only ever been in that frame of mind right?_ 🙊 _  
__  
__V: Yes_ _  
__  
__B: You’ve never wanted a serious relationship?_ 🤔

 _V: I had thought about a relationship before, and it has never been off the table, I just never met the right person I guess._ _I was happy being in uncomplicated casual set ups. But even they weighed me down mentally. I was beginning to think I would be alone for a long time. I've been hurt in the past. Not that I want to use that as an excuse. But I just don't have the mental capacity to deal with the rollercoaster of a bad relationship right now._

 _B: I feel you_ 😊😊  
  
He wanted to type more, explain more, but he needed to meet her first before he could confirm his own feelings. They appeared to be on the same page, as long as she was being truthful.  
  
 _V: The last thing I want to do is put pressure on, whatever this is… But I have a lot of fun with you, and that is just over texts and phone calls. And I am attracted to you, physically and mentally._ 😏 _  
__  
__B: I feel the same way. I have never had anything like this before, I mean, I haven’t even seen you in person yet_ 🙈🙈🙈😳 _  
__  
__V: It’s crazy_ 😏 _  
__  
__B: I’m excited for our date_ 😉😉 _  
__  
__V: I’ve decided where we are going._ _  
__  
__B: Where?_ 🙊 _  
__  
__V: I can’t tell you, it’s a secret_ 😏 _  
__  
__B: Will you at least tell me what I should wear?_ _  
__  
__V: Ha, yes_ _  
__  
__B: Two weeks from today?_ _  
__  
__V: 2 weeks from today._

 _  
_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning had finally come, he clocked himself out for the last time for 6 weeks. He would be heading home later that day, arriving back extremely early Saturday morning.  
His date with Bulma was Sunday morning. He had pulled a massive favour from a friend. Not only did he want to impress her, he also wanted to test, whatever it was they had going on. How far could she be pushed? He wanted her to fit into his life, and he into hers, if they were going to go any further than what they had.  
He headed to the airport and checked into his flight. Just as he lined up for some food before getting on the plane his phone rang. It was Bulma.

“Hey” He answered.  
  
“I’ve got some annoying news” She said.

He took a deep breath. “ You can’t come Sunday?” He asked.

“I can come Sunday, but Monday morning I leave for Satan city, my boss is sick and I have to take his place at our sister company. I’ll be gone for a month” She said, defeated.

“All I need is Sunday” Vegeta said, trying to get her to see the bright side of the situation.

“You’re not mad?” She asked.

“How can I be? I just spent 6 weeks away at work. I understand work commitments. I'm just happy we finally get to meet on Sunday” He said.

She was quiet, but he sensed her mood was lifted.

“You’re right, we do have Sunday… Are you going to tell me what we are doing yet?” She asked.

“Just bring athletic wear and your swimmers” He said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta lent up against his Mustang, he was in a tight white shirt, cream swimming shorts and black all stars. He wore mirrored aviators as he crossed his arms waiting for her car to pull up.  
Just as he looked down at his phone for the time he saw a Capsule Corp convertible driving toward him. He smirked. That wouldn’t be anyone else other than her. He felt his heart beating fast as he pushed himself up off his car. The sun had barely risen and the air was still cool and crisp.  
The car stopped close by to him, the windows were tinted a dark black, making it impossible for him to see in. He heard the engine shut down and the driver door click open. Her blue hair swirled around as she stepped out of the car.  
  
He smirked as she came around the front of her car, she locked it behind her.  
  
“Hi” He said.  
  
“Hi” She said, cheeks flushed.

She stopped in front of him, in little bike shorts, an oversized t-shirt, a cap and white trainers. She had a bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Thanks for coming so early, we have a big day” He said.  
  
“Thank you for inviting me, this is… I can’t believe we are going in that” She said peaking around him at the small plane behind him.  
  
The pilot waved at her, she smiled and waved back. Vegeta stepped forward, making her gasps slightly, he reached out and grabbed her bag. She looked up at his sunnies. He gave nothing away and turned around walking toward the plane.  
  
“He owed me a favour, so I pulled it in” Vegeta said.  
  
“So will you tell me where we are going yet?” Bulma asked, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
“It’ll tell you when we get there” He smirked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

> An amazing artist has been creating scenes from Wrong Number, they are amazing! Please check them out. Links at the end of each chapter.  
> Please consider supporting her here; [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/artsycoqui)😄😊 Artists create such joy for the world 💗💗  
>   
> Scene 1 - WARNING NSFW 🔞🔞🔞🔞
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Artsy_Coqui/status/1304493209259847682?s=20)
> 
> Scene 2 -  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Artsy_Coqui/status/1306344993821536257?s=20)  
>   
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFNnXsSj3kv/)  
>   
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/artsycoqui/photos/pcb.3564595896918577/3564595840251916/)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The pilot waved at her, she smiled and waved back. Vegeta stepped forward, making her gasps slightly, he reached out and grabbed her bag. She looked up at his sunnies. He gave nothing away and turned around walking toward the plane.

“He owed me a favour, so I pulled it in” Vegeta said.

“So will you tell me where we are going yet?” Bulma asked, putting a hand on her hip.

“I'll tell you when we get there” He smirked.  
  
Bulma huffed and followed him toward the plane. A storage compartment below was opened, she looked around Vegeta and into it, two large black bags and an esky sat inside already as he placed her bag beside them. He turned around just as she was getting a good look. He smirked at her, she giggled as he shut the door.  
  
Vegeta began to walk onto the steps leading into the plane. “Are you ready?” He asked, turning around.

“I guess so” She said.

Vegeta held his hand out as the plane roared alive. She took his hand and he pulled her up close to him. She stood inches from his face while the sound of the engine starting up drowned out everything else.  
  
“It’s a short trip, just under an hour. Put the headphones on when you get settled into your seat and switch the button to the side of the seat to talk, ok?” He asked.  
  
Her heart was in her throat, she had imagined for weeks about being this close to him, he was even more handsome than his photos and he smelt incredible, like a forest after a thunderstorm. She wanted to reach out, touch his body, all of his fucking body, kiss his lips, pull his hair. But she held back, fearful she would ignite something she couldn’t stop.  
She nodded to his question and he turned around, keeping her hand in his. They sat in their seats and put on their headphones.  
Vegeta clicked his on.

“Thanks again for taking us at short notice!” He said through the headphone microphones.  
  
“No problem man, I did owe you a big favour or two! Are you two comfortable back there?” The pilot asked, smiling widely.

Bulma clicked her microphone on. “Yes, thank you very much” She said sweetly.

“Lets get going!” Vegeta said, reaching out and shutting the door to the cabin.  
  
“We might get a bit of turbulence, but it’s a gorgeous day out, enjoy the sights as we come over the island! We will be there in 48 minutes! I’ll be picking you guys up on my way back this afternoon” The pilot said beginning the take off procedures.

Vegeta turned to Bulma, and she grinned from ear to ear. She mouthed the word ‘island’ to him and fake screamed. He visibly laughed and switched his microphone on.

“It’s good to see you...” He said, looking at her like she was a snack.

Bulma blushed hard, she looked down as their legs touched together. She felt electricity soar up her legs at his touch. Trying to hold herself together she took a deep breath, but Vegeta had other plans, he reached out and put his hand on her leg. She felt herself immediately grow hot at the junction between her thighs. Her skin caught on fire under the pressure of his large, tanned hand. His fingers stroked her skin so slowly she hardly saw them move, but fuck did she feel them teasing her flushed skin.  
She looked up into his eyes and saw him smirking, her heart skipped a beat and she put her hand on his leg, making him shuddered ever so slightly.  
  
This was going to be the longest 48 minutes of her life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta put the last of the bags down as he walked away from the plane, he waved to the pilot as the plane began to take off again. Bulma waved and watched the plane lift off the ground, flying further and further away from them.  
The small mass had turquoise blue beaches with sparkling white sand around the circumference of the Island. it couldn’t have been any longer than a few house blocks, the longest flattest part being the runway. It had a high peak towards the middle of the island and, from what she could see from the air, two reefs surrounded the Island.  
Vegeta turned around.  
  
“So, what do you think?” He asked.

“A whole island to ourselves? This is really impressive! Do you bring all the girls here on your first date?” She asked looking around in awe.

“No, just you” He said walking toward her.

She looked back at him in time to see him stepping toward her. He reached out and put his hand behind her head without a second thought. He slipped his fingers through her hair softly and brought her face close to his. Bulma wrapped her hands around his arms. He lent in and kissed her hard, pulling her as close to him as he could. Bulma moaned and kissed him back, hard. Encouraged he started gliding his tongue inside her mouth. She met his intensity, craving to feel more of his skin.  
She broke his kiss.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for weeks to kiss you” She said.

He kissed her lips softly. “That was the worst flight I’ve ever taken, I was unraveling beside you” He said through kissing her.  
  
“So where are we? What is this place?” She asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
He let go of her. “My friends and I found this island a few years ago while sailing, we built this runway and have made it our own. We call it Reef Key” Vegeta said, picking up one of the bags.  
  
“You found it? That’s insane! Reef Key, huh?” Bulma laughed.

Vegeta smirked at her. “Yeah, and before we can have any fun here... we have a little hike. Your initiation onto Reef Key starts now” He said, reaching into the esky and grabbing out a water bottle.  
  
They began their ascend to the highest point of the island, A pathway had been crudely cut out of the tropical shrubs that they were walking through. Vegeta led her through the narrow pathway, stopping occasionally to check she was ok.  
They neared the peak, there were two large rocks they had left to climb. Vegeta walked up to them and ushered her over.  
  
“I’m going to boost you up, can you lift yourself up from there?” He asked.

Bulma nodded and walked toward him, she stood between him and the rock face. He bent down and ran his hands down her legs, making her shiver hard. She giggled as she heard him laugh behind her.  
  
“Ready?” He asked.

“Yes”  
  
He clasped his hands together and she put her foot into them, he locked her in and counted to three. She pushed off his hand as he got to three and grabbed the top of the rock face. She pulled herself up, thanking her lucky stars she had been working hard at the gym these past 3 weeks, trying as hard as she could to train out the sexual frustration. It had paid off. She was able to pull herself up with ease, she wondered if this was the initiation he was talking about. She climbed to the top and bent down to see if Vegeta needed any help.  
He had jumped up and grabbed onto the rockface, lifting himself up also. 

“Well, that wasn’t super hard” She said.

"No, not quite" Vegeta just laughed.

He put down the bag from his back onto the ground. Bulma watched him unpack some black, rope looking things. She stepped closer wondering what he had brought up there.  
It was when he brought out what looked like a pulley system did she understand what was going on. Vegeta looked up at her, devilish grin on his face.

“You can’t be serious!” Bulma laughed.

“Yeah, I am” He smirked.

“You built a fucking flying fox?” She laughed.

“Yeah” He said standing up, handing her a harness. "Awesome right?"  
  
Bulma grabbed it and looked around. There was a tree that had a wire bolted into it, and another anchoring the tree to the rock. She followed the line, it went all the way to the bottom, near the shore. She started laughing harder and shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
“Do you trust me?” He asked, she turned around and looked at him.  
  
He had already fitted his harness. She bit her lip.  
  
“Yeah, I do. But I have never done this before” She said, holding up her harness.

“We will go together” He said, walking over and grabbing her harness.  
  
He pulled out the chords and arranged it the correct way. He bent down and looked up at her. She held onto his back and lifted her leg, putting it through the first leg hole.  
  
“This is crazy” She said as she brought up her other leg and stepped fully into the harness. 

Vegeta brought the ropes up slowly, feeling her soft legs as he went. Bulma moaned softly at his touch as he fitted her harness and strapped her in. Moving his lips closer to hers, he kissed her again, slowly and softly this time. Bulma reached out and put her hands on his chest, grabbing him softly as he pulled her in. 

“Ready?” He asked, breaking their kiss.

“Yes” She said laughing.

They walked over to the platform that was built and stood in the take off position, she would end being in his lap once they leapt off. Vegeta strapped their harnesses together and to the pulley system. Attaching it to the wire.  
  
“When you jump off, we will descend together” Vegeta said, putting the ball in her court.  
  
She took a deep breath and jumped. The feeling of free-falling lasted only a moment until their body weights caught the wire. They rocketed down the slope, rapidly picking up speed. The feeling of being in flight was so exhilarating, she screamed the whole way down while Vegeta lost it laughing behind her. She felt the pulley system break as they neared the bottom, softening their landing.  
  
“OMG!!! Again! Again! AGAIN!” She giggled, pumped full of adrenaline.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The first ride down was one of the most hair raising things I’ve done, I had no fucking clue if we had secured it right or not” Vegeta said as they neared their other bags and the esky.  
  
“You are fucking nuts! But, what an amazing idea! That was one of the funnest things I’ve ever done!” Bulma said, picking up her bag.  
  
“I'm glad you enjoyed it” Vegeta said.

“Any more initiation tests?” Bulma asked, putting her hand on her hip.

He looked at her and smirked. “No, no more tests” He said, putting the bag on the esky and picking them both up.  
  
Bulma walked over and grabbed the other bag he had, she opened it and peered inside. Her face lit up when she saw what was inside.  
  
“Vegeta!” She beamed.  
  
“I’m glad you approve” He said.

“I saw the reefs when we flew over and hoped you had this planned!” She squealed, pulling out snorkels.  
  
“Do you want to eat lunch first?” He asked.

“Oh, yes please! I’m starving!” she smiled.

They walked a short way to the beach and set up under the shade of some trees. Vegeta set up their lunch of fruit, salad and wraps onto a large rug. Bulma sat down and started picking at the fresh fruit, she moaned at the taste of the sweet juices flooding her mouth. They ate and rehydrated while watching the waves softly fold over onto the beach and pull back out.

“This is the best date I have ever been on!” Bulma said.

“Wait, this is a date?” Vegeta teased. 

Bulma hit him in the arm. “Shut up! Get a new joke...” She laughed.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him. Smashing food and cups she went.  
  
“Vegeta!” She giggled.  
  
He kissed her as she lent over him. “I need to touch you, I’ve waited long enough” He growled.

Bulma got on her knees and pressed her lips hard against his. Kissing him only stoked the blaze inside her. She felt her centre grow hot again, needing to feel more of his skin. She moved onto his side of the blanket and straddled his lap. His hands were on her, touching her arms, her sides, her back, through her hair as she kissed and moaned on top of him.  
She grabbed at his shirt and he began pulling it feverishly off himself. She followed suit and tore at her own top. He grabbed her back and pulled her in, kissing the nap of her neck and softly biting her.

“I can’t believe you are here in front of me” He said through kissing her.

“I can’ believe I finally have you all to myself” She moaned putting her hands through his hair.  
  
She rocked her hips into his groin, feeling him get harder with each swing of her hips. Her cheeks were hot, she couldn’t control her breathing, her mind was going a million miles an hour, thinking of all the things she wanted to do to him, what she wanted him to do to her. She wanted to jump on his cock right there. Through the ever increasing desire inside her, she had to keep reminding herself that she had a little surprise to show him that night.  
She pulled away from him slightly.  
  
“We have lasted this long, what’s another few hours?” She asked, standing up.

Vegeta threw his head back and groaned. “Fuck” He said covering his face with his hands.  
  
Bulma giggled. “Don’t worry, I have every intention of fucking you Vegeta, just not yet” She winked.

He shot her a look, like he just wanted to devour her then and there. “You kill me Bulma, this is fucking torture!” He said, laying down and smirking.

“Trust me” She laughed.

“Ok, but whatever you have planned better be worth it” He said.

“It will be, it's a little gift to say sorry for leaving on a work trip so suddenly" She winked.  
  
"That's acceptable' He smirked.  
  
"Now come on! I want to check out that reef!” Bulma said picking up the snorkeling gear.  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft, light material skimmed across her skin as she pulled it down over her body. The midlength dress covered everything she needed it to, while still framing her body well. She turned twice in the mirror to make sure she looked good in every angle. She smiled and picked up her phone from the dresser.

She unlocked the screen.

 _B: About to leave now, see you soon_ 😉😉😘😘 _  
__  
__V: See you soon_ 😏 _  
__  
__B: 27 Park street right?_ _  
__  
__V: Yeah, that’s it._ _  
__  
_She took a deep breath and a shiver ran down her back. Replaying how he would feel on top of her, numerous times in her mind. She was heading to his house, after an amazing day on a deserted tropical island with him. Their hands had been on each other for a massive portion of the day. She just had one last tease to afflict him with before they both got to indulge in what they had been pinning after for 3 weeks.  
  
 _V: Drive safe_ 😏 _  
__  
__B: xo_ 😘 _  
__  
_Bulma reached Vegeta’s house and he showed her around, it was in stages of renovation, but she could tell he had a minimalist aesthetic, she expected no less of him. They both stole looks at each other as they paid pleasantries.  
  
Bulma lent up against the island in the kitchen, holding her glass of wine. Vegeta was telling her about the car he built from the ground up, while he cooked food on the stove top. His attention was completely absorbed by the pan he was frying in and his explanation of the motor he had built from scratch.  
She smiled to herself. This was the moment. She put down her wine and slowly slipped off her dress from her shoulders. The material fell to the floor and pushed a gust of air toward Vegeta. He stopped talking and turned around.  
Bulma was leaning back on the counter with a red lace bra, matching grader belt, g string and lace stockings. Vegeta looked down, consuming every part of her body.  
  
“Fucking hell Bulma, is that what you’ve been hiding.” He smirked.

He dropped the cooking utensil and walked over to her. She held a finger up to his lips and stopped him mid stride.

“You can touch when I say so, until then you just get to look” She said.

Vegeta growled at her “You are tormenting me, I thought this was meant to be an apology?” he asked.  
  
"Every good thing comes at a price" She winked.

Vegeta moaned and put his arms either side of her, he lent in wanting to kiss her body, she felt his hot breath on her skin. Her body involuntarily shuddered.

"You're going to pay dearly for this" He said looking up at her.

“Good, now, turn that food off and take me to your bed” She said.

He quickly turned off the food and led her into his bedroom, flicking on the light and illuminating the room. He walked part way in and turned to gaze at her. She watched him as she went and crawled onto the bed. She fell onto her back and lifted her legs up, flashing him her small panties, which barely covered her slit. Vegeta groaned and knelt on the bed. Bulma put her foot on his chest and shook her head.  
  
“No touching” She said.  
  
“You look fucking delicious” He said stepping back off the bed.  
  
“You can touch yourself, and when I’m ready, you can come onto the bed and devour me” Bulma said, reaching in and slipping her breast out of her bra.  
  
Vegeta watched her fingers grab and squeeze at her nipples, she put her legs down and opened them wide, slipping her hand down her toned stomach and into her panties. He pulled his shirt off and continued to watch her touch herself.

“You are so fucking sexy” he said, stroking himself on the outside of his pants.  
  
“Tell me what you want to do to me” she purred.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

> An amazing artist has been creating scenes from Wrong Number, they are amazing! Please check them out. Links at the end of each chapter.  
> Please consider supporting her here; [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/artsycoqui)😄😊 Artists create such joy for the world 💗💗  
>   
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Artsy_Coqui/status/1307514038377746432?s=20)  
>   
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFV5qvrjOSo/)  
>   
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/artsycoqui/photos/a.1840566672654850/3574424085935758/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a bitch? Yes I am 😏💁


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“You can touch yourself, and when I’m ready, you can come onto the bed and devour me” Bulma said, reaching in and slipping her breast out of her bra.

Vegeta watched her fingers grab and squeeze at her nipples, she put her legs down and opened them wide, slipping her hand down her toned stomach and into her panties. He pulled his shirt off and continued to watch her touch herself. Bulma watched his face turn from cool and calm to devious and alert. looking at him drink her in, all of her, made her body tingle and pulse with need.

“You are so fucking sexy” he said, stroking himself on the outside of his pants.

“Tell me what you want to do to me” she purred.

“I want to feel your skin on mine, kiss your lips and move down your body, feeling and kissing every part of you… then move those panties aside, smell and taste you"

Her core throbbed at the thought of his words, smelling and seeing him finally in front of her. Bulma moaned and moved her fingers inside her panties. Vegeta watched her hand movements and began to take his pants off, dropping them to the floor. He stroked his shaft as Bulma watched him touching himself. She could hardly contain her desire for him, especially watching him touch his gorgeous appendage. 

"Once you are nice and wet, I want to pick you up, pull you close to me and fuck you, feel you tighten around my cock" Vegeta said.

"Your cock is so big already, you perv"

"You did this, it's all your fault, you look delicious in that Bulma"

"It's new, I brought them just for you" She said.

Vegeta groaned and kept sliding his hand down against his hard cock. She wanted that fucking thing inside her.

Bulma closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Do you have condoms?"

Vegeta, prompted by her request, walked over to the bedside table and retrieved a square foil. He placed it down on the top of the table.

"I want you to kiss me" Bulma said looking into his eyes.

He knelt onto the bed and bent down, teasing her lips with his. she moaned, wriggling and still softly pleasing herself as he kissed her softly. Vegeta reached out, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. 

"Vegeta" She encouraged, pushing his hands down to her thighs. 

His hands ran back up her skin, lighting her body on fire as they went. He pushed one back down, softly stroking the outside of her panties and over her hand that was still inside. She pulled her hand out and he began teasing her swollen flesh.

"I can feel how wet you are, you've soaked your pretty little panties" He said, sliding two fingers from thigh to thigh, stopping and massaging her panties and core.

"Touch me, stop teasing" 

"I'm teasing?" He growled between kissing her.

"Put your fingers inside me"

Vegeta broke their kissing and began to lick and kiss down her neck, he tugged at the side of her panties, making her hips rock hard against his hand.

He bit her breasts softly and licked her rosy perk nipples as he slipped his fingers inside and slicked his fingers in her wetness. Bulma moaned at his touch and he teased her bud before plunging his fingers inside her. The feeling of his fingers filling her up only made the need stronger. She was at the end of her restraint, the electric current inside was becoming intolerable and only one thing would end her painful desire. 

"You feel amazing" Vegeta said as he grabbed her hips.

Her body was pulled toward him as he laid down and wrapped her legs over his shoulders. He kissed at her inner thighs, taking in her scent. Fingers slipped under her panties. Bulma’s body moved without control, urging him further. The anticipation ached in her pussy.  
Vegeta slid his tongue, softly, over her folds and up around her clit. She let out a loud moan as he stroked his tongue over and around her slit, hungrily licking and kissing her wetness and folds.

Vegeta teased her bud, doing circles around it but refusing to touch it. She protested, moving restlessly, wanting more contact, wanting his tongue all over her pleasure spot. Wetness dripped down and across her ass, she moaned loudly as all her nerves were set on fire. He moved his fingers inside her again searching for her g-spot. He pressed against the raised spot and lightly began to suck on her clit. Furiously she rocked against his face as she felt herself coming close to her orgasm. But she tried to pull herself back.  
  
“I want you inside me when I cum” Bulma said, sitting up slightly.

Vegeta looked up at her, she put her hand on his cheek.  
  
“Fuck me”  
  
“Yes Ma'am” He smirked.

His muscular body sat up hastily, pulling her thighs with him as he went. Grabbing his cock and stroking himself while looking at her, soaking up the sight of her legs opened and exposed to him. Moans escaped him as she reached over grabbing the condom.  
Bulma opened the packet and reached out for his shaft. Just as he left go of himself and she gave him deep intentional pumps. Deep strong veins pressed against her palm as she pumped him. Vegeta took a deep breath in as his cock throbbed in her hand. She finally slipped the condom on and grabbed his face, pulling him down to kiss her.  
They both kissed hard, eagerly, massaging tongues and panting hard for each other. Bulma felt her heart rate increase quickly, a moment she had been imagining, dreaming about was finally happening. She thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

A want took over control of her body and she grabbed her panties and held them to the side. Understanding her intention he grabbed his cock and pressed against her opening. Bulma moaned against his lips. Vegeta slowly slipped inside her, filling her entrance entirely. He thrust slowly at first, easing into her core as she absorbed him, kissing her harder as he built tempo. Strong hands were pulling her hips in closer to him so he could fuck her deeper. 

“Yes, harder” She whispered through kissing him.

Hips pressed hard up against her pelvis, allowing him to anchor himself and really drive himself into her brutally. Moans were liberated from her diaphragm, the feeling of his thick shaft filling and pumping her was excessive in the best way possible. Screaming was the only acceptable solution to the incredible feeling and moment. 

“Fuck you feel so good, I don’t want to stop fucking you”  
  
“Then don’t!” Bulma giggled through deep breaths.

Vegeta smirked and kissed her hard again. Withdrawing and pushing himself up off her.  
She watched him as he pulled her legs up one at a time. Glancing into her eyes, a shock radiated through her. She could watch him on top of her, fucking her with his unbelievable body forever, she decided.  
He pushed her legs together and pressed himself against her opening again. Bulma rested her legs on his shoulders. Her hips rolled upwards as he pushed against them, entering her slowly but forcibly.  
reaching upwards and grabbed onto his bedhead, she used it to push herself against him as he fucked her hard. The thudding of his hips on her ass made the throbbing in her pussy escalate. Vegeta shifted his weight back slightly, making his cock press up hard against her clit and g-spot. Bulma cried out in pleasure as a thunderbolt hit her pelvis and rumbled gratification to her brain.

“Oh my fucking god, don’t stop, right there”  
  
The rhythm increased again, rolling his hip up and fast into her pussy. He growled loudly as her wetness completely covered him. Bulma glanced at him for a moment, he watched his big thick cock descend in and out of her folds. His face was flushed dark red and his mouth curved in such an arousing sight. Bulma threw her head back and pushed herself over the edge, shaking and throbbing on his cock.  
  
“Fuck” He moaned as her cunt strangled him.  
  
Convulsing, Bulma moaned loud, gripping so tightly onto the bedhead her hands went white. Her mind flooded with a pleasure that had been building up for almost a month. Her vision went blurry as her dick drunkenness reached its peak.  
  
“Shit, I’m going to cum, your pussy is so tight” She heard him grunt.  
  
He pumped himself hard into her a few more times, stopping slightly as his muscles tensed, she felt his cock throb inside her as he filled up his condom. He thrust a few more times into her, moaning loudly as he reached his orgasm.  
  
“You feel so fucking good” He panted.  
  
Her legs spread and bent, still shaking from her orgasm as his torso fell down on her. A heart beat penetrated through him and into her. Both their bodies rising and falling, trying to recover.  
Vegeta bent down and kissed Bulma’s stomach, making his way back up to her breasts, neck and lips. They kissed softly.  
  
“That was amazing” Bulma finally said.  
  
“What a lead up” Vegeta smirked.

“Now we have to wait another month” 

Vegeta sighed, slowly pulling himself off Bulma. “You’ll be so busy I can’t fly out and see you?”  
  
“I will be on a crazy schedule, but maybe I can squeeze you in” She winked.

* * *

  
Sound of a phone pinging peaked her focus, she reached inside her handbag and brought out her phone.  
A photo, from below him appeared. He was bent over, looking down at her from what looked like gym equipment . His skin glistened in the morning light from his hard work. His torso was like something of instagram, but she knew damn well he didn’t know what an editing app was. Bulma blushed as the look on his face resembled something she had seen from the night before. Memories came flooding back and headed straight between her legs.  
  
 _V: Good morning gorgeous_ 😏 _  
__  
__B: Why would you do that to me before a flight_ 😍😘 _  
__  
__V: Hasn’t it been one sided for long enough? Besides, I can’t concentrate after last night I think it just made me worse_ 💦💦

 _B: You look yummy_ 😉😉 _why can’t we catch a break?_ 😭 _I could lock myself away with you for weeks and just ride that giant dick the whole time_ 🍆💦

 _V: Fuck, now I’m hard again_ 🍆🍆🍆 _When you get back, let's do exactly that?_ 😏

 _B: You’ll have exactly two weeks until you go back to work right?_ 🙊🙊😉😘  
  
 _V: Correct_

 _B: I’m down for locking ourselves away for two straight weeks_ 😉😉 _  
__  
__V: I don’t think I can wait another 4 weeks_ 😩

 _B: You will be the first person I tell when I have a spare moment_ 😉 _Besides don’t you have a back up option in West city?_ 🤔 _  
__  
__V: No_ 😏😏 _Even if I did, it would be no use, because I couldn't help comparing. All I would be thinking of is that amazing rig of yours._ 🤤 _  
__  
__B: I really hate that I’m leaving after such an amazing 24hrs with you_ 😜😜

 _V: Did you enjoy yourself?_ 😏

 _B: You know I did_ 🙊

_V: What part?_

_B: All of it_ 😍 _  
__  
__V: I enjoyed the bit where you came so fucking hard on my cock you made me blow my…_

“Miss Bulma?”  
  
Bulma choked on her own breath. Coughing and trying to recover she looked up at the flight attendant.

“Your plane is ready” She smiled.

Bulma tried to giggle away her embarrassment.  
  
“Thank you”  
  


* * *

  
“Girl, you don’t understand the level of dick drunk I am right now!” Bulma sighed.

“Haha, was it really that good? Or do you have your pussy glasses on?” Her friend asked.

“My pussy glasses?” Bulma laughed.

“Yeah, you know, when your pussy takes over and puts on glasses so you see him through her fucked up eyes, haha”  
  
“You are crazy, but maybe…” Bulma giggled.

“So where did he take you on your first date?”  
  
Bulma realised she had spent the first ten minutes explaining in detail how amazing his tongue, body and dick were.  
  
“He took me to a private island!”  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me? He’s loaded too?” Her friend shrieked.

“No, no, he and his friend found it apparently and have made it into a little man's cave!”  
  
“Oh, that’s actually kinda cool!”  
  
“Yeah, It was, there was this flying fox that they built. I would have gone down it at least ten times!” Bulma laughed.

“A fucking flying fox?”  
  
“That’s what **_I_** said!” Bulma shouted.

“So what is it then? What are you two? This is blowing my mind…” Her friend said.

“We aren’t anything in particular, I’m just having fun”  
  
“Well you are definitely having fun!” Her friend giggled.

‘I still can’t believe I texted one wrong number and he appeared… It is crazy!”  
  
“It’s fucked up!”  
  
“Well I’ve got a four week stint at work to get through now” Bulma said.

“Why don’t you invite him to Goku and Chichi’s…”  
  
“No fucking way! Can you imagine? My ex will be there!”  
  
“All the more reason I say” Her friend said.

“And how do I introduce him? This is Vegeta, he is currently murdering my pussy?” Bulma laughed.

“Perfect!”  
  
Bulma chuckled hard, wiping away tears from her eyes.  
  
“I can’t do that to Yamucha, even after he was a complete asshole to me”  
  
“You can, and you should”  
  
“Haha, maybe, I'll think about it”  
  


* * *

  
 _V: I hooked up the sensors and the whole motor lit up with errors_ 😑  
  
 _B: Omg, how annoying!_ 😆😆 _  
__  
__V: After all of that, they finally sent out a new one to me_ _  
__  
__B: Frustrating_ _  
__  
__V: Not as frustrating as being thousands of miles away from you_ _  
__  
__B: Don’t remind me while I’m surrounded by smelly old men_ 🤮🤭🤮 _  
__  
__V: Unlucky_ 😂😎 _  
__  
_A photo came through of Vegeta on his stomach, laying on a lounge beside a pool with a beer in his hand.  
  
 _B: OMG! Why! You are so mean._ 😒😒

 _V: You didn’t get to see my whole property last time_ _  
__  
__B: We had more important matters to attend to_ 😉 _  
__  
__V: You’re not wrong_ 😏  
  
 _B: So, I was thinking_ 🙊 _since my schedule is so crazy at the moment, maybe you want to come to a thing this weekend?_ _  
__  
__V: This weekend? I actually have plans, which is unlike me, but there was no getting out of this one_ 😑 _  
__  
__B: Oh ok, no problem_ _  
__  
__V: Will you be back in the city?_ _  
__  
__B: Yes, but at the other end to where I live, so I’ve just got a room booked and I’m heading straight back after the party_ _  
__  
__V: You are a busy little bee aren’t you?_ _  
__  
__B: Sorry_ 😩 _  
__  
__V: Don’t be, we’ll get our time. How is the job going?_ _  
__  
__B: Stressful, I need someone to take my frustration out on_ 👊 _  
__  
_Vegeta sent a gif of Katniss Everdeen screaming ‘I volunteer as tribute’. Bulma burst out laughing. Three old men glared at her from a distant table and she bent down and blushed. _  
__  
__B: Fuck, I need to stop talking to you at work_ 😂😂 _  
__  
__V: Well go back to work designing those cars then my sexy little genius_ 😏 _  
__  
__B: Facetime tonight? I’ll be late though, probably after midnight_ 😘😘 _  
__  
__V: Just wake me up._ _  
__  
__B: I don’t want to wake you up._ _  
__  
__V: I don’t care what you want_ 😎 _  
__  
__B: Jerk_ _  
__  
__V: Do it_ _  
__  
__B: Ok, but just remember you asked for it_ _  
__  
__V: Talk to you tonight_ 😏  
 _  
_B: Later x 😘😘

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


An amazing artist has been creating scenes from Wrong Number, they are amazing! Please check them out. Links at the end of each chapter.  
Please consider supporting her here; [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/artsycoqui)😄😊 Artists create such joy for the world 💗💗  
  
Scene 1 - WARNING NSFW 🔞🔞🔞🔞

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Artsy_Coqui/status/1308493821483810818?s=20)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_B: Heeeey_ 😋

 _V: Yo_ 😏😏

_B: What are you up to tonight?_

_V: Recharging my social battery for tomorrow_ 😑 _you?_

 _B: How introvert of you_ 😜😜 I have _finished work early tonight, to catch my early flight tomorrow_ 🛫

_V: Leaving the old men to hold the fort?_

_B: Uhhh!_ 😩😩 _I need a break from those old school, out of touch, conceited, snobby, fucking smelly old men_ 😡

 _V: Haha_ 😂 _Are they cramping your design style Bulma?_

 _B: You have no idea! They really don't like taking orders from an attractive, young woman_ 💁‍♀️😘

_V: Wait, taking orders? You mean you're in charge?_

_B: Boss Bulma, Boss Bitch!_ 😈

_V: What's the Boss Bitch doing now then?_

_B: Running herself a bubble bath, pouring a wine and relaxing_ 🍷🛀😌

 _V: Well that's an arousing image_ 😏😏😏

_B: What would you do if you were here right now?_

_V: There isn't much I wouldn't do…_

_B: Dirty boy_ 😜😘

_V: I'm not a boy_

_B: You fucking definitely are not a boy_ 😳🍆💦  
  
 _V: And you are a tempting, intelligent, sexy woman  
  
B: I really need a release right now!_ 😜  
  
 _V: All that pent up frustration?_ 😏 _  
  
B: You don't know how hard it has been, being out here all alone with only work for distraction!_ 😭😭 _  
  
V: I have to lay in this bed every night, right where I fucked you... replaying how fucking good you tasted, felt and sounded_ 🍯💦💦  
  
 _B: Uhhh! This is torture. There's so much more I wanted to do to you_ 😜

_V: Tell me something you have always want to try, but haven't gotten a chance to._

_B: Sexually?_

_V: Yes_

_B:_ 🙊🙊 _I don't know if I can admit something like that to you yet._

 _V: Don't do that, now you have to tell me_ ❗❗❗❗

 _B: No way!_ 🙅‍♀️🚫

_V: I'll go first…_

_B: You're just going to say anal…_ 😑

_V: Fuck, how did you guess?_

_B: Haha_ 😂😂

_V: Bulma, it will only endear you further…_

_B: You're making a big deal out of it, why are you so interested?_

_V: Because_ 😏

 _B: ??_ 🤨

_V: Just tell me_

_B: You first, why do you care?_

_V: You know why_

_B: Maybe, I want to hear you say it_

_V: I want to please you, like no one else ever has._

Bulma let out a lustful moan. 

_B: I have feeling you will_ 😉😘

 _V: Tell me!_ 😈 _  
_

_B: ok, ok!_

_V:..?_

_B: It's just a fantasy! So I don't know if I even want it to happen in real life_ 🤭🤭 _  
_

_V: Bulma…_

Biting her lip, she hovered her fingers over her phone's keyboard. Her heart was in her throat. She had never revealed this, even to past boyfriends, even Yamcha!

_B: I have a fantasy about being watched while I'm getting myself off, or being fucked._

Bulma threw her phone onto the bath mat and sunk most of her face under the bubbles of the bath.

Her eyes picked up the light from her phone as a message was received. She tapped the side of the bath, divided on whether to check his response or burn the phone, get a new number, buy a new wig and start a new life on the other side of the planet.

She quickly leaned over grabbing the phone.

 _V: Well, well, you're an exhibitionist. Very sexy_ 😏😏 _I'm getting all kinds of ideas_

 _B:_ 😳😳 _I don't know if I am or not, it's just a fantasy!_

_V: I think the photos you are always sending me say differently…_

_B: You better not have shown anyone them!_

_V: Never, they only exist for my eyes_

Bulma switched her camera on, positioning herself in an alluring posture, smiling sweetly and hiding her naughty bits under some bubbles.  
She hit send.

_V: Mmmm 🍆💦 you just keep getting more attractive..._

_B: I wish you could join me_ 😉😘

_V: If we both weren't enslaved to our social circles this weekend, I would be there right now 💦💦_

_B:_ 😳😜 _Do we really need friends?_

 _V:_ 😏😏 _Well… when you put it like that…_

 _B:_ 😂 _I think my girl friends would come and pull me out of this hotel by my hair if I didn't go.  
_

_V: Mine would probably murder me, they are all probably capable of doing it too._

_B: Your friends have a whole deserted Island to bury your body in…_

_V: You're right, I didn't think of that…_ 🤨 _If I ever go missing, you know where to send the cops to find my body_ 😂

 _B: What a waste of such an amazing body… That will be on your tombstone_ 😉

_V: Is that all I am to you? A warm body?_

_B: Hmmm?_ 🤔

_V: Really?_

_B: There is that amazing cock too_ 😜🍆

 _V: Haha, well… I'll remember this impertinence!_ 😏

_B: You mean to chastise me next time you see me?_

_V: You'd enjoy that too much. Maybe I'll take a leaf out of your book._

_B: Let's be honest, you wouldn't be able to tease your way out of a wet paper bag… Let alone beat me at my own game mister_ 😜😋😘😂

_V: Is that a challenge?_

_B: Let's bet on it…_

_V: Name your conditions, woman!_

_B: First one to crack and beg for it loses_ 😘😉😋🍆💦 _When I win, you have to complete free labouring work around my house for a total of 20 hours. In any outfit, or lack thereof, that I decide on!_

_V: Ha! **If** you win… _

_B:_ 😋 _And your terms?_

 _V:_ 😈

Bulma's phone began to ring, Vegeta's name flashed onto her screen.

* * *

The car pulled up in the hotel entrance, the driver came around and opened the door. Vegeta stepped out, His dark tanned shoes hit the pavement as he pulled himself out of the limousine. Raditz quickly followed him, handing the drive a sizable tip.   
Vegeta was dressed in light camel dress pants and a tight white buttoned top that had its sleeves rolled up. He eyed the men walking in around him, most had on a tie. He shrugged to himself at the inconsequential visual information. Formal really wasn't his thing. Raditz wore light grey dress pants and a black tie and shirt. The both disappeared into the crowd entering the fancy hotel.   
Huge chandeliers and sheer curtains shaped the room, fairy lights hanging from every available spot.   
  
“How the fuck did your brother afford all of this?” Vegeta said, looking around.

“I don’t know man, maybe Chichi’s family is loaded?” Raditz said, watching some girls walk past.

“Tch.”   
  
“Come on, I can see the rest of the guys…”   
  
The two men walked over to the bar area where four men stood in a semicircle, laughing and punching each other.

“Well, well, well, I didn’t recognise you without that layer of filth on you that you normal sport!” Goku laughed.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his hand and shook it hard, smirking. “Still look better than your ugly mug, even covered in filth!”   
  
“Congratulations little bro!” Raditz said, coming in behind Vegeta and hugging his younger brother.

“Thanks!”  
  
“How the fuck did you afford this place Kakarot?” Vegeta asked.

“I know it wasn’t you!” Raditz proclaimed pointing at his father, who stood beside Goku.

Bardock raised his hands defensively. “And how do you know that?”   
  
“Mum told me what you did with your retirement money, you dickhead!” Raditz laughed.

“Oh please like your mother has any idea about the stock market!” Bardock laughed, drinking his beer.

“Apparently neither do you…” Turles interjected.   
  
Vegeta smirked at the remark and watched the four related men laugh and hit each other.   
  
“It was a friend of Chichi’s actually, an engagement present” Goku said.

“Fucking hell, what a friend!” Turles said.

Vegeta turned to Piccolo, who had remained quiet.   
  
“I saw the sponsorship deal at the last fight. Good move” Vegeta commented.

“Since we merged with the gym across town, the guys running it before the take over had some pretty good ideas for expanding. I think it was the right move keeping them on”   
  
“Thousands would have seen that, now the gym is going to be packed every time I’m on rotation back here”   
  
“Yeah sorry about that, I should have consulted you when making decisions about my business…” Piccolo smirked.

“Asshole” Vegeta smirked back.

“So how did the application go?”   
  
“I sent it in, now I just have to wait. But I’m not getting my hopes up, the job is well sorted after” Vegeta sighed.

“And you are the most qualified for it, I’ve seen what you can do, hell, I drive around in it daily!”   
  
“Thanks, but we’ll have to wait and see if they agree with you. This is a whole different kettle of fish…” Vegeta said, shrugging.

* * *

  
Guests were laughing and talking boisterously inside the room. Bulma ran her hands over her hair once last time, de-tangling some of her curls. She wore a floor length, rose gold, delicately sequined dress. A slit ran up to her upper thigh, and a high halter neckline that helped frame her decolletage.   
She was late, fucking late, story of her life. Her eyes soaked in the room as she surveyed the area. The decor was spot on, she was happy with the result.   
  
“Bulma! There you are” Chichi said, walking over to her. A long navy blue, floor length frock, with a sweetheart cut made the dress hang beautifully on her friend's body. 

“You look stunning Chichi, and the room… it looks amazing! Do you guys like it?” She asked, smiling and hugging her friend.

“Bulma it’s amazing! We can never repay your kindness”   
  
“Oh please, you two have done so much for me, I love spoiling you” Bulma giggled.

“There you are, fashionably late as always” 18 said, smirking as she approached the two women.

Bulma reached out her arms and embraced 18. “Hey girl, you look hot!”   
  
18 did a mocking twirl in her strapless black dress. Bulma chuckled and clapped her.   
  
“It’s hard work being this gorgeous”   
  
“18 told me about your little fling! Bulma! How could you go on a date with a man you’ve never met! And on your own!” Chichi scolded.

“This is why I didn’t want to tell her” Bulma sighed to 18.

18 laughed as Chichi frowned. “Bulma, stop playing… When are you going to get engaged and settle down!” Chichi sighed.

“Gods Chichi, I’m barely into my 20’s, let me live a little”   
  
“You know our fertility starts going down hill by age 28, times ticking ladies!”   
  
18 and Bulma sighed in disgust.   
  
“You can bear enough children for the three of us, Chichi” 18 said.   
  
“So who is he? Tell me all about him!” Chichi said, switching gear and grabbing Bulma’s hands.

“It’s not what you think it is, Chichi, it's just… Casual”   
  
“Casual? Like casual sex?” Chichi asked.   
  
“Yeah people outside of marriage having sex!” 18 said, waving her fingers near Chichi’s face and making ghost noises.

“Bulma, you are better than that!”   
  
“Chichi, it’s exactly what Bulma deserves right now, she's dick drunk off her ass right now” 18 said.

“Dick drunk?” Chichi yelled.

The two women laughed and shushed their friend.

“Yes Chichi, dick drunk. His dick is that good I got drunk off it!” Bulma sighed, blushing at the memories. 

“You two need your priorities fixed, I swear!” Chichi said, looking confused.

“Yeah, well Vegeta is just what I need right now…”  
  
“Did you just say Vegeta?!” Chichi squealed like she had seen a ghost.

“Yeah, wait… Do you know him?” Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He goes to Piccolo’s gym, he trains with Goku and his family, 18 you would know him too!” Chichi said, expressing herself violently with her hands.

18 looked at the roof for a moment, then like something cold hard hit, her eyes darted to Bulma.

“OMG! Vegeta! It hasn’t click until now! I mean he is away so often and I’ve stopped going to the gym...”   
  
“You both know him? What the hell! This is nuts!” Bulma said.

“If you came to learn martial arts with us you might have met him in person instead of…”  
  
“Randomly, like some fated love story!” 18 laughed.

“This is wild!” Bulma giggled.

“He is a good guy Bulma! His head is on straight, good job, he does not ogle women like the other men do, very respectful! A little stand offish and hot headed...” Chichi said, in her best Mum voice.

“He’s pretty hot too…” 18 winked.

Bulma’s face suddenly went red and she started looking around rapidly. “Does that mean… He is here?”   
  
“Yeah, he came with Raditz!” Chichi said.

“Omg! I need to go find him!” Bulma squealed.

“Hey Bulma!” Goku’s cheery voice was heard as he walked over.  
  
“Hi Goku” Bulma said, hugging her lifelong friend.

“This place sure is fancy, thanks again for helping us out and throwing this party!”  
  
“You’re welcome, Now if you’ll excuse me I’m off to get di...drunk” She corrected herself and winked at her friends as she left the conversation.

“Ok, bye!” Goku waved innocently.  
  
"Go-get-it guurl!" 18 cried out after her.  
  
Laughter erupted behind her and noises of Goku's confusion. Bulma scanned the room again, looking for his signature haircut. The room would have been 300+ people full. She weaved in and out of the crowd, making her way to the top of the room. That’s when she spotted him, with his back to her.   
Vegeta was leaning on the bar, talking to Goku’s older brother Raditz. They were obviously familiar with each other and she found herself wondering why she had never met him through her friends. Her job and ex-relationship with Yamcha, which kept her from socialising as much as she used to, were probably the reasons.   
Bulma slipped in beside him silently, waiting for the bartender to serve her first, because dah, she was hot and the bartender was a man. She waited only moments before she was proven right.   
  
“May I take your order ma’am?”   
  
She felt Vegeta jolt in anger next to her.   
  
“Gin and water please, and the gentlemen will have a Glenfiddich 18 year old, on the rocks” Bulma said in her sweetest voice.

Vegeta jolted again, this time turning his head and body. Their gaze met and Vegeta smiled wickedly.  
  
“Bulma?”   
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Chichi, can you tell? 🙊
> 
> Here is another chapter because of all the support ❤

Chapter 7  
  


Even the way her body moved while she spoke sang to him in a sexual melody. The dress, oh the dress did nothing to help his cause. Constructing her body in new angles that only made him want to rip it off her.  
Her long blue locks fell around her shoulders, her eyes were dramatised by the golden makeup around them.

"How do you know Goku and Chichi?" Vegeta asked, grabbing his drink from the bartender.

"I grew up with Goku, we have been friends since we were kids"

"This shit is just too coincidental… How have we never met?" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma brought a finger up to her lip in thought. Vegeta watched her movements.

"I thought about that too... I guess when you met them I had already faded out of their world a little… When did you meet them?"

"Five or six years ago, when they joined the same fighting gym" Vegeta said.

"Well that is when I first started at Capsule Corp, and when I got with…" She started.

Her bright blue eyes suddenly became frightened. Bulma quickly looked around the room.

"Got with… what do you mean…owwwww" Vegeta started laughing.

He had wondered about her ex, who he was, what he looked like, what kind of man he was. It was time to find out it seemed. Bulma only continued to turn her head around in a panic.

"Your ex is here isn't he?" 

"Oh shit, I forgot about Yamcha!" Bulma hissed.

"Yamcha? Oh man, this just keeps getting better!" Vegeta was cackling now.

"What is so funny?" Bulma finally demanded. 

"Just enjoying your precarious situation"

"Do you know him?" Bulma asked.

"He has been to the gym once or twice…"

"Omg! You can't say anything to him, it will all kick off and it will ruin Goku and Chichi's night!" 

Vegeta held his hands up in a defensive manner. "I won't say anything, but I can't say the same for them…" Vegeta said, looking behind Bulma.

Goku was now surrounded by the men in the group, detailing the scene before them.

"Bulma's the chick he has been talking to?!" Raditz screamed.

Bulma slapped her face as it flashed red. Vegeta chuckled and sipped his Glenfiddich. 

"What have you told them?" Bulma hissed.

"I have said nothing other than… I had a random number message me and it turned out to be an attractive woman. I told them I had met her once, that's it. What have you been telling your friends?" Vegeta asked, eyeing her curiously.

Bulma's face dropped. His suspicions were right, she had been telling her girl friends about him. How much they knew still remained a mystery.

"We should find our tables" He said, smirking.

"Fuck my life"

* * *

Both Bulma and Vegeta were at the main table of friends. Bulma fidgeted while she waited for the inevitable. Vegeta had read the table seatings list with her, and had laughed loudly at the results.  
Yamcha was also seated at their table on the list. Bulma silently cursed Chichi, she should have known better! Bulma was seated across from Vegeta. An empty seat, which was Yamcha's, was painfully visible right next to hers in her peripheral vision. What the fuck was Chichi thinking? Vegeta was in conversation with Raditz, but his eyes almost never left Bulma. He seemed to be enjoying watching her squirm in her seat.

18 leaned in toward Bulma. "I still can't believe Vegeta's phone number is one digit different to mine"

"Everything about this whole situation is weird! And fucked!"

"Don't worry, Yamcha probably won't even show up. He never came to our engagement, remember?" 

"You're right, maybe he won't come"

“Someone else at this table will be _coming_ tonight though won't he?” 18 winked at her.

Bulma growled softly at her. “Shut your fucking mouth! Don’t joke about this! You are enjoying this too much, aren’t you?”  
  
18 laughed hard, wiping tears from her eyes. “More than you can ever imagine! I thought tonight was going to be boring”  
  
“I’m glad my misery entertains you!” Bulma said, crossing her arms.  
  
“I knew you would be miserable without me”  
  
All the air in Bulma’s lungs evacuated her body as the familiar voice rang in her eyes. She turned her head, pale white. Yamcha stood behind the empty chair, in a black tux with a white shirt.  
  
“Hi Yamcha” She said in her sweetest voice.  
  
The whole table had gone quiet, watching the two. Vegeta lent back in his chair, crossing his arms and smirking widely.  
  
“Hi everyone!” Yamcha said smiling, he pulled out his chair and sat next to Bulma.

“Hey Yamcha” Everyone sang out in unison. Except for Vegeta, who only managed to chuckle to himself. Everyone pretended to go back to their conversations, but it was obvious that they were watching the two ex-partners.

“So, what are you miserable about babe?”  
  
“Don’t call me that Yamcha…” Bulma sighed.

“Sorry, force of habit.” He sat his drink down on the table. “So, how have you been?” He asked, turning his whole focus toward her.

“Busy”  
  
“Sounds like you, all work and no play”  
  
“Opposed to no work and all play?” Bulma asked, flipping some of her hair off her shoulder.  
  
Yamcha laughed. “You’re cute when your angry”  
  
“Is that what you say to all the girls when you piss them off” Bulma asked, smiling.

“Only you”  
  
“Oh please..” she huffed  
  
“So anyone new in the picture? I’ve been dating a lot, trying to fit them all into my schedule has been problematic to say the least”  
  
Bulma felt the anger build up inside her stomach. Was he trying to make her jealous? The fucking hide of him! All he was managing to achieve was hurting her further and making her resent him. The table had grown quiet.  
  
“That’s great Yamcha, but I am the last person who wants to hear about it” Bulma said, turning her head away from him.  
  
“I heard there is a new guy on the scene though Bulma, isn’t that right” Raditz called out from across the table, snarling in laughter.  
  
“Raditz!” Chichi hissed.  
  
Everyone's full attention converged again on the two. You could have heard a pin drop.  
  
“Bulma, is that true?” Yamcha asked.

“Whether it is or not is none of your fucking business!” Bulma proclaimed, standing up. “18, I’m going to the bathroom, are you coming?”  
  
Bulma stormed off before allowing her to answer. 18 got up sheepishly and followed her friend.

* * *

  
“Argh! He infuriates me!” Bulma yelled, slamming her hands onto the bench. “He has the audacity to boast to me about his conquests after what he put me through?!”  
  
“I think he was trying to make you jealous…” 18 shrugged.

“Well all he did was piss me off! I will start to hate him soon 18!”  
  
“I understand, but it’s still pretty raw. I know you have said you are over him, but it takes more than a couple of months to get over a decade long relationship” 18 said, propping herself up on the bench.  
  
“I know, I just… I’m so confused at the moment”  
  
“With all this stuff happening with Vegeta?”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“There’s no harm in having fun, especially if it makes you feel good. It makes you feel good right?” 18 asked.

“Yes, it does..”  
  
“Bulma! What happened?” Chichi asked as she entered the women's bathroom.

“Why would you seat him next to me Chichi?” Bulma quickly asked.

“I thought… Bulma you need to settle down, all this casual sex you are having… You should be getting married, starting a family! Yamcha was your first love, you can make it last with him with a bit of work” Chichi explained.

“All this casual sex? Chichi I have had sex once since leaving him! And even if you felt that way… you decided to force Yamcha on me like that? Chichi, he cheated on me! Used me for my family's money! You _know_ how much he hurt me… How could you think that I deserve that?” Bulma asked.

“Well he has some things to work on, if only you’d give him a chance!”  
  
“I don’t want to Chichi, just stay the fuck out of my love life!” Bulma said, storming out of the bathroom.

Fury set in, She felt her face grow hot in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. A strong but gentle hand grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her to the side, just in time for 18 and Chichi to walk past, not releasing Bulma had been pulled aside.  
She turned her face and was met with his handsome features. Soft but amused.  
  
“Who were you off to annihilate?” He asked.

Bulma let out a long sigh. “No one”  
  
“It didn’t appear that way just now”  
  
“I’m sorry you had to witness that scene”  
  
“Why are you apologising? As fun as it was to watch… That guy is a fucking tool” Vegeta said.  
  
“You’re not wrong, he can’t be surprised I left him” Bulma said.  
  
“You are too good for him” 

“Come outside with me? I need a break” She sighed.

Vegeta grabbed her hand and led her out to the terrace area. They found a secluded corner and lent against the railing.  
  
“You look stunning tonight” Vegeta said, running the back of his hand down her side.  
  
She giggled at his touch. “Thanks, you scrub up ok yourself” She nudged him.  
  
Bulma enjoyed the fact that he didn’t press for information about Yamcha. Even though that part of her life was over and done with, it still hurt to see him. That’s even without him rubbing other women in her face. But having Vegeta there made the sting ease. His body in tailored clothes really did help with the horrible situation she was currently in also.  
  
“So who did you find the island with?” Bulma asked as the thought popped into her head.

“Two friends, Brolly and Napa and my younger brother Tarble. We were all in a group home together at one point as kids, we’ve been travelling the world ever since” Vegeta said, slipping his hand around to her back and running his fingers over her naked skin.  
  
Bulma shuddered at his touch, smiling widely. Vegeta lent into her ear.  
  
“Is our bet still on?” Vegeta whispered.

“Depends, you still need to name your prize if you win” She said.  
  
“Hmmm, I think you will enjoy it too” He growled.

“What is it?”  
  
“There is this masked ball, an annual event which is invitation only. I want you to come with me this year”  
  
Sensing more to this than he was letting on, Bulma pushed herself up off the railing and his touch. 

She faced him. “And what happens at this masked ball?”  
  
Vegeta smirked. “You are a clever woman”  
  
“Vegeta…”  
  
“After the host has addressed the ball and made his speech, everyone lets go of their inhibition and the true debauchery of the ball begins” He said, drinking in her body before him.

“You’re kidding, oh my god... Vegeta an orgie?” She blushed, covering some of her pretty face up.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him again. “I won’t make you, but I think you would like to check it out. You can just watch if you want, or you can be watched” He whispered into her ear.  
  
She moaned and grabbed his arms hard.  
  
"If I win, you'll come with me?"  
  
Bulma looked into his eyes, feeling herself throb between her legs at the thought. He was really pushing some buttons no one had ever been near before.  
  
“Deal”  
  
Her body stepped back from him and he held out his hand.  
  
“The first to crack by the end of the night..” He said.

She grabbed his hand, squeezed hard and shook it. “Loses”  
  


* * *

  
Knowing he was watching, she grabbed 18, pulling the woman close to her. 18 went with her friend's suggestive move and began to grind on her. Bulma swiftly looked for his gaze, she met it and wasn’t disappointed with his facial expressions. He was right, she did enjoy being watched.  
The night had descended into a drunken chaos that only an open bar in a fancy hotel could. The three women and some of the guys had been on the dancefloor for the better part of an hour already. It was getting hot and sweaty.  
Bulma had completely ignored Yamcha the entire night. Chichi had made an attempt to appease her friend by moving him and switching to her seat. If Bulma was honest, she knew in Chichi’s own fucked up way, she was just trying to help. But she was out of line nonetheless.  
After the tense aura faded, Bulma concentrated on beginning to win the little bet she had with Vegeta. They hadn’t managed to get each other alone again after their little talk. However as the night went on, the tension grew between them as they watched each other. He was kidding himself if he thought he was going to win. She looked into his eyes again, he was leaning against the bar. He looked as if he would pounce on her, like he wanted to go for the jugular. It was thrilling and anxiety inducing, making her blood pump faster in her veins.

“What are you two up to?” 18 asked.

Bulma hadn’t even noticed that her friend had caught onto their eye contact.

“We have a bet going on” Bulma admitted.

“What bet?”  
  
“Who caves first…” Bulma laughed.

“Oh, as if he will win, look at him… he’s practically drooling”  
  
“Honestly, I am struggling”  
  
"Bulma, come on..."  
  
"You don't understand what he does to me" Bulma giggled.  
  
“You need to up your game” 18 said.

“How?”  
  
He friend lent into her ear and whispered a game plan. Bulma giggled and nodded her head.  
  
“Perfect!”  
  
“There’s no time like the present” 18 winked.

Bulma considered her suggestion. “Fuck it, goodnight” She said, walking away from her friend and back over to Vegeta.  
  
A smirk appeared on his face as she approached. She switched her weight and twisted her body so her back lent up against the bar, beside him. She lent into his ear.

“Let’s kick this up a notch…” She said, just loud enough for him to hear over the music.

“What do you have in mind?”  
  
“Come up to my room with me?” She purred. 

Vegeta took in a deep breath. “Lead the way” He conceded.

Her hand slipped into his and she began to walk away from him. He let her pull him toward the exit as they veered through the dwindling crowd, trying to go unnoticed by anyone in the group.  
Managing to fulfill their plot to sneak out of the party, they reached the elevators. Bulma pressed the up button and turned back to him.  
  
“You managed to get a room here?” 

“Yeah, work credit card” She winked.

Vegeta snickered. “You bad girl”  
  
She bit her lip. “You have no idea”  
  
Vegeta brushed hair away from her neck and lent in, kissing her skin gently with his lips.  
  
“You have no idea what I want to do to you…”  
  
Vibrations from his voice hit the small hairs on her skin and made her shuddered. She had ideas of exactly what he would be doing and they weren’t helping. She had to keep a cool head, she had to win this.  
  
“You won’t get to do any of them until you submit and acknowledge defeat” She said, grazing his hand that had slipped around her waist.

“We’ll see…” He growled.  
  
The elevator ring sang out as the doors clicked and separated immediately. Bulma stepped in, still holding his hand. He followed her. She fumbled for her room key, finding it she swiped the sensor and pressed the penthouse button. Vegeta didn't seem to notice what floor she had just selected as he began grabbing her hips and pulling her close.  
  
“Bulma?” A voice uttered from the lobby.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked up as the elevator rang out its warning bell. Yamcha, eyes wide with rage looked out at them. Vegeta smirked and grabbed Bulma’s face, kissing her passionately. The doors slammed shut.

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta, she watched him for a moment, deciding whether she was angry with him for what he just did or not.  
  
As if reading her mind he spoke. “Don’t feel sorry for the weasel”  
  
It was Bulma’s turn to smirk. She had to acknowledge when he was right, and he fucking was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Gravity seemed to shake inside the elevator as it began its ascend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that I am using a word in this chapter that I refuse to use in person. But considering most of you use this word to describe the piece of clothing, I used it.
> 
> The correct word is g-string, but you all call it a thong. Which is actually footwear in Australia... 
> 
> also, I went and got myself a tablet, so I can draw digitally now. So there is two illustrations at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy x

Chapter 8

  
Vegeta hardly noticed where he was as their hands were all over each other. Bulma practically pulled him out of the elevator. She reached the wall and slipped the key into the door, opening its lock.  
She broke their kiss and pulled him inside.  
  
“Are we in the penthouse?” Vegeta finally asked, walking into the huge space.

“Yeap!” Bulma said, flicking the lights on.

"There is no way you put this on the company card"

Bulma winked at him and walked into the kitchen, going to the fridge.

"How could you afford this?" He asked more directly.

Bulma pulled out a champagne bottle and popped it open, it sprayed everywhere as she screamed.

Vegeta laughed and grabbed the bottle out of her hands.

"Bulma…"

"You don't need to worry about that, worry about winning this bet" She said, kissing his lips.

Her hands ran up into his hair, pulling slightly. He growled and put the bottle down on the counter behind her. His hands grabbed her ass firmly and pulled her up onto his hips. She kissed him harder, pressing and slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Her hips slipping up and down, grinding on his cock.

He sat her on the bench and pulled away from her, his cock already raging to get out of it confines. 

"Naughty!" he said, reaching into the cupboard beside her head. 

He pulled out two champagne glasses and set them down. He poured the blush, bubbly liquid into the crystal.

"Tell me more about this masked ball" She said as he handed her a glass.

"It's held in an old manor, surrounded by a vineyard" He said, pushing hair behind her ear.

"Very pretentious"

"It gets better" He said, kissing her neck.

Bulma moaned out aloud. His mouth on her skin lit up her senses.

"The ball is themed, this year it is Greek Gods and Goddesses" Vegeta chuckled.

"Have you been before?"

"How do you think I have been invited back? I would love to fuck you there, in front of a crowd" He said, running his hands over and free skin he could.

Bulma grabbed him and kissed him hard. Thoughts going wild in her mind.

"How did you gain the first invite?" She asked.

Vegeta laughed and got on his knees in front of her. He grabbed her exposed leg. Fingers lightly ran up the inside of her bare flesh. His lips followed.

"The first time I was invited to stud"

Bulma gasped, at his touch. "Stud?" She asked.

"Some fit young man, other men want to watch fuck their wives in front of them" 

Bulma closed her eyes and her cheeks flushed, her heart was pounding hearing him speak. He was putting thoughts and images into her mind that she was thoroughly enjoying. Vegeta was unapologeticaly sexual and was offering to open up her world, and she was here for it.

"Tell me what else happens there" 

"The place was filled with the most attractive people you can imagine. After the speech, people began to move to different places throughout the manor. Undressing each other, watching, touching"

Bulma couldn't help it, she moaned loudly as his touch electrified her body. She could easily give in to him right now, his prize seemed like something she wanted too. She asked herself if she wanted to win or not, and the eventual answer was yes. As much as the ball sounded like a fantasy she wanted to play out.

He stood up and kissed her hard.

"You want me to take you there, don't you?"

She giggled. "Maybe…"

"Do you need me to fuck you?" He asked.

"Hmmm, not even close to breaking yet" She grinned at him.

Bulma pushed herself up off the bench. she grabbed the glasses and champagne and walked over to the lounge area of the apartment. Vegeta followed her and flopped himself down on the couch. She placed the drinks on the coffee table in front of him and walked over to the sound system. She hooked up her phone and began to play music softly.

Vegeta took a sip of the champagne as she walked back over to him. Her fingers wrapping her dress up in them. He lent back and allowed her to straddle him.

"So you fucked these women in front of their husbands?" Bulma asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes, multiple times"

Bulma groaned and rocked her hips into his lap. She couldn't deny, everything about the masked ball was turning her on. Vegeta's hands slipped down her back and cupped her rump. He pushed her harder into his groin as his dick began to throb under her.

"Do you enjoy hearing about this deviant ball?" Vegeta asked, wrapping his fingers in her hair and pulling her head back tenderly.

Bulma moaned and rubbed her slit over his hard shaft. "Yes, I don't know why, but I enjoy knowing other women want you"

"Naughty girl" Vegeta chuckled. "I only want to fuck you, though"

"You know what to say to me to get me going, don't you?"

Vegeta grinned and pulled her in to kiss him. His tongue led hers as they licked and slipped into each other's mouth.

Bulma pulled at his shirt and he reached around, slipping it off. Her hands greedily felt his chest and arms.

"If you want me to fuck you, just say the word" 

Bulma giggled and stood up off his lap. She turned her body and placed her legs either side of his. Her body fell and sat back down on his lap and laid back against him. She pushed her ass hard into his lap and rolled her hips. 

Vegeta's hands grabbed her hips and he sunk his face into the back of her neck. His cock was rock hard at this point and begging to be released from his pants.

"I think your cock wants to be balls deep inside my tight wet pussy" Bulma said.

Vegeta's chest rumbled as he moaned into her neck.

"I want to fuck you so bad" 

Bulma stood up and reached to the side of her dress. She unzipped it and pulled her arms out of the dress, allowing it to drop to the floor around her feet. She only had a blush coloured thong on, with a matching strapless bra. A sharp feeling hit her as she felt his eyes burn into her flesh.  
Bulma bent over in front of him, swinging and swaying her hips in an alluring manner. She heard him groan and shift his body weight. His fingers ran down her legs.  
  
“Hurry up and give in” He grumbled.

“Are you giving up?” She asked.  
  
He growled again. “No”  
  
Bulma pushed the coffee table away, giving her more space to move in, she slowly teased him with her body, moving in suggestive motions. She reached around and unclipped her bra, letting it drop to the floor too. She turned around, giving him a full view of her breast. She grabbed and fondled them as he rubbed himself.  
  
“Maybe”   
  
“Is that so?” She giggled.

She got down on her knees and crawled toward him, keeping eye contact. Her hands slipped up his legs and unbuttoned his pants. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a condom as he lifted his hips. Bulma smirked and slid off his pants. His cock sprung free and he grabbed himself, stroking down hard.  
  
“You look so good” He said.

“Do you want to give in yet?” She smiled.

“No”  
  
Hands ran back up his legs, up his hips and past his shaft. He watched her hungrily as she kissed across where her hands had just been. She hovered her lips near his cock and quickly stood up.  
Vegeta protested but continued to watch her slip her fingers inside her panties. His gaze was fixated on her hand movements as he slid his hand up and down his cock. A free hand roamed her body, grabbing at her own flesh as she teased her swollen bud. Her panties were already soaking wet. She wanted him inside her, but she could wait. His body was tensed up and his cock was wet with pre-cum, he was close to breaking.  
  
“Take them off” He demanded.  
  
“Not yet”  
  
Onyx eyes met hers as she removed her hand from inside her panties. She stepped back toward him and straddled him. She brought her fingers, soaked in her wetness up to his lips. He grabbed her hands and licked at them fervently, Bulma bit her lip.  
  
“I can’t take it anymore, you win” He said, pushing her off him.  
  
“I win?”  
  
“Yes” He growled and ripped off her panties.  
  
Bulma yelped in excitement. Two hands grabbed her own and she was pulled back on top of him, instead of pulling her down onto his hips, he pulled her up toward his face. Bulma happily obliged and allowed him access to her. He kissed and licked at her folds, bringing his fingers up and stroking her softly. Bulma rocked her hips against his mouth, he was too good at this. Her pussy was throbbing and puffy with arousal. She moaned loudly as he made circles around her clit, slowly closing in on it and sucking softly.  
Bulma pulled away slowly and his grip on her hips lessened. She hoped off his lap and got on her knees, she lent in and grabbed his shaft, pushing his head against her lips. She licked and sucked at him making his head thrust backwards as he moaned. His muscles that had been so tense, relaxed as she took him into her mouth. She built up a rhythm with her hand and mouth as she sucked. He gently rocked his hips in time with her movements, getting even more stiff inside her wet mouth.  
  
“No more, I need to be inside you” He breathed hard.

Bulma giggled and stood up as he unwrapped a condom, slipping it onto his hard cock. Bulma knelt back onto the lounge, she grabbed his cock and guided him inside her folds. Her hips rocked a few times before she plunged herself around him. He groaned and grabbed her ass, pushing her hips down onto him as she grinded on his cock.  
  
“You feel so amazing!” Bulma moaned.  
  
“I love being inside you, I’m going to come soon”  
  
Vegeta picked up the tempo and thrust his hips upwards, pounding against her pelvis. Bulma let out a few short hard breaths and then grabbed his face, kissing him hard as he shoved his cock in and out of her. She wasn’t going to let her own orgasm go unfulfilled. The repeat grinding of her clit on his pelvis brought her close, she felt her muscles tense.  
She squeezed her thighs tightly and threw her head back, her fingernails dug into Vegeta's arms and chest. She screamed out in an orgasm and kept rocking her hips. Vegeta, unable to stop himself any longer, grabbed her just as tightly and thrust vigorously into her a few more times before unloading himself inside her.  
They kissed passionately between moans as their orgasms subsided.  
  
“Fuck” Vegeta cursed.

“I win”  
  
“Yes, you do” He moaned as she pulled herself off him.

They both cleaned themselves up and Bulma put on a hot steamy spa bath, filling it with bubbles. Vegeta stepped in first, bringing the champagne and glasses with him. He set them up on the shelf beside the bath.  
Bulma turned the spa jets on as she slipped in and sat between Vegeta’s legs, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

“Maybe I still want to go to that masked ball” She giggled, sipping her sparkling wine.  
  
“Really? That can be arranged”  
  
Bulma giggled and blew bubbles off her hands.  
  
“You know, everyone will be talking about us right now, after Yamcha saw what he did” Bulma said.

“Let them talk, it’s of no consequence to me”  
  
“I just want to be on the same page”” Bulma explained.

“Ok” Vegeta said, picking up his glass. “What page are we on?”  
  
“After tonight's fiasco, I’m really not ready for anything serious”  
  
“Agreed”  
  
“I really enjoy my time with you, I don’t want that to stop or change” Bulma said.  
  
“So you want your cake and to eat it too?”  
  
Bulma giggled. “If you want to put it that way”  
  
“What do you want?” She asked.  
  
“I also enjoy what we have, I’m happy to continue it as it is now” Vegeta said.  
  
“Good”  
  
She felt his hand slip over her hip and down to her inner thigh. The silk water made his touch far more gratifying. She lent back into him as his other hand slid over her breast and stimulated her nipples.  
Fingers slipped in and out of her folds, up and around her clit and back down inside her. She felt herself getting wet again, even in the water. She turned her head and kissed him as he continued to play with her pussy.

* * *

  
Slumping onto her hotel bed, Bulma unlocked her phone and put her code in. Her flight was especially hard due to her killer fucking hangover and the fact she had to leave a sleeping Vegeta in the penthouse suite.  
A message had come through to her phone between the airport and her room. She opened it and painfully sighed. Yamcha.  
  
 _Y: We need to talk..._  
  
“I don’t have the brain power for this right now” She groaned.

Another message came through as the thoughts of drowning her phone in the sink came into her mind.  
She looked down through squinted eyes.  
  
 _18: How was the rest of your night_ 😜😎 _  
__  
_Bulma typed back.  
  
 _B: I won_ 😋😁 _  
__  
__18: Of course you did, Good girl_ 😂 _Shit kinda hit the fan after you two left, did Yamcha see you?_ _  
__  
__B: Yes, he saw us getting into the elevator, and Vegeta kissed me as the doors closed_ 🙀🙀 _  
__  
__18: OMG, yes! Go Vegeta_ 🤘👊👊 _  
__  
__B: No! It’s not good, now Yamcha is blowing up my phone and I’m hungover as shit!_ 🙄🙄 _  
__  
__18: Just ignore him, you owe him nothing…_ _  
__  
__B: You’re right. How was the rest of your night?_ _  
__  
__18: You missed Krillin attempting to dance._ 😂😂 _  
__  
__B: Omg, hilarious_ 😂😂😂 _  
__  
__18: I know, he is a dork._ 😊😊 _  
__  
__B: You love him though, so what does that say about you?_ _  
__  
__18:_ 😎😎😎 _Chichi felt bad after what she said to you. Has she messaged you?_ _  
__  
__B: She called me this morning before my flight. We are fine, I know she had good intentions. You know how she can be_ 🙄🙄 _  
__  
__18: Yes, I do. So… Come on! Dish the dets!_ 🤔😎😎😎 _  
__  
__B:_ 😜😜😜 _  
__  
_

* * *

  
Fingers came up and rubbed her tired, sore eyes. Hours in front of the screen was killing her, her eye strain was the worst it had been in a long time. She stretched out her arms and torso from her chair. She reached down and felt for her phone inside her lab coat.  
  
 _B: Please distract me from the monotonous work!_ 🥺

A photo began to download on the screen. The imaged appeared in a orange tinge, Vegeta’s face was covered by a camo bandana and large black sunnies  
  
 _V:_ 😎😎 _  
_ _  
_ _B: Owww, that looks like so much fun! I wish I was there right now!_ 😭 _  
_ _  
V: We jumped on a plane this morning, last minute notice._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Where are you?_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Grand Apollon, going base jumping tomorrow._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: You’re crazy!_ 😜 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Haha_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: It looks like a lot of fun!_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: When you finish this job, let's go somewhere and have an adventure.  
  
_ _B: Deal_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Feel better?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Haha yes, jealous, but excited!_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Good, get back to work_ 😏  
 _  
_ _B: I’ll be at work until early tomorrow morning._ _  
_ _  
_ _V: An allnighter for car designs? What are you creating?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: top secret_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Now I’m even more intrigued…_ 😏😏  
 _  
_ _B: Bye x_ _  
_ _  
_ _V:_ 😅 _  
_ _  
_She put her phone back into her pocket, her mood lifted and her heart beating faster.  
  
“Time to put this lustful energy to good use” She giggled to herself. _  
_

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beads of sweat fell down the crevices of his well defined muscles. Bulma dropped her sunglasses and got a better look without the distortion of the coloured lens.

His muscular torso was naked, except the suspenders keeping up the fire retardant pants. She wasn't sure where 18 got the firefighter outfit from, but it fit Vegeta perfectly. 

"Yes boy, flatten out that earth" Bulma called out, swishing her cocktail.

18 and Chichi wolf whistled and hooted next to her. They all broke down laughing as he scowled at them.

"I'm not a boy! And this wouldn't be appropriate if roles were reversed and YOU were being cat called by a bunch of men!" Vegeta yelled at them, swinging the shovel in the air.

"Stop being a sore loser! You had your choice on a prize for winning our bet, and you lost… So not my problem" Bulma winked at him.

18 and Chichi hollered and cheered him on some more and he stomped around facing away from them, slamming the shovel into the earth. The three women cackled and slapped themselves, holding up their drinks and cheers-ing each other gleefully. 

"I for one am very glad you won" 18 smiled.

"I was never going to lose…"

"What did he ask for if he won?" Chichi asked.

Bulma blushed and took a sip.

"What was it? 18 laughed pushing Bulma.

"Something I was probably never going to agree to, let's put it that way" Bulma laughed. 

"Anal…" Chichi said.

18 and Bulma looked at her and laughed.

"What?" Chichi demanded.

"I mean…" 18 started.

"I would probably…" Bulma mused.

"You two have done it up the butt?!" Chichi yelled. 

Vegeta swung around at Chichi's loud exclamation of 'up the butt'. 18 and Bulma laughed and tried to shush Chichi.

"Not so fucking loud!" 18 giggled.

"Why would you do that?" Chichi looked horrified.

"Sometimes it feels good…" Bulma said.

"With the right person, right time and place, enough lube" 18 added.

"I don't think I could ever do it in the butt"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it, guys get so turned on by it too. It's hot seeing them enjoy themselves" Bulma said.

"So have you done it with Vegeta?" 18 asked, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Not yet, maybe… His cock might be a little too big for me" She giggled.

"And if it gets serious, you'll have a hard time looking his mother in the face" 18 laughed. 

"There's no issue there, his parents passed away when he was young" Bulma said.

"Murdered" Chichi interjected. 

"What?!" 18 and Bulma asked in unison.

"Didn't you know?" Chichi asked.

"No…" Bulma mumbled. 

"Goku told me a while ago. Back when their people were all killed in the genocidal war… remember?" Chichi prompted. 

"Wait Vegeta comes from the same place as Goku's family?" 18 asked.

"Yes, except Vegeta's whole family were wiped out. Only he and his brother Tarble managed to escape, along with a handful of other children." Chichi said.

"Omg that's horrible!" Bulma said.

Chichi nodded. "Goku and his family moved away when the boys were young, so they weren't affected like Vegeta"

"Well that puts things he has said into perspective" Bulma said.

"Like what?" 

"Just his past relationships, about how he keeps people at arm's length, you know…"

"So have you guys had the 'talk'?" 18 asked.

"Well yeah, after Chichi's engagement party, we decided to still see each other casually" Bulma said.

"Do you want more?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know, that Yamcha stuff still has my guard up. I just want to have fun right now. And besides, I don't know if I can trust him just yet" Bulma said.

"You mean with the information about who you really are? Who your parents are?" 18 asked.

"Yeah… I don't want to be used again" 

* * *

The girls had left after finishing another cocktail. Vegeta had called it a day on leveling out the earth in her backyard, reading it for a concrete slab. Bulma took the opportunity to hint he should fuck her in his new uniform, which he happily obliged her in. She rode his fire hose right there on her brand new outdoor dining set. It was all over pretty quickly.  
Bulma pulled off her swimmers and got into the shower next to Vegeta. He had already got a start on cleaning the dirt off his body when she lent her hands and helped him. Any excuse to touch his body.

"I think I should get a few hours shaved off my total since I was on display for your vulgar friends" Vegeta said.

"Nice try, just be thankful they were here, otherwise I would have made you do it naked" She giggled.

"This objectification of my body is wrong" 

"Maybe, if you didn't enjoy it so much. I didn't hear you complaining before…"

He smirked. "Well I might have lasted longer, but I had to wait for you for 2 whole weeks"

"Poor thing"

Vegeta pulled her hips into him and drove his face into her neck, kissing at her hungrily.

"So where are you taking me this time?" 

He kissed her a few more times and pulled his head back up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to surf?" He grinned.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bulma squealed as she jumped.

"That was easy"

"Where? Reef Key?"

"No, somewhere different. We will need to get up early and pick up surfboards from my house" Vegeta said.

"Do I get to drive your car?" Bulma smirked.

"You will never drive the Camaro!" 

"Oh come on! I design cars for a living!!"

"Yeah and I witnessed how you drive them too!!!" 

"You're no fun" Bulma giggled.  
  
“No, I’m not, We will take the truck anyway"

"How come?"

"You want to surf right? We need to take the boards" Vegeta explained.

"I get my own board?"

"Of course, we can't share"

Bulma giggled, she really knew nothing about surfing. Vegeta pulled away from her and began washing his body again as she tried to get under the water too.   
  
“So are we locking ourselves up next week before you go back to work?” Bulma asked.

“Do you have any plans to disappear for work again?”   
  
“No”   
  
“Well I don’t have any plans, other than fucking you” Vegeta growled, pulling her close again.   
  
“And completing your 20 hours of manual labour…”   
  
“Surely there is something else you want for 20 hours instead?”   
  
“Stop trying to weasel your way out of this, You will complete my concrete slab and build me a shed!” Bulma laughed.   
  
“Hmmm, maybe I can change your mind…”   
  
He picked her up and she wrapped her leg around his waist.

* * *

Vibrating wood beside her woke her up. Bulma opened her eyes, it was still dark. What the fuck was making that noise. Her brain took a moment to realise she was in her bed and her phone was flashing white light into the room. She reached out to her bedside table and turned off her alarm.

4:45am

Vegeta stirred beside her but didn't wake. This was the third time they had slept in a bed together. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, even herself, but she felt alone when he wasn't there. Even after only two nights of sleeping next to each other. She was happy when he agreed to stay last night.   
He hardly moved when he slept, Bulma found it cute and endearing, she tried her best to slip out of the bed without disturbing him anymore.   
  
Navigating her way through the dark house she found a hallway light, she flicked it on and illuminated her way. Her house was two stories, which was an older building that she planned to renovate. With high roofs and generous rooms, she had a lot to work with. Bulma opened the fridge and pulled out some ingredients. She wanted to make lunch for them to take, her cooking skills weren't something to admire, but she could make a mean sandwich. 

Light began to stain the horizon as Bulma finished up packing a chiller bag. Vegeta's alarm would be going off soon. She decided to get herself ready before he woke up. She was always nervous about her appearance when he was around. Self assurance wasn't something she lacked, she just wanted him to always see her at her best. _If you just want to be casual_ , she found herself wondering, _why do you care what he thinks of your appearance?_   
Bulma shook her head and the thoughts away. She reached her bathroom and opened the drawers, she looked down, stunned at its contents. A can of male antiperspirant, and a toothbrush looked back at her. She stared at it blinking a few more times, trying to soak the information in. Had he put personal items in her bathroom? She slammed the draw shut, blushing hard.

"What are you doing?" 

Bulma jumped and screamed.

"Don't" She whacked him hard on the arm. "Do that!"

Vegeta smirked at her. "Why are you up so early?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I made us lunch"

"Oh? Look, the little engineer can be domesticated…" 

Bulma slapped his arm again. "When are we leaving?"

"In half an hour?" 

"Half an hour?!"

Vegeta dropped one eyebrow. "We are going surfing, why would you need more than that to put a bikini on?"

Bulma pushed past him, frantically running to her room.

* * *

Bulma looked through the window as he passed another beach entrance. Each spot looked more deserted than the last.   
  
“How do you know about this place?” Bulma asked.

“I've been surfing this spot for a long time, we found it one summer after hearing about it from a local”   
  
“Oh, a secret spot??”   
  
“If you tell anyone, I’ll have to kill you” Vegeta smirked.

The truck pulled into a dirt road that was almost concealed from the road. The road was surrounded by trees and shrubs. They drove up the path for a few minutes, reaching a small area where Vegeta parked the car.   
He jumped out and began to untie the surfboards. Bulma got out and looked around, they really were hours away from any type of town.   
  
“The pathway to the beach is just through there, we cut it out a little while back” Vegeta said.

Her eyes fell on the tiny, thin pathway through the dense shrubs. She found herself wondering how much of the earth he had crafted and moved to make it his own. She smiled.

“Don’t just stand there, help me”  
  
She helped him take the surfboards down while he slung the food over his shoulder. They walked through the beach shrub and came out onto a large desolate beach. It was as if no one had ever been there before. High cliffs surrounded the picturesque turquoise water and white sandy beach.   
  
“It’s so beautiful here!”   
  
“It’s even better from the water”   
  
“Well, let’s go then!” Bulma said beaming.   
  
“Hold up, you need to practice on the sand standing up first” Vegeta said, reaching out and grabbing her arm.   
  
“Oh, come on! How hard can it be?”   
  
“And who here knows how to surf?”   
  
“Don’t treat me as a child, I don’t need to learn basics, just take me out already”   
  
Vegeta just smirked at her. “Ok then, let’s do it your way…”   
  
Bulma ran out towards the breaking water with the smaller board of the two. Vegeta put his board down and followed her. He took the board from her and pushed it into the water.   
  
“Hop on” He motioned.   
  
After many attempts, mostly of her falling off trying to stand up, and Vegeta using the board to catch a few waves himself, they swam out past the breakers. Bulma sat up with the board between her legs as Vegeta floated beside it.   
  
“You make it look so easy, how come I can’t do it?” Bulma asked.   
  
“If you weren’t so stubborn and listen to my instructions you would have stood up already”   
  
Bulma splashed water at him. “Maybe you aren’t very good at teaching”   
  
“You won’t be taught”   
  
“Then tell me what I’m doing wrong!”   
  
“It’s your centre of gravity, where you are placing your pressure. you need practice on the board, that’s all”   
  
“So you’ll take me out again?” Bulma asked.   
  
“Maybe”   
  
Bulma looked out toward the horizon, he had taught himself, he had no teacher. She wondered how long it had taken him to stand. Her thoughts flick to her conversation with Chichi, about his family. How much of life he seemed to have lived in spite of everything.   
  
“Vegeta…?”   
  
“Yeah”   
  
“What were your parents like?” She asked, looking back at him.

Vegeta looked like he was contemplating what words to use before he spoke. “I don’t remember much from that time in my life, but they were fearless and strong”   
  
Bulma felt a lump grow in her throat from his words. Her curiousity was stimulated so much that she couldn’t stop herself.   
  
“Chichi told me what happened to your family, the genocide”   
  
“I thought as much”   
  
“What happened to them?”   
  
“It happened at night, we had been found by some beastmen at a property we were hiding in. My parents faced the group, even though they were outnumbered. They were slaughtered while protecting us” Vegeta said.

Bulma tilted her head slightly away from him and shut her eyes for a moment. She didn’t want him to see her eyes welling up. The thoughts of something like that happening to her, made her feel intense empathy for him.  
  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that”   
  
“Don’t be, it was a long time ago. Besides, it helped shape my life now. It gave me purpose”   
  
“That’s a very good attitude to have”   
  
“It’s the only one to have” Vegeta shrugged.   
  
He had dealt with this for most of his life, she could tell her was at peace with talking about it. But she wondered how much something like that would affect a person. His whole race had been slaughtered, only a few of them remained.   
  
“I admire your ambition and love for adventure, you’re right, it must have helped give you those traits”   
  
“I just want to have as much fun as I can before I die, I feel I owe it to them. Since they never got the chance to finish theirs”   
  
Bulma smiled wide at him, tears welling up again. “That’s beautiful”   
  
“Don’t get all emotional on me now”   
  
“Well don’t say such cute things!”   
  
“I’m not cute”   
  
Bulma giggled. “Yes you are”   
  
Vegeta grabbed the board and began shaking it hard. Bulma swayed a few times before she squealed and fell off the board. Vegeta laughed hard while her body submerged into the water.   
  


* * *

  
Thick juice came up through the straw and burst sweet, tangy flavours into her mouth. Bulma moaned at the cold fruity liquid hitting her tongue. Vegeta was shovelling fruit into his mouth in a rapid motion, enjoying the taste as much as she was.   
They sat at a small, beach-wood coloured shack right on the beach. They hungrily drank and ate their fill of food in the falling afternoon sun. They both laid back in there chairs after paying for their meal   
  
“This is the best thing I have ever tasted!” Bulma said.   
  
“The salt water always makes food taste better, and surfing always gives me a huge appetite... the sandwiches were not enough” Vegeta replied, he ran his hands down his stomach, pushing it out purposefully to exaggerate how full he was.   
  
Bulma reached over and poked her finger into his belly, making him cry out in pain.   
  
“You will have to work off that food later” Bulma winked.   
  
Vegeta smiled at her wickedly. “I go back next week, I have a lot to work off before I go”   
  
Bulma giggled and hid her face, he grabbed her hands and pulled them down. He was right, they needed to make the most of their time before he left for 6 weeks, back to work. She blushed at how giddy being around him made her feel. She understood what she said to 18 and Chichi was probably going to get thrown out the window soon enough. She was finding it hard not to develop feelings for him.   
Bulma looked over at him but was distracted by something going on in the background. The moment she noticed the people dancing and cheering, she heard the music.   
  
“Excuse me, what is going on over there?” Bulma asked the bartender.   
  
He looked over and smiled. “It’s our harvest festival closing night, they have started early today” He chuckled.

Bulma looked back at Vegeta beaming.   
  
“Do you want to go?”   
  
He smirked and stood up, putting his wallet in his back pocket. Vegeta looked back at her and tilted his head in the direction of the festival. They both walked out of the bar, Vegeta leading. as they got onto the sand, he stopped for a moment then slipped his hand around Bulma’s and wrapped his fingers into hers. Bulma felt butterflies burst out in her stomach. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback and encouragement 🙌🙌🙌🙌  
> I began writing this without much of an idea where it was going. I just wanted to have fun with it. But I've plotted out an end to this particular part of the fic, which will be between 7 and 9 more chapters. But it will be back for another 'season' after that 😁😁😁

Chapter 10

Bulma jumped in between his legs, grabbing at the front of his shirt and pushing down on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Vegeta smiled wickedly at her, confusion quickly flashed across her face. Before she could understand her mistake, his strong legs had wrapped around her waist, a fast cut of his wrists and her arms had been separated from their grip on him. With two swift movements he had swept her up and over him.   
He was now on top of her.   
Bulma’s bike shorts had ridden right up and her tank had moved, exposing the bottom of her breasts. Bulma felt extremely vulnerable in this position. But intensely turned on too.   
  
“Better, but you let me sweep your arms off the dominant position again” Vegeta said quietly, his lips so close hers she could almost feel them on her.   
  
“You’ve got me right where you want me it seems” she purred.   
  
“Under me?”   
  
“Controlled”   
  
“Is that so? I think you planned this all along” Vegeta smirked.

“What? How could I have possibly foreseen wrestling with a black belt jiu jitsu fighter would end up with me being dominated?”   
  
“You tease”   
  
“I’m not teasing, you are” Bulma said, pulsating her hips against his.

Colour blazed across his cheeks. He growled and kissed her neck, making her moan. His grip changed from one of force into one of a sexual nature. His hands wrapped around her hips and ass as he gently ground his growing shaft into her.   
  
“Oh my god” Bulma whispered, feeling his cock become hard.   
  
One of his hands slipped up her side and pushed her top, springing free her breasts. Vegeta moved down her neck, kissing and softly biting at her skin. He toyed with her nipples, licking and sucking them.   
He grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head, pinning them down with one of his hands. His hips gained momentum making her rock back in time with him. Vegeta looked up at her and kissed her, squeezing her wrists tight as he softly bit her bottom lip.   
  
“Fuck” He moaned.   
  
“Go and get a condom for fuck sake” Bulma begged.

She felt his smirk slide across her lips. “Yes ma’am”   
  
In one movement his body shot up, he looked down at her for a moment. He rubbed himself over his shorts, soaking her in and desperately groaning.   
  
“Don’t move, I want to come back and take you right there on the floor” He growled.

Bulma giggled and covered her breasts shyly. He walked off toward his bedroom as she lay there on his gym floor. Vegeta had been training with her when she asked him to teach her some jiu jitsu techniques. While laying there, she couldn't help wriggling around in pleasure and anticipation. Her hand slipped inside her bike shorts to feel how wet she had become, she had almost soaked through her panties and onto her shorts. She blushed as Vegeta came back into the room.   
  
“Naughty girl!” he said, bending down in between her legs.   
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled it out of her clothing, he brought her fingers up to his mouth and licked at her wetness hungrily. Greed consuming him, he reached down and violently separated her from her little bike shorts and panties. Bulma yelped and giggled at his barbarity.   
  
“Careful, those are my favourite pair”   
  
“I don’t give a shit right now” He said before spreading her legs and burying his face in her honeypot.

“Mmmm” Bulma moaned, slipping her fingers through his hair.  
  
He trailed his tongue along her folds, circling around her clit. Bulma gently rotated her hips against his tongue. He kissed and sucked at her swollen flesh making her legs start to quiver.   
  
“You taste so fucking good”   
  
“Hurry up and fuck me”   
  
“Greedy little thing today” He said.

“Please”   
  
Vegeta sat back up onto his knees. He pulled his shorts down and his cock flung up flush against his stomach. Bulma reached down and stroked his meaty, veiny shaft while he unwrapped the condom. He slipped it on then bent down over her, pulling her arms back up above her head, pinning them with one of his hands. Establishing his dominant position again. Bulma rocked her hips back, exposing herself as he grabbed her hips with his other hand and guided his cock into her wet slit. Bulma moaned as her pussy enclosed him. He began rolling his hips, bouncing them into her hips so she felt the full length of his shaft.   
Vegeta rested his forehead on Bulmas as they both became hot and sweaty. They groaned, the pleasure intoxicating them.   
  
“I love the way you fuck me” Bulma said, her voice shuddering.   
  
“I love fucking you”   
  
Vegeta thrust harder into her, gripping her wrists tight as his cock became even more taut with arousal. His back quivered as Bulma ran her fingers down his chest and up around to his ass. She grabbed his cheeks hard. Pushing him closer to her pelvis. Vegeta growled and plunged harder into her, sweat was making his skin glistening above her. The sight of his tight, powerful body above her made the sensation in her core strengthen in intensity. Just as she shut her eyes, concentrating on her own release, Vegeta angled his hips up, hitting a new profound place inside her.   
  
“Oh my fucking God, don’t stop, right there” She encouraged.

Vegeta slowed down, pumping up inside hard and sliding out slowly and calculated. He continued to thrust hard and slow into her flooded opening, until she was ready to push herself over the edge. Her fingernails dragged up to his back and dug in.   
  
“Mmm, yes”   
  
Vegeta kissed her neck, teasing the sensitive area near her ears with his lips. Bulma closed her eyes and tensed up, feeling her orgasm coming closer and closer she squeezed her muscles. Her craving finally converged and her body shook with pleasure. Vegeta continued his movements until she was done.   
  
“We are greedy today” Vegeta said.   
  
“Very” She smirked.   
  
Vegeta loosened his grip. “Your turn on top” He said, grabbing and flipping her up on top of him. 

* * *

Sighting the packet of medicine, he grabbed it and shut the cupboard door. Walking back to the living room with a glass of water, he grabbed Bulma’s legs and sat down, putting them back on top of him. Her face looked up at him as he handed her the blister pack of pills.   
  
“Thank you, I’m sorry” She said.

“You can’t help it, you're sick” Vegeta said leaning back onto the couch.   
  
Bulma lent forward and grabbed the glass of water, swallowing the pills. She began to shiver, using her legs to try and suck up more of Vegeta’s heat. He looked over at her again, he laughed and moved her legs, getting up from the couch.   
She watched him leave the room. Guilt began to sink and cover her, she was ruining his last night at home with her sudden bout of sickness. He came back with something in his hands. He threw the items at her. Her hands searched the material and held them up. A blanket and a hoodie. She looked over at him and smiled.   
  
“Thank you”   
  
Vegeta just pulled her legs back up onto his lap and continued to watch the TV. She turned her body and pulled the cushion up into her neck, closing her eyes and trying to relax her aching body.   
  


* * *

  
_B: Did you see the line up for Electronica Playground?_ 🤩🤩🤩 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Yeah, it's pretty good_ 🤘 _It might be worth going this year_ 😏 _  
_ _  
_ _B: It falls on your block if 6 weeks off, right?_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Yes_ 🤘 _  
_ _  
_ _B: Lucky boy_ 😘😘 _are you guys going?_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: I’m not a boy, and yeah I would say so._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Awesome, I think some of us are going too_ 🤩 _We should all go together!_ _  
_ _  
_ She quickly typed out another message. _  
_ _  
_ _B: You have definitely proved to me, over and over, that you are no boy_ 😉😜😜 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Insanely ridiculous how hard you make me cum_ 🍆💦 _  
_ _  
_ _B: Stop it!_ 😜 _I have to go to sleep now! and I won’t be able to, if you keep putting these thoughts into my head_ 🙊😋 _  
_ _  
_ _V: This is damn torture_ 😒 _  
_ _  
_ _B: It’s like it’s so much worse now I know what I’m missing out on!_ 😉 _  
_ _  
_ _V: This is going to be a long 6 weeks_ 😩 _I should have snuck you in my luggage_ 😏 _  
_ _  
_ _B: You could just keep me in your room_ 🙊 _Play with me when you get home_ 😂😘😜 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Mmm that would be agreeable_ 😏 _  
_ _  
_ _B:_ 😉 Well... _I thought you said you were used to being away a lot, and being alone?_ 😜😘 _  
_ _  
_ _V: I was..._ _  
_ _  
_ Her heart skipped a beat as she quickly typed out her next message, and hit send. _  
_ _  
_ _B: Was?_ 🤔 _What changed?_ 😉 _  
_ _  
_ She locked it and put her phone down. It vibrated as he responded to her. She looked at it, blushing, wasn’t she the one who said she wanted it to be casual? Every time the conversation even turned into a direction about emotions or commitment to each other she felt like her heart was going to punch its way out of her chest.   
She picked up her phone and opened it, unable to resist any longer.   
  
_V:_ 😏😏 _I’ve been getting good at some jiu jitsu techniques that I can’t stop thinking about, I can’t wait to get back and keep practising_ 🍆💦 _  
_ _  
_ He turned the conversation back toward sex. Did he not feel the same way she did? Sure, the sex was the best she had ever had and thought about it all the time. She was sure he was enjoying it too. But she felt _more_ than that.   
Bulma sighed, she had gotten herself into this. She was going to have to admit to him at some point that she had changed her mind. Things had changed.   
  
_B: I don’t know what you’re talking about_ 😑 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Of course you don’t, you are totally innocent in all this._ 😂😏

 _B: And with that… I’m going to bed_ 🤷😴 _  
_ _  
_ _V:_ 🤨 _Ok.._ _Night_ 💋 _  
_ _  
_ _B: Good night_ 😘 _  
_ _  
_She threw her phone onto her bed and covered her flushed, frustrated face.

* * *

  
 _B: His deodorant and toothbrush are in my draw!_ 😜😱 _  
_ _  
_ _C:_ 😱 _Is this moving too fast for you???_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Why?_ 🤔 _Do you think it is? We are only casual…_ 😉😉 _  
_ _  
_ _18: Girl…. His stuff is at your house, you have a boyfriend_ 🙊🙊🤣😜😜 _  
_ _  
_ _C: She’s right_ 😏 _  
_ _  
_ _B: Oh please…_ 🙄 _It’s just two small things_ _  
_ _  
_ _18: Do you have anything at his house?_ 🤨🤨 _  
_ _  
_ _B: No…_ _  
_ _  
_ _C:_ 😏😉😉😉 _  
_ _  
_ _18:_ 😂 _Case closed._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: You two are bitches, stop putting this stuff in my head!_ 😡😡 _I’ts already hard enough_ _  
_ _  
_ _C: Hey!_ 😑 _  
_ _  
_ _18: What’s hard? Just tell him how you feel_ 🤨🤨 _  
_ _  
_ _B: I don’t know how I feel_ _  
_ _  
_ _C: You need closure_ _  
_ _  
_ _18: I agree with Chichi, text Yamcha, he has been asking about you for the last month._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: I don’t owe him anything…_ _  
_ _  
_ _C: Yeah but you owe yourself closure. Then you can move on_ ❤ _  
_ _  
_ Bulma let out a long tiring groan. The last thing she wanted to do was have it out with Yamcha. But she couldn’t deny her friends were right. It was something she needed to do. 

* * *

  
Deafening sirens went off. Vegeta’s body jumped in fright. He lifted his head from his work and made eye contact with a colleague. It was a sound they were fearful of, an incident had happened.   
  
“We better get back to the office” Vegeta’s colleague said.   
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement. They had been out in the mine working on a truck that had failed to restart. But all work would stop now, and they were about to find out what happened.   
When they got back to the large office area, close to the entrance of the mine, they had been ushered into an emergency meeting. A worker had been wounded while on the job, another mechanic. The news hit Vegeta as he listened to the accident. He had yet to be around when someone was injured, the words the managers were saying only added to the air in the room. The tension was thick. The man was in a critical condition, it didn’t look good.   
  
Vegeta walked back to his room from the bus' drop off zone. They had been told to go home as the mine would be shut for investigation for the rest of the day, and maybe the next. He opened the door to his small room, walking in and dumping his stuff inside.   
His body found its way to the bed and slumped onto it. Concentrating on small marks on the ceiling, anything to distract him from the thoughts running through his mind. A flash of Bulma’s face came to the forefront.   
Why had he thought of her just now? Did he want to call and tell her what happened?   
He shook his head, no she wasn’t that person for him. She had made it clear she wanted to be casual with him. His fingers touched the slim rectangle shape in his pocket. He slowly slipped out the phone and unlocked it. Surely she wouldn’t mind letting him vent about it. It was a big deal. Some of the older men told him the guy could die, the burns to his body were very serious.   
Hovering his finger over their conversation, he still hesitated. That’s when his data kicked in and a photo uploaded from her. He clicked it and the image loaded onto his screen. She was huddled in his hoodie on her lounge, the picture was grainy and dark, it must have been raining there today. He smiled as he looked at her pretty features. He wish in that moment he was there.   
  
_V: I’m not getting that hoodie back am I?_ 😏😏 _  
_ _  
_ The message stayed on delivered for a few moments before it flashed to read.   
  
_B: I’ll leave it here for you_ 😘😘 _along with your toothbrush and deodorant_ _  
_ _  
_ He smiled wider.   
  
_V:_ 😂 _You noticed them?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Sure did!_ 😜😜 _Although your hoodie will smell of me, I’ve been wearing it for the whole weekend_ 😊😊 _it's so cold and miserable here atm_ 😰😭😭 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Don’t wash it, I want it to smell of you_ _  
_ _  
_ The message stayed on read for a few moments before the three dots appeared.   
  
_B: Ok_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: I wish I was there with you_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Me too.... Wait, why are you not working?_ _  
_ _  
_ Vegeta bit his lip. Still unsure if he should open up to her, his thumbs intertwined as he decided.   
  
_V: A man was injured today, the mine is closed for investigations_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: OMG! That’s horrible_ 😔😔😔😔 _  
_ _  
_ Vegeta typed out an explanation of the accident, including the man's profession and Vegeta’s chilling feelings about it. He deleted the words and rewrote them.   
  
_V: Yeah, it has shaken everyone up._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Are you alright?_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Yeah, I’m ok. It wasn’t anything to do with my work._ _  
_ _  
_ He lied. _  
_ _  
_ _B: I’m glad you’re ok_ 😊 _facetime?_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: I’m about to go for a run, maybe later?_ _  
_ _  
_ He lied again.   
  
_B: Ok, well I’m heading out tonight, long weekend_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Message me before you go out?_ 😏 _  
_ _  
_ _B: Ok_ _  
_ _  
_ He locked his phone and placed it beside him, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

* * *

  
 _V: I wish I was there with you_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulma giggled and replied to him, realising he should have been at work. Vegeta then admitted there had been an accident. She felt bad for him as she replied to him. She made a mental note to ask him more about it when they spoke directly. He asked her to message him later and the conversation ended.   
  
Bulma tapped the phone on her lips as the conversation with Chichi and 18 popped into her mind. Was now the time to bite the bullet? She was going to go out, and if he pissed her off, she could blow off the steam instead of being home alone with it. Her fingers responded to her decision and she opened her phone, bringing up Yamcha’s number.   
  
_B: Hey, are you free to talk?_ _  
_ _  
_ It was a matter of seconds before he was replying. _  
_ _  
_ _Y:_ 🙄🙄 _Bit late now don’t you think?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: I wasn’t ignoring you to punish you. I needed time._ 😔 _  
_ _  
_ _Y: Ok_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: I’ll call you_ _  
_ _  
_ _Y: K_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulma pressed the call button and Yamcha picked up.   
  
“Hi” She said.

“Hey…”  
  
“I just wanted to talk this out, we both deserve for this to be resolved” _  
_ _  
_ “What’s there to talk about? You’ve moved on…”   
  
“Yamcha that’s not fair, you have been out with other women since we broke up”   
  
“I know that, but with Vegeta? Bulma, you don’t even know him”   
  
The hairs on her neck were raised.   
  
“Look, I’m not going to tell you how to live your life, so you shouldn’t be telling me how to…”   
  
“He is a player, Bulma” Yamcha said quickly.

“What?”   
  
“Every girl at the gym, well basically, has slept with him”   
  
“How… How do you know this? Bulma asked softly.

“Everyone at the gym knows, it’s common knowledge. Look, I know we are over, I know I fucked up. But just be careful of him. Ok?” Yamcha said sweetly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m calling flip flops, thongs in this fic, and I don’t care what you all say. I can’t call them flip flops, it feels unnatural and unaustralian. So thongs = flip flops. Not the underwear!
> 
> Also, all of your hate for chichi and Yamcha had me losing my shit 🤣🤣🤣 You’re all hilarious. I just love your comments, they are the best! 😍 You had me in stitches.
> 
> Twitter - @bloodpatternbl2  
> Insta - bpb_fanart  
> deviant - bloodtypeblue

Chapter 11

“He said that?! Bulma, you have to know that isn’t true right?” 18 said in the back of the car.

“I know it’s Yamcha and he is just trying to hurt me, but I can’t help thinking about it”  
  
“He isn’t trying to hurt you, he is trying to get between you!” 18 yelled. “He is jealous of Vegeta, he doesn’t want him to be with you. He’ll say anything to drive a wedge between you two”  
  
“You really think he is lying?”  
  
“Yes, Yamcha is the cheater. From what I’ve seen and heard of Vegeta, at the gym, he couldn’t care less about the women there” 18 explained.  
  
Bulma looked down at her hands and fidgeted.  
  
“Plus, Krillin is right up in there with the goss! Especially at the gym, he would have said something to me” 18 said putting her hand on her friend's arm.

“That’s true…”  
  
“Just ask him yourself, I sure would enjoy watching him confront Yamcha about it” 18 laughed.

“Oh my god!” Bulma put her face in her hands. “This was all meant to be uncomplicated!”  
  
“Relationships are messy, get used to it”  
  
“No” Bulma whined.  
  
“Clearly Vegeta is worth it to you, if you care this much?” 18 snickered.

“What am I going to do?”  
  
“Talk to him, you dumb bitch” 18 said sweetly.  
  
Bulma laughed at her friend and pushed her.  
  
The two arrived at a small bar, 18’s work friends were already inside at a table. They joined them, ordering themselves drinks. Bulma got along well with the group of girls, they always managed to have a good time. Which was exactly what she needed right now.  
A group of three men arrived and joined the group, one sat semi opposite to Bulma and she caught his line of sight more than once.  
  
“Hi, I’m Oliver” an attractive man said to her, stretching his hand out to her.  
  
Bulma smiled back. “Hi Oliver, I’m Bulma” She said, shaking his hand.  
  
“You know, I picked out the exact colour today to paint a wall at my house” Oliver said pointing to her cerulean blue dress.  
  
“Really? This is such a tranquil colour, good choice” She winked.  
  
“So what do you do Bulma?”  
  
“I design cars” She smiled.

“Wow, I didn’t expect that”  
  
“And you?” She asked, not wanting to get into it any further.  
  
“I’m a cryptologic Linguist” He replied.  
  
“No way” Bulma giggled. “That’s got to be the most interesting answer to that question I’ve ever heard”  
  
“Interesting is in no way a true reflection of what I actually do” Oliver laughed and sipped his beer.  
  
“That sounds like the soul crushing sound of red tape and highly classified information”  
  
“You’re not just a pretty face” He smiled. “Do you work in government programs yourself?”  
  
Bulma smiled. “Yeah, sometimes I’m contracted”  
  
“Understood” He said, imitating zipping his mouth shut.  
  
Bulma found herself laughing hard at the mans flirtatious vibe. Oliver was tall, charming and attractive. Smiling sweetly at him, a realisation that another man was flirting with her brought up slightly uncomfortable feelings. Like she was betraying someone. Something flashed in her mind.  
Vegeta’s face next to her on the plane, his attractive features curved into a smirk. Her heart started beating fast at the thought of him.  
  
“I’m just heading to the bathroom, one sec” Bulma said to Oliver, standing up and taking her bag with her.  
  
She found a quiet corner of the bar and brought out her phone. Yamcha had made her second guess her attraction to Vegeta, and if being involved with him was a smart idea. But Yamcha was full of shit, he always had been, from the moment they first met. So Bulma decided, for the sake of her sanity, to get an answer for herself. Once and for all.  
  


* * *

His finger pulled together to enlarge the photo on his phone screen. Her face was captured forever in pleasure, it was his favourite photo to jerk off to. Her face reminded him of the first time they had sex. The way she displayed herself in front of him, her beautiful face flushed red. He groaned and stroked himself harder.  
He went to zoom back out of the photo, but it skipped to the next one, which was a selfie of her and him at the small harvest festival after their first surfing date. Her hair was all wavy from the salt water, with no makeup. She looked so fucking gorgeous. A pang of pining for her washed over him.  
His phone buzzed in his hand, like a message from the universe, it was a message from her.  
  
 _B: Are you up?_ _  
__  
_Vegeta laughed at the irony as he still held his dick.  
  
 _V: Yes, I am_ 😏😏😏🍆  
  
 _B: Do you consider us exclusive?_ _  
__  
_He frowned with confusion at the screen. _  
__  
__V: Why are you asking this at 10:15pm? Aren’t you meant to be out with 18?_ _  
__  
__B: Answer the question._

Vegeta felt her tense tone, surely he was misreading it.  
  
 _V: I’m not seeing anyone else, and I don’t plan to. You?_ _  
__  
__B: I heard something today, it’s gotten into my head..._ _  
__  
__V: What was said?_ _  
__  
__B: That you are sleeping around with all the women from the gym_ 😔 _  
__  
_Vegeta snorted.  
  
 _V: I hardly see my friends when I go, I’m only ever there to train. Besides, when would I have time to be hitting on other women. Who said this to you?_ _  
__  
__B: Yamcha_ _  
__  
__V: Well that’s your answer, he is still pissed I kissed you in front of him. Honestly Bulma_ 🤨 _I thought you were smarter than that_ 😂 _  
__  
__B: Uhh I know, I know! I guess I’m just letting him get under my skin_ 😩  
  
 _V: Look, if I wanted to see other women, I would tell you so. I have been honest with you from the get go. I have 0 interest in other women. Yamcha has ulterior motivations, The guys at the gym said he was saying shit. But this is so transparent._ _  
__  
__B: What has he been saying?_ _  
__  
__V: It doesn’t matter, it’s all hot wind._ _  
__  
__B: So you’re not looking for anyone else?_ _  
__  
__V: No, do you want me too?_ _  
__  
__B: No… And I’m not interested in anyone else either..._ _  
__  
__V: Ok then. You have your answer._ _  
__  
__B: Sorry for interrupting your date with Mrs Palmer…._ 😜😜 _  
__  
__V: Fuck off and go and enjoy your night_ 😂😘 _  
__  
__B:_ 😘😘 _  
__  
_Vegeta smiled, the tiny meltdown just made her even more captivating. Maybe the casual situation they had engaged in was wearing thin for her. She seemed to be quite upset by the fact that he might have been seeing other people. He had inklings she was feeling the same as him.  
The pining feelings came back as he looked back at his phone, her cute smiling face radiating up at him.  
  
“Fuck I’m in trouble” He said, a smile beaming from his face.

* * *

  
“29, You old fuck” Bulma laughed.

“You’re the one fucking me, so what does that say about you?”  
  
“That I’m a sick bitch! But you’re a sexy old fuck, I’ll give you that”  
  
Vegeta laughed. “The plan is to go out to Reef Key, you keen?”  
  
“I would love to go to Reef Key again!” Bulma said.

“Usually we hire out a boat, take out some snorkeling gear, food, camping gear and stay out overnight” Vegeta said.  
  
“I’m only going for the flying fox”  
  
“You only like me for my toys”  
  
Bulma laughed. “Yeap, I only want your house, money and everything you own” She said in a ridiculously sarcastic tone.  
  
“Tch.”

“Is it usually just you, Tarble, Brolly and Nappa out there?” Bulma asked.  
  
“Yeah, but I think I’ll ask the rest of the guys at the gym this year too. Get a large crew of us out there”  
  
“Well, my parents have a boat. I’m sure we could use it instead of hiring out one”  
  
“Really?” Vegeta asked curiously.

“Yeah, consider it a birthday present”  
  
“No BJ?” She heard his smirk through the phone.

“Not with that ungrateful attitude”  
  
“Well I’ll expect something else then”  
  
“No anal on the beach”  
  
“Fucking hell” Vegeta laughed. “I’m starting to think you’re more obsessed with it than I am”  
  
Bulma giggled, expertly changing the subject.

“Well I’ll start making plans then, the first weekend you’re back right?” Bulma asked.

“That’s the one”  
  
“I’ll check and see if the boat is available and let you know!”  
  
“Awesome, thanks!” Vegeta said.  
  
“So…”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“How long before you start work?” Bulma purred.

“Long enough”  
  
His voice vibrated through the phone, she could tell he was already hard.  
  
“Then facetime me, I want to see you cum hard for me”  
  
“Mmm, dirty girl” He growled.  
  


* * *

  
Slapping sounds of rubber thongs hitting the wooden boards of the dock were only drowned out by the excited chatter of the group.  
  
“You should have seen it, one year he fell asleep in the sun and his head peeled for weeks!” Tarble laughed, pointing at Nappa’s head.  
  
The group erupted in roaring laughter. Nappa just swung at the smaller man, who evaded his swipes with ease.  
  
“I would have paid good money to have seen that” Raditz laughed.

“All jokes aside, I have brought enough sunscreen to sink Bulma’s boat!” Krillin said, pulling the extra large bottle from his bag and holding it above his head.  
  
“Give me that!” Nappa said, grabbing it.

“Sink her boat? Tch… Come on the bottle isn’t _**that**_ big” Raditz said.

“You’ve been on it?” Vegeta asked.

“Yeah, a few years ago for the festival of the sun. It was awesome!” Raditz said.

“Is this the spot she said to meet her at?” Chichi asked.  
  
“Yeah, this is the usual spot” 18 said stopping and putting down her bags.

The group followed suit, dropping all of the items they carried. Goku was having trouble removing a round pool toy from his waist. Raditz, Brolly, Tarble and Turles began punching it off him, laughing wildly while he cried out in protest.  
Vegeta took off his backpack and slipped it onto the dock. He joined Piccolo, Krillin and Nappa in conversation while the two women tried to settle down the other men and save Goku from getting thrown into the water.   
  
“The gym upgrade is happening when?” Krillin asked Piccolo.  
  
“In 4 weeks, we won’t shut completely until the 3rd week” He answered.

“You couldn’t plan it while I was rostered away?” Vegeta poked.

“Like I said before, your HIGHNESS, I don’t run my business around you” Piccolo smirked.

Vegeta chuckled.  
  
“Yo, Vegeta, I heard about the Yamcha situation” Krillin said, leaning in quietly as not to alert the others.

Especially his fiance, his gossiping got him in trouble on the regular. 

Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms. “He's fucking pathetic”

“Fucking hell, what a dog move. What’s the plan?” Napa smiled evilly.

“The next time I see him, he is going to be choked out”  
  
“You know that would piss Bulma off” Krillin said.

“Yeah, she has told me as much” Vegeta said.

“Well… There’s always ways around that” Piccolo smirked.

“How so?” Napa asked.

“Let's organise a mini tournament… What ever happens to him during it isn't Vegeta's fault” Piccolo said.

“I like the way you think green man!” Napa said, hitting Piccolo on the back.

“Call me that one more time, see what happens” Piccolo said.

“Gree….”  
  
Piccolo grabbed him into a headlock before he could even finish the first word. Vegeta and Krillin laughed as Napa’s arms flailing about.  
  
“The boat is here guys!” Chichi called out from a few metres away.  
  
Vegeta’s head shot around as he looked out over the cove searching for the boat Bulma had organised. A smallish tender boat puttered toward them.  
  
“That will barely fit us all on it… I thought she said it would be big enough to party on?” Vegeta mused. 

Krillin laughed and punched his arm. “That’s not the boat, fuckstick… That's the boat that takes us to the ship”  
  
“The ship?” Vegeta’s eyes widened.  
  
“Yeah the ship!” Goku smiled pointing out to the horizon.  
  
Vegeta’s eyes followed where the man pointed. A huge yacht, bigger than he had ever seen before filled the horizon. Vegeta’s mouth dropped open. He heard 18 and Chichi laugh beside him.  
  
“That’s her parents BOAT?!” Vegeta waved his hand at it and looked at 18.  
  
“Yeah, Vegeta, Bulma is Bulma _ **Briefs**_ … Daughter of Dr Briefs the president of Capsule Corp” 18 smiled.

He was speechless, everyone around him snickered.  
  
“She is Dr Briefs daughter???” Napa and Brolly said in unison.  
  
“Yeah” 18 said, flipping her hair. “Get ready for a wild day”  
  
“No fucking way!” Tarble cheered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug use in this chapter, sorry if you care, because I don't.  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! You all rock.
> 
> twitter - bloodpatternbl2

Chapter 12

Waves smashed against the hull as the meager vessel puttered toward the huge yacht. It only grew in stature as they neared it.  
  
“HEEEY!” A voice was heard.

Vegeta looked up to see Bulma waving from the top deck. Her features were blurred by distance but her body and blue hair were something his attention could never miss.

Thoughts raced in his mind as arms around him waved back to her. So if she was his daughter, what happened now? How could he still proceed knowing it could impact his chances, in an unfair way or negative outcome, it didn’t matter. Both were equally as bad. He had to earn that spot, by his own measures.  
A yacht was her present to Vegeta, and he was grateful. He would never, have ever imagined being able to spend a day and night on such an amazing ship. But he couldn't help wondering why she had kept this all secret. She needed to be a little more guarded than most. How else would she be able to tell if someone liked her for who she was? And not what family she had been born into. Just like he couldn’t help his circumstances, neither could she. Would his current situation, his application make her uncomfortable now? He would have to continue to keep his news from her. At least until he was sure of its outcome.  
  
The group disembarked the small boat and onto the luxurious yacht. Greeted by the crew with drinks and hands to take their luggage, they were now free to move to the upper deck. Bulma appeared half way through their ascend, she hugged her friends and locked eyes with Vegeta.  
Raditz looked between them and grabbed Goku and Krillin by the scruff of their shirts. Ushering everyone up to the top deck to give them privacy.  
She stood in front of him, a little white dress framing her body. 6 weeks worth of tension just suddenly cascaded out of his rigid muscles. 

“Hi…” She said as the others left.  
  
“Hey” Vegeta smirked.

“Are you angry?”  
  
“Why would I be?”  
  
“Well, withholding information is the same as lying. I wanted to wait until I could trust you” Bulma admitted.

“That’s fair”  
  
Bulma smiled. “So you understand? It’s not that I thought you would use me…”  
  
“I couldn't care less who your parents are, all I care about is who you are” Vegeta added.

“So you’re not angry?”  
  
“No”  
  
“I got to be in my position at work completely separate from my father” Bulma said.

“You wanted to prove yourself?”  
  
“Exactly, I use an alias at work, no one knows I’m my father's daughter”  
  
A wave of reverence washed over his body. An understanding entered his ego, like her spirit was the other side to his. The different side to the same coin. She wanted to make it in this world on her own strength and he had great admiration for that. Maybe she would understand if he explained?  
  
“I can respect that, and just know, this changes nothing for me”  
  
“So you haven’t fallen conveniently in love with me now?” Bulma winked.

He laughed and kissed her, her hands immediately came up to his face as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
“I’ve fallen in love with this pussy” He smirked, running his hand up her dress.

He hit the junction between her thighs and his eyes widened. He felt bare skin where panties should have been.  
  
“Hey!” She squeaked.

“Bulma where are your…”  
  
She held a finger up to his lips then pushed him softly. turning around, she swayed her hips and walked away from him.  
  
“You fucking tease, come back here”

He zealously followed her up the stairs, his eyes fixated on the hem of her dress, desperately watching and aching for a peak beneath.

“Good morning everyone, this is Captain Wryce speaking! Welcome aboard the Event Horizon. We will be sailing to Reef Key this morning for Vegeta’s birthday”  
  
Everyone cheered and hollered at Vegeta as he stepped onto the top deck. Raditz and Nappa put their arms around him and clinked their beers together. Vegeta felt his face flame up. He hated the attention. Blue eyes met his gaze as she smiled wildly. She was fucking loving it however.  
  
“We have a beautiful clear day of sailing ahead of us. We will reach our destination in about 2 and a half hours. Please see our friendly staff if you need anything on our journey. Enjoy!” The captain finished and turned off the PA system.

“Enjoy y’all, I’m going to get changed! I’ve been working all morning getting the ship ready” Bulma said to the group before turning and disappearing back into the hallway of the ship beside the bar.

The group began talking erratically and splitting up between the pool, bar and breakfast buffet. Vegeta silently slipped away before anyone's awareness of him could be triggered. He followed Bulma.  
She was only a few steps in front of him, unknowingly being followed by the gassed-up man. He eyed an open doorway that she was about to pass by. With two louder, extended steps, her senses peaked and she turned just as he grabbed her arm. She squealed as he pulled her into the open doorway.  
Vegeta reached up and held his hand over her mouth. Understanding flooded her gaze and he felt her smile under his hand. The room illuminated in his peripherals, they were in a laundry room. Ideas began inundating his inflamed psyche.  
  
“6 weeks I have to wait and you do this to me?”  
  
His heated fingers traced up her leg and under the flimsy white fabric. A moan escaped Bulma’s mouth.  
  
“I should’ve known better than to tease the beast” She grinned.

Vegeta groaned and picked her up, slamming her ass onto a washing machine. He reached past her and flipped it on, attempting to cover the noise he was about to extract from her.  
Both his hands ran up her now, pushing her dress up past her waist. Her smooth cunt, with a landing strip of blue tuff greeted him. He dove into her, tasting and licking her.  
He felt tugs at his hair and she rocked her hips. Her small hands slipping in and out, urging him. A stiffness he hadn’t felt in over a month flared up in his shorts.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard Bulma” He said over the water rushing into the white appliance beneath her.  
  
He reached up, pulling hard on the top of her dress, allowing her breast to spring free. Another squeal escaped her lips, this time void of surprise and completely full of pleasure.  
He grabbed a handful of her tit and continued to kiss and lick her swollen bud.   
He felt her subtle tug at his arms, insisting he move up from her pussy. He obliged her and she grabbed his face. Pressing her lips into his, they greedily searched each other's mouths with their tongues.  
  
“Then do it already” She said through their kiss.  
  
“I don’t have any condoms”  
  
“I don’t care, I fixed that issue while you were away”  
  
“Fuck” He growled, his arousal growing stronger in his cock.  
  
“Happy Birthday” She smirked.  
  
Not wasting any more time, he dragged her hips closer to the edge and pushed his shorts down low enough to seize his cock in his fingers. His meaty shaft was rock hard already, impatiently awaiting feeling her slick folds and tight opening for the first time.  
He pushed his head up against her, feeling her wetness cover him made his cock throb painfully.  
  
“Who switched this o…”  
  
Vegeta and Bulma looked with fear at the doorway. A young, blushing deckhand looked at them wide eyed. In total shock it took a moment for them all to digest what had happened.  
  
“I’M SO SORRY!” The deckhand yelled, covering his eyes and retreating, not before closing the sliding door behind him.  
  
“Fuck!” Bulma said, pushing Vegeta away and jumping off the washing machine.

Vegeta bent down and knocked his forehead hard onto the metal lid. Sighing deeply. His cock furiously confused at why it wasn’t inside her.

* * *

  
Roaring of the jet ski motors occupied the air, Her grip tightened around his waist as he pumped the motor, speeding the craft ahead of everyone else. Bulma screamed in delight behind him.  
The men of course had to have a race to the shore, and he wasn’t going to lose. Reaching as far as he could on the shore he turned the motor off. He swung his face around to the others who were just arriving.  
  
“Suck a dick” He said to Napa who had Tarble with him.  
  
“No fair! Napa’s too heavy!” Tarble complained.

Vegeta switched the engine off and jumped off. He helped Bulma get off and grabbed the bag she was carrying. He slung it over his shoulders and walked up to the sand.  
The crew from the Event Horizon had already set up a marquee, a bar and tables with food.  
  
“Are you having fun?” Bulma asked beside him, her purple sunnies reflecting his face.

“I could be having more fun” He said.

“Well, next time pick a spot we won’t be interrupted in” Bulma giggled.  
  
“You need to fire him”  
  
“No Vegeta, it was our fault”  
  
“He saw too much”  
  
She rolled her eyes at him melodramatically. “No he didn’t, if anything he just got a view of your ass!” She said, walked toward the marquee.  
  
The rest of the group gathered there, eating and drinking.

“I want to try out this flying fox” 18 declared. 

“It’s Vegeta’s birthday babe, let him decide what we do” Krillin said.

“I don’t give a fuck what you do, I’m going back out on the jet ski”  
  
“Come on!” 18 said, punching her fiance's arm.

“Alright, who knows where it is?”  
  
“I do!” Tarble announced.

“Who is coming?”  
  
18 and Krillin left with Tarble, Goku and Chichi. Vegeta looked around and noticed Turles and Raditz hitting on the staff, Brolly, Piccolo and Nappa had settled in to a plate of food and drinks.  
Sensing his time was now, longing returned to his body. His heart began pumping blood back down to his cock. He needed a release or his blue balls were going to kill him. Considering it was his birthday, he wanted his present.  
His eyes searched for Bulma, she was talking to some of the crew, seemingly explaining something to them. They nodded at her directions and walked away from her.

He moved in behind her, putting his hand on her sarong and squeezing her hip. She turned her head to the side.

“You, jet ski, now” Vegeta said.

“We just got here”  
  
“I need you”  
  
“Vegeta where are we going to go?” She giggled. “Everyone is hanging around”

* * *

  
His eyes kept a vigil on the horizon as she stood up on the jet ski. Her hand grabbed a hold and steadied herself on his shoulder as she carefully turned around. He pressed his face into her stomach, kissing her bare skin and tugged down his shorts. She giggled as she straddled him.  
  
“Are you sure no one can see?”  
  
“No, we are on the other side of the island, the high point of the island is shielding us, and we will hear a jet ski or boat coming” He said moving his lips to the soft skin of her neck  
  
He trailed his lips up the nape of her neck and to her lips. He kissing her softly.  
  
“Mmm, I’m so disappointed we were interrupted earlier” Bulma said, slipping her hands into his hair.

Vegeta's hand moved down her body and in between her legs, he pulled her swimmer bottoms to the side and slipped his fingers inside. He was met with her slick wetness.

“You’re still wet”  
  
“Fuck me”  
  
Without anymore direction he ripped at her bottoms with greater force than before, exposing her completely. She slithered her wet folds onto his hard cock. He groaned hard and kissed her with hunger. They both began breathing hard as she gyrated her hips over him. Vegeta began moving his hips with her, his cock sprung up and pressed against her. He reached down and slid himself inside her. Her full weight bore down on him and her pussy consumed him.  
  
“Oh my fucking god, you feel amazing” Vegeta said.

“Fuck, yes”  
  
Vegeta thrust up into her and she swung her hips in time with him. He pulled away from her lips and pulled her bikini top across. Her full breasts bounced out and he pushed his face into them, kissing and sucking at her perk rosy nipples.  
His cock slipped in and out of her wet opening, covering his stomach in her juices.  
  
“Your cock feels amazing like this, I love feeling you” Bulma moaned.

Vegeta growled and bit softly at her supple tits. A few more pumps into her and it would all be over for him.  
  
“Keep grinding like that, I’m getting too excited” He said, slowing down.  
  
Bulma grabbed his face, pulling him up to kiss her. “Come inside me Vegeta”  
  
“Fuck” He groaned garishly. “Do you want me to come inside you?”  
  
“Yes, fill me up” She said blushing.  
  
“You are so fucking sexy”  
  
He grabbed her hips and pumped himself hard into her, her breast jiggled and bounced with each thrust. He tensed himself up as he felt his orgasm approaching. He glided and pulled his hips as his hard cock plunged into her core.  
  
“I want to feel you cum inside me Vegeta”  
  
The overwhelming thrill blew inside him and he released himself inside her, groaning and panting as his cock throbbed hard and he filled up her slit with his thick creamy seed.  
  
“Oh fuck”  
  
“Mmm, that felt so good”  
  
His sizable hands gripped her face and his lips kissed her tenderly. She threaded her fingers through his as he stroked her face.  
  
“Happy Birthday old fuck” She smiled through their kiss.  
  


* * *

  
“Pass it this way, you fucking hog” Raditz said punching Nappa’s arm.

“Alright, here”  
  
Raditz took the joint between his fingers and brought it to his lips. He dragged the smoke into his lungs and held it in for a few seconds. On the exhale he made rings from the smoke.  
  
“You know your way around that” Krillin laughed.

Raditz shrugged and handed it to Vegeta. He took a long drag, and dropped his head back, exhaling hard.

“Do you think I could try some?” A small voice squeaked.  
  
The groups attention swept to Chichi.  
  
“Chichi?” Bulma exclaimed.

“For real?” 18 smiled.

“Well, why not! I’ve never tried the marijuana before”

The group erupted in laughter. Chichi went bright red and started yelling for them to be quiet.

“You mean you’ve never had the marijuanas before?”  
  
“How many marijuanas have you had today?”  
  
"Don't listen to them hunny!" Goku said rubbing her back fondly.  
  
They all continue to laugh as Vegeta passed Chichi the joint. She took it sheepishly and inhaled, coughing seconds after, making unhappy sounds. Bulma giggled and took the joint from her.

“Oh to have the first time again”  
  
Chichi coughed hard as the rest of the group passed around the joint.  
  
“You need to build a toilet here guys” 18 said, her sun-kissed skin beaming in the dying light.

“You don’t need anything but a shovel” Raditz said.

“Yeah and dug!”  
  
“What the fuck is dug?” Krillin asked.

“That’s what we call the shit ditch we dig to go in. Then you bury it” Nappa explained.

“EEEWWW!” 18, Chichi and Bulma said in unison.

The men started roaring, tears filling their eyes.  
  
“Fucking stoners” Chichi said crossing her arms.

Her remarks only made them laugh harder. Bulma fell into Vegeta’s lap and convulsed with laughter, he put his hand on her back and joined her in cracking up.

“Look!” Tarble finally said pointing to the horizon.  
  
They all looked over toward the direction his hand indicated in, trying to regain their breath. The sun was slowly dropping behind the edge of the earth. Drowning the sea in purples and pinks. The clouds became yellow and orange smudges along the sky.  
  
“Wow!” Krillin yelled standing up.  
  
“That’s so beautiful!”  
  
“Fuck yeah!” Raditz said, laying back lazily. 

“Happy Birthday man!” Krillin said, raising his glass to Vegeta.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” They all yelled elevating their glasses.

“Come on, let's go back to the ship and get this party started!” Bulma announced, jumping up in the sand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - Bloodpatternbl2

Chapter 13

  
His hand searched his face, like the thoughts needed to be stirred as he ran over them. She reached out and touched Goku’s arm, smiling fearlessly.    
Bulma felt so at ease around other people, it was easy to see. Like she could tell what they were thinking and she matched her demeanor based on that. He enjoyed watching her in her element. Her eyes skimmed his line of sight. He smirked at her. As predicted she understood and came right over to him.    
Just getting out of the pool moments earlier, her body glistened in the dull lights of the ship, making every curve fleshy and even more appealing. The tiny bikini helped too.   
  
“Come and enjoy your party”    
  
“I am enjoying it” He said.   
  
Her hand reached out and settled on his stomach, tracing around each muscle, searching downwards.

“I guess socialising isn’t your forte” She giggled.

She read him like a book. As usual.

“I have a surprise for you” She purred.   
  
“Another one?” He asked.

“Just one more”    
  
She wiggled her finger for him to follow her. He pushed himself up off the wall and followed behind her. After stopping off at the front concierge, they continued into the belly of the ship. She stopped a long way into the ship, in a deserted hallway. Looking around until she was sure no one followed them, she finally relaxed.    
  
“Here, your real present” She said, handing him an envelope.   
  
Vegeta’s fingers latched onto the paper, pulling it from her grip. He looked at her while his sense of touch looked for the edge to open it. He pulled out the cardboard contents and he grinned hard.    
  
“Don’t ask me how”    
  
“These are…” Vegeta growled.   
  
“I know, I said don’t ask” She winked.

Before he could even think about it he had her petite arms in his strong hands. He flipped her and pushed her up against the wall, her hands against the wall. The envelope falling to the floor. Bulma went to protest but was silenced when he moved his mouth to the back of her neck, his body pressing up against hers. He trailed kisses down her body as he knelt behind her.    
  
“Vegeta, someone could come by”    
  
“I don’t give a shit”    
  
He pulled her swimmer bottoms down and over her ass. She let out a quick sharp yelp. He wrapped his hands around and grabbed her hips, forcing her to lean onto her forearms. Pulling her hips out toward him, he made her back arch.   
  
“Vegeta” She moaned, feeling the cool air on her core.

Vegeta spread her rump apart and buried his face within. Taking in her scent and teasing her ever increasingly wet folds. His fingers ran up her inner thighs, making her shake as they went. Reaching around he stroked and encircled her clit, a slow motion of her hips began to rock back and forth against him.    
He teased her opening with his tongue then slipped two fingers into her slit, kneading them inside her, searching for the right spot. The sway of her hips continued to push outwards. Her ass spread wide apart for him to access her completely. He continued to kiss and lick at her folds, small moans escaped him as he tasted her.    
He moved upward and faintly slid his tongue over her little rim, her core tightened around his fingers and yelps of pleasure escaped her mouth. As he kissed and licked her puckered ass her moans grew more thrilling, it made his cock thump against his shorts, growing eager to escape.    
  
“Mmmm, you like having your tight little asshole played with, don’t you?” He said, pulling away to look up at her face.    
  
She was flushed pink across her cheeks, with her mouth writhing in pleasure.    
  
“Keep going, I’m going to cum”    
  
He growled and buried his face back into her ass, pressing his tongue against her rim and fingering her tight canal to completion. Her juices covered his chin and fingers, he licked at them eagerly as he stood up behind her. She took her sweet-ass time to catch her breath, then turned her body like the queen she was. She fully intended on wrapping those gorgeous lips around his cock. She smirked at him and slid down the walls onto her knees.    
He watched greedily as she looked up at him with her lustrous blue eyes, her lips slightly opening as she panted. Her small petite hands slid up his legs and tugged at his shorts. He helped her pull them over his hips and his cock vigorously bounced out. Hard and veiny already. He watched her mouth as she bit her bottom lip watching his cock above her. Her tongue slid out eagerly as she lapped up his wet tip.    
He had to anchor himself on the wall as her warm soft mouth and small hands worked their magic on him. She licked and sucked at his length, softly cupping and massaging his balls in rhythm with her mouth.    
  
“Oh fuck” He groaned, pumping a few times into her mouth.   
  
As his thick shaft slid in and out of her hot mouth, He felt her throat tightened around him as she gagged slightly. He threw his head back and moaned louder.    
  
“Your going to suck me dry if you keep going, I want to feel your pussy around me again”    
  
He heard his cock pop out of her mouth as she pulled her head away. He looked down at her, flushed in arousal.    
  
“I want you to fill me up with this amazing cock” She moaned.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Turning her and smashing her against the wall with all the sexy malicious intent he could muster. Moans thundered from her as she begged him to enter her with her hips. Presenting her wet cunt to him. He rubbed himself against her folds a few times, soaking himself in her.   
  
“Please fuck me”    
  
“Mmmm, fuck” He groaned, guiding his thick meat inside her plump folds.    
  
They both burst into lustful moans. As his hips rowed out and back down into her. Slow at first, so he could worship the feeling of her grasping core, pulling and strangling him.    
  
“My god, you feel so fucking good”    
  
Bulma turned her head as he lent in and kissed her desperately. Her tongue searching his mouth as small moans escaped her lips with each thrust.    
  
“Your cock feels amazing! Harder, harder!” She breathed.

Vegeta sucked in air passionately as he grabbed her hips tight, plunging into her hard, thumping her hips and making her tits bounce. He reached around with one hand and grabbed her breast tight, squeezing hard. His hard shaft impaling her further and further each time. Until his balls slapped her mound.    
He felt her constrict around him so hard he thought he would blow any moment.

“Give me that cum again Vegeta” She purred.

He bent down and bit her skin, making her cry out in pleasure. He grabbed the meat of her hips, clutching her tightly as he rotated her hips down, giving him the perfect angle to unload himself inside her. He clenched and felt the ripple of his orgasm wash over him as he dumped his load inside her. His legs went to jelly as he lent onto her back for support, his cock still throbbing from his orgasm.    
  
“Fucking hell” He murmured into her skin.

“Dirty boy”    
  


* * *

  
“Never have I ever…..”    
  
Only seven of them remained awake in the early hours of the morning. Staff were still serving drinks from the swim up bar and a DJ was still playing music for them under the milky way stars. They all floated in a circle, in a private corner of the pool.   
  
“Sent a nude selfie to someone I hadn't met in person” 18’s come hither eyes fell on Vegeta and Bulma.

Bulma and Vegeta drank, as did Goku. Everyone burst out laughing at him.    
  
“Dude…??” Raditz looked shocked.   
  
“No details” Goku blushed.   
  
“That includes unsolicited dick pics!” Turles said, hitting Raditz.

Goku laughed and grabbed Raditz into a headlock. “You sex pest”    
  
Raditz drunk happily trying to get himself out of his Brother's grasp. Vegeta lit up another joint, took a drag and passed it to Bulma.   
  
“Never have I ever…”    
  
The group's eyes fell on Krillin as a wicked grin washed over his face.   
  
“Given a rainbow kiss”    
  
“Fuck you Krillin!” Turles burst out.

“Ahhhhh! Drink up!” Raditz yelled.   
  
The group laughed as Turles sheepishly drank his beer.   
  
“What’s a rainbow kiss?” Goku asked innocently.   
  
Krillin leaned over and whispered in his ear.    
  
“Ohhh…”    
  
Goku picked up his drink and drank. The group looked at him wide eyed.

“Fucking hell…” Vegeta laughed.

“Give me that joint” Turles said leaning forward, arm stretched out.    
  
“Never have I ever…”   
  
Goku looked around the room, seeing who he could throw under the bus. His eyes locked in on Vegeta.   
  
“Watched another couple have sex”    
  
“Ohhh, good one!” Raditz said laughing.    
  
“Fuck you Kakarot” Vegeta said, blushing and drinking his drink.   
  
“Waaaait… Vegeta?” 18 shrieked.    
  
“Hey, hey, we don’t discuss…” Turles said, twisting his finger at her.    
  
18’s head swung around to interrogate Bulma, and ask why she wasn’t as shocked as her friend. Bulma refused to make eye contact.    
  
“Yeah no details!” Bulma giggled.    
  
“Never have I ever… “ Raditz started. “Had a threesome”    
  
Turles and Goku looked around gleefully. 18 and Krillin drunk and so did Vegeta.    
  
“Fuck…” Raditz said, watching 18 drink. “You lucky ass”    
  
“Care to share the details?” Bulma asked, shaking her eyebrows at her blonde friend.   
  
“We don’t discuss!”    
  
“Never have I ever…” Turles said. “Been pegged”    
  
“Fuck you” Raditz said hitting him.    
  
“Drink up son!” Krillin laughed.

“What’s pegging?” Goku asked.    
  
“Here we go…” Vegeta sniggered.   
  
Krillin lent in whispering again as Raditz drank.   
  
“Ohhhh” Goku drank.

Everyone erupted in laughter.    
  
“I’m not surprised,” Krillin shrugged.    
  
“You’ve only slept with Chichi right?” 18 asked laughing.    
  
“Yeap!”    
  
“She’s not gonna be happy” Krillin laughed.

“Never have I ever” Vegeta started. “Gone commando in a dress on Vegeta’s birthday”    
  
The whole group lost it screaming. Bulma went bright red.

“You jerk!” She punched Vegeta.

He smirked at her. Bulma drank but out of nowhere 18 drank too.    
  
“Holy shit, I just got hard” Turles said.   
  
“Lets go watch the sunrise!” Bulma shouted, standing up and raising her drink.   
  
“Hold up bitch! It’s your turn!” 18 said, grabbing her and pulling her into the water.   
  
Buma coughed as she drank pool water, she shot a look at her friend. “You asked for it!”    
  
18’s face flooded with regret.    
  
“Never have I ever…” Bulma announced. Everyone's attention on her. “Squirted on my friends bed at a party then let them sleep in it!”    
  
18 and Krillin roared at her.    
  
“Please have been mine” Turles put his hands together.

* * *

Her hips swayed and gyrated in an alluring pattern. The joint in between her fingers as the music pumped throughout the deck. Bulma had dismissed the crew to sleep. Leaving out a few bottles of alcohol and food. Not that anyone but her and him had touched a drink in hours.    
Turles had a hat covering his face, occasionally raising his fist up and pumped with the music, but he hadn’t stirred in a while Vegeta mused. Raditz had fallen asleep on a sun lounge hours ago after the game of never have I ever. Predictable, since he drank the most throughout the game, the deviant. 18 and Krillin had only just retired to their quarters. 

"Bring that here"

Bulma's gaze twirled around to meet his.

"Me or this…?" She smirked, holding up the burning bush.

"Both"   
  
Bulma stepped over toward him and knelt down onto his sunbed. She took a drag and brought her lips to his. Smoke softly billowed out of hers and into his mouth. He sucked at it hungrily. Holding the smoke in his lungs then releasing it up and around his face. She kissed his chest as she put out the joint.

"So you enjoyed your day?" 

He felt the smooth skin on her arms and gripped them. He pulled her down sideways into his lap and she adjusted into his lap, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as the sky began to illuminate once again. 

"Yes"  
  
He felt small fingers intertwine with his as her body still moved with the music. A warming electricity surged around his body. It felt so good to feel her tender, warm skin on his. It was just the two of them awake, in a private place, watching the day arrive. He made a mental note to absorb everything he was feeling in the moment.  
He lent into her wavy, ever so slightly salt-crusted hair, moving it aside with his hand "But this is the best part" He whispered into her ear.

She shuddered in his arms. "Mmmm"

The elation of having her all to himself, after 6 weeks of waiting and how close he felt to her to now. She was all he could think of when he was away. He found himself happy she was beginning to let him in more. She had been the closest person to him in a long time. He never thought he would be ready to let anyone in. But here she was, unabashedly herself, and not afraid to be alone, if that is what it meant to be happy. She had her identity, he had his. And they complemented each other well. This is what he had been waiting for.  
He wanted to keep the moment fresh in his mind so he could reminisce on it later. When he was desolate and alone at work.    
  
"I'm so glad you had a good day, you work so hard. You deserve it"

She began tracing her finger up his leg, following the definition of his muscle. Blood pumped to his crotch again, waking the slumbering beast. He pulled one of her wrists, twisting her so he could kiss her. Her lips longingly accepted his and she pressed in hard to him. Slipping her tongue in. His wandering fingers appeared and pulled at her top. She playfully grabbed them back.

“No more public sex mister, take me to bed” She purred into his lips. 

He obeyed her order and pushed her up off him. He soon followed and bent his legs and torso to pick her up. With one powerful swinging motion he threw her over his buff defined shoulder. His hand reached over his body and spanked her plump ass firmly, leaving a tasty red mark.    
  
“Later fuckwits” He said, mock waving to the two incapacitated men.    
  
He felt the vibrations of her giggling behind him as he carried his prize off to their room. The fucking master suite, of course. An open plan space with a low ceiling, a bath in the middle of the room and huge windows looking out over Reef Key and the ocean.   
Vegeta flopped Bulma onto the bed and her body immediately spread out onto the puffy sheets. Her body was darker than before with a tinge of freshly red skin from being in the sun all day. He stripped himself watching her body as he went. Her eyes following his movements too.  
Bulma slowly slinked off the bed and laid back down on her stomach. Her feet swung cheekily behind her as she admired his chiseled physique, drinking every inch of him with her alluring blue orbs. Her ass perky and firm behind her with a bright mark of his hand across one cheek. He reached down and slowly stroked himself. Another sight to keep locked inside for later use.

"It's time to go to work again" She purred.

* * *

  
Bright rays of light illuminated the room now, Shrouding the room in a burnt orange tone. She reached behind her and switched the blinds down with a small remote.   
She rolled back onto Vegeta. His slow, dull snores filling the room. Her hand searched his tight abs and traced back up his pectoral muscles. His body got better each time he came home. She was sure it didn't change, it was just her longing that made it that much better. Each time he went away, her body begged for it harder.   


A dominant, capable arm captured her in an embrace. Her leg folded over his, entwined together. They hadn't embraced much before, both ambiguous about where they stood. Now with a title of being exclusive, it felt much more like they were dating. His guard seemed to come down in how much affection he showed her. In the end of one of the most amusing and pleasurable days she had lived so far. She allowed herself to doze off in his arms, listening to him peacefully breath. Her hand still stroking his warm firm skin, waves of safety filled her up. Willing for the first time, she happily dreamed of being his, and him becoming hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all amazing. Sorry if this chapter felt flat. Amazing things are being set up.  
> Thank you for keeping with this fic xxx
> 
> Yes the masked ball will happen. But as a oneshot. Coming to a screen near you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

“Welcome all, now the way this tournament is going to work is by knockout elimination. Any martial art style is welcome. But no weapons are permitted” Piccolo said, announcing to the small crowd. “If there is no knockout, tap-out or submission in 15 minutes, the refs will decide the winner based on a points system”    
  
The crowd chatted heavily amongst themselves. Piccolo cleared his throat, shutting them up.   
  
“The prize for first place is a 6 month membership, a supplement goodie box and the all important bragging rights around the gym for the next 6 months!”    
  
Beefy men high-fived each other and whooped. The testosterone could be felt like a dense layer in the air. One man feeding off the next.    
  
“Those that qualified come to holding bay and find out who your opponents will be” Piccolo flashed a grin at Vegeta.

He smirked back, folding his sizable arms across his thick chest.   
  


* * *

  
Bewilderment manifested itself the moment the larger man began to be overwhelmed by the novice. Turles’ back impacted against the ground with a thud. Yamcha’s legs simultaneously wrapped around his waist and his arms twisted his head into position. Only moments passed before Turles had passed out. The crowd was quiet until the ref called it.   
  
“Yamcha’s the winner!”    
  
Cheering began gradually as some men questioned what the fuck had happened. Vegeta, leaning against the wall separating the holding bay with the ring, remained blank. Only his crossed arms giving away any emotion. His onyx eyes darted and landed on Yamcha’s, who sauntered toward him. An irritating aura already surrounding him. He stopped in front of Vegeta, still struggling to breath in a normal rhythm.   
  
“You’re next homeboy…”   
  
Vegeta scoffed. The fucking nauseating sight of him with a prideful smile was almost enough for Vegeta to deck the cunt right there.    
  
“I’m not your homeboy”    
  
“Damn right you’re not, I know what games you’re up to with Bulma. I’m gonna be the one to smash you for disrespecting her”    
  
Vegeta smirked, trying to hold in his laughter. A few chuckles escaped despite his will.   
  
“Is that so? I’m disrespectful?”    
  
“That’s right,” Yamcha said. “I don’t know how you’ve managed to trick Bulma…”   
  
Vegeta's sniggering interrupted Yamchas little speech. “I didn’t need to trick her, I don't need to play any games, unlike one particular loser. She was just done dating boys"   
  
“Ohhhhh really? A loser am I? Well she’s moved onto the bad boy, low-life, downgrade stage if you ask me, it’s degrading and shameful to watch”    
  
Vegeta scoffed. “No, she’s moved on to _ bigger  _ and better things” Vegeta said, reaching down and grabbing his crotch for good measure.   
  
“You depraved scum! I wonder how Bulma would feel with you talking about her that way!”    
  
“She quite enjoys it actually, but you wouldn’t know anything about what she enjoys” Vegeta laughed. ”like I said, she is done dating boys”

Yamcha balled his fists up as he body jerked in frustration "We'll see who the real man is when I am choking you unconscious"   
  
Vegeta pushed himself off the wall and stepped forward into Yamcha’s space. “I’d like to see you try”   
  
“Save it for the ring boys” Piccolo said, walking past. 

Yamcha's agitated face curled into a smirk. "See you in there, Vegeta"

Mistaking the trepidation in the air for fear and anger, Yamcha pushed past Vegeta with a cocky shoulder punt. 

Vegeta's glare followed the man's body around as his teeth were exposed in a devilish grin.    
  
“Easy boy” Piccolo laughed.   
  
“I’m going to fucking enjoy this”    
  
Vegeta boldly began to warm his body up for his match. Within the hour, the time had come for revenge. Vegeta approached Raditz and Turles, who sat beside the ring eating two large subs.   
  
“You ready?” Raditz asked.

“Yes, I’ve been ready since I learnt he was her ex”    
  
“You better appreciate what I did for you” Turles said.   
  
“Turles, seriously, everyone but Yamcha knew you threw the fight” Raditz said.   
  
“Do you have it?” Vegeta asked.    
  
“Yeah, I have it” Raditz said, grinning.

“All that’s left to do is choke the fucker out”    
  
“Vegeta, go easy on him” Krillin’s voice entered the air as the short man joined them to the side of the ring.

“You mean like when he went easy on me?”    
  
“He shouldn’t have lied about you to Bulma like that, but she won’t be happy if you pummel him”    
  
“I’m not going to hurt him, just humiliate him”    
  
“Come one Krillin, you know he deserves this. What would you do if he had gotten in 18’s ear like that?” Raditz asked.

Krillin let out a lengthy sigh, admitting defeat. “Just… Don’t hurt him ok?”    
  
Two fingers were raised to his forehead, Vegeta smirked and pushed them out towards Krillin, mockingly saluting him. Krillin blinked blankly at Vegeta and sighed again. Then he turned around and retreated. Raditz and Turles snorted behind Vegeta.    
  
“Next match is Vegeta and Yamcha, can I have the two fighters to the ring?” Piccolo projected his voice inside the gym.    
  
“Break a leg”    
  
Vegeta turned his head and met Raditz’ gaze. The two men smirked at each other. 

Vegeta’s phone buzzed inside his pocket, disrupting his train of thought. He reached inside his pocket and grabbed out his phone.

_ B: I’ll be late tonight, probably around 6:30pm  _ 😑 _  
_ _  
_ Bulma’s face flashed in his mind, livid from the conversation she had with Yamcha the night of Goku and Chichi’s engagement. Yes, this fuckstick deserved what was coming to him.

_ V: That’s fine, the guys will be over at 7pm _ _  
_ _  
_ _ B: I was hoping to have a little more alone time with you  _ 😉😜😜 _  
_ _  
_ _ V: Whatever for?  _ 😏 _  
_ _  
_ _ B:  _ 😜😉  _ You know what for… 🍆💦 _ _  
_ _  
_ A photo came through, she had placed her phone under her desk, hiked up her skirt and parted her thighs ever so slightly. She was making this a habit, one that his cock seemed to be delighted with. _  
_ _  
_ _ V: Mmmm! _ _ have been like this all day? Dirty girl  _ 😈 _ You’re going to make me hard _ _  
_ _  
_ _ B: I only took them off before, they were soaked  _ 💦 _ I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day _ 😘😘 _  
_ _  
_ _ V: Fuck, you have perfect timing _ _  
_ _  
_ His cock beat against his shorts, eager to explode.   
  
_ B: ?? _ _  
  
_ Porn normally gave a similar effect before a workout. But this was superior in every way. In content and the effect it had on him.  
_  
_ _ V: I just got a nice testosterone boost. _ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

  
Blood raced through his veins, pumping up his ego with each moment. Satisfaction was within reach. Vegeta had barely managed to break a sweat and Yamcha was already sliding into defeat, his body on the brink of collapse. Like the fucking amateur he was, he came in to fast and hard. Meanwhile Vegeta was in it for the long haul, relishing in the slowed defeat of Yamcha.   
Deciding to put him out of his misery, to finally end this Vegeta went in, dodging his jab cross hook with ease. Vegeta faked a punch to the gut, sending Yamcha back in defense. He swept his foot out quickly, tripping the man as he fled the attack. Once on the floor, Vegeta quickly joined him, wrapping his legs around and locking in his hips. Then he performed a rear choke hold, putting pressure on his windpipe, Yamcha’s face went red, then purple, like it was about to burst open at any moment. He gargled for air before finally passing out.    
The crowd erupted in cheers and hollering as Vegeta released his victim.    
  
Deep breathes filled his lungs, as the endorphins of not only choking out his opponent, but enacting his revenge on the stupid cunt. Raditz and Turles entered the ring, kneeling down next to Yamcha. Turles grabbed his arm and threw the unconscious man over his shoulder and brought him out of the ring.    
Vegeta grabbed the ropes and slipped through, following his friends. Krillin sheepishly handed Vegeta his phone and keys as he passed. Vegeta exchanged a smirk with the pint-sized man. Extremely happy with himself. Krillin reluctantly followed Vegeta, most likely making sure they didn’t abuse Yamcha further. As they pushed through the men gathered for the fights, other males from the gym reached out and merrily hit his back, some even slapped his ass while they wolf whistled.    
  
“Attaboy”    
  
“Badass coming through”    
  
Vegeta batted away their hands playfully. Some of the crowd followed Raditz and Turles with Vegeta, curious to see where this show was being taken. The air around the gym became electrified.    
They dumped his limp body next to a concrete pillar off to the side of the main room, he sat the man’s body up against it. Raditz dumped a bag beside Yamcha, rummaged through its contents. He handed Turles a rope, who began wrapping it around Yamcha, trapping his arms to his side, then around the pillar.   
The crowd began to snicker and mock as Raditz attached a hat to Yamcha’s head. He backed away, enjoying the craftsmanship of his work. He gleefully handed a marker to Vegeta. Everyone lent in reading the text on the hat. Laughter discharged thunderously from the meaty men.    
  
Dumbcunt.   
  
Vegeta bent down over Yamcha, he grabbed his cheek and began scrawling on the skin.   
The men behind him began crying now, some having trouble breathing through their cackles. Vegeta slightly stuck out his tongue as he became engrossed in his artwork.    
Vegeta’s phone chimed and convulsed in his pocket. Again? He pulled it out, unlocking it. A private number was calling. His eyebrows furrowed.

“Hello?”    
  


* * *

  
“Few! What a day!” Bulma said, letting go of her bag's straps.    
  
Her bags smashed on the floor near the entrance to Vegeta’s house. She watched a flash of emotion cross Vegeta’s face as he watched the contents of her belongings fall across his neat floor. She giggled as he bent down and began to grab her stuff. His neurotic habits amused her and she enjoyed pressing those buttons the most.    
She grabbed her toiletry bag from his arms.    
  
“I need a shower, then you need to apply my tan for me”    
  
“What? I agreed to no such thing”    
  
“You’re a trained panel beater right? You spray paint cars?”    
  
Vegeta smirked. “Yes, but you are not a car, and I know better than to mess with a woman's tan”    
  
“Come on…..” Her whine came out more childish than she wanted.   
  
“Well that was a convincing argument” He scoffed. “Come ooonnn….”   
  
His face fashioned itself into a clear mockery of her. Air drove its way out of her nostrils as she tried to contain a giggle. Looking away from his face she slapped his arm instead.   
  
“Ouch”    
  
“I only brought my tanning system, and I can’t use it on myself”    
  
“Well that was stupid”   
  
“Vegetaaa!”   
  
Her hand wrapped around his forearm and she pressed her body's weight down on him.   
  
“Alright!” He said, his eyes rolling hard into the back of his head.

“Do you want this pasty ass in your face all day?”    
  
Her body ambled backwards and she bent over. The soft, supple skin of her ass was exposed to him, giving him the tiniest peak of what else was concealed between her thighs.    
  
“You little fucking tease” He growled. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about today”    
  
“Go put those things away like a good boy and come join me then” She winked.   
  
He just laughed at her and walked off down the hall with her things. His tattooed back disappearing off into the darkness. The grin became all encompassing on her face as she finally gave in and let out her giggle. She skipped off toward the bathroom.    


* * *

  
Her bags were disorganised, like usual. He could tell by the way she had just shoved clothes into them. The suitcase was the worst, bursting at the seams to resemble a Christmas ham wrapped up tight. He couldn’t say he was surprised. The time he had spent getting to know her meant she let down her walls more and more. The first wall to come down was the illusion that she was tidy. Her house was usually decorated by clothes and other womanly accessories. He lounges and bed covered in blankets and pillows. It took everything he had not to follow her around, picking shit up after her. As much as the untidy house triggered his senses and his particular need for the space to be clear. He found it disarming. She wormed her way into his world in weird ways. Was this how it was meant to be? Is this why the other relationships never got past a certain point?   
A strange sound popped into his ear as her bags dropped at the base of the bed. His eyes looked down, searching. Numerous bits of paper had slipped from a manila folder in her purse. Reaching down he pushed them back inside, being careful not to ruin their order. Despite his best efforts, one came loose and flopped like a leaf to the floor. It took him a few moments before the drawing on the page hit a nerve.    
  
“No…” He whispered.”Fucking way!”    
  
His knees bent and his body dropped down, the heart muscle inside him spreading the anxiety around his body. It couldn’t be true. How?    
His fingers touched the paper as his eyes studied it more. It was part of a blueprint for a booster system. He recognised it immediately. He had been researching the topic ever since he heard about the application. She must be a part of the project.    
Of course, you fucking idiot! She was his daughter, and a fucking genius with mechanical, engineering, design and biology for fucking fun. Of course she would be a part of the project.   
This changed the situation, now he had to withhold the information. He couldn’t allow any bias into his application. No inadequacy could be associated with him, not if he wanted the spot.    
  
“Fuck!”    
  
He slipped the paper back inside the folder. Irritation filled his stomach, just before the festival too. He would have this news on his mind, he would have to hide his new found knowledge from her for the whole weekend. And just when he was looking forward to unwinding and being free of his burdens at the biggest festival of the year. Electronic Playground. This was his time to play before work and his career really took off at lightning speed. He had dealt with Yamcha today to exonerate himself for the weekend. Now this? Why now? Of course, the phone call. They were ready to recrute. Did she know? Fuck!   
  
How would he get rid of this frustration welling up inside him?   
  
His mouth twisted into a cruel grin as he pictured his fists with her hair crushed and entangled inside his fingers. Her body folding beneath him as he buried himself in her. His mind wanted to wander further, that was until thumping on his door burst through the hallway.    
  
“Let us in ya grumpy bastard” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting out of control. As always, thank you all for the love and support. 
> 
> Hundreds of comments and kudos. Not to mention thousands of views. I'm glad everyone is connecting with this little story. I have so many fun things planned for it and I hope they are received well 😁
> 
> Head over to my twitter, as I'm about to write out the basics for the masked ball plot line. And I'm keen to know what you all want to see happen, it is basically a fan service after all! Add it here if you don't use twitter. But it is a lot of fun over there!😏😏😏
> 
> @bloodpatternbl2


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The hissing was relaxing, like it was at work. But this rig was more stellar than any car he had worked on. The curves, the heat from her silky skin, the way her skin tightened and grew bumps as the tanning mist hit it. Magical. It was making him hard with anticipation.   
  
“Vegeta!” Came suddenly from the living room.   
  
He groaned audibly, making her giggle. The group of men, that were his so called friends, were loving the fact that Vegeta's life had been railroaded by Bulma. He didn't mind what they thought. But the constant hounding of his personal life was getting to be painfully provoking.    
  
“What? I’m busy!”   
  
The mocking started.

“Wuuuhh...PSSSH!”    
  
“Is she bleaching your asshole or something?”    
  
"Fuck off!"

Snorting came from above him as his eyes drifted vertically.

"This weekend is meant to be fun, come on" Bulma said. "They are obviously revving you up, loosen up, Relax!"

"I can't relax, turn around"

Bulma did a two step, turning her body inside the shower.

"Why?" 

The question abruptly hit a place he wasn't prepared for. 

I can't relax because the future of my career and livelihood hang in the balance. If you find out I'm applying for the program you're potentially heading, it may not turn out well for me. Would it also make  _ this _ , whatever it is, weird? 

He let out a sigh, cutting short the train of thought running through his mind.

"Because I want to spread these thighs and devour what's waiting within. But instead, I'm dealing with grown baby men" 

As if on queue the men burst into laughter from the kitchen. He tried to find a reason within himself as to why he ever suggested they all stay at his house the night before the festival.

Bulma chuckled. "They really are like children when they're all together huh?"

"Hn." Vegeta grunted. "Bend over"

Bulma was wearing a plain black g-string. It was not helping his situation. But at least it was distracting him from his anxious thoughts. She obeyed his command and bent at the hips. Her ass cheeks spread apart and he got a perverse preview of her tight rim and the edges of her folds. It did everything to escalate his situation. 

Before he painted the tan onto her skin. He moved his face closer to her rump. Burying his nose into her mound he took a deep breath in. Absorbing her scent. 

"Mmmmm I love the way you smell"

Soft moans jumped from her lips as she wriggled her hips further toward him. He began kissing her sensitive skin, and over her panties. She was wet already, he could feel it through the thin material and onto his lips.

"VEGETA!" Nappa yelled. 

They both jumped.   
  
“Get out here, it’s your turn!”

A growl started in his chest and vibrated up his throat. "Fuck off!!"   
  
His leg reached backwards and slammed the door shut. Closing them off from the men gathered in the other room. Bulma curiously stuck her head out of the shower, getting a better look at the flustered mechanic.    
  
“You... ok?” 

He locked the door.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you now”    
  
She was pulled from the shower by her arm. “Oooo”   
  
Firm calloused hands groped her plump ass cheeks and picked her up. Vegeta slammed her onto the counter top.    
  
“Vegeta!” Bulma squealed. “Watch my tan!”    
  
His hands reached under her thighs, latching on and rotating her hips upwards. Naturally her legs spread apart.    
  
“Tell me” His face trailed down to her centre. “When did you become so wet”    
  
The moan traveled out on her breath. “I’ve been like this all day”    
  
Without warning, his hands gripped the flimsy material. He ripped the underwear in half. The frayed, broken fabric, tickled her overly sensitive skin and only made the blood flood quicker to her pussy. Bulma felt her core throb hard, the feeling of his craving for her made her own desire intenser.    
His tongue explored her slit, working her bud to the rhythm of her movements and moans. Lapping up her juices, the growl in his throat grew excessively. 

"Did I tell you how much I fucking love the smell and taste of you?"

"Mmmm, you have such a control over me. I just want you to touch me, kiss me, fuck me all the time"

Vegeta stood up, grasping her face in his hands and kissing her uncontrollably. She reached down into his pants and stroked him on the outside of the material. She received the reaction back that she wanted. He pulsated at her touch and pushed his hard shaft against her wet folds. Intrinsically she pulled out of his kiss and her head fell backwards. Just as her breathing got harder. Rough, firm skin wrapped around her delicate neck. The tight feeling only escalated the rush of blood around her body.

"I need this tight pussy wrapped around me"

"Yes, please fuck me"

Her fingers slipped inside his waist belt. feeling out for his hot, thick cock. She was rewarded as he sprung into her hand just as he tugged down his pants. Her enclosed fingers pushed down hard, pumping back up for more. Vegeta grabbed her thigh with one hand and pushed her hips out further.

"Wider" 

Compelled by his order she stretched her thighs apart.

His grip on her throat squeezed inward. Making it slightly harder to breath. Giving her an elated, intoxicated feeling. Finally she guided his cock toward her slippery opening. Feeling his hips get into position she reached around to his tight ass and grabbed on for dear life.

* * *

Air going in inflated her chest, then her diaphragm pushed it back out. He found himself breathing to her rhythm, it was soothing and it was relaxing him enough that he might fall asleep at any moment.

Now the tension that had built up was gone. The drawing from earlier appeared in his mind, illuminating his thoughts. Why was he so surprised that she was on the project? She was by far the most intelligent person he had ever met. He should have predicted, after finding out she was a Brief, that she would be on the project. If not, leading it.

He sat with the thoughts for a moment. A prideful feeling, no admiration, evolved inside him. He had to admit. Every week he grew closer and closer to her. Every little mannerism, her laugh, the look in her eyes when she was lustful. All of it together began to form a strong desire inside him. One that made him want to be around her all the fucking time.

_ "You were really worked up tonight, and not in the normal fun way…"  _

Her voice echoed in his mind from earlier in the night.

_ "Tch." _

She had sensed his discomfort, and used their intimacy to help calm his nerves. Her body, her words always soothed him in the best way possible. When he was deep inside her, giving and receiving her, the doubts and worries in life greyed into the background and faded.

Unfamiliar territory for someone who had never been in a real, committed relationship. The need to be in one had never presented itself. But now, he couldn't deny that he had considered it with her. There was a first for everything. 

It was possible that he was just infatuated. That the rose coloured glasses would come off at some point. And all these things he found attractive would become annoying.  But the way she responded. The way she listened to unspoken things, made him think differently. He could just be himself, nobody else. It was relaxing and gratifying.

* * *

  
“Yo!” 

"Goku!" Bulma shouted, waving. 

In a couple of strides she wrapped her arms around her four friends who had gathered on the tarmac. Goku, Chichi, 18 and Krillin all knew where to meet to ride on Bulma's luxury plane. 

"I'm so excited!" Chichi squealed. 

"Me too! It's been a while since we went to something big like this!" Bulma said.

"How was it getting ready in a house full of testosterone?"

"Interesting! Much different to having you girls over"

18 chuckled at first, then gasped, grabbing Bulma's arm. "Yeah definitely different!"

Bulma looked down at her wrist. a clear handprint was painted there by the messed up tan. Chichi gasped and bent down and pointed at her opposite thigh. Another hand mark.

The two women peered around Bulma and at Vegeta. Yeap, he had one very brown palm and fingers.

"God damn it!" She cursed. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice"

18 made a snorting sound.

"Bulma even I noticed!" Chichi sniggered.

"Yeah, next time suck his dick and drain him  _ before _ he sprays you" 18 said, a little too loudly.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Saved by the private jet arriving. The group handed over their luggage to the crew so it couldn't be stowed away. They all entered the plane, taking their seats. Bulma turned to Vegeta as they climbed the stairs. She smirked at him, hardly containing her own amusement. 

"Are you ready?"

Vegeta's face morphed into confusion. "For what?"

Bulma distorted her face into mockery. "When we get inside, put the headphones on and press the button too…"

"Oh you're a fucking brilliant comedian, you should have your own special!" Vegeta said, tickling her and pushing her onto the plane. 

As they settled into their seats. The atmosphere gained in momentum. By the time they took off and the seatbelt sign flicked off, it was electric inside the small cabin. They began hollering and cheering, drinking champagne and jumping all over each other.

After passing around a number of small bags, Vegeta joined Bulma. She watched his hands betray his anxiety. She reached out and put her hand over his. 

"Worried?"

"No… it's not that"

"What?"

"Hn."

"It seems the tension from last night couldn't be fucked out of you"

She watched his mind tick over and consider what she said.

"Do you remember that accident at work?"

"Yes"

"The dude was a mechanic, working on a machine that I had been on the week before"

"Fuck"

"Yeah"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He died"

Bulma gasped and squeezed his hand. "No wonder you've been stressed!"

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply when 18 shoved her phone in Bulma's face.

"Look what they did to Yamcha!"

Bulma's eyes narrowed in and focused on the photo. Four men were posed for a selfie, with an unconscious, tied up, drawn on Yamcha. stupid dick, wanker, fuckstick and a hat that said 'Dumbcunt', were accompanied by ejaculating cocks and hairy balls drawn on Yamcha's face and body.   
She had to try, as hard as she ever had before, not to laugh. It would be like enabling bad children. But fuck, it was the most happy she had felt looking at a photo of him in a long time.

"Seems you have been letting off some steam in more ways than one" Bulma said, eyeing Vegeta and smirking. 

"Krillin!" Vegeta hissed.

"It wasn't me! Turles posted it!"

* * *

Arriving with still a tiny bit of light in the sky. The group boarded a private bus to take them to the camping ground. Of course the three women insisted on the more expensive glamping option. But Vegeta wasn't about to complain. They were almost as big as a hotel room inside, with a private toilet and shower block for the group.

They were only a 5 minute drive from the festival site. Which they would head to just after lunch the next day.

A large fire pit was the centre of their set up and what they had congregated around after eating a fully catered dinner.

"Pass me the marijuanas"

"Oh give it a break!" Chichi sighed.

Goku laughed between shoving smores into his mouth. 

"So, did everyone get VIP tickets?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, I organised everyones at the same price" Bulma smiled.

"You're a fucking legend Bulma" Turles said, rasing his plastic cup.

18 high fived her friend. "Damn straight! No waiting for long toilet queues for us!" 

"That's what you're worried about? How about being able to jump to the front of the crowds and get close to the stages!" 

"Well that too… but you'd be happy about the toilet situation if you ever had to use a shewee!"

"What the fuck is that?" Raditz asked.

Krillin lent into him, whispering into his ear.

"Ohhh, that's kinda hot"

"You're disgusting" 18 said.

* * *

Hard base pumped through the air, hitting her skin and setting her hairs on edge. The buzz from the cap she took didn't take long to begin creating its magic. making butterflies appear and explode inside her. 

Waiting in this line was almost torture, she just wanted to move her body and feel her clothes rub against her. Feel his hand wrapped in hers. The sun on her skin.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings and fell on Goku and Raditz. They were close by, looking to be having a deep discussion with a man working at an ice cream vendor. Immediately they both took their shirts off and for a second her heart pumped hard. 

Just as she tapped Vegeta's arm and pointed him toward the scene. She saw Goku trying to persaud some young women into buying a can of drink.

She heard Vegeta scoff next to her.

"Those two will do anything for free food"

"Free food?"

"Just watch dumb and dumber in action"

For around 10 minutes the brothers used their muscular, well defined bodies and handsome faces, to make the small vendor a motza. Raditz went for the ballsy ladies wearing basically nipple stickers and underwear. Meanwhile Goku seemed to attract the more laid-back chill women in the crowd. The man running the small stall grabbed their hands and thanked them violently. Handing them as many ice creams as they could carry. 

Goku jumped around like a kid in a candy store and raced over to the group, who had been lining up for an amusement ride.

"Looky looky!" 

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Bulma said, grabbing an ice cream from Goku. 

"He said to come back tomorrow if we wanted to help him out again"

"You're basically a prostitute"

"Hey, I got plenty of digits, so I don't care what you call it" Raditz said, waving his phone around.

Turles reached over and slapped the phone out of his relatives hand.

Bulma watched them wrestle, joyfully eating her ice cream. The full effect of the drug hitting her system now. Her brain pumping her full of feel-good chemicals.

Vegeta reached down while she was preoccupied and took a bite out of the frozen treat.

She looked at him in disgust. "Who bites an ice cream? You sick fuck"

Vegeta smirked. This time reaching down and licking at it, kissing and sucking it. Bulma blushed hard and pulled it away from him. His mouth was covered in sticky ice cream. She laughed at him and lent in to kiss him. Licking away the excess.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @bloodpatternbl2

Chapter 16 

Electronica playground 

The slow pace of the afternoon led them to believe the day wouldn't end. But like all things, the sun was setting, bringing about the end of the day.

Raging on around them, the festival seemed to kick into a different gear. Preparing the crowds for what was to come. The lasers and smoke machines helped establish the mood. They had begun to have more of an effect on the scenery, especially now the light was dying. 

Their bodies still moved along to the set being played close by. Krillin, Goku and Chichi were all chatting, while 18 and Raidtz were laying down amongst the group's bags. Raditz had his eyes closed. In fact, she hadn’t seen him move in a while. Bulma hadn’t seen the other guys in a few hours either. She wondered if they would be back before the main stage began the final show.

"I applied for a new job" Vegeta said, breaking her train of thought. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll be gone for longer periods of time. But the pay is incredible. Not to mention the work will be something I've always dreamed of doing"

"That sounds exciting! What's the company's name?"

He lent backwards, laying into their backpacks."I’m going to wait until I get it, then I’ll tell you. Telling you now would be bad luck”   
  
“Since when are you a superstitious dumbass?”

She watched the corners of his mouth curve before he grabbed her. Pulling her closer to him. She positioned herself between his legs and laid back into him. Wigging to get comfortable, his arms surrounded her small frame and squeezed her torso into his. Warmth and comfort emanate from him. She reached up and slid her hands over his sizable arms, raising goosebumps on his skin. Maybe it was the ecstasy running through her body, but his touch felt charged, like an electrical current ran between them.    
Nimbly the instinct began, eyes were burning into her. Tilting her head she was met with two large, very amused blue eyes. 18 proceeded to stare at them in a mockingly excited way. She made silent kisses at Bulma. Vegeta’s attention switched over toward 18 with the movement of his head.    
  
“Well aren’t you two sweet” 18 said.   
  
“Stop it 18” Bulma said.   
  
“I remember my first hand holding session”    
  
Like a shot, an empty cup went flying at the blondes head. Hitting her right between the eyebrows. She hissed and rubbed the affected spot.    
  
“18 don’t be jealous because your fiance can’t even wrap his short arms around you” Bulma teased. Sticking out her tongue.   
  
18 smirked wildly and launched herself at Bulma, their hands intertwined as they wrestled for a dominant position.   
  
Sudden movement came from behind as Raditz jumped up from his slumber. “FIGHT!”   
  
“Oh, lover boy has taught you some new moves!”    
  
“Bring it bitch!”   
  
Vegeta slipping out from under Bulma, peeled the two women off each other. Never looking happier.    
The group, now fully awake and rested, decided to head to the main stage to get a good position for the closing act of the night. A strong wind was picking up and chilling the air quickly. They dumped their bags down in the center of the group. A surge of wind upgraded from a gust to a gale. The three women grabbed their arms, their bodies shivering harshly.   
  
“Where did this wind come from?” Chichi said.   
  
“Chichi, sit down with the bags, our bodies will shield some of the wind” Goku said, rubbing his hands down her arms.    
  
Cold air surrounded her skin, the goosebumps that came and went with the effects of the MDMA were raging now. Her teeth chattered as her body convulsed, trying desperately to warm herself. Bulma watched Chichi sit down and Goku surround her in a little fort of bags. Just as she giggled at the sight she felt something behind her. Vegeta’s arm appeared beside her, holding a hoodie.    
  
“Here, put this on”    
  
Her heightened emotions burst into a warm intense blanket over her body.    
  
“Thanks”    
  
She went to slip it over her head and got stuck halfway. Chuckling sounded behind her as his firm hands tugged at the material, setting her free from her hoodie prison.    
She giggled and pulled the hood over her head.    
Without any warning, his shoulders pressed against the back of her thighs and his head slipped between her legs. His jacked arms held onto her thighs tightly as he stood up. Taking her body with him. Bulma grabbed onto his hair to balance herself. Vegeta bent his legs and bounced her body into a better position.    
  
“Bulma”   
  
Her head turned to greet 18’s phone. Bulma smiled as her friend took a photo. “Oh, I want a shoulder ride too!”    
  
“Don’t look at me, you’d be taller just standing on your own” Krillin shrugged.   
  
“I’ll give you one 18” Goku offered.

Hands clapped gleefully as Goku launched 18 up to meet her friend. Strong affections for 18 made the moment more delightful, their bond was something they both felt, like a tangible thing they could touch. They held hands as their bodies bobbed along with the guys movements. Fingers merged and molded into each other. The tender affection spread from her hand throughout her body. Her widened eyes settled on the stage as the light show began. Somehow the beams entered her body, zapping more pleasure in every part of her. Music was pumping wondrously through her limbs. She threw her head back, overwhelmed with the fierce ecstasy travelling through her veins. It ignited powerful emotions, making her heart pump fast. There was a reason it was called ecstasy. She felt so fucking good she could have an orgasm, right there and then.  
  


* * *

  
“This has to be a new record!” Raditz said, flicking his finger over his phone screen.    
  
“He didn’t tell you about the ice cream freak out did he?” Turles grinned.   
  
“Oh fuck, that was hilarious!” Nappa said.   
  
“You two, shut the fuck up!”    
  
The group trudged along a temporary walkway, fences surrounding them either side. Leading them all out of the festival.   
  
“Now you have to tell us” Krillin said.   
  
“Ok, so we all got a sundae. With topping and other stuff on top. Raditz is eating his and starts freaking the fuck out…” Turles started   
  
“Fucking idiot” Nappa laughed.

“He starts telling us his teeth are chipped, he can feel them in his mouth”    
  
“Shut the fuck up!”    
  
“Turns out he ordered nuts with his sundae and thought his teeth were coming apart!”    
  
“You fucking idiot” Vegeta said, pushing Raditz from behind.

“Guys look, up ahead!” Krillin said, pointing to a group of men.    
  
“Are they?”    
  
“Yeah, come on!” Raditz said running ahead.    
  
The tall man launched himself onto the gate, clinging onto it with his feet and hands. The men beside him, still somewhat shocked, looked on as Raditz shook the metal fence. Like some kind of caged animal. His whole weight swaying the fence.   
  
“Come on!” He shouted.

The men began tearing at the gate again. More and more people joined in. Before long, with increasingly grating sounds coming from it began to squeal. The gate finally gave way, collapsing in a huge crash of bodies and metal. The men at front, including Raditz ran out onto the street. Cars from both directions screeched to a stop, honking loud and long. As traffic became gridlocked, the group jumped over the now bent fence and ran to their freedom.    
  
Scattering from each other, Bulma’s eyes picked up police coming from nowhere. They were trying desperately to grab people and keep them from entering the road. But it was too late. The crowd could not be controlled and was spilling out of the hole in the fence at an ever increased speed.

A firm hand grabbed hers, pulling her and changing her body's direction. With a second to spare, another hand swiped but missed her arm. Bulma’s face swung around to watch an aggravated Police officer curse himself for missing her.    
Bulma tried, but unsuccessfully managed to hold in her laughter.   
  
“Watch where you’re going! Imagine the news if they caught you and took you to a station!” Vegeta said, as they ran down toward where the buses were waiting.    
  
“Did you fucking see that! That was mental!” Turles said, running up beside them.   
  
“Where is Raditz? The stupid fuckstick could have gotten us trampled”    
  
“Oh lighten up grandpa!” Bulma said, pushing him and running ahead.   
  
Two more steps and another cop came from the side, trying to grab anyone in their pathway. This one was unavoidable. A seemingly meaningless memory jumped from the depths of her mind. Something Vegeta had said to her while training her in jiu jitsu. Keep them guessing, confuse their mind.    
Her foot took another step, the office locked onto her. Her back foot came through. It touched the ground but bounced off to the side. Side stepping her way around him, she twisted and twirled with her inertia. The cop, with no time to react to her misdirection, almost fell on his face. Bulma let out a loud sharp laugh and continued on.    
  
“Nice!” She heard Turles shout from behind.   
  
A mad rush deluged her body. The thrill of running from the confines of the temporary fence. Like cattle being freed from holding. Like animals. To almost being caught twice. It was super intoxicating. Her legs kept propelling forward. She hadn’t run like this since she was a kid.   
Sighting the gate to the bus zone, Bulma ran through it, to the spot the bus had parked earlier that day. Her hands grabbed the rigid sides of the doorway, her body jolted to a standstill as her lungs inflated hard. Before she could catch her breath the two men had caught up to her.    
  
“Well that was quick!” The bus drive said from inside the vehicle.    
  
Bulma just flashed her teeth to him, grinning in delight. Vegeta was behind her, hand on her back, pushing her urgently onto the bus. They took the right hand side, back seats. Bulma sliding in first and sitting by the window. Vegeta threw their bags up above and sat next to her. Immediately he settled his hand on her thigh, softly, but eagerly squeezing her skin. Heated pressure from his hand was all she needed to understand he had the same thrill coursing through him.    
Bulma looked up at him, his mouth was apart, still breathing hard from the sprint. She nibbled at her bottom lip, watching his cheeks flush.    
Turles came onto the bus and sat directly in front of them. Vegeta’s hand pressed into her flesh hard. His need transferred into her. She felt a pulse between her legs. He wanted to fuck her, he was trying with all his strength not to. She decided to make it worse for him.    
Without looking away from him, she slid his hand down her inner thigh, she had fishnet tights on and tiny little shorts that were barely more than panties. His fingers searched out and brushed the side of her short. Pulling their way inside.   
  
“There you are! Oh my fucking god!” 18 was out of breath.    
  
She plonked herself into the seats opposite Turles. Vegeta’s hand retreated but stayed on her thigh. Goku and Chichi sat opposite Bulma and Vegeta as the bus began filling up with everyone.    
It wasn’t long before the bus driver killed the lights, shut the door and headed back to the campsite. The bus was quiet, everyone puffed out from the run and happy to be sitting down. Vegeta took the liberty and slipped back into her shorts. Bulma put her leg up on the side of the wall, allowing him greater access to her wet core. Vegeta slicked his fingers in her wet opening before teasing her swollen bud. The thrill was back, more intense than ever. Not being able to make a noise, to squirm under his touch.    
Her hand massaged over his thigh, and up to the large bulge in his shorts. He was so fucking hard already. All she wanted was to sit on his thick dick and ride until they both came.   
The lustful petting continued the whole five minutes. As rousing and exciting as it was, she needed his cock inside her or she was going to fucking explode.   
  
Finally the bus pulled up at the campsite and everyone trailed off the bus, some half awake. Vegeta watched them leave and slowly stood up, grabbing their bags and Bulma’s hand. Her blood started pumping wildly through her, as if she was being chased again. Fuck, she felt so fucking good. Exiting the bus, they walked at a purposefully slow pace. Entering the campsite, the attention of the group was scattered as they all decided whether to kick on or crash for the night.    
Her hand still in his, he covertly led them to the shower block. Bulma’s head frantically turned making sure no one noticed they were leaving. Navigating through the female and male blocks, they came to a particular door. With his large hand, Vegeta pushed it open. Revealing a shower and bath that was in an opened aired room. Shutting and locking the door behind them, she turned back around the face Vegeta. He grabbed at her clothing aggressively.    
  
“I want you so fucking bad” He said, tearing the fishnets off her.    
  
Bulma grabbed his face with force and kissed him hard, they began breathing rapidly again while undressing each other. Desperately wanting to feel each other's skin. Vegeta bent down and seized her hips, pulling her up onto him as he stood up. Bulma jumped up and rocked her hips over his hard cock. Vegeta swung her around, under the shower head and pushed her forcibly up against the cold tiles. Her skin pricked and she let out a moan from the sudden chill on her back.    
Vegeta reached down and shot the water on, covering them both, the cold water did nothing to cool off the heat being generated. The water began to warm up as Vegeta kissed her neck, moving up to her mouth again as she grated her wet folds on his cock. The feeling of the water on her skin, mixed with the electricity between them had her mind completely trapped by pleasure. She reached down, wrapping her small hand around his mammoth prick. She guided him to her slit and rocked her hips onto him. Vegeta bit her lip as he entered her, tight core absorbing him completely. His hips steadily thrust into her with such control. The thunderous feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her, while his hips smashed into her pelvis made her want to climax already.    
His tongue slipped inside her mouth, as his kissing slowed down in time with his pounding.    
  
“You make me feel good” He said.   
  
“I know, I can  _ feel  _ how good you feel” Bulma smiled through their kissing.    
  
“No, you make me feel good, all the time. Not just when my cock is inside you”    
  
Bulma pulled away from their kiss and studied his face. He was flushed red, with an adoring glaze over his eyes. His sincere tone, and the way he looked at her made her heart leap into her throat. Bulma burnt up.    
  
“You make me feel good too”    
  
Vegeta kissed her again, speeding up his rhythm and plunging deeper into her. Rocking her hips in time with him, Bulma gyrated her bud onto his pelvis, quickening her climax.   
  
“You’re going to make me cum, fuck me harder”    
  
Vegeta smashed his shaft into her creamy folds, driving his hips upwards to hit right where her amplified spot was. She quivered as her muscles tensed up, her thighs squeezing his waist. She was pushed over the edge of her orgasm. It took hold of her and immersed her in wave after wave of pleasure. His veiny cock began to throb inside her, he let out a loud groan as he too climaxed. Shooting his load up inside her.    
Vegeta placed his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. He slowly let go of Bulma and she slipped down onto her feet.    
  
“Holy shit that was intense” Bulma said.

  
Vegeta lent in, brushing his lips sweetly against hers. The urgency gone now, and replaced with something different. Enamoring and tender in the way he gripped her chin and led his tongue inside her mouth. The hot water still streamed down their bodies, but it wasn’t the reason her cheeks were burning up. Fuck, she just wanted to stay in this moment forever. She never wanted this feeling to end.   
She loved this, she loved him.    



	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

“Last night when I moved your stuff to my room, a folder fell out of your bag” Vegeta said, shifting his weight to his right leg and leaning in closer to her.

“Oh,  _ fell  _ hey?” Bulma giggled. “Did you go through my bag mister?”

The fire crackled and spit out embers. Vegeta moved the cold beer bottle to his other hand, indecision hidden in the movement “Bulma, I could tell it was a booster system”    
  
Her face muscles jolted from a smile into the shape of astoundment. “How would you know what a booster system looked like?”    
  
“I’m not just an Automotive Mechanic, Bulma”    
  
“What else do you work on?” Her voice broke ever so slightly. If he didn’t know the sounds and tones she normally wore, he would have missed it.   
  
“Our first date, the pilot”    
  
“No you didn’t”    
  
“I helped him rebuild that plane,” Vegeta said. “I was a Jet Engine Mechanic from the age of 17 to 21 in the air force. I’ve dabbled in marine mechanics too. I know engines, even ones I’ve never physically seen before”    
  
“Vegeta… How, how do I not know this?” Bulma asked.

“To be fair, you never asked” He said, shrugging “I guess you were preoccupied with your own path, you didn’t want me knowing about your past so you avoided those kinds of questions?”    
  
Bulma smiled. “You’re always so perceptive”    
  
“Maybe you’re just easy to understand?”    
  
“I hope so”    
  
“So all the work in Satan City? It was to be near the space center?”   
  
“Hmm, yes. Just don’t say anything to anyone, ok? It’s a contract I’m under legal obligation to not speak about it”    
  
“I understand” 

“I tell you more about it when the project is released”    
  
“Ok”    
  
Every single shred of doubt he still harboured, had melted away with their conversation. She was the lead engineer on the project. He hinted at his qualifications to her, maybe to save himself the awkward confrontation he knew would most likely come. But she seemed, once again, consumed by her own direction and was unable to pick up on his hint that he had applied for the program. He didn’t blame her, he expected he would probably be in the same frame of mind. Being in charge of something like that. She had a lot of pressure and lives placed on her shoulders. It was a wonder she was able to relax at all.   
Yes, it was true. She was building a rocket ship.   


* * *

  
A downpour of cold, bubbling liquid came shooting at her like a fire hose. Drenching her in the extravagant alcohol. Laughter manifested between her thighs and up her body as Vegeta bounced her body on his shoulders.

They were the closest you could get to the main stage. Bulma wiped the champagne from her eyes, thanking herself for locking her makeup on in waterproof setting powder that morning. Just as she adjusted to the scene around her, 18 was drenched in an onslaught beside her. Splash back from the impact covering Bulma and Vegeta in the process.   
  
“Holy shit” 18 cracked up.

A warm hand grabbed her leg as Goku lent into Vegeta, talking to him. Bulma couldn’t make out what they were talking about as she looked down at them. Goku’s cheerful face pivoted toward her. He made a signal for a drink by jiggling his empty can in his hand.    
  
“Give the poor guy a break from your legs wrapped around him” Goku innocently yelled to her.    
  
Bulma’s face dropped and she bucked out her leg, kicking him in the process. Goku flung backyard but was still clipped in the face by her boot. Vegeta laughed again, at both his comment and the kick to Goku’s face. Bulma tapped Vegeta’s head, he bent down and she jumped off.    
  
“Do you want anything?” Bulma asked as he stood back up.    
  
“Just water”   
  
“Ok” She smiled. “I’ll be back…come on dickhead”    
  
Goku rubbed his face and defeatly followed behind her. They made their way to the V.I.P Bar, which had a minuscule line compared to the main bars out in the general area. They walked up and waited in line.    
  
“So you two have gotten close” Goku wiggled his eyebrows at her.    
  
“That’s none of your business Son Goku!” Bulma smirked. “Besides, we’re still just friends”    
  
A small scoff came from the tall man. “Yeah sure, the best of friends”    
  
“Do you want another fly kick to the face Goku?”    
  
“Come on Bulma, I’m just teasing. It’s good to see you both happy” Goku smiled.

“I am happy, It just all happened so fast, I’m still spinning”    
  
“You’ve really brought him out of his shell. I’ve never seen him this social”    
  
“I haven’t done it on purpose” Bulma said.   
  
“I know, you’re just being you, and it’s changing him”    
  
“In what way am I changing him?”   
  
“He’s never around, at least not for extended periods of time on his time back from work. This is the most I’ve seen him in years”    
  
“Well, it could just be because of his birthday and the festival” Bulma said, trying to rationalise what he was saying.

“No, that’s not it.” Goku said, brushing off her thoughts. “He can never be in the same spot for long, I guess I would be that way too if I had been through what he had”    
  
“He’s never settled anywhere for long?”    
  
“No”    
  
“Not even in his jobs?” Bulma asked.

“Exactly”    
  
Hadn’t he told her yesterday he had applied for another job. One that would take him away for longer. He hadn’t changed. He was just getting over his shiny new toy.   
  
“He hasn’t changed Goku”    
  
“What do you mean?”    
  
“He hasn’t settled, he has applied for a new job. He told me yesterday”    
  
“Oh, where at?”    
  
“He wouldn’t say, but he will be away for longer periods of time. I thought we…”    
  
Goku rubbed her shoulder. “He does care about you, it's so obvious”    
  
“Maybe”    
  
“You care about him right? More than a friend?”    
  
“Yeah, but this just complicates things”    
  
“He’s away for 6 weeks at a time, what's a few more weeks? You guys already have a relationship that developed through that”    
  
“But what if he is using the new job as an excuse to end it with me?”    
  
“What would make you think that? Has he pulled away?”    
  
Words rang in her ears.  _ “You make me feel good”  _ _   
_ The fierce emotions she had last night, while he was inside her, telling her how he felt came rushing back.    
  
“No, but why apply for this new job?”    
  
“It’s just the way he is Bulma, he needs to move around. He is just following his dreams. I didn’t think that would be an issue for you?”    
  
“Who’s next?” The bartender called out.    
  
Bulma looked at her friend and smiled. “It isn’t an issue”    
  
She turned and walked up to the bar, placing her order and paying. He had been open with her, from the start. She had no reason to doubt he cared. But an insidious feeling still crept its way from her heart to her head. Was this change in jobs really just a pretense to pull the breaks. But what about last night? Why say that? Was this new job really something he wanted.   
Bulma grabbed the bottle of water and cans of drinks in her fingers and walked back over to Goku.   
  
“So, forget what he wants, what do you want?” Goku asked.

“I just wanted something casual, you know, after Yamcha…”    
  
“Yeah”    
  
“But now, I can’t help getting myself in deeper with him. Am I going to be hurt?”    
  
“Maybe”    
  
Well that’s supportive”    
  
“Bulma relationships hurt sometimes, even the healthy ones”    
  
“That’s true”   
  
“Just do what feels right, forget the Yamcha stuff. Him and Vegeta are nothing alike”    
  
“Goku, how are you so smart, yet so dumb”    
  


* * *

  
The metal key slipped into the lock, clicking it open. His hand pressed down on the handle as he swung open his front door. His other arm, holding his overnight bag and pulling Bulma’s suitcase followed him through the door. scuffing her feet behind him, Bulma followed.    
An ache that had begun in his legs was now in every inch of his body. He had put himself through hell over the weekend. It was going to take a good week to get back to normal after all the drugs and partying he had done.    
Warmth hit his back as her hand pressed into his back.    
  
“I’m so fucking tired” Bulma said.    
  
“Same, let’s order some food, watch a movie and fall asleep”    
  
“That sounds perfect” She almost sounded in pain.    
  
They headed for the lounge and fell into its cushioned comfort. He reached into his pocket, slipping out his phone.    
  
“What do you feel like eating?”    
  
“Anything, something greasy”    
  
“That’s my girl”    
  
He felt her body convulse next to him. He looked over at her. “You ok?”    
  
“Yeah, just a bit cold”    
  
Vegeta went back to his phone, a tug at his back pushed him forward as Bulma took the blanket off the back of the lounge. Silently she sat beside him as he browsed their dinner options on his phone.    
Half way through their last day at the festival, she had pulled away from him. Wanting the company of her girlfriends over him. That was fine. But she had been quiet since waking up that morning as well. Getting up silently and showering before he had even woken up. He sensed something had happened. Her whole demeanor had changed. She wasn’t pissed off, just distant.    
He wondered if Goku had said something to upset her. But what could have possibly been said to have this effect. He sighed, trying to push the confusion from his body. He would need to talk with her, but tonight was not the night.    
  
“Thai?”    
  
“Sure”    
  
“Let me guess… Crying tiger entree, satay sticks and massaman beef?”    
  
She giggled. Finally.    
  
“Yes please, use my credit card”    
  
“No, we just flew to the festival and back on your family's jet. I can pay for dinner”    
  
“Ok”    
  
And we’re back.   
  
“35 minutes until it gets here, what do you want to watch?”    
  
“A Disney movie”    
  
Vegeta handed her the remote and she began to scroll through the catalogue of movies. He lent back, allowing his whole body weight to sink into the inviting furniture. He wondered if he would even make it until the food arrived. Eyes heavy with exhaustion his mind began to sift through the memories of the weekend, categorizing them as they went by.   
  
_ “You make me feel good” _ _   
_ _   
_ His face cringed at the memory.    
  
“No? Not that one?” Bulma asked suddenly, watching his face.

“What?”    
  
“The little mermaid?”    
  
“Oh, I wasn’t paying attention sorry, put on whatever you want. Honestly I will probably fall asleep as soon as I eat”   
  
“Ok, little mermaid it is” She smiled.

Vegeta blinked a few times, trying to fix the uncomfortable dry feeling his eyes were experiencing.    
Could what he said to her be the issue? Had he pushed it too hard? She had reciprocated his feelings though, so he had thought she felt the same way. But maybe not. She had only been single for a matter of months, and had been with Yamcha for a lifetime before that. Was she rethinking this?   
Satin blue hair tumbled into his lap, her head following milliseconds later. His arms instinctively wrap around her, pulling her in tight. The movie began to play on the tv as her body wiggled into a comfortable place and settled. Her hand stroking his arm sent pleasant jolts to his brain. Fuck, she couldn’t be too mad at him if she wanted to snuggle. Maybe she had just been tired.   
For a moment his mind flick through a sexual scenario, going over the possibility in his cosy bliss. But his body wasn’t going to cooperate with anything that night. He had no energy reserves left. So he decided to just enjoy feeling her delicate hand stir up the amazing feeling of her skin on his.   
The weight finally made his eyelids succumb. They fell and did not lift back up, one last thought popped into his mind before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
It never failed to make her skin light on fire, being held by him and touching his hot, soothing skin. Her eyes followed along with the pictures on the screen, but her brain was running over the moment. The feeling of his body close to hers. The way it made her feel, still filled with butterflies, even after months of being together.    
She had held back her feelings for weeks. Finally yielding to the man as he fucked her. She had never been with someone who was so open with their emotions, he hid nothing from her. Or so it seemed. She didn’t want to give in, she still wanted to keep her defenses up. There was no way she could be here right now, in this moment with the man she would spend the rest of her life with. After such a painful, tumultuous relationship with Yamcha. She had begged herself to spend time getting to know herself and what she wanted. Then Vegeta appeared. Was this fates fucked up plan, right thing, wrong time. Or was she just being a fuckwit.    
She tried with all her might to resist him, but it was so organic. She didn’t have to hide anything of her personality. He accepted her, even her deviant side, enjoying her sexuality as much as she did his. He read her body like a good book, getting absorbed in the things going on between the lines. It scared her how intensely she felt for him, so quickly. No one around her was warning her however. So why was she scared?    
  
Her fingers began to trace the words out on his skin as he silently slept. Without her even commanding them too. She looped around, spelling it out. The words she felt she could never say to him.

I love Vegeta.   


* * *

  
_ V: Then you’re heading back to Satan city?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: Yeah, I’ll be gone for 5 weeks this time.  _ 😔😑 _   
_ _   
_ _ V: So I have to wait even longer this time before I get to feel that delicious pussy again?  _ 😏😏🔥🍆💦 _   
_ _   
_ She left his message on read for a few moments before she began typing.    
  
_ B: That’s all you care about?  _ 😒 _   
_ _   
_ _ V: Of course not… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: Well it’s all you seem to talk about  _ 🙄 _   
_ _   
_ _ V: Bulma, what is going on with you? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: Nothing is going on with me, you just seem to only be interested in one thing. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ V: That isn’t true, you are being absurd. You know this is more than that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: I don’t know that Vegeta, I don't know what you want.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ V: What do you want?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: What do you want?!! _ _   
_ _   
_ Frustration began to accumulate inside his stomach.  _   
_ _   
_ _ V: Come on Bulma, just answer the question. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: For you to be truthful _ _   
_ _   
_ _ V: I have been... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: Then why the secrecy about that job you are applying for? _ _   
_ _   
_ Fuck. _   
_ _   
_ _ V: I just want to wait until I know more, I shouldn’t have said anything… Is that what this is about? I explained I would be away longer, but that doesn’t change anything.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: Don’t be ridiculous, I don’t care if you are away longer. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ V: Then what’s the issue?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: I don’t know what you want! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ V: I just want this to keep going how we were going _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: FWB?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ V: No, Bulma we are more than that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: Fucking hell, just let me know when you decide what you want, ok?  _ _   
_ _   
_ He pressed the phone icon on her contact and the phone began ringing.    
  
“Hi this is Bulma, leave a message for me at the…”    
  
He hung up, calling again.    
  
“Come on Bulma, just answer the fucking phone”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Vibration ruptured the air, sending quakes into her hand as her phone rang, Vegeta’s caller ID came up. Bulma clenched her fingers around the thin metal electronic and threw it onto her couch. Her frustration manifested into her hands and she reached up to her hair and tugged at it. Trying to release the tension.   
  
“Hey I think your phone is ringing” 18 said, walking into the open space.   
  
Bulma launched her arms into the air. “Fuck my phone!”   
  
“Jesus Christ, I go to the toilet for a minute and I come back to you having a meltdown”   
  
“He’s playing games with me 18”   
  
“Sit your ass down and tell me what is going on” 18 said, pushing her friend over to the lounge. 

“He won’t tell me what he wants, he’s frustrating the fuck out of me”   
  
“Have you told him what you want?”   
  
“Well no, because he doesn’t want what I want”   
  
“How do you know that? Has he said that to you?”   
  
“No, but there's this new job…”   
  
“All I’m hearing is an excuse for you not to tell him how you feel. Talk to the guy Bulma. He can’t read your mind” 18 said.   
  
“I’m done talking to him. He tells me he is getting this new job…."

She scoffed and corrected herself. " _Applying_ for this job... One that will mean he is away more, then he tells me he wants to be around me all the time.” Bulma grabbed a pillow and brought it up to her chest. “If that were true, if I made him feel good. Then why would he want to move further away? Not to mention his intentions behind not telling me what the job is, why hide it? He is playing with me”   
  
“Did you ever stop to think this job, the one he wants to get, has absolutely nothing to do with you? Maybe it’s his dream job, or a stepping stone toward it? Don’t you think you’re being selfish by making this about you, then not explaining to him why you’re upset?”   
  
Bulma let loose a long loud whine. She clenched her fists in anger then slapped her hands over her face.   
  
“I understand you’re upset, and maybe he has been a little dense about this whole job thing. But he is probably got shit going on Bulma, just fucking talk to him”   
  
18 reached over Bulma and grabbed her phone. She handed it to her blue haired friend. “Tell him what you want, tell him how you feel”   
  
Bulma grabbed her phone and unlocked it. She had two missed calls and a message from Vegeta. She opened the message.   
  
_V: You also need to decide what you want Bulma, message me when you’ve had time to cool off. I’m going to bed, I have just finished my 12hr shift, I need to sleep._ _  
_ _  
_ “He’s away at work at the moment and he's gone to bed”   
  
“Bulma, I’m serious. Talking will fix this. You’re only arguing because you are both stubborn brats and you won’t tell him what is wrong!”   
  
“Him not telling me about where or what this job application is, makes me not want to trust him” Bulma said. “I just got out of a relationship full of lies”   
  
“Has he ever given you a reason to mistrust him?”   
  
“No”   
  
“Then you need to trust him if you want to do this with him. Whatever it is you two are doing... Let him explain when he is ready to. He obviously has a good reason for not telling you”   
  
“Fuck”   
  
“Just pull your fucking head in” 18 said, playfully pushing her friend. “You are so damn stubborn sometimes Bulma” 

* * *

Placing the last folded item into her suitcase, her fingers felt out for the metal zipper. It ground against itself as she pulled it across, locking her items inside.

Bulma picked up her phone from her night stand and unlocked her phone.

Early for once. Her fingers tapped her phone, two days and she hadn’t said a word to him. The anger she had that night, It had come from a place of pain. One she hadn’t yet let herself open. It appeared letting Vegeta in had unlocked the door, releasing some of the pain from deep inside. After some reflection, thanks to her rational, blonde haired friend, on where it really had come from, the anger then melted away. Now she was left with regret. Her pain had felt real in the moment, but she understood it to now be insecurity. 

Two days was the longest she had gone in almost four months without speaking to him. Soon she would be on a plane, taking her to Satan City for five weeks. Where she would finally be building her design model for the booster system of the Capsule corp rocket. Her career was on the cusp of taking off into space. But all she could think about was him. Vegeta had guessed exactly what she had been working on, just from initial sketchings she had done. He was amazing. She had been such a dick.

Fuck it.

Bulma pulled up her messages. Now tired of her own shit, she finally messaged him. 

_B: Hey, I'm leaving to catch my flight soon for work. Can we chat on the phone when I land in Satan City around 6:30am?_

Her thumb hit send without a second thought. If she had paused, maybe her insecurity would surface again and she wouldn't have sent it at all. But she recognised it needed to be done. She missed him, and she hated this.

He would be on shift, so she knew he would probably answer while she was up in the air. Resigning herself to that fact, she brought up her work schedule to double check when her flight landed in Satan City.

6:30am.

A rapid chime and vibration made her body jump in fear and her heart erupt in a beating frenzy.

"Fuck!"

It was Vegeta.

_V: Ok, have a safe flight_

The small, five word message made her heart beat more ferociously than the sudden shock did. He had his phone with him on shift. This was not a usual occurrence for him. He told her it was a dangerous distraction. He must have been waiting for her to touch base with him. He hated this too. She couldn't help the smile and it penetrated her lips, moving her face gleefully. 

"You had been waiting this whole time too, you jerk"

* * *

Quality of his sleep had disintegrated. She had infested every part of his mind and body. Especially the parts he couldn’t control. Understanding where she had come from, her past relationship did nothing to instruct him on what to say, or what to do next. So he relied on his instinct instead. He had been honest, he knew she would eventually see it.   
Receiving the message was a welcomed relief from the apprehension. He should not have told her about the application if he couldn't tell her he was applying at Capsule Corp. He saw that now. How would she react when she finally found out.   
His phone rang with an urgent vibration, followed by a ringtone.   
  
“Hey”   
  
“Hi”   
  
“I landed safe… Obviously, are you still on shift?” Bulma asked.

“Yeah, just having my break”   
  
“Good timing”   
  
“I planned it Bulma, you told me when you were landing”   
  
“Oh”   
  
“Hn”   
  
“I just want to say, I’m sorry for freaking out on you, I…”   
  
“Was unfair”   
  
“Yes, I was unfair. But you haven’t exactly been forthcoming. It made me nervous”   
  
“I didn’t withhold information about the job application to hurt you. It’s for reasons I can’t say right now, I just need you to trust me. Respect my decision”   
  
“See, things like that just make me more nervous, like what could the reason possibly be to hide it from me?”   
  
“Why do you hide your work?”   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“When I asked you about the plans I saw, you told me not to ask questions. I didn’t ask fucking questions Bulma!”   
  
A solid strung out sigh came through his phone speakers. Finally, she was getting it.   
  
“Ok, Vegeta. I trust you. Can we just move past it?”   
  
“Is that the only thing you have an issue with?”   
  
Pause.   
  
“Yes”   
  
“Are you sure? Because now is the time...”   
  
His hands shot out, articulating his frustration even though she could not see him. Fuck he hated conversing like this, no body language to read.   
  
“My rides here, I have to go. Have a good rest of your shift. I’ll message you later”   
  
“Bulma…”   
  
“Bye”   
  
The phone call ended with a barbaric tone. His fists clenched hard.   
  
“Fuck! She drives me insane!”   
  


* * *

  
_B: Chichi just told me, you're in the bridal party too?_ 😜😜 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Yeah, Goku asked me yesterday._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Is this your first groomsman duties?_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Yeah. It’s not like Nappa or Raditz are getting married any time soon_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: OMFG_ 😂 _haha, no they are not!_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: You’re maid of honor?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Yeah, I’ll be with Krillin and you’ll be with 18_ 🙊

 _V: You might have to forgo heels_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: So will 18_ 😅

 _V: Smartass_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: You know you miss me_ 😜😘

 _V: I have to go, I’ve got an early flight out of this hell hole tomorrow._ _  
_ _  
_ A pang of pain shot into her, most of their conversations were like this. It was as if their argument had placed a wet towel over the budding relationship. Her unwillingness to be honest with him was affecting the air around them. She felt breathless, like she was drowning in a sea of her own making. Unable to save herself from it. _  
_ _  
_ _B: Oh, ok. Back home?_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Yeah_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: This 6 weeks has been a real drag._ _  
_ _  
_ Because I’m a fucking fool. _  
_ _  
_ _V: Yeah, good night Bulma._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Goodnight_ _  
_ _  
_ She locked her phone and placed it on the nightstand. Her back lent against the headboard as she brought her thighs up to her chest. Her cheeks pressed hard into her knees, tears poured out and the sobs began. She felt so alone this time around, she had not realised how much she depended on his presence. She had fucked up. His coldness, though not on purpose hit hard. Like he was getting ready for her to disappear. It was just a reaction to her refusal to admit to him what she wanted. It was self protection on his part. She understood that.   
She needed to see him, maybe she could admit her feelings to him if she could just feel his warmth surrounding her again. How much the fear of him being further away ate at her, made her crazy with dread. This self sabotaging wall she had put up was impenetrable on her own. She needed his touch, his scent, his skin.   
It rose up, like a strong current under the waves. A pulse of determination. She didn’t want to lose him. Not over this nonsense.   
She reached for her phone again.   
  
_B: I’m sorry, I really am._ _  
_ _  
_ Seconds passed by at an antagonisingly slow rate. Finally, her message came up as read on her text chat. _  
_ _  
_ _V: For what?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: All of this. My pigheadedness._ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Ok I accept your apology. Though I really do need to sleep. We will talk about this, face to face, soon._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Ok_ _  
_

* * *

Her finger traced down her thigh, lighting up her skin. Slipping into her lace lining, she wet the tips of her fingers. Using her own slickness to ignite the sensitive bud. She groaned, not because it felt good, but because it wasn’t enough. It hadn’t been enough in a long time.   
Her other hand tapped on her phone's keyboard.   
  
_B: I can’t fucking take this anymore._ 😳😳😩💦

She continued on her plan to make herself come once more. But each time she fell over the line, it only made the urge stronger.   
Her phone pinged. She hungrily read it.  
  
 _V: Show me how bad it is for you._ _  
_ _  
_A pulse ripped through her core, making her verbally curse. She lowered her phone, angling the camera to show her soaked fingers wrapped up in her panties. And her face, flushed with her frustratingly painful yearning for him.  
She hit send. He replied almost immediately.   
_  
__V: Mmmm, good girl. What can I do to make this better for you?_ 😏😈 _  
_ _  
_ _B: Come fuck me_ 🍆💦 _I’m going fucking crazy!_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Bulma, Satan City is more than 3 hours away, even if I don’t stop for anything…_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: I don’t think you understand how much pain I’m in at this moment… I have a need for you that isn’t like anything I’ve felt before._ _  
_ _  
_ _V: I do understand, I really do, It’s been just as long for me. If my dick gets any harder it will explode._ _🍆💦  
_ _  
_ _B: You can fuck me in any hole, anyway you want_ _  
_ _  
_The message sat on read for a long while, until he began to reply.  
  
 _V: I’ll be there in 3 hours_ _  
_ _  
_Her sigh faltered as it ran up her throat. She had successfully communicated just what kind of mood she was in. No games, she wanted a part of him he was yet to show her. One they had spoken about, things he had done to others that she had only fantasized about. He was coming, he was finally coming to her. Her body shuddered as Bulma upped the tempo, pressing in around her clit, stimulating the base through her skin. She made herself climax once more, as expected it only made her body ache for more.  
Only 3 hours to go and this longing would be over. Like a crazed animal she pulled through her suitcase, knowing she packed something a week before. The plan was to dress up and tease him with some photos. All she had managed to do was taunt her own body to the point of madness. But now, the lingerie would get a much better workout. She hoped he ripped the appealing garments straight from her body. She hoped he was frustrated, she hoped he was furious. She had a need to be punished for her sins. Words were inadequate. Her body was better at expressing to him how she felt than her words were. She would make it to him with her cunt.

The painstaking wait felt like eternity. It finally ended with her phone illuminating with his caller ID.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“I’m here, how do I get into the visitors parking?”   
  
“Drive up to the keypad, call unit 516, I’ll buzz you in”   
  
The roaring Camaro engine revved. Echoing the aggravation between them perfectly, like a wild beast. Her stomach did flips. The intercom rang and she pressed the lock key.   
  
“It worked.”   
  
“Buzz again at the elevator, 516”   
  
“Ok”   
  
The phone call ended. Her feet burst into action, propelling her toward the bathroom. She reached the mirror and inspected her make up. Turning her face in the downlights. Good enough. He was only going to mess it up.   
Again the intercom buzzed. She ran back and buzzed him up. She stepped toward the door and waited to hear the elevator ping before she cracked the front door open. His cologne hit her first, a mix of spice and musk that sent images of him on top of her straight to her brain. His body soon followed. Skin ablaze in the dull light. She sunk into the wall and let him pass, she shut the door behind him softly.   
  
“You made it”   
  
He stopped, turning his head so his profile was visible.   
  
“All this way, just to see you”   
  
“I appreciate it”   
  
His body moved quicker than her eyes could register. His hand pressed her hip, sending her firmly into the wall, back first.   
  
“Why am I here Bulma?” He snarled playfully.

Her breath quaked again.   
  
“To accept my apology, to fuck me”   
  
“Your apology? Hmmm, that will come later. First I’m going to take my frustration out on you”   
  
His hand slipped across her cheek, his lips hovering imminently above hers. Fuck yes, how did he know without her having to say much at all to him. Did he really know her that well?   
  
“You know what I want?” She asked.   
  
“Always”   
  
“I want it, all of it”   
  
“Enlighten me, tell me what it is you think you’re getting”   
  
“All of you”   
  
He growled and pulled away from her. “Are you sure? This is how you want it? We haven’t talked through it much”   
  
Bulma brought up her hands to her mouth, trying to hide some vulnerability to him. He grabbed them, pulling them aside.   
  
“No more hiding, tell me”   
  
“I can tell you have been holding back some of the.. Things you’re into. The kinky stuff, the dominance, the control. Do you want more from me?” Bulma asked. 

“Yes”   
  
“Do you want to do them to me now?”   
  
His Onyx eyes searched downward, like he had only just noticed the flimsy material covering her curves. His hand moved up and across his face, pulling his skin as it went, a long sigh escaping him.   
  
“I haven’t decided exactly what I want to do to you yet, but I’ve got almost 6 weeks of pent up frustration to unleash. Are you sure?”   
  
“I’ll tell you to stop if it gets too much, I want this”   
  
“This isn’t just because of the arguments?”   
  
“That’s a part of it”   
  
“Bulma…”   
  
“No, it’s only given me the courage to say what I want. It’s made me realise what I want. I have so many fantasies, you know that. I want to explore them with you. The argument is just fuel added to a fire that was already there”   
  
He moved into her again, pressing his body eagerly into hers. “I want to do vulgar things to you”   
  
“I want it too, I want you to fuck my ass, dominate me. Play with me Vegeta, tell me I’ve been bad. We can talk later, right now I want you to use this animosity between us and punish me”   
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @bloodpatternbl2

Chapter 19

“Is that what you really want?”   
  
“Yes”   
  
“Get on your knees”   
  
Blue vivacious eyes darted to his. His gaze was direct and intentional. Her inhibitions caught fire and disintegrated under his glare. They had discussed this side of his sexuality a few times, he had yet to show it to her. What a perfect time to unleash it. The frustration she had caused him the past 6 weeks were still coursing through his every muscle.   
  
“Ok” She said.

“Yes Sir” He corrected her.   
  
Her cheeks grew crimson uncontrollably, putting her arousal on display.   
  
“Yes Sir” Her voice was shaking, nerves and excitement overran her tone.   
  
He watched as her knees buckled under the weight of her need for him. She rested her body's weight onto her legs, her eyes never leaving his.   
  
“Good little slut”   
  
He projected his voice so it would vibrate through her, low and rumbling. It had changed frequency, excited by her submissive demeanor.   
She took in a sharp breath, then pushed out the air again in a little moan. Fucking hell, he was going to enjoy this. He had wanted to fuck her like this for a while now, unsure she was willing. But now, the pleasurable sight of her flushed and her giving in to his authority, the sound of her voice quivering and the smell of her scent was exactly like a dream.   
  
His fingers extended and grapsed at his shirt's buttons. Her eyes fixated on his hands obsessively as he revealed his tanned, muscular body to her, bit by bit. Her hips swayed restlessly, eager and watching him undress himself. Down to his boxers he stood in the dull light, every crease and dip of his body illuminated and glowing.   
His fingers slipped inside the tight material caging his cock. He handled himself, stroking down on his shaft hard. He pulled himself out and her teeth bit down on her lips instinctively. He stepped toward her, inches from her face.   
  
“Tongue out”   
  
She obeyed happily, exposing her thirst to him. His face transformed at the sight of her, mouth open, accepting him greedily. He could no longer stand how sexy she looked.   
  
“You’ve done this, made me very hard. You will obey my commands, or you will be punished further, do you understand?” His voice resonated deeply into the air.   
  
“Yes Sir”   
  
At her response to his demands he pushed his head onto her tongue, she deliriously licked and sucked at him. Humming as he pushed inside her hot, wet mouth. His grip slipped through her hair and gathered in his fist. He pulled tight, using his hand as leverage to plunge himself further into her throat.   
  
“Mmm, you look so perfect with my cock jammed in your mouth”   
  
Eyes blinked and studied him while his cock slipped in and out of her wet warm mouth. Tears began streaming out the corners of her eyes as he penetrated her throat. He reached down and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Reacting to his touch her eyes dropped again, closing as she placed her concentration back on her job. The tight suctioning around his shaft got more intense, deciding it was time to tease his little play thing, he pulled himself out of her. She gasped for air and rubbed the mess she had made of her chin.   
  
Bending down without warning, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up and over his shoulder. A small sharp yelp fled her mouth in surprise. With his hands firmly holding her up he walked into the bedroom, throwing her forcibly on the bed. The mattress dipped in as her body hit, her tits jiggling as she bounced. Her flushed face watched him crawl on after her, his calloused hands grabbing her ankles and pulling her toward him.   
  
“Spread your legs”   
  
Complying she lifted her thighs up and spread them as far as she could.   
  
“Very nice, does my little slut want some attention?”   
  
“Yes Sir” Her voice melted   
  
His fingers slid up her soft milky white thighs, his thumbs massaging the perimeter of the highly receptive skin between her legs. She cried out, begging him with moans to touch her further. To plunge into her. The small lace underwear failed to contain her folds. She had soaked her panties already. He pushed them aside with his thumbs, exposing her slick pussy to him.   
  
“Are you ready for me, my little slut?”   
  
“Yes Sir”   
  
Slipping his hands under her ass, he pushed her hips backwards, getting her ready for him to enter. A small flash of pink caught his eyes. He moved his hand over, pulling her panties up, uncovering her little secret.   
  
“Naughty, have you had this in the whole time?” He asked, running his fingers over her folds and down to her rim.   
  
Which was filled with a pink anal plug.   
  
“Yes Sir, I wanted to be ready for you”   
  
Vegeta had to bite down on his lip as he groaned and grabbed at his shaft. “You are a dirty little thing”   
  
Hands grabbed at her thin panties, ripping them off her petite frame in a rush of sexual provocation. He buried his face into her wet slit, licking and sucking at her. Her hips rocked and pushed into his face, her core was saturated already. She really did enjoy his kinky side. It seemed she was a deviant herself. He slipped two fingers inside her as his tongue worked circles around her swollen bud. Her pussy tightened around his fingers as he massaged inside her, pushing against her g-spot. The rocking of her hips intensified as her core began to tighten.   
Much to her protest he pulled his fingers out of her wet opening and lent backwards.   
  
“Get up” He commanded.   
  
She pushed herself up onto her wrists and inspected his face desperately for meaning.   
  
“I want to watch you ride me” He answered.   
  
Steadily her body rose from the bed. Her eyes locked into his, his gaze bore into her and he curved his mouth into a smirk. As she got to her knees his hands searched out for her soft cheeks, caressing her softly as he kissed her tenderly. She diligently lapped up her juices from his lips.   
Pulling away from her, he reclined onto his back. Right in the middle of the bed where she had just been serviced. Thick well built arms were thrown above him as his dirty little slut’s body backed up over his legs and hips. He reached out with his fingers, grabbing a handful of her round buxom ass. He pulled a handful of her skin up, revealing her drenched folds and tight filled hole from behind. He verbalised the pleasing sight with animalist vibrations in his throat.   
Bulma reached through her legs and slicked his tip with her wetness. The moment she guided him past her outer lips, his hand gripped the junction where her leg met her hip and slammed her body down onto his enlarged shaft. He thrust viciously. She yelped as his thick cock crammed inside her. Throwing her head back, grinding her hips with him deep inside. His other hand stretched out and wrapped itself in her long blue locks. He tugged her head back firmly while pulling her hips down into him further. Her shoulders and back tensed up as waves of pleasure bounced through her. He heard his body slamming into her, while her voice shuttered with each slam of his hips into her.   
  
Moans escaped her throat and hit the roof above them. The feeling of her hair in his hand and her hips glued to him made his muscles tense. His testerone bursting from his brain and entering his veins. The view was second to none, compliant, she looked so submissive in his grasp. In the moment she was all his, under his control. He enjoyed it immensely.   
Blood rushing to his shaft, he throbbed and gained girth inside her. Trying to stop the escalation, he slowed himself down and let her move on top of him. She rocked back and forth, rolling her hips expertly over his. Her tight passage swallowed him as she came down and grabbed back on as she pulled up. Cream gathering at the hilt as she slid herself off him. He was memorized watching her pussy consume him. She took all of him inside her.   
  
“Good girl” He purred. “Keep going and I’ll let you cum”   
  
Tension gathered between her shoulders as she pushed the rolling of her hips further out. Working her body up and down his shift. Her hair still in his grasp, he pulled tighter, his arms pumped thick with veins. Her moaning would surely turn into screams if she got any louder. But the intensity of her voice made his body come alive and the deep need to fuck her over and over heightened.   
  
“You feel so fucking amazing my little slut”   
  
Letting go of her hair, he pushed her off him gently. She still moaned as she slipped off his soaked cock. He grabbed her hips and threw her beside him onto her back. His powerful hands gripping her thighs again. Forcing them backwards aggressively, like an animal on heat, opening her cunt wide. With one hand he gripped his cock, slicking it in her wetness. driving his hips down, thrusting himself inside her, deep and hard. She screamed out in pleasure as he filled her to the hilt.   
  
“You are so wet” He groaned, pushing her harder into the bed.   
  
Bending down he kissed her hard, his tongue flicking inside her mouth as she kissed him breathlessly back. He pounded his hips hard into her, his weight slapping against her as his shaft slid in and out of her.   
Moving upward, his fingers wrapped around her throat, one by one squeezing firmly. Vivid blue eyes, consumed with pleasure, like it was a drug, lazily opened. Trying to get more air in, her mouth parted. He pulled away from their kiss so he could watch the desire on her face develop and devour her. It made him wild, coaxing him to fuck her harder and faster. His grunts thundered out of his throat as he filled her as deep as he could go, twisting his hips upwards to hit her centre.   
  
“Cum on my cock you dirty slut”   
  
Closing her eyes again, her hands reached out and grabbed handfuls of the cover underneath them. Her face twisted in pleasure as he felt her tighten like a vice grip around his meaty prick. Biting down on the sensitive skin of her neck, his hand let go of her throat. She sucked in air greedily as she started shaking into a climax. He had to concentrate on not going over the edge himself. The feeling of her throbbing and clenching him was almost too much to resist.   
But she had promised all of her holes to him, and he was going to take them.   
  
As her orgasm subsided he pulled out of her, and reached down, placing his fingers on the base of the plug. Bulma reached over to the nightstand as he slowly twisted the toy out from inside her. She moaned as it popped out of her rim, he placed it aside as Bulma handed him lubrication. He coated her tight puckered rim and then his cock until it was completely slick.   
  
“Please fuck me” She begged, wriggling under him.   
  
“Do you want me to fuck your tight little ass?”   
  
“Yes Sir, please fuck my ass”   
  
He growled deeply as he grabbed her hips again. This time she bounced her ass back against his hands, easing herself onto his tip. Vegeta watched as she slid herself over him.   
  
“Mmmm, yes, naughty slut”   
  
He moans got louder as more and more of his thick meat penetrated her.   
  
“Oh my god” She breathed hard. “Your ass is so tight my little slut”   
  
He dove himself in hard, pulling out slowly. Savouring her tight opening encompassing and gripping him. He looked over the view below him. Legs pushed back and spread wide, face hot red and eyes closed. His cock throbbed at the sight of her getting immense satisfaction from pleasing him. He felt himself ready to explode.   
As if already aware of his state Bulma opened her eyes and gazed into his.   
  
“Please cum inside me Sir”   
  
Exclaiming loud in pleasure Vegeta began plunging harder into her tight ass. Bulma screamed out as he built up tempo, slamming into her.   
  
“Please… Please cum inside me”   
  
“Oh fuck”   
  
His whole body quivered hard, throbbing and convulsing as his cock throbbed into her. White blinding pleasure swamped his mind as his body fell onto her. He began heaving hard for air. Soft hands set ablaze his skin as she reached up to his face. Her tender lips kissed his neck, making their way to his lips as he panted.   
He indulged himself in her mouth, massaging his tongue into hers as his orgasm slowly subsided. Gradually they pulled away from their kiss and he rested his forehead on hers. Her hands still stroked him, unable to break the bond of their skin.

“Can we do that every time we have a fight?” She giggled.   
  
He smirked wildly at her outlandish and genius suggestion.   
  


* * *

  
His thumb slipped into the loop. He began wrapping the black material around his wrist.   
  
“So what’s going on with you two?” Goku asked, a few steps ahead of his shorter friend.   
  
Vegeta wrapped his wrist three times. Then crossed over to the base of his pinky.   
  
“Don’t even ask, I’m sure Chichi has been filled in with _all_ the details” He couldn’t stop the grin escaping his mouth.   
  
Goku smirked. “Oh yeah? Trouble in paradise?”   
  
Vegeta spread his fingers as wide apart as he could muster. He wrapped the black material around his palm, and back over his knuckles.   
  
“Not anymore, we made up,” he chuckled. “So now, well, fuck knows where we go from here”   
  
“What do you want dude? You obviously like her”   
  
The material now was pulled from the base of his pinky across his palm to the base of his thumb.   
  
“It’s a little more than that now, it’s just complicated,” Vegeta said. “I don’t know what’s going to be happening a year from now, with work”   
  
Goku finished strapping his hands and gave Vegeta his complete attention. “But you do want more?”   
  
Vegeta wrapped between each of his fingers, then back around his knuckles again.   
  
“Yeah”   
  
“Fucking finally!” Goku hooted.   
  
Ignoring his friend's childish reaction, Vegeta continued to wrap his hands. “As selfish as it sounds, I just want her to be mine. Even if I’m not going to be here because of work”   
  
“So fucking ask her already, she knows the deal about what this job could mean. Let her make that decision for herself” Goku said.   
  
Vegeta eyed him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes and searching Goku’s face. “What do you know?”   
  
Goku threw up his hands and laughed, that stupid goofy laugh he did. “Nothing Vegeta I swear!”   
  
“If I find out you are meddling, you’re dead!”   
  
“Geez, can’t a guy just be interested in what’s going on with his friends?”   
  
“Gossiping is Krillin’s thing, you are meddling!”   
  
“Come on Vegeta, I’m just asking!” Goku said, trying to back away without spooking the worked up fighter.   
  


* * *

  
Tracing down the phone screen, he found the flight number. 4:25pm was the arrival time. His eyes shot up to the board, that was being updated regularly. Currently on schedule. Gate 15. Checking his watch he wondered to himself why she had flown commercial when her family had a private jet. Was it to keep up the rouse of her alias at work? He blinked hard, getting rid of the useless train of thought. His feet began leading him toward gate 15 to surprise her.   
He waited only 35 minutes until her plane began exiting the gate and surrounding the conveyor belt. He hung back, deciding when exactly he was going to surprise her. His heart started drumming inside his chest. He had a question for her, a pretty important one. He was sure he knew what her answer was going to be. But why did he have to fucking pick such a public spot?   
Just as he began cursing himself he locked eyes with a pair of striking deep blue eyes. They instantly recognised him, as did he. Squealing, she ran toward him. Her shoes slapping the hard floors, echoing in the large space. His mouth couldn’t resist the urge to smile as her face lit up. Fuck she was beautiful. Bulma launched herself at him and wrapped her legs around him. Vegeta grabbed her legs and supported her as she began kissing him hard.   
  
Chuckling through their kiss. “Bulma, there’s so many people around”   
  
Flames felt like they were bursting from his face.   
  
“I don’t care”   
  
“I only saw you last week”   
  
Her face pulled away and she beamed at him. “I know, but I love surprises”   
  
He dropped her legs and she tapped back down onto the floor, her arms still wrapped around him.

“How long have you been waiting?”   
  
“Not long... Bulma, I have to ask you something”   
  
She nervously giggled. “What?”   
  
“I know you’ve been hurt in the past, and I respect that you might still want time. But when you are ready, I want you to be my girlfriend”   
  
Another, sharper squeal emitted from her throat. This time he really did catch on fire as the whole area began staring at them.   
  
“Yes! Of course” She grabbed his hair and kissed him harder, the crowd around them began clapping and murmuring.   
  
“Bulma! Calm down, they think I’m proposing!” He hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second last chapter in this 'season'. I'm going to have a short break to write the masked ball one shot, do my course work and complete some other fics.  
> Don't worry I still have another 20 chapters at least planned for this. So I will still write it as long as everyone still wants to read it. I just need a bit of a break.
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying it!


	20. Chapter 20 - Season 1 Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @bloodpatternbl2

Chapter 20

  
  
Another headache was approaching with extreme velocity. Jaw clenched, pain from her failure burnt raw into her brain. In Satan City, their test launch was plagued with errors and defeat. She had returned to West City feeling completely disheartened, but a brief interlude of bliss from Vegeta’s appearance was what she needed to dive back in and start from scratch. That was until a good portion of her work was corrupted, setting their progress back months.    
This day could go fuck itself and return to the dark cesspool it crawled out of.    
  
She clicked her front door open and pushed her way inside. The only thing getting herself through the day was the knowledge she was going to have a fancy dinner with her… gulp… Boyfriend!    
Thinking of, she reached for her phone and unlocked it. A few code words sent from her and he would make this tension fall away. Replaced with a different kind of tension. She didn’t want any more responsibility until next week, and he so perfectly took it from her and punished her body. Then he licked her wounds clean, filling her back up with his adoration and affection. Her introduction to his dominant side had been so thrilling she had been testing her limits with him ever since she arrived back a week ago.   
  
_ B: I hope you don’t think you will get anything tonight… _ _   
_ _   
_ She smiled for the first time that day. She watched the message light up as read. The dots appeared along with her increased heartbeat.   
  
_ V: Really? Last time you acted this defiant, I remember your slutty little mouth wrapped around my cock soon after.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: This time I won’t obey _ _   
_ _   
_ Her heart pounded in her chest. She was well aware of what this kind of backchat, in this kind of a mood would get her. And she was ready for it. _   
_ _   
_ _ V: A little pressure, a firm hand and some tape will take care of that. You are mine Bulma, I’m easily able to restrain you to my will _ _   
_ _   
_ Sending an intentionally provoking text would send him an indirect message. She wanted to feel out of control. She wanted him to take her anyway he wanted. _   
_ _   
_ _ B: You assume you are able to teach me a lesson?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ V: I know I can, in fact you’ve guaranteed it with your disobedience. I’m going to take great pleasure in doing kinky, dirty things to you, punishing you… All the while, knowing you are calling me Sir inside your mind. Because deep down, you know you are mine Bulma Briefs and I’ll do whatever I want to you. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: You don’t scare me _ _   
_ _   
_ _ V: Oh dirty little thing, you will be trembling. A short skirt or dress, high heels, hair down and no panties. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ B: Yes Sir. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ V: Good girl, go and shower, but don’t wash away your scent. I want to get drunk on it later.  _ _   
_ _   
_ An aching moan drifted from her diaphragm and her pussy pulsated as she squeezed her thighs together. He knew exactly how to make her stress melt away. Offering up her control to him tonight was exactly what she wanted, what she needed.   
  
_ B: Yes Sir, what time should I be ready? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ V: You have an hour and a half.  _   
  


* * *

  
Dinner was maddening, He had yet to touch her, bar giving her a hello kiss. Her looks of desire and positioning of her body were not working as they usually did. She had tried to flash him her bald, sleek slit on different occasions. It was like he was ignoring her on purpose. Had she over done it? He had asked her not to wear panites. When was he going to touch her.   
When the bill came, and he firmly reached for it, securing it with his credit card, she finally allowed herself to ask him what she had been pining to all night.   
  
“Will you come back to my house tonight?”    
  
His eyes kicked up from the bill and fell onto her gaze. “I haven’t decided where you’ll be punished yet”    
  
“Then let me  _ beg _ , I have a surprise for you”   
  
She had learnt fast. Giving him what he wanted, being a good little slut. They were now inside his car, speeding toward her place. Her mind shuddered in anticipation. Ever since learning about his deviant side early on. She had been taking classes, well fitness classes, but still. She had the new toy installed a few days ago. After taking it for a spin, with 18’s approval, she felt confident enough to show him. Sir.   
She wiggled her hips in the seat, trying to make contact with the vibrations of the car. He aching core soaked with suspense. Sensing her arousal, or smelling her, a strong calloused hand brushed the hot skin of her thigh. She almost yelped at his touch.    
  
“Oh dear, are we frustrated aren’t we my little slut?” His smirk made her even more wet, if that was even possible.   
  
“You haven’t touched or looked all night”    
  
“I don’t need to, I know you obeyed”    
  
“I need you”    
  
He chuckled, turning into her street. “Don’t you have something to show me first?”    
  
The air shook as it left her throat. “Yes”   
  
“Yes?”    
  
“Yes Sir”   
  
She was becoming less confident by the second, her need for him was clouding her senses. Before long her muscles would follow, betraying her.    
His car pulled up and he got out. Taking a few extra seconds to compose herself, Bulma followed him onto her pathway. Bulma opened her house for them. She spun around as he took his shoes off and placed a hand on his chest.    
  
“Stay here?” She asked hesitantly.   
  
“Call me when you’re ready”    
  
Brazenly she smiled at him, before dashing toward the living area. She switched on a lamp on a side table near the lounge. I washed the room in a sensual dull light. Perfect. She reached up to the wall and flicked a switch. The roof opened up and down dropped a pole. She stalked her way toward it as it clamped down onto the floor. She grabbed the pole firmly with both hands and spun herself around it seductively. Yes, she was ready.   
  
“I’m ready, Sir”    
  


* * *

  
  
Roaring down into a lower gear. He stopped his car perfectly into a parking space. So this was where his Girlfriend grew up? The complex was huge, with many different sections attached to a main dome. He slipped his sunnies onto his head and opened his car door.    
He had brought this suit last week explicitly for this interview, picking it up from the tailors this morning. He was going to get this job.   
With determination filling his body, he walked toward his allocated meeting spot, the main entrance.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Hey Goku, Hey Raditz” Bulma said, walking past them.    
  
The two brothers stopped their kickboxing drills and watched her stroll through the gym. Interest strongly coming off their aura. Piccolo stepped out and into Bulma’s path.    
  
“Bulma, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with Vegeta?” The tall green man asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed intensely. “I came here looking for him, he isn’t here?”    
  
Piccolo mirrored her confusion. “Bulma, why would he be here?”    
  
“Training? I don’t know” She raised her arms and slowly looked around the room. A few of her friends had locked eyes onto the conversation.   
  
“You don’t know?”   
  
“Know what?”    
  


* * *

  
  
“You passed all the tests with flying colours. Especially the physical ones” Dr Briefs said, tapping Vegeta’s file   
  
“I’m no stranger to physical activity”    
  
“Yes, you are a former Air Force Mechanic! Had you done a centrifuge test before this one you took last week?”    
  
“Yes I had, they are a lot of fun”    
  
“What did you reach on your first try?”   
  
“9G”  
  
Dr Briefs chuckled heartily. “You were born for space travel my boy! You are a gravity beast. Most don’t get past 7G”   
  
Vegeta flashed his teeth in a cheeky grin. “Thank you”    
  


* * *

  
  
“Bulma, he is at his interview at Capsule Corp” Piccolo said blankly.    
  
Bulma’s face dropped into pure bewilderment. “At my family's compound?” She muttered.

The ball finally dropped. Months of confusion dissolved in an instant.   
  
“You mean he is the one interviewing for the Astronautical Mechanic today?” Bulma asked.   
  
“I thought you knew?”   
  


* * *

  
“Do you have any family?”   
  
“Just a Girlfriend and younger Brother. Although both are capable of looking after themselves if I wasn’t to make it back”    
  
Dr Brief nodded. “It’s an important part of the decision. Did you see the broadcast of the rover landing on the asteroid last year?”   
  
“Yes, and as someone in the mining industry, I find the prospect highly exciting and wild to think about”    
  
“Finding passion is part of the battle. Do you have strict Work Safety Procedures at your workplace now?” 

His peer’s face flashed into his mind. “Yes, Although a death happened recently”    
  
“Yes, I saw in your physiological report. How would you say you handled it?”    
  
Memory of his hesitation to tell Bulma began in his gut and travelled, transforming into a thought. “I could have handled it better in hindsight. But I’ve learnt from that mistake”    
  
Dr Brief hummed in agreeance as his eyes flicked over the report. “So it seems”    
  
“How long would training be for the right candidate?” Vegeta asked.    
  
“15 months from coming on board the project until the rocket is launched”    
  
“Wow, the project is on track?”    
  
“Slight hiccups, but nothing the chief engineers can’t handle. It will be a world first, it’s very exciting”    
  
“I understand completely. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity”   
  
Dr Briefs nodded again. “So how do you go working in a team environment?”   
  


* * *

  
Every little thing he said to her ran across her mind's eye. Analysing it all until the point of insanity. When did he find out she was heading the project? Did he know from the beginning?    
Flashes of the boosters failing flicked inside her brain. Making her eyes squeeze shut tightly for a millisecond. She had failed to protect the rocket from exploding, she was not capable of keeping Vegeta alive. The horrible thoughts crept in and infested her senses. Her palms began to moisten with sweat.

She tried, with all her might to push the insecurities she felt about her abilities back down. She couldn’t think of such things right now. Right now she needed answers.    
  
Her car speed toward her family home.

* * *

  
“Your resume is very impressive, you’ve worked on just about every engine known to man”    
  
“I’m confident I could learn any engines and systems you have built, maintain and repair them as needed”    
  
“Yes, indeed. Vegeta I have to say I’m awestruck by your level of skills, not to mention your age. Younger bodies have a better time adjusting in space. For one so young, you fit what we need perfectly” Dr Briefs said stroking his mustache.    
  
The thumping in his chest reached his throat, making it hard to breath regularly.

“But we do have to complete the list of candidates and finish their interviews”    
  
Deep breath out.    
  
“You’re at the to…”   
  
Dr Briefs office door exploded open, revealing his daughter, looking a mess of emotions.    
  
“Bulma?” Dr Briefs asked shocked.    
  
Vegeta spun in his seat, eyes widened. No not now.    
  
“When were you going to tell me?” Bulma demanded walking over to the two men.    
  
Vegeta got up from his chair, twisted his palms toward her in a non threatening manner. “After today”    
  
“Why? Why couldn’t you tell me”    
  
“Remember your reasoning for not telling me  _ who  _ you were”   
  
Dr Briefs eyes darted from them as their conversation bounced from one to the other. Bulma scoffed at him.   
  
“That was different, I hardly knew you… I’m your  _ girlfriend!  _ Don’t you trust me?”   
  
“This isn’t about trusting you...It’s about me and my career”   
  
“Bulma dear, we need to finish this interview. You can talk it over afterwards” Dr Briefs interrupted.

Bulma shot daggers at her father. His kind eyes and soft smile seemed to ease her into compliance. She screamed out in exasperation, taking four steps to turn around and slam the door back behind her. Vegeta sighed and sat back down. Dragging his hand down his face in embarrassment. Not only did he just have a domestic in front of a potential Boss, he did it in front of his Girlfriend's father.   
  
“I’m sorry about that Dr Briefs, I…”    
  
“So you’re the one dating Bulma?”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me...
> 
> This is the end of season 1 all my little perverts. Back soon xx


	21. Chapter 21 - Season 2 return!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back! I have written three chapters, just for you! Because you are all so amazing.  
> If you are not on twitter, come join the fun with your favourite authors and artists of Vegebul and other fanfic ships! 
> 
> There have been some exciting things happening since I last updated, namely I have commissioned artwork for the return of Wrong Number! From an awesome artist Arsty Coqui (link below to her ko-fi and twitter account). Please find the special season 2 return artwork at the end of Chapter 23. 😏😏😏👀👀
> 
> As well as a commissioned piece, Artsy Coqui has been illustrating a scene from each chapter of Wrong Number 😱😱😍😍 because she is awesome. I have added the links to these illustrations at the end of each chapter (starting from chapter 1). Please go and check them out.  
> Again, if you are not on twitter, come join us!
> 
> Ok last announcement. It's become clear through speaking to numerous readers, that I seem to speak in a different language to everyone else haha. Maybe because I'm a weirdo, or maybe because I'm Aussie. So I'll add links to descriptions when applicable so you can understand the term or custom before you enjoy the story. No more flicking between here and google 😂
> 
> Please enjoy the three chapter drop for the season 2 return!

[   
bloodpatternblue ](https://twitter.com/Bloodpatternbl2)

[Artsy Coqui Twitter](https://twitter.com/Artsy_Coqui)   
  
[Artsy Coqui Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/artsycoqui)  
  
Fridge to Fridge description-    
[ https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Fridge%20to%20fridge ](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Fridge%20to%20fridge)

* * *

Chapter 21

“Thank you Dr Briefs, for this opportunity”    
  
Thanks for coming down my boy. It was great to finally meet you… In more ways than one” The older man's eye winked behind his thick framed glasses.   
  
“I’m sorry, again. I… ah…”   
  
“Go and speak with her Vegeta, I know my daughter. She has her mother's tenacity. We will speak again in a week,” a kind smile washed over his face, curving his grey mustache. “We will know who has gained the spot by then”   
  
Vegeta stood up and flipped up his manila folder into his hand. He reached out and shook his girlfriend's father, the creator of the Asteria Project’s, hand.   
  
“I look forward to hearing from you Dr Briefs, Goodbye”    
  
“Goodbye Vegeta”   
  
Putting pressure on his heel, his body spun 180 degrees. With his interview finally over, his mind turned to Bulma. Stepping through the threshold of the office, he closed the door behind him. A long sigh left his lips.    
Constriction in his chest flooded his system with an uncomfortable uneasiness. He knew he had fucked up, he understood her issues with trust. They had gone over it before. He should have told her about the interview. Granted. But her rash actions today showed him that no matter his decision, being in a relationship with her was always going to complicate his application. Now, she was pissed at him for withholding information from her, hurting her ego and injuring her confidence. He was annoyed at her, putting his career in jeopardy and acting like a child. Even after he had shown her restraint and patience. Her father, Dr Briefs, had met him in less than desirable circumstances. Their private issues aired in front of him, making his decision harder. It was not how he imagined this interview would go. What a fucking mess.   
Vegeta pulled out his phone from his dress pants pocket. He had a new message.    
  
_ B: I’m in the atrium when you’re finished _ _  
_ _  
_ The atrium? Did she mean the big garden in the center of the building? Racing through images in his mind. He remembered glancing at it on the way inside, following behind the receptionist. Didn’t they own dinosaurs?   
  
_ V: Coming now _ _  
_ _  
_ His feet began to lead him in the direction of his girlfriend. Once again he would have to articulate his thoughts and emotions.    
A time long before, after his brother Tarble and himself had reached safety in a refugee camp. Their parents slaughtered only hours before. Vegeta had met with a nurse to check over his physical and mental state. Trying to let the words form on his lips, he looked at hers, trying to imitate them as they moved and pressed words into the air. Unable to answer her questions, he was deemed a mute. The ability to speak escaped him for years.    
Learning the skill again was an excruciatingly arduous task. He spent years in rehabilitation and therapy to undo the horrors he saw. But a challenge was something Vegeta did not give up on easily. It had been in his blood.    
Articulating was now his power.    


* * *

  
After the vibration went off on her phone, her heart began its thumping cascade. She had been angry, but that subsided quickly after the panicked thoughts of the rocket blowing up entered her mind like a poison gas.   
How could she continue on the venture, this deadly, never before accomplished venture. Especially with his safety squarely in her hands.    
There was also the fact of the underlying project. The government had appointed funding and her father had taken it. It had been an exciting prospect for her. A dream come true, for all of the earth. Until  _ he _ became a factor.   
  
She heard his black leather shoes drumming before her eyes made their way up. With the meeting of their gaze he stopped. His hands already in his pocket, his chest heaving out a sigh.   
  
“Hi”    
  
“Hello” She said back, standing up.    
  
His weight switched to the other foot, so he was waiting for her to start? As if he had no part to play in this mess.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Her voice was a few decibels above what she intended.    
  
But fuck it, the flame flickered inside her again. Fear had a way of igniting her anger.   
  
“Why did you burst in like that? I had to explain to your father what…”   
  
“Explain what Vegeta?! Fuck, explain it to me!”    
  
“It’s about me Bulma” He hand slapped his chest. “It’s about trusting my abilities, about getting through life on my own merits, by my own work. If I told you, it would have impacted on my application, you know this! I need to know I’m capable!”    
  
“I never would have meddled in your application, I of all fucking people understand your need to be accepted on your own skills!”   
  
A strong hand slipped through his hair hard, dragging in frustration.    
  
“Bulma you did meddle!”    
  
“I…”   
  
“You busted into my interview with your father and outed me as your boyfriend and a ‘liar’ in one fucking sentance!"

Her body shuddered at a rush of realization, as it surged through her.

"He has to consider this news now as a bias. The press would find out once our names are released. Pointing out that the integrity of the project was compromised. Is that not meddling Bulma? Won’t that have implications on my application now? Yes, you of all people should understand. And I thought you did, that's why I kept it to myself"   
  
Her breathing was fast and hard. Panic had resurfaced. With a renewed vigor. She had fucked up. Not him. Now was the time for the truth.    
  
Voice level lower she spoke. "Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was afraid of the reason you had lied and it brought up anger. I didn't consider what you just pointed out"

He visibly let his shoulders drop. His body language relaxed as his chest rising subsided. 

"I was lying by omission. I admit that. But I never intended it to hurt you. I should have told you, maybe this wouldn't have happened"

A forceful pounding cloaked her chest. Realising properly for the first time it wasn’t really about the lying. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened, echoed inside her mind. A rush of memory followed. The rocket blowing apart and catching fire like any hope or trust she had of herself. He can’t take this job, she isn’t good enough to protect him. Tears followed, overflowing her eyelids and soaking her cheeks. She dropped to the ground on her knees.   
Vegeta swiftly followed her, resting his hand on the middle of her back.   
  
“Bulma?”    
  
She sucked in air into her lungs, her voice quivered. “The booster system, it exploded last week”    
  
Vegeta’s lips hissed at the realisation. But he said nothing.   
  
“Our testing failed, if you get into that rocket, you will be killed by my inability!”    
  
Hands wrapped around her cheeks and forced them upwards. Her eyes meet Vegeta’s   
  
“Stop that right now. You are brilliant, I trust you completely. Testing is for failures! Nobody gets it right the first time. You understand that, I know you do. Your rocket will reaches it destination and return, intact”    
  
His words renewed her sobbing. She had lost the capability to trust herself, the very real, very strong pressure had gotten to her. In moments of weakness, she had lost her ability to believe she could do the very thing she had devoted her life to. Vegeta never had, even with the knowledge that she had failed. He still stood with her, his conviction unwavering. In that moment, he was the most attractive he had ever been.    
She lifted her hand and brushed away the remaining tears.    
  
“Thank you” she whispered. “I’m sorry”    
  
“Next time will you just tell me what is really going on, ok?”    
  
Bulma grabbed his face and pulled it toward hers. Pressing her lips firmly on his before a tongue slipped into her mouth. Hands wrapped into her hair as he pulled her forcibly into him too. Slipping their tongues inside and softly licking the other, Vegeta’s teeth softly gnawing at her bottom lip. As his moans vibrated against her, the fear and anxiety slipped down through her body and dissolved into the floor.    
After savouring each other's touch, they pulled away. Vegeta rested his forehead on hers.    
  
“I knew you were building the rocket I wanted to be on, I knew before the festival”    
  
“Did you? You saw the boosters...”    
  
“Yeah”   
  
“I should have known you would work out what the plans were” Bulma let a small chuckle slip.   
  
Vegeta let her go and stood up. He held out his hand and helped pull her up with him.    
  
“I think you will get the job, you could recognise any engine, in any capacity. Plus repair it in any condition! You’re the man for the job”    
  
“I hope your father agrees with you”    
  
“He will”    
  
“I trust you Bulma, I have for a long time” His calloused hand swept her cheek softly, making her shudder. “I have been guarded for a long time, it's calming to finally be able to relax around someone”    
  
Her hand met his and she smiled. “Have you found it hard in the past?”    
  
He simply nodded, feeling his reluctance to go any further she let her own wall down instead.   
  
“I’ve been under extreme pressure with this project. My career, my father’s company, my livelihood, but most importantly other people’s lives are on the line. The weight bearing down on me and the compression on my chest sends my anxiety to new levels”   
  
“You have anxiety?”    
  
“Yes, I was diagnosed with it a few years ago. I get bad anxiety attacks. They peaked while I was in a relationship with Yamcha, and it was at its worst. he manipulated and gaslighted me for years. I couldn’t trust anything or anyone, even myself. I felt impending doom constantly. Maybe that's why I act a little cra…”    
  
Vegeta’s mouth slipped into a smirk and he chuckled. “Don’t say crazy”   
  
Bulma raised her eyebrow. “What would you call it then?”    
  
He shrugged. “Normal”    
  
“Normal?”    
  
“I was diagnosed with panic disorder some years ago. I find your behaviour pretty normal for someone who has dealt with what you have”    
  
“You have panic disorder?”

Vegeta nodded again. She didn’t push it this time either.    
  
“Thank you for telling me about it” She let go of him and stepped back slightly. “I’m sorry I said crazy” 

He shrugged. "You can call what you're feeling whatever you want. Just know, I don't think you're crazy"   
  
How did he know exactly what to say to calm her. He must have worked hard to get himself where he was. Emotionally and Mentally. He was so strong. While she felt weak.   
  
“You don’t give yourself enough credit Bulma” He stepped back into her space, holding her hands. “You’re a good woman, you are kind and sincere, determined and strong willed. All while you battle internally”    
  
Her blue eyes found onyx ones. Her eyelids dropped naturally as her heart rate increased.    
  
“Thank you, I guess I need to remind myself of that a little more often” Moving her lips millimetres from his, she could feel his breath, hot and increasing in pressure. “Maybe we should find somewhere more private?”    
  
“Hn.”    
  
There was that naughty smirk she loved.   
  
_ Bzzt. Bzzt. _ _  
_ _  
_ God damn it. Her eyes darted down to her hand.    
  
“Your father’s cock blocking me,” he growled.    


* * *

  
  
“How come you have the dumbcunt hat?” Krillin eyed Turles.    
  
The taller man had light coloured camo’s on from head to toe.    
  
“If we left it with Yamcha it would have been thrown out, or burnt! Surely we need it for other dumbcunty shit that is about to happen today” Turles laughed pulling the hat over Nappa’s head.   
  
“Yes, give it to him, he’s probably already done something worthy of the hat” Vegeta murmured sipping his beer, his face completely painted in greens, browns an black. His skin coloured camo top had already gotten paint stains on it.    
  
“Fuck you Vegeta” Nappa snapped, the baby-shit-yellow hat clashing with his bright white and navy blue sailor uniform.   
  
“That’s Sergent to you” Vegeta laughed walking around the group of men and refilling his cup with beer.    
  
He had set his backyard up the week before with new outdoor furniture. Enough to house the 14 people attending the combined Bucks and Hens party.    
  
“Guys, come on, today is time to celebrate! And please don’t give Yamcha a hard time” Krillin groaned.    
  
The shorter, bald man rubbed his temple then sipped his beer too. His air force jumpsuit fitted him perfectly. Vegeta thought instantly, it must have been a childs size to be able to fit him so well. He smirked to himself, deciding to save that burn for a later time. This was an all day and all night affair after all. Fridge to fridges were notorious for fucking around with each other.   
  
“How come you aren’t having your own bucks man? Having the girls around… that’s bullshit!” Raditz moaned, he too in head to toe camo.    
  
“Are you fucking dumb? I would not let her loose on her own, with her girlfriends either!” Turles burst out of nowhere, pointing at the four women standing a few metres away.    
  
Vegeta’s eyes naturally fell to his girlfriend first. Bulma in camo hot pants, black strapping down her painted legs holding a toy gun. A skin coloured tank and camo body paint, her blue hair loosely plaited to the side. He reminded himself he would rip those clothes later and fuck that paint off her body. 

Their cackling made Vegeta begin to side with Turles. Chichi in a formal sailor uniform looked innocent enough. But he had offhandedly heard enough from her idiot fiance to know better. With a white pencil skirt, a white and navy blazer, a white cap and a pulled back bun. No she wasn’t fucking fooling him. 

18 however, was in a skin tight air force jumpsuit, her tits almost pushed up to her chin. She would undoubtedly be the voice of reason with her group of girl friends. Even at her own Hens party.    
The new girl beside her with long dark blue hair and a timid demeanor was a wild card in camo t-shift dress and black boots. Vegeta knew her partner Tien from the gym and expected he wouldn’t date a crazy bitch. So she must be as she seemed.    
The cackle erupted again, like witches around a cauldron.    
  
“You’re right, I wouldn’t let her out of my sight” Raditz added.   
  
“You guys have it all wrong… I may be short, but what I lack in stature I make up for in intelligence…” Krillin chuckled, swirling his beer in the red plastic cup.    
  
“Oh this’ll be good, do tell us of your ingenious plan…” Piccolo rolled his eyes.   
  
“If we had separate parties, Bulma would lavish 18 with an amazing party! And you lot would… well it would be pretty abysmal in comparison. This way, having a party together, I reap the benefits too!” Krillin wiggled his eyebrows.    
  
Vegeta snorted. “You fucking leech”    
  
“Says the man dating her”    
  
“I didn’t know she was filthy rich!” Vegeta snapped.    
  
The area fell awkwardly quiet. A deep hot feeling hit him as the women's eyes seared into the back of Vegeta’s head. The men began snickering.    
  
“She must have a magical cunt then” Raditz laughed.    
  
Vegeta punched him straight into the gut and a powerful bellow came from the man's middle and up through his throat.    
  
“Nappa give him the fucking hat!” Vegeta grumbled, releasing his hand from his friend's stomach.   
  
“Brutal” Raditz whined through the pain.   
  
“Guys Vegeta loves Bulma, money or no money” Goku gave Vegeta a thumbs up.    
  
“Shut up, or you’re next!”   
  
“Oh shit…” Turles whispered as he lent into Vegeta’s ear. “Look who it is”    
  
His eyes sprinted to the door as a man with long black hair, scars adorning his face and a petite blonde woman entered. A pit began to swallow his stomach. Yamcha always fucking complicated things.


	22. Chapter 22

  
  
Chapter 22 

Dread was the only word coming to mind, a word to express the moment she found herself in. Her father’s office door made a creek, she had heard many times before. But this time it grated hard.    
She sat herself down, ready to explain.   
  
“Bulma my dear, I gather you have spoken with Vegeta?”    
  
Now knowing better, she intended to fix this mess she made. Now knowing better, she kept quiet and nodded.    
  
“He does appear to be a man of action, I knew he would want to find you and make it right straight away”    
  
“He didn’t do anything wrong” The words just feel out of her stupid mouth.   
  
Dr Briefs now nodded. “Of course. Bulma, you understand how important this mission is. To the company, to us, to mankind?” He took off his glasses and cleaned them on his lab coat. “We need the best of the best working for us. People who are not distracted by what is happening on earth. This decision is the most important one”    
  
Bulma balled her fists, squeezing her nails into her skin. “I know!” She slammed her fist onto her father’s desk. “ I know how important this is. It’s been my goal for as long as I could remember. But Dad, he is the right one. I’ve seen what he can do. I’ve created most of the machines going to that asteroid, I KNOW he could learn them! Fix any issues that might arise. He’s fit, he’s young! I fucked up, not him! Please don’t punish him!” 

* * *

  
Pink streamers flapped in the wind while little plastic toy jewels clanged in the spokes of the bike's wheels. His breathing heavy. Surely he wasn’t this unfit? Maybe it was the body he was dragging behind him. Bulma giggled with glee as her skates rolled against the asphalt, her hands tucked under the bike seat, legs either side of the back wheel.   
  
“Come on Vegeta! Faster!”    
  
“Maybe we should swap next time? See how fast you go!”    
  
“Don’t be silly, you weigh too much!”    
  
Vegeta pumped the brakes hard and fast. Bulma was unable to stop her body's inertia, ramming crutch first into the princess bike seat.    
  
“Ouch! My pussy!”    
  
“Want me to rub it better?”    
  
He felt her body press against him, her breasts prodded his back. Lips tickling the sensitive skin near his ear. “You better kiss it better later”    
  
“Yes, Ma’am”    
  
Her skates set off rolling beside him, she turned and jumped up onto Krillin and 18’s driveway. Vegeta picked up the hot pink bike and threw it on the lawn with one arm, before following Bulma. Her body disappeared through the garage as she wheeled her way to the backyard.   
They were the last to arrive, Vegeta needed to lock his house after everyone left the first pit-stop. Screams, music and general loud drunk conversation was flowing from the backyard through the garage as he walked through. Sun hit his eyes, blinding his vision for a moment. Instinctively his hand came up, shielding him from the bright rays. He was able to refocus just in time to see Bulma skating straight for 18, who was waiting patiently for her turn to use the long slip and slide. It was on a decent incline, full of water, suds and had a pool awaiting the slider at the end.    
Vegeta cringed as the two women impacted, screaming they went flying down the bright blue tarp.    
The group cheered and hollered as the women hit the pool, water cascading onto the perfectly manicured lawn. Raditz and Turles followed suit, accelerating down the slide and crashing into the small kid pool. Covering the two women in more water.    
Vegeta grabbed a beer. Swinging it up he began drinking it as he walked down to help Bulma out of the pool. Her skates still attached to her feet.    
  
“Vegeta help!” She laughed, reaching out her hand for his.    
  
“You idiot, you’ll rust your bearings!”    
  
“Stop being a mechanic for one second” 18 said as she pushed her body out of the kiddy pool. “And have some fun”

“I can’t believe you two made a slip and slide with all these numbnuts around” Vegeta said.   
  
“Says the dumbass who installed a flying fox on a deserted island…” 18’s face contorted into a smirk. “Don’t make me go find the dumbcunt hat”   
  
Vegeta snorted, making 18’s smirk enlarge.   
  
“Ok, ok!”    
  
18 laughed and walked off while Vegeta helped Bulma up back onto her wheels. Like some sort of detection device, his eyes fell to the thin skin-coloured material soaking and sticking to her.   
  
“You didn’t wear a bra?”    
  
“How can you tell?” Bulma asked looking down at her chest.

“That t-shirt is see through wet”    
  
“Fuck!” Her hands shot up and rapped under her arms, hiding her hardened nubs.    
  
Vegeta chuckled and tried to pry her arms from her body. “Why so shy?”   
  
“Go and get me a towel!” She giggled.

“You made your decisions Bulma Brief, now you have to live with them”    
  
“Seriously Vegeta! Yamcha is here!”    
  
At the sound of the name, Vegeta’s head swung around. He met the gaze with her weak-willed, slightly irritating ex instantly. Of course he was watching the two of them. He looked unamused.    
  
“I forgot the  _ flog  _ was here”    
  
“Go and get me a towel!”    
  
“Alright” Vegeta said, releasing his grip from her wrists. “Wait here”   
  
“I don’t plan on moving”    
  
“Tch.”   
  
He began his mission into the house to find her a towel. Passing the fuckwit and the poor woman he dragged with him, in a painfully obvious attempt to piss Bulma off.   
His ears pricked at the fuckwits voice.    
  
“Yeah I was with this jealous bitch awhile ago. I couldn’t do anything without her breathing down my neck”    
  
Acid from his stomach surged upward as the rage began to deepen. The fucking hide of this cunt. He balled his fist and commanded his body to push on. It would do him, and Bulma no good to deck the little maggot here and now.    
Vegeta vowed to himself to make Yamcha pay before the day was out. He tended to think Bulma would agree.   
  


* * *

  
Pounding piano keys pumped through the speakers as hard bass and a silky voice flowed through the song. Bulma sang along behind him, he could hear how wide her smile was.    
  
“Say you’ll never let me go!”    
  
Wind picked up behind them, spurring him on and giving him a moment's respite from peddling. Bulma hollered and smashed her arm into the air. Tickling his skin, Vegeta shuddered against the cool air. The day was growing cooler, the alcohol would be keeping their senses dull. Vegeta reminded himself to find her a jumper at the next house.   
The bike rounded the top of the hill. He placed his foot down on the road, anchoring himself in place. He had stopped just as the hill rolled over and back down again. This had to be the biggest hill by far. Nappa’s house was only 2 blocks from here.   
  
“You ready?” He yelled over the song.    
  
“Fuck yeah!” Bulma hooted behind him.    
  
“Hold on!” He twisted his body, watching his girlfriend put one hand back on the seat. “Bulma! I said hold on!”    
  
“Alright! Don’t get your knickers in a twist!” She giggled, wrapping her other hand under the seat.    
  
“Seriously, don’t let go”    
  
“Say you’ll never let me gooooo” She sang along with the song again.    
  
Fuck it, once they started flying down the hill she would hold on. Two feet left the ground and stuck again to the pedals. He pumped the chain a few times, setting the bike on it’s course down the slope. His hands went white as he gripped onto the handle bars, trying to keep the bike steady. Bulma cracking up laughing behind him as they began entering mach speed. Shaking violently, the wheels took the brunt of the turbulence. Bulma’s voice began to shake as her tiny wheels couldn’t absorb the shock. She was holding strong behind him, still laughing as the wind blew straight into their faces. Vegeta couldn’t help but release his face so a smile could take hold. The pure adrenaline and joy was too much to hold back.    
They neared the end of the incline. Vegeta began to apply the breaks. He instinctively aimed for the grass of a nearby house. Incase Bulma’s velocity couldn’t be contained. Still, she held strong.    
  
“Fuck yeah! That was so much fun! Take me back up the hill!”    
  
“Are you insane?! I couldn’t pedal us both up that hill!”    
  
Bulma let go of the seat and drifted away from the bike wheel, using her legs to propel herself next to Vegeta.    
  
“Next hill, let's swap. You can put my skates on!” Bulma beamed. “You have to try it, it’s so much fun!”    
  
“Imagine being small enough to be able to fit into your girlfriends shoes” A grating voice sounded from behind.    
  
Oh fuck, here we go.   
  
“Fuck off Yamcha” Bulma snapped, the ex’s bike came up beside her..   
  
“I’m just saying Bulma, you know what they say about shoe size” Yamcha cackled.    
  
Vegeta dropped his head, knowing full well she couldn’t let this slide. He prepared himself to grab her.    
  
“He’s got a bigger…,” Bulma started to say as she lifted her leg and booted his back tyre with her metal skate, “cock than you!”    
  
Yamcha’s bike hopped slightly, but Bulma’s centre of gravity could not be kept and she began to wobble on her wheels.    
It was too late to grab her. Bulma fell backwards, her legs twisting to try and break her fall. She landed on her knee with a loud thump. Vegeta tried to drown out Yamcha’s laughter as he rode off. Afraid he would crash tackle the stupid fuck if he had to listen to his laughter for a second more.    
Throwing his own bike to the side, he went to his girlfriend's aid.   
  
“You idiot, why did you do that?”    
  
“Vegeta he was being a prick!”    
  
“He  _ is _ a prick! What did you expect? You need to learn to ignore him”    
  
“No! He needs his head kicked in”    
  
Vegeta began laughing.    
  
“Don’t laugh!” She whined. “And now my knee is bleeding!”    
  
Vegeta began to remove his shirt. He felt her eyes immediately snapped to his naked torso. pulling the half empty water bottle form his back pocket he began to rinse away the dirt and rocks from her wound.    
  
“Ouch!”    
  
“Hold still you little shit” Vegeta smirked, grabbing her thigh.    
  
Softly he applied direct pressure with his shirt on the wound. His eyes flicked to hers, she was lovingly adoring him as he took care of her. He lent in and enticingly brushed his lips against hers. She lashed out and nibbled on his bottom lip before kissing him hard and slipping her tongue inside. Long elegant fingers, ones that had built a rocket ship, slipped in through his hair and tugged.    
Vegeta pulled away for a breath.   
  
“Stop letting him get to you”    
  
Her demeanor changed in an instant. “He pisses me off so much”    
  
“You’re letting him win”    
  
“Well what do you suppose I do?”    
  
“Humiliate him”    
  
“Oh and how do I do that?”    
  
“Make him wear that fucking hat again” A smirk flooded his mouth. “Remind him that he is my bitch”   
  
“The dumbcunt hat?” Bulma laughed.   
  
Vegeta nodded “Does he consider himself a good beer pong player?”    
  
“Pfft, he thinks he is good at everything”    
  
Vegeta’s smirk turned wicked.    
  


* * *

  
  
Dr Brief’s head nodded slowly “I agree, Vegeta should not be punished. But…”    
  
Bulma moaned and threw her face into her hands. “Don’t say but”    
  
Her father’s hand tenderly grabbed her wrist and pulled her face free. “But… I have to take into account that he is your partner”   
  
Bulma gritted her teeth, she wanted to fix this. For him. “I’ll deal with the press, whatever they want to ask, or accuse us of! I’ll handle all of the backlash, I’ll make this right!” Bulma looked up at her father. “He is the right person for this role”    
  
Dr Brief's smile was warm and comforting. “Not to worry about the press my dear. I want to know how you will feel, having him on the ship? After the trials we ran?”    
  
“What do you mean?”    
  
“Your confidence has dropped right off since the explosion. Having him on board, will this affect your work?”   
  


* * *

  
A white, almost weightless ball entered the air, curving over their side of the table and landing directly into its red and white destination.    
  
“YES!” Bulma cheered.   
  
“Fuck! What the actual fuck? 8 in a row?” Yamcha whined.   
  
The petite blonde next to Yamcha couldn’t help but laugh as he had to empty yet another drink.   
  
“I hope you can hold your liquor,  _ Yaaamcha _ ” Bulma teased.   
  
“Get fucked!” Yamcha spat.   
  
Vegeta's eyes shot to Bulma and he wiggled his eyebrows. “That can be arranged”   
  
“Not now, eyes on the prize babe!” Bulma giggled pushing him.   
  
Shrugging, and not breaking eye contact with the blue-haired beauty. Vegeta launched another ball directly into one of their cups. He didn’t even need to look this time.    
  
“How is this possible?” Reluctantly Yamcha grabbed the drink, throwing its contents down his throat. He gagged softly.   
  
“4 years in the military. War zones are not always so full on, in fact they can be deadly boring. Beer pong became an obsession”    
  
Yamcha threw his hands up in the air. “How is this a fair game then?”    
  
Vegeta smirked and threw the last ball, hitting his intended target, once again.    
  
“NO!”    
  
The group erupted as Vegeta single-handedly wiped out Yamcha with 10 in a row. The lesser man was forced to drink the remaining cup.    
  
“Put the hat on” Vegeta smirked.   
  
“No!”    
  
“Put it on” His voice deepened, forming a command. “Put your dumbcunt hat on Yamcha”    
  
“Fuck” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned art at the end of this chapter!

Goon - Aussie slang for boxed wine    
  
Goon of fortune definition -  [ https://wakeup.com.au/your-australia-day-guide-how-do-i-play-goon-of-fortune/ ](https://wakeup.com.au/your-australia-day-guide-how-do-i-play-goon-of-fortune/)

  
  
Chapter 23

  
  
“Dad, do you mean? Does Vegeta have the job?”    
  
Her heart could be in her throat for all she knew, it pounded hard. Dr Briefs quietly nodded. Like so many times that day, alarm rose inside her stomach. Pushing against her organs and terrifying her.    
  
“Can you watch him launch into space? Knowing the chances we may fail? And he could be killed”    
  
Bulma’s eyes met her fathers. She fought back tears. Him acknowledging failure did not mean it would happen. It was just a fact of space travel. She knew this. There was little to no control once they were outside the atmosphere, hell even just leaving the ground created so many uncertainties. They could be sending them to their doom.    
  
“Because I need you level headed, this is my main concern”    
  
Leaving his gaze, she settled on her own lap. She wasn’t strong enough in her own conviction to face her father's question yet.    
  
“Can you work at your full potential with such a cherished person in the rocket?”   
  


* * *

  
The clock ticked to 45 seconds, counting up to a minute.    
  
“Here it comes again, get ready!” Turles boomed.    
  
“Fucd!” Raditz slurred.    
  
“And drink!”    
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Turles, Yamcha, Goku, 18, Krillin, Raditz and the petite unnamed blonde took another shot. Chichi and Piccolo shook their heads.   
  
“6 more to go!” 18 sung in tune.    
  
“Yami, I don’t feel so good” The petite blonde chirped.    
  
Bright blue eyes lit up. Jackpot!    
  
“Oh, what’s the matter?” Yamcha cooed, leaning his body closer.    
  
The small petite woman’s face ran white to green in a millisecond. Before he could back up the vomit was projected into the air. Landing in Yamcha’s lap, covering his hands and arms.    
  
“Oh, FUCK!”    
  
“Drink!”    
  
Everyone drank through cackling laughter. While Yamcha flicked vomit off his hands and his blonde date slumped in her chair.    
  
“Oh dear, let me go get a towel!” Chichi urgently got out of her chair.   
  
“Time for her to go home” Piccolo grumbled. “Me too, by the way this is heading”    
  
“Time to put those big feet to use, Yami” Vegeta smirked.    
  
“Oh fuck off Vegeta!”    
  
Yamcha bent over, grabbing his date and slinging her over his shoulder.    
  
“Can we catch a lift?”    
  
Piccolo grimaced. “No! I just got my car’s interior redone. I don’t want vomit on my leather”    
  
Bulma sniggered. “Looks like you’re walking home buddy, lucky ya got such big feet”    
  
Yamcha shot her a look and continued to walk away. Exiting the party for the last time. Bulma felt tension in her chest release at the sight of him disappearing into the night.   
  
“Drink!”    
  
Bulma quickly refilled her shot glass with cider and threw it down her neck .   
  
“See, you didn’t need to kick his bike. He does a good job of humiliating himself on his own”    
  
“He still deserves a swift fist to the ball sack”    
  
Vegeta threw his head back and cracked it.    
  
“Drink!”    
  
“Shit!” Vegeta rocked back into his seat and grabbed his shot glass.   
  
“Anymore and I think I’m going to puke!” 18 winced.   
  
“It’s your hens, you have to last until the end”    
  
“I don’t have to do shit! Marrying him is enough”    
  
“Hey!” Krillin piped up.    
  
“Drink!”    
  
“You dunt say that” Raditz slurred slightly lifting his head from the table.   
  
“Man, didn’t you have ‘goon of fortune’ set up?” Turles asked.    
  
“Goon of fortune!” Raditz screamed lively.   
  
“What the fuck” Vegeta said refilling his shot glass. “Is goon of fortune?”    
  
A voice coming back from inside popped up. “He pegs a wine bladder, from boxed wine, to the clothesline”    
  
“Hey, Hey, dunt give away me secrets”    
  
“Drink!”    
  
“Fuck, how many minutes left?” Krillin whined.    
  
“1 babe”    
  
“Thank fuck!”

Bulma watched her tall green friend cross his arms over his chest “You’ve created this you know?” Annoyance ripe in his tone.    
  
“How is this my fault?” Krillin whined.   
  
“DRINK!”    
  
“Oh man!” Turles said, emptying his last shot.   
  
“You know how he gets when…” Goku looked around for Chichi. He had the hat once that day, he wasn’t about to be stuck with it again. “You know, around women”   
  
“So you’re saying because I wanted a shared bucks and hens that this…” Krillin pointed toward Goku’s older brother.   
  
“It’s tiiime… foooor… GOON… OF... FORTUNE” Raditz screamed into an old, cut off power cord.   
  
“Is MY fault?! If anything, he’s  _ your _ brother and your responsibility”   
  
“I can’t control him, nobody can,” Goku said, laughing nervously.    
  
Raditz had the boxed wine bladder in his hand out of nowhere and was swinging it around, waking people in the face with it. Piccolo sighed and walked over to the tall man.    
  
“Give me that!”    
  
The bladder was snatcthed suddenly. Raditz's intoxicated face spun around in confusion. Piccolo walked over to the clothes line and secured the wine bladder to the wire with pegs.    
  
“Alright listen up you drunk fucks!” Piccolo echoed his voice in the backyard.    
  
The remaining 9 people’s attention was directed by the green man's voice.   
  
“Get in a circle around this clothesline. I will spin the bladder, whoever the bladder stops on must drink. I am appointed spinner and drink administer, considering I don’t drink” Piccolo said putting a hand on his chest. “Last one standing wins!”    
  
“Goon of Fortune!”    
  
“Is that all he can manage to say at this point?” Tein asked, stepping off the balcony and onto the grass. Launch following closely behind.    
  
“It’s only going to get worse,” Turles added.   
  
Giggling to herself, Bulma felt a cold hand on her arm. She turned to Vegeta, his finger pressed to his lips in a sign of silence. She obeyed him and allowed him to pull her body away inconspicuously from the crowd of their friends.    
  
“This seems like a perfect time to murder that sweet pussy of yours”    
  
Her hand shot up to her mouth to capture her laughter.    
  
“Come on, Tarble is out of town this weekend. And his door locks…”    
  
The only words she needed to hear was door locks. Her body floated lustfully behind him. Each step further pounding pressure into her pussy as it pulsed. Alcohol was a social lubricant, it was also a perversion expander. Especially in Bulma Briefs case. Murdering her pussy, yes  _ fucking _ please.   
Her hand slipped delicately into his rough dependable ones. He squeezed her hand tight as he led her through the darkening house. The light was quickly fading on their surroundings.    
He found his brother's room with ease, pushing her through the door and bolting it shut behind him.    
  
“I believe you owe my pussy a…”    
  
Vegeta grabbed her hips, sending her backwards. Her ass hit the desk, sending more pleasure beacons to her slick center. Quickly and with resolution he dropped to his knees in front of her. His dark primal gaze locked onto hers. Pushing back her thighs and opening them up like a book. He kissed on the outside of her shorts.    
  
“Vegeta, I’ve been in these all day. Maybe I should shower?”    
  
“No! You smell and taste better when your pussy has been confined all day”    
  
The moan was too strong to keep inside, she threw her head back and closed her eyes. Groaning at his words and rocking her hips.    
  
“Well take them off already”    
  
Letting go of her thighs, they dropped and his hands wrapped around the top of her shorts, tugging hard. She scrambled to undo the button and zip. She shifted her ass and finally he freed her from them. Throwing them flippantly behind him. He lunged forward, pressing his lips and nose back into her cunt. Only a tiny piece of lace between him and his conquest.    
  
“Fuck I love the way your pussy smells” His eyes found her again. “You taste so good”   
  
She darted her eyes down to him. She was sure her face was bright red by how much heat was radiating from it. Watching her as his tongue licked and teased her thigh skin, his eyes only became more savage.    
  
“Omg, please stop teasing me”    
  
Spontaneously his hands grabbed under her thighs, sending them back up. Spreading her cunt in front of him. His teeth latched onto the lace of her panties, fingers hooking the thin bit of material in place. Pulling them aside he buried his mouth into her wetness. His growls reverberated into her core.    
  
“Oh fuck!” Her voice moaned. “Yes, yes, oh my god”   
  
A wet, controlled tongue slid up and down her folds, tasting her and lubricating himself to massage her swollen bud. His hand slipped off her thigh, she replaced it with her own. Keeping her leg in place while two of his fingers were drawn inside her tight spongy entrance. Slipping inside her, he expertly found the soft enlarged zone inside her, pressing it as his fingers kneaded. After a time her body began to rock in rhythm with his strokes. He always knew she was getting close, her folds were swollen and pulsing against his mouth. Pulling his tongue back inside his mouth, he began to kiss her warm, wet flesh    
  
“No, don’t stop”    
  
He was standing before she could say anything else. Her panties gone and her cunt pumping for more contact as the cool crisp air only pointed out his refusal to let her complete. His shirt gone hours before, her hands grabbed at his chest.    
  
“Why did you stop?”    
  
“I want to feel you tighten around me as you cum, call me selfish”    
  
“Selfish prick”    
  
One authoritative press of his hard knob against her throbbing opening was all the convincing she needed.    
  
“Yes, put that hard cock inside me”    
  
His mouth curved arousingly. That fucking smirk. His mouth found hers. Tenderly his lips kissed and sucked at hers, moaning into each other's mouths. Vegeta grabbed one leg, spreading it straight and flat across the edge of the desk. He grabbed her other leg and pushed it straight up against her body. His head pressing into her soaked folds. Luckily she was flexible.   
  
“Fuck me” She said, as his hot breath hit her neck as he broke their kiss.”Please”    
  
Fingers wrapped around his base, delicately squeezing and pumping. He growled against her neck as her hand further hardened his shaft. rocking her hips over his hard dick, she guided him in the perfect position. Teeth sunk into her skin, pressing down as his cock slowly drove upwards, stretching out her lips.    
  
“Oh fuck! Yes”    
  
He began rolling his hips upwards as he pumped himself completely inside her. Slowly and controlled. It sent her fucking wild. Her hips bucked, trying to get him to up his tempo. Fingers slid up her chest, wrapping around her neck as he continued to kiss and bite at her tender neck. Squeezing ever so slightly.    
  
“Harder, oh fuck... Harder!”    
  
Gripping her elevated leg tighter, he used it as an anchor and began thrusting hard against her hip, smashing himself in and out of her wet hole. She felt herself constrict around him, pulling on him harder.    
  
“You feel so fucking good. I’m going to cum already” He groaned into her ear softly.    
  
“You better fuck me harder then” She whispered through his clenched hand around her neck.    
  
He kissed her hard and removed his hand from her throat, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her hips forward. With new access her slammed and pumped his cock inside her tight slit. Fuck he look so delcious fucking her, the way his face buckled with pleasure. Euphoria flooded her system.   
Bulma grabbed at the desk, holding on with one hand while her moans became increasingly louder. Her free hand slid down her stomach and skimmed her swollen bud. Rubbing softly in a circular motion she rocked in time. Edging herself further. Her orgasm became imminent. His cock angled straight up, hitting the sensitive spot inside her cunt, she felt the rolling of her climax begin in her core, rushing up her spine and into her brain. Her hand instinctively reached out and grabbed at his body. She squeezed hard.    
  
“Fuck, yes, don’t stop”    
  
Muscles tensed hard, her cunt grasping hard around his thick meaty dick as waves of pleasure made her body quiver. Pulling her hips in closer to him he arched his back. Boring into her hard and fast. The wave of pleasure peaking and the slowly subsiding in a hard white flash.   
  
“Come inside me” She moaned.   
  
Vegeta looked up at her and reached his hand behind her head. Pulling her down to kiss him. Obliging him she slipped her tongue inside and sucked at his bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth as his cock continued to thrust into her, juices covering his cock and sack.    
  
“Fill me up with your load”    
  
“Oh god” He groaned. “Fuck!”   
  
Thrusts becoming slower and more purposefully, she felt his body tense as hers just had. He groaned loudly, his shaft pulsated hard and pumped her full of his thick white seed. A few more slow pumps as the throbbing subsided.   
  
“Fuck” He breathed hard.    
  
“Mmmm, you know how to treat a lady” She giggled. “We should head back before anyone notices”    
  


* * *

  
Of course the last house was extravagant. She was Bulma fucking Briefs after all. If not now, then when?   
  
“You fucking show off” 18 husky voice rummbled in her friends ear.    
  
“It’s all for you babe” Bulma hugged her friend.    
  
The whole exterior yard was lit up by fairy lights and small little fires. Bar staff almost outnumbered the remainder of their group. A DJ pumped loud tunes just as the outdoor area began and the house finished.    
Chichi grabbed 18’s hand and led her to the dance floor. Bulma grabbed a champagne and walked over to Vegeta. Who sat with Raditz and Krillin. She plopped herself next to him, he didn’t break his conversation as his arm wrapped around her instinctively. The weight of his thick arm felt comforting, just as much as his body heat was.    
  
As the men droned on beside her, her mind crossed to her conversation with her father. Would having Vegeta on board make her decisions harder to make? Could she remain on course knowing his safety was going to be risked. He would need to be one of the crew to complete a space walk if it was necessary. Could she listen to that unfold from earth?    
The thought completely terrified her. She shivered.    
  
Vegeta's hand grasped her and pulled her closer. His instinct was to protect her. Wasn’t it hers too?    
  
She closed her eyes. He had protected her, more times than she could count. Now it was her turn.   
An overwhelming feeling filled her. Compelling her to make a move.    
Leaning forward she grabbed a napkin from the table. They had been specially designed for Krillin and 18’s bucks & hens. Her purse was still attached to her, slung across her chest. She reached inside for her red lipstick.    
  
She began writing on the napkin. Her face was hardly able to hide her large, wide dumb grin. Folding the napkin into a little origami letter design, she threw it at Vegeta’s head.    
Instantly he swung around to look at her, she just goofily laughed at him. Black eyes darted down to the little folded napkin on the ground. Eyebrows furrowing, he bent down and picked it up. Eyeing her once more suspiciously before he read the note.

* * *

  
  
“I could never get in the way of his career” Bulma’s face dropped.    
  
“So when Vegeta is brought onto the project, you will leave?”    
  
Continuing to look at her hands she began to sob. Dr Briefs left his chair and walked over to his daughter. How could she build something knowing its potential to kill him?    
  
But, wasn’t a spacecraft designed and built to keep the astronauts safe? Of course, she had been looking at this from a completely wrong perspective. She was the only one who could design something to keep  _ him _ safe. Her love would make sure he came back to her. Her love? Did she really love him?   
  
Her eyes shot up, intensity burning in them. ““No I won’t be leaving! I will be heading this, because I’m the best woman for the job! He won’t die, so long as I am in charge of his protection. Dad, I’m going to make an A.I. to help protect the astronauts and run the life support and to monitor the spacecraft.”    
  
Dr Brief smiled at his young, blue haired daughter. He rested his hand on her shoulder.    
  
“And it’s going to have my heart inside of it’s core” She said.   
  


* * *

  
His strong dependable hand held hers again for the last time that night. Pouring devotion and protection into her. She planned to do the same. She would help take him to his dreams, to help him reach his goals.    
Leading her to her bedroom. The lights automatically switched on, illuminating the room.    
Vegeta’s body promptly turned and met hers.    
  
“I love you too Bulma Briefs” He smiled, placing her note on her desk.    
  
Her face blushed pink, she lifted her hands to shield her embarrassment. He gently pulled them away and kissed her.    
  
“Make love to me”    
  
“Yes Ma'am”

[ ](https://freeimage.host/i/21Q2up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the return of Wrong Number! Leave a comment and come find me on twitter   
> @bloodppatternbl2


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers.  
> Sorry for the late update, life got a little bit hectic again. I hope this longer-than-normal chapter makes up for it. I have to admit, I had fun with this one.  
> Let me know what you think 😉😉
> 
> Follow me on twitter @bloodpatternbl2

Chapter 24

“No” He moaned for the third time that afternoon. “Cold...Sore…” Mouthing the words perfectly. “I translated it on google!”  
  
Pointing to his phone with a foreign language appearing on the screen.The man, dressed all in white shook his head violently. “No! No! No!” His arms making a cross sign, over his crotch.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Vegeta. This whole time. Fucking google translate! He sighed heavily. “Talk about lost in translation”  
  
Storming outside, he grabbed his girlfriend and walked her inside against her violent pleas for him to stop. “Vegeta! I don’t want anyone to see me like this!”  
  
“You have to! He thinks I have genital herpes!”  
  
A snort pounded out of Bulma’s throat and she began laughing. “But you translated it right?” She asked through breaths. “Oh man, that’s fucking hilarious!”  
  
“Fucking google! See, cold... sore...her lip, see?” Vegeta asked, pushing Bulma toward the counter and pointing at her lip.  
  
The pharmacist blinked for a moment, then turned to his colleague. They spoke in a foreign language, deciding between them what had just happened. They both began laughing, along with Bulma and the rest of the store. All of them had been listening in on Vegeta’s 5 minute struggle to explain, with only google translate to aid him.  
Finally they produced a small tube from behind the counter.  
  
“Yes! That’s it, I can’t read the writing, but that’s cold sore cream no doubt!”   
  
“Next time get your own damn cream!” He muttered paying the man, who was still cracking it.  
  
Above the laughter, only the sound of his phone ring could be heard. His heart leapt into his throat as they exited the store. Only one call was going to be coming through while they were on a spontaneous holiday overseas.  
  
He swiped his phone. “Hello, Vegeta speaking?”

“Hello Vegeta my boy, how is the holiday going?”  
  
His eyes darted to the blue haired woman beside him, still wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
“Oh it’s a hoot Dr Briefs… Bulma is really enjoying herself” 

“Excellent! Well I will get straight to the point, Vegeta we would like to offer you the position of out onboard Aerospace Mechanical Engineer.” 

* * *

  
Bulma dropped her hands either side of her on the bench and lent backwards. Lifting her face up toward the sun. Finding a little vendor by the side of the road was just what the doctor ordered. They had been biking for hours, she was in a desperate need of a cocktail.  
A mixture of warm sun, a sea breeze and a tipsy mind set were the perfect recipe. A wicked thought crossed her mind, leaving deviant ideas floating in her mind's eye.  
  
“You still have 4 hours owed to me”  
  
“Huuhf?” He murmured through a mouth full of food.

“My 20 hours that I won, months ago, our bet?”  
  
Awareness swept through his face. His eyes slinked away from hers as he swallowed.  
  
“I was hoping you would forget my remaining balance,” he said. “Besides, we are on holidays, what could you possibly want me to do?”  
  
“Ohh hohoho, no I have not forgotten. You know I love to torture you, besides I think you are going enjoy my request.” Her eyes dropped in a menacing way.  
  
“Oh yeah? And what is it then? Spit it out”  
  
Yes, it would be a fitting last night on their 2 week holiday. Bulma let out a hardy cackle.

* * *

  
The restraints tightened every time he enacted any resistance. Ropes wrapped around his wrists and secured them to the outside of each thigh. Completely naked now he looked over to the end of the bed. Her fixation on him made his cock twitch. She had a halter neck leather leotard over the top of black fishnet stockings. Thigh high black leather boots made her legs look like they went on for days.  
  
“God damn you look good”  
  
“Mmm” She hummed, looking down at him, across his body and down to his growing cock. “And you don’t get to touch me at all”  
  
He growled and pulled at his restraints like an animal. Blood pumping to his shaft, and his balls tightened. His cock pushed hard against his stomach.  
Her teeth bit hard into her bottom lip, slipping off and leaving a mark. She was enjoying seeing him tied up like some feral beast.  
  
“You’re not going to let me touch you?”  
  
“Not with your hands” She smirked. “But you’ll obey and use your tongue to my liking”  
  
Groaning, he shut his eyes tight. Surprising how hot it was to be tied up and used. He prayed she was going to sit on his face and smother him with her pussy.  
  
“I’ll do whatever you want me to”  
  
“I know” She giggled.  
  
A snap sounded through the sexually thick air. Her leotard bounces up around her waist, revealing her smooth mound. His eyes pinned in excitement and his mouth filled with saliva. He was excessively hungry for her cunt.  
  
“Your pussy looks incredible”  
  
“Be a good little sex slave and make me cum all over your face”  
  
The growl this time was guttural, vibrating against the soft mattress. “I would do anything for you”  
  
She giggled again. “I know”  
  
Pressure dipped into the bed, her body hovering over his trembling body. He was so built up already with tension that he couldn’t stop his body from shaking. If she ever let him from these ropes, he would destroy her.  
Her knees landed either side of his head. His eyes darted upwards as her slit, it was perfectly poised and positioned for his viewing pleasure. Instincts kicked in and he tried to launch his arms upward, only to be caught by the restraints. This was fucking torture.  
After what seemed like eternity, she lowered her hips onto his face. Pressing his lips against her folds he slipped his tongue inside her, tasting her sex.  
  
“Mmmm, yes”  
  
Hips began grinding into him as he lapped her juices up, swirling his tongue as she rubbed her bud against his mouth. Her hands pushed up against the wall as she moaned through gritted teeth. Giving her something to anchor herself with she pressed hard into him.  
  
“Your tongue feels amazing” She said through moans. “Get my pussy nice and wet for your cock”  
  
Sucking at her clit, her body shuddered above him. Pushing and pulling against the suction of his mouth.  
  
“Oh my god”  
  
Hips thrust further as she became more animated. He switched back to licking and tasting her as she used his face to rub herself on. What he wouldn’t do to be able to get a hand free and feel inside her perfect cunt, feel her tighten around his fingers.  
As his mind wandered her hips lifted slightly, leaving his mouth abandoned from her sweet slit. Getting ready to protest, she dropped back down, dipping herself onto him. He hungrily licked and reached for her as she bounced up and down on top of him, using him to stimulate herself to completion.  
  
“I love riding your face, you know exactly how to please me” She cooed.  
  
“Mmmm cum on my face, please”  
  
Pressure from her pelvis pushed down on him. Her wet slit slid over his hungry mouth. Continuing to lick and suck at her until she quivered hard above him. Hard pants between her lustful moans edged him closer to his own release, cock throbbing for some physical attention. Somehow he knew it wouldn't be as easy for him.  
  
“Oh my god” Bulma groaned. “Fuck”  
  
The tempo of her hips slowed as her legs began to regain their strength after convulsing. Hoping off her boyfriend's face she looked down at him.  
  
“What an amazing fuck slave you are”  
  
“Let me out of these ropes Bulma”  
  
Her finger wagged at him. “Uhhh, ah!”  
  
“M..Mistress” He growled.  
  
“That’s better, see, you can learn to be a good boy”  
  
Leaning back she grasped his shaft in her hand, wetting her palm with his pre-cum. “My, my you enjoyed that you dirty fuck”  
  
As her hand gripped him and pumped he audibly moaned, throwing back his head. Electric current ran through his dick and up his spine. Touch starved for too long, her tight grip and rubbing fingers made the wait that much better.  
As her grip loosened, he went to protest. However when he opened his eyes, he found she was moving down to service him further. With her hot wet mouth.  
  
“You’re so fucking hard, your cock looks amazing” She purred. “Do you want me to suck you”  
  
“Oh, god yes” His voice stammered. “Please Mistress”  
  
His perfectly articulated pleading was all she required, giving him exactly what he wanted. Next came the warm wetness of her mouth wrapped around his girth, sending him into oblivion. Pleasure stalking up his spine and hitting his brain like a hot summer breeze. Fuck she was good at that.

Lapping up his pre-cum, her hand firmly encased his shaft. Pumping in time to her suction around his tip.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing Mistress"

A soothing touch from her fingers up his thigh landed on his balls, cupping and squeezing gently. His mind was bursting from the three sensations all at once.  
Her lips slipped off his knob with a pop. 

"Don't you cum yet my sex slave. Not until I say you are allowed to"

"Shit" he grunted. "Yes, Mi…" her lips returned to sucking. "Mistress"

Her mouth expertly absorbed his full length, her lips pressing against his base. His cock throbbed inside her, his climax mounting.  
Sensing his threshold, she retreated once again. 

"I want to be stretched to my limit, I want that fat cock inside me"

"Anything for you"

A cruel grin flashed on her face as she knelt up, swinging her body around and backing up. Her thighs hooked under his forcing him to spread his legs.  
Lowering herself slowly, easing his wet slippery tip between her swollen lips, she swallowed him with her core and pumped her hips up and down. Her face appeared over her shoulder as she looked back at him. A devilish smile plastered on her face. She was enjoying this far too much, if only he could break free from the restraints. He tugged at them again furiously, his anger only making his cock stretch her out further as it pumped harder. The sight of her cunt sucking him up as she rocked her hips was hypnotic. Against his will his hips bucked into her, pounding up inside her, eliciting a sharp yelp. He was going to cum soon.  
  
“Naughty little fuck slave. You are so hard, don't you dare cum yet!"  
  
Cruelly she pushed off him, his cock slipping out of her warm, soaking flesh. He groaned in protest.  
  
“No”  
  
“What’s the matter? Were you close my love?”  
  
He growled at her, but it only spurred her on more. 

"Four more pumps, that's all you get. If you don't cum I will leave you here tied up for half an hour and we start again. Do you understand me slave?"

Stopping it was impossible, a loud moan convulsed out of his throat. Making her chuckle and her cheeks flush. He nodded in agreement, his cock felt as if it would burst open with cum. Unable to speak any longer, his eyes pleaded with her.

"Four pumps make them count"

Facing him this time, she straddled his hips, easing his rock hard shaft inside her. She dipped down, taking him all the way to the hilt. Every inch of him caged by her tight, wet walls.

"Begin" 

Locking his aroused gaze with hers, he never broke it as he pulled back and thrust up into her. Grunting with each movement. Her face, soaked in pleasure was more than enough to send him over the edge. But her tight cunt made it powerful. Pulling it back again, he pumped into her his balls tightened as his orgasm began flooding his system. 

"Fuck"

"Cum inside me, give me your cum you dirty fuck slave. Fill me up"

A guttural groan burst out of him as he shot a hot creamy load inside her, filling her completely as his vision went blazing white.

* * *

  
  
Six weeks at home always went by quicker than when he was away. The past two weeks she tried to push it from her mind. Their spur of the moment holiday had softened her anxiety a little. But it returned the night before he left.  
  
 _“Are you going to be like this before I leave for space?”_ _  
__  
_His effort to reassure her only added more apprehension to her thoughts. Eventually she would be watching him leave in the air, but it would be for almost a whole year. And he would leave the planet entirely.  
  


“Somehow, this time feels like the worst one” She mumbled.  
  
Sensing her discomfort, hands were raised to her face, clasping her in a comforting embrace. Her eyes moved to his instinctively.  
  
“This is the last time, I’ll be home for more than a year after this”  
  
“Yeah, then you go to space! Do you really have to go?”  
  
“You know I have to, there are loose ends to clear up before I start my training”  
  
She reached forward, kissing him softly. Drawing out the feeling of him on her lips, it would be six long weeks before she could tase him again. His grasp on her face dropped, gradually making his way down her back. Even the sounds of the airport around them didn’t deter him this time. Familiar, strong, calloused hands squeezed her ass, pulling her hips up onto him as she jumped. She happily wrapped herself around him as he encompassed her with his strong arms.  
  
Leaning into his ear, she whispered. “I’ll be waiting for you when you get home”  
  
The apprehension she felt began to melt away as she clung to him tightly. Thoughts of her own six weeks began to shroud her mind. She had a job to do while he was away after all.  
  
He nuzzled into her neck. “I’ll be back home with you before you know it”  
  
“I love you Vegeta”  
  
“I love you too Bulma. Go and launch that rocket into space” He said, reaching up to kiss her lips again. “I’m counting on you”  
  
“This time I won’t fail”  
  


* * *

  
Familiar sound of a lock clicking reminded him of the long six weeks he was about to endure. The cold, damp, sparse room also reminded him he was completely alone.  
Some time ago, it felt like another life, he didn’t mind the loneliness of working away for months at a time. But now, he had something to miss. Someone to miss. Craving her smell, warmth, her voice, he forced himself into the room. Dropping his duffel bag on the hard tiles.  
  
“Welcome home” He mumbled, throwing himself on the bed and staring up at the well acquainted ceiling  
  
Raising his hand in front of his line of vision, his watch lit up. 8:45am. It was nearly time. He raised his ass, reaching in behind to slip out his phone from his back pocket.  
  
 _V:_ _It’s almost time_ 😏😏 _time to blow up another rocket…_  
  
She read the message straight away, dots appearing in response. She had been waiting for his message.  
  
 _B: Don’t even joke about this you jerk!_ 😭😭😭 _You got there safe I’m guessing?_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Yeah, I just got in. What time is the test?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: It’s behind schedule, 25 mins till take off. I’m shaking_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Does this mean you’re fired if this one explodes?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Seriously_ 😒😒 _stop being a dick! I’m so scared._ _  
_ _  
_ _V: You’ll be fine, the rocket will be fine. You found the malfunction, it’s fixed… You’ve got this_ 💪💪 _  
_ _  
_ _B: Thank you, there’s the supportive boyfriend I know and love_ 😍🥰😘  
  
 _V: I have to be, I’m going to be in the fucking thing…_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Don’t remind me_ 😫😫😭😭  
  
 _V: If you blow me up, so help me Kami_ 🤬🤬 _I will haunt you until your last breath, do you hear me Bulma Briefs?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Shut the fuck up! You are not helping!_ _  
_ _  
_He groaned as he reached off his bed to his bags, pulling out his laptop. _  
_ _  
_ _V: Are you at the station?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Yes, the atmosphere isn’t helping my anxiety_ 😓😓 _  
_ _  
_ _V: How many coffees have you had today?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: That’s irrelevant…_ 🙃🙃  
  
Success, her mind was off the launch. At least for now. _  
_ _  
_ _V: You are a drug addict_ 💊 _no wonder your heart is racing._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Caffeine is legal, thank you very much!_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Doesn’t make it any better in such high dosage. You may as well inject it…_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: You can do that?_ 🤔🤔 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Probably… Are the other astronauts there?_ 👀 _  
_ _  
_ _B: Yes, wanna see them??_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: You bet your sweet tits i do!_ 💯💯💯💯💯💯💯💯 _I’ll be cooped up with them for almost a year._ _  
_ _  
_She was quick at sending him a photo, probably because she was high on stimulants, her hands moving at the speed of light. Three men and two women, that was agreeable. They all looked fit, healthy and nerdy. The right kind of combination. His own anxiety eased somewhat by their professional appearance. Now, it was only a matter of if the rocket could leave the earth's gravity safely.  
  
 _V: Agreeable… Are they interesting at least?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: One of the guys used to race cars! 🏎 I think you’ll be fine…_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Nice, what is on board the rocket?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Supplies, some of the machinery you'll be assembling on the asteroid, you saw the plans right?_ 😁😁 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Yes, your father sent them last night._ 👀 _They are incredible!_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: It’ll be all up to you once you're there!_ _  
_ _  
_ _V: Can’t wait_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: I really wish you were here…_ 😜  
  
 _V: Why is that? So you could make me a sandwich?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: No! Asshole_ _  
_ _  
_ _V:_ 😎😎  
  
 _B: I think a nice big cock could calm me down…_ 🍆💦🍆💦🍆💦 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Where would I find one of those?_ _  
_ _  
_ _B:_ 🤨🙄  
  
 _V: And what would you do with said… nice big cock?_ 🤔 _I don’t understand how one would help?_ _  
_ _  
_His phone screen filled with a clear, close up photo of the junction between her thighs. Her panties moved to the side. Her slit looked as delicious as ever. His cock twinged and pushed against his pants, he reached down and rubbed himself stiff.  
  
 _B: Nice big cock goes right here…_ 😉  
  
 _V: Damn, you have such an amazing pussy, I want to taste it_ 😜 _  
_ _  
_He couldn’t help himself, he unzipped his pants. _  
_ _  
_ _B: Do you want to fuck it?_ 🍆💦 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Mmmm, you know I do._ 😈 _Fuck you are making me hard._ 🍆🍆🍆🍆💦 _  
_ _  
_ _B: I would let you slip your cock inside me, right here in front of everyone_ 🙊 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Dirty girl. Softly grinding on my cock while no one was the wiser… Mmmm_ _  
_ _  
_ _B: Yes, fuck yes. I’m getting wet._ 🥵💦 _  
_ _  
_ _V: Show me..._ _  
_ _  
_ _B: OMG It’s about to launch!_ 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱 _Are you watching the live feed?_ _  
_ _  
_Caught with his dick in his hand, again. _  
_ _  
_ _V: What? Shit!_ 😱 _  
_ _  
_He dropped his enraged cock and began searching for the live feed on his laptop. The video began to play right as the 10 second mark hit.  
  
 _B: Holy fucking shit, here we go…._ _  
_ _  
_ _V: You’ve got this babe_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers. Apologies for the late update, we should be back to normal scheduling now!!  
> Also I've been drawing some new fanart, it will coming your way very soon!
> 
> Enjoy chapter 25 😏😏

Chapter 25

10…   
  
_ “Go for main engine start” _

9…

_ “Remove Eternal Tank/Solid Rocket Boosters range safety inhibits” _   
  
8…

7…

_ “Main engine 3 start command” _

6…  
  
_ “Main engine 2 start command” _   
  
5…   
  
_ “Main engine 1 start command.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Holy shit.   
  
4…

This is it, if this fails. If it happens again...   
  
3…   
  
“ _ T-Zero Solid Rocket Boosters ignition.” _   
  
2…   
_  
_ _ “Solid Rocket Boosters hold down release command.” _   
  
Please...   
  
1…   
_  
_ _ “Liftoff” _ _  
_ _  
_ Cheers erupted in the control room. Bulma finally let go of her breath, her heart unable to slow down. Even if she willed it so.   
  
_ B: Omg, we did it! Less than 12 minutes and it should be in orbit  _ 🤪 _  
_ _  
_ _ V: I knew you could do it 💪 you were worrying for nothing...  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ B: The SRB are about to be ejected.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ V: So far so good.  _ 🚀

B:  _ Systems are not reporting any issues. I think we've done it  _ 🙌🙌🙌

The loud speaker clicked over, emitting a robotic voice.  
  
"SRB Jettison completed."

B:  _ Holy shit  _ 😱😱 _ that was intense, the room is absolutely buzzing!  _ 🥳

V:  _ I'd gas you up right now. But I’m guessing everyone else is, and I'm in no condition. I still have my hard dick in my hand and your attention is 100% occupied elsewhere right now.  _ 🍆

B:  _ Can we focus on my hard shaft for once?  _ 😜  _ The one leaving our atmosphere? _

V:  _ Say shaft again, and describe how hard… slowly. _

B:  _ Shut up _ 😂

V:  _ It’s nearing the payload fairing jettison… _ _  
_ _  
_ B: _ 130Km above earth! Here they go… _ _  
_ _  
_ Pumping hard, her heart thumped inside her rib cage. Vibrating through her whole torso. _  
_ _  
_ V:  _ Fuck, look at it, that rocket is perfect!  _ _  
_ _  
_ B:  _ Excited to go for a ride?  _ 😉 **  
** **  
** **“** PLF jettison completed”    
  
More clapping and cheers began, her colleagues hugging and wrapping arms around each other.    
  
“Seems we are back on schedule!” Dr Briefs lent down to his daughter, giving her a wink.   
  
“Thank Kami!”   
  
“We are entering stage two! Command module reporting all systems are fully operational”    
  
The two Brief scientists grinned at each other.    
  
“Preparing for escape velocity, stand by”    
  
Bulma grabbed her phone, distracted by the events she quickly scanned her phone. A cheeky smirk sprung through her lips. Her core grew hot, the excitement was far too much for her delicate senses. She needed to release some pent up energy.   
  
V:  _ Fuck yes  _ 😎 _ I can’t wait to take that ride _ _  
_ _  
_ B:  _ It will be the second best ride of your life  _ 😉😉😉 _  
_ _  
_ “It’s a shame Vegeta couldn’t be here”    
  
Bulma jumped at her father's voice, not expecting him to still be standing next to her.    
  
“Yeah, of course. But he gets to be inside the rocket. So don’t feel too sorry for him!”    
  
Dr Briefs sensing his daughter's preoccupation, turned his head to the main screen and began walking toward the front of the control room. “Make sure the diagnostics are uploading straight to the server. This is valuable information!”  _  
_ _  
_ V:  _ Mmm  _ 😏  _ Yes! I never manage to get enough of you before I go. All this excitement has just me hard as a fucking rock _ _  
_ _  
_ B:  _ I wish I could be there to help, but I'm kinda tied up right now… _ _  
_ _  
_ V:  _ Mmmmm, fuck, I would love to tie you up right now, slap and fuck out that anxiety _ _  
_ _  
_ As always, his intuition of her state of mind was on point.    
  
B:  _ I want to submit Master _ _  
_ _  
_ V:  _ Fuck, I’m so hard. Stop it. Unless you mean to take care of me. _ _  
_ _  
_ B:  _ Whatever do you mean babe?  _ 😇   
  
V:  _ Naughty slut, stop teasing… Has it reached orbit yet? _ _  
_ _  
_ B:  _ Soon... I want to see your cock  _ 🙊😜💦🍆🍆   
  
V:  _ Uhhh, fuck! _ _  
_ _  
_ B:  _ Come on, help a girl out… _ _  
_ _  
_ V:  _ You know what you do to me, and you thoroughly enjoy torturing me! _ _  
_ _  
_ B:  _ Seriously, this successful launch has made me wet. I wish you were here. Show me what I do to you  _ 😘   
  
V:  _ Mmmm, you want to see how fucking hard you make me?  _ _  
_ _  
_ B:  _ Fuck, yes! Show me  _ 👀👀   
  
V:  _ Soon, once the launch is done with... _   
  
A loud voice, once again occupied the space. “Escaping Velocity, Caspa has left the earth’s gravitational pull. Entering orbit” **  
** **  
** B:  _ This calls for a celebration! _

V:  _ I'm listening… _

* * *

  
  
That devious little slut.    
  
“Fuck, you did leave a little suprise, didn’t you?”   
  
His hand wrapped around the pale, skin coloured sex toy. He had seen one before, an add for one inside a car magazine he routinely read. He saw them as unnecessary. But now, being so far away from her, knowing exactly what he was missing. The merit of such a device became clear.    
No, this could be fun.    
  
“The remote is to switch on my toy” She purred through the phone.   
  
Eyes quickly darted down to capture the small, minimalistic remote. It had one button. Simplistic, he liked it.    
  
“It has 15 settings and you control it, Master”    
  
“You are such a good little slut” He felt his face tense into a grin. “By ‘it’ I guess you mean a vibrator?”    
  
“Yes Sir, one very similar looking to a certain appendage”    
  
“Good girl, and this...”   
  
She bent into the laptop camera, visibly unable to stop fidgeting. “A flesh light, have you used one before?”    
  
“No, but I know what they are” He felt a smirk grow on his lips. “I’ve never needed one”    
  
Swaying, her body rocked backwards and an arm disappeared below the camera’s view. Unusually fidgety he corrected himself.    
  
“My little slut, what are you doing?”    
  
“Positioning myself, getting ready Sir”    
  
Of course, she already had the toy inside her. Again, his eyes flicked down to the remote in his hand. Promptly he clicked the button once.    
  
A desire filled yelp exploded from his speakers. “Holy shit”    
  
Small vibrations could be heard in the air. “Lay back, let me see you”    
  
“Yes Sir”    
  
His screen became full of her chest, as she re-positioned the camera. Her body slithered onto the bed, she was fastened in by purple and black lace. Chains replaced strapping as it pushed into her skin, making her look bound. Her tits and thighs looked especially compressed under the silver metals tension. Already red by the friction.    
  
Instantly his cock grew hard.    
  
“Fuck I love seeing you like that”    
  
“Is Master pleased by my new lingerie?”   
  
“Yes, get onto your stomach and put that thick ass into the air”    
  
“Yes Sir”    
  
As she got into place, he switched the control to the next setting. The vibration increased.    
  
“Oh my god”    
  
Watching he saw her hands disappear underneath her. “Put your hands behind your back, if I see them move I will switch it off”    
  
Compliance followed by a loud moan showed him she was in a particularly submissive mood. She wanted to let go of control, of her responsibility. Good, because he felt like taking the power tonight.    
All the excitement from earlier in the day had made him restless. Knowing the payload was on its way to the asteroid, because of her. It made him want to control her and help release the built up tension he knew she had been holding onto for weeks. Release pressure from being responsible for the spacecraft and its contents. Help to release pressure from being responsible for the astronauts that would be inside the next rocket, responsible for her boyfriend's life. He wanted to be the one to relieve  _ all _ that pressure. Take it completely out of her hands, to shoulder the load completely. If only for a short while.   
  
“Fuck, I’m so wet for you”   
  
His heart pumped hard inside him. His love for being able to make her feel good, behind the sudden rush of blood surging through him.    
  
“You’re such an insatiable little slut, aren’t you?”    
  
“Yes Master, I want you with me” She almost whined. “I need you here with me”   
  
“Hn. Naughty girl. So needy”    
  
He switched the remote once more, this time the tempo changed, “Oh my god, holy shit” Her hips bucked as her body convulsed in pleasure. The sight before him made him ravenous.    
For a moment his eyes darted to the toy she brought for him. Why not, when in Rome, right?   
  
“Please…”    
  
Grabbing the toy, pressing it’s outer spongy flesh to his tip, he could tell. Knowing it was going to be more than just acceptable.    
  
“Master, please…”   
  
Her husky voice brought him back to the screen, her face pushed to the mattress but desperately watching him. “Not yet, I’m not finished taking you in. Roll back over”    
  
Abiding by his command she twisted around on the bed. Teasing her Master, she closed her legs.   
  
“Don’t make me ask you twice”    
  
Cooing, she slowly opened her thighs, watching him as his eyes burnt into her skin through the camera. The sight of her, exposed just for him, never failed to make his body and cock throb in need for her. She was artistically good at putting the right amount of tension between them.    
  
“Mmmm, you have such a beautiful pussy”    
  
Her lip, which was being held down by her teeth, popped out of its constraint by a moan.   
  
“Can I touch myself yet, Sir?” She asked. “Pl...please”   
  
Pushing the fleshlight down onto his cock, he moaned as it encased him expertly. He pressed the remotes one button again. The tempo sped up and the vibrations intensified. The blue hair minx squealed in delight.   
  
“Yes my little slut, make yourself cum for me”   
  


* * *

  
Clacking of her portable keyboard was rhythmic like a song. One that helped her concentration hone in and be able to rise to its full capacity.    
In less than a second her concentration was broken.    
  
She reached down and pulled her underwear from between her cheeks. The replacement of the lace gave her instant release. Almost nightly they had been fucking each other, albeit remotely, over cam. Vegeta apparently enjoyed his new toy more than he would ever let on.    
  
After a brief moment of distraction she focused back in on her operation.    
  
Code name: Operation Blue Imp. Or OBI for short.    
  
Determined to never again act out again, like she had before Vegeta’s interview. Low and useless, she flung herself into the OBI operation. A complete overhaul of the live support system, adding control of the FDIR systems. Her A.I will be key to supporting and keeping the astronauts alive while in space and while mining the asteroid.    
  
“Obi, report current status”    
  
Nothingness filled the room like a heavy blanket.    
  
“Damn it”    
  
She went straight back to the keyboard, smashing the keys at lightning speed.   
  
“There it is…” She sighed. “Bulma you clutz”    
  
Her fingers moved at top velocity.    
  
“Obi, report current status”    
  
The room fell silent again, but this time it was quickly followed by her own voice booming back at her.   
  
_ “Reporting status to Big Blue. Current systems running at optimal capacity. Do you wish to boot up the program?”  _   
“  
Fuck yeah! I’m a goddamn genius!”    
  


* * *

  
  
A large dirty hand gingerly placed a disposable cup in front of him.

"There, that's the last one I'll ever bring your grumpy ass!"

Vegeta looked up at the older male, both of their faces had been blackened by grease. Smiling with not only his mouth, but his cheeks and eyes as well. They crinkled under the muscles movement. A strange tightening inside his stomach.    
  
Brushing it off as uncomfortable reactions to a genuine moment with a colleague. He took the coffee and sipped. “You lucky bastard”    
  
“Tch.”    
  
“Luck has nothing to do with it, he’s earned that spot”    
  
“Exactly, been carrying this team for long enough” Vegeta said.   
  
The three men across from him chuckled then changed the conversation to some unrelated workplace drama. Vegeta raised his shaking hand to his brow and rubbed. Jittering inside his chest was the first symptom before his heart raced. 

Coffee must have been unusually strong. Maybe it was exhaustion.    
  
“...Risky right?”   
  
The silence that followed alerted him to the fact he was being spoken to.    
  
“What?”    
  
“Daydreaming about his misses probably”    
  
“Shut up”    
  
“He asked how risky the launch was nowadays”    
  
Rubbing his head again, he couldn’t seem to shake the fog that had appeared. “Yeah, it’s risky. But it will be one of the safest rockets in history”    
  
“It blew up though didn’t it?”    
  
I'm fucking dizzy? fucking hell, what was in this coffee.

“It blew up from a fault part in the boosters. The part is manufactured in house now to avoid any problems…”    
  
Heart accelerated, pumping hard inside his chest cavity. Thoughts raced. Danger. Impending doom.

“Fuck that! I wouldn’t be getting on it”    
  
“We come to this hell hole, a massive risk working here to”    
  
“Right!”    
  
What was it? Something was coming. His skin was slicked in sweat, skin going clammy. How could his heart beat any faster? But still it sped up, pumping blood furiously around his body.    
Chest restricting, squeezing his lungs.    
  
“...get frightened?”    
  
Blinking his eyes, trying to focus. “Huh?”    
  
“Are you alright mate?”    
  
“The… Coffee, its fucking strong. I’m going to get some water” He managed to blurt out, picking up his body and removing himself from the cafeteria.    
  
Death.    
  
He gripped the door frame, trying to steady his trembling body. Panting his gripped his other fist. A panic attack, now? Fuck.   


* * *

  
  
“Right”    
  
She ducked to the right, barely missing his gloved fist.    
  
“Good, your reactions are getting better,” Piccolo said. “Keep your guard up”   
  
He slapped her drooped hands.    
  
“I’m buggered! Can we break?”    
  
“Hn, sure”    
  
Allowing a large sigh to escape she returned to the corner, bending down and recovering her drink bottle.    
  
“How did that feel?”    
  
“More natural, muscle memory I guess”    
  
“Yeah, it’s mostly repetitive movements and technique. You’ll get there”    
  
“I wonder what he will say when I kick the shit out of him?” Bulma laughed.    
  
Piccolo chuckled and pushed the ropes apart, slipping effortlessly through them like he had done it a million times before. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, But… You still have a long way to go before you’d be able to subdue Vegeta.”    
  
“A girl can dream”    
  
Smirking at her he began to turn away from her. “I’ll be back in 5”    
  
“Yes coach!”    
  
Her reply elicited a grunt, much like she received from Vegeta. Flicking her drink bottle open she elevated her head backwards. She poured the liquid into her dry mouth when she noticed it in her peripherals. Someone was staring, commanding attention. She slightly tilted her head.    
  
Yamcha.    
  
“Oh for fuck sake” She mumbled to herself.    
  
Completely turning her body from him, using body language to assertively warn him from coming any closer.    
Surely he wouldn’t be so stupid as to come near her after his last little shit show. Sure Vegeta had put him in his place this time. Maybe she would have to.    
  
_ Buzz, buzz, buzz _ _  
_ _  
_ She looked down near her feet, phone shaking in a circular motion as it rang. She handled it and swiped it to answer.    
  
“Hey babe!”    
  
“Hi, my flight has been cancelled”    
  
“Oh, what?”    
  
“Yeah, don’t know the details at the moment. But I’m trying to source another flight out tonight. Would you be able to pick me up from Satan city?”    
  
“Sure! Of course I can, do you want me to ask my dad if…”    
  
“No… No private jets”   
  
She rolled her eyes, and sighed silently. Sure, she understood. But he always managed to take it too far.   
Driving to see him might not be such a bad idea. Maybe they could get a hotel and have a spontaneous little getaway for the night.    
  
“I’ll handle it. I’ll let you know when I know more anyway.” He began, stopping for a moment. “Wait, where are you? What is that in the background?”    
  
“Oh! Uh, 18 dragged me to some dumb yoga thingy… I’ve got to go, message me the flight details, ok?”    
  
“Yeah, sure, ok” His voice dropped and dragged out.   
  
He was on to her. It wasn’t time to let it slip about her sessions with Piccolo, she wanted the upper hand next time they had a match. The element of surprise was all she had at this moment.   
  
“Ok, Love you! See ya, byeee”    
  
“B…”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter  
> @bloodpatternbl2


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! 
> 
> Our two favs are starting to navigate working together.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 26 

If he thought the tension from being thousands of miles away was bad, the short space between them now was next level tormenting. Leaning against his suitcase, in the corner of the packed airport elevator, her fingers twisted and slipped under her dress. Slowly she revealed chains to him.  
The very lingerie and chains he spent almost 6 weeks jerking off to. She had worn it each time he directed her too. Which was often.  
He tried his best to convey how fucking hard he was going to fuck her through his facial features. When he finally had the chance, she would be punished. But something told him she wasn’t going to relent that easily. Big-fucking-cock-tease was her new middle name apparently.  
  
But fuck, she was a good little submissive slut when she wanted to be.  
  
His eyes elevated from her soft, milky white thighs to her breast, expertly framed, to her slender neck and gorgeous face. Her cheeks flushed as she hungrily watched him. She fucking enjoyed seeing him like this, unable to touch her.  
He mouthed words silently to her.  
_I’m going to fucking annihilate you._ _  
_ _  
_ Apparently she could read lips. Her eyes hung low and rolled back into her head for a microsecond. Her jaw dropped and lips curved into a voiceless moan.  
She got the message.  
  


* * *

  
  
“I…”  
  
Assured, self controlled, confident, dark and brooding. These are all things she would use to describe her boyfriend. But speechless, never.  
  
“Do you like it? I took a liberty with the colouring”  
  
“You can’t be serious?”  
  
“I am, it’s a farewell present. You’ve been working so hard”  
  
His gaze never left the brand new gunmetal Dodge Challenger parked neatly in the airport parking space. “I can’t accept this”  
  
“You have to, no refunds! It’s custom designed just for you. Besides, while you’re in space, I’ll get to drive it!” She said, winking at him. “Come on, just test it, see how you like it”  
  
“That’s what I’m afraid of”  
  
He had already dropped his bags, completely uninterested in anything else except the beast in front of him. Slowly he approached it, like he didn’t want to spook it. His rough calloused hands ran over the losutrously smooth body of the muscle car. Matte gunmetal grey with black stripes, it seemed to suit his personality.  
  
“Here…” Bulma called out, throwing him the keys. “I’ve got another surprise”  
  
No more convincing was needed, she was surprised, she did expect a bigger fight over accepting the gift. He did hate having things bought for him, especially since he learnt about her family and who she was. But the challenger was too tempting to be passed up, even for Vegeta. Watching his face light up as he sat in the driver's seat, hands stroking the wheel. It was worth ten of the fucking cars to see such pleasure in his face.  
She loved making him happy.  
  
Driving toward their next destination, she set the next phase of her plan in motion. Placing her hands on her thighs, she deliberately dragged them up her skin, digging her nails in to leave red marks in their wake. On que she saw his eyes drawn to the movement.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Reaching in her bag she produced a slim silver vibrator. Switching it on she trailed it up her inner thigh.  
  
“Bulma…”  
  
“Yes babe?”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“What does it look like I’m doing?”  
  
“Causing trouble again” His voice rumbled low. His cock was already growing in his pants. “What are you up to?”  
  
“Just keep your eyes on the road”  
  
Her hands grabbed the soft clinging fabric of her dress, exposing this lingerie under her clothes, chains pushing into her thighs.  
  
“Fuck, you little fucking tease. The car was a ploy, wasn’t it?”  
  
“I just took advantage of your distraction”  
  
“You are going to pay”  
  
“I hope so”  
  
“Dirty little whore” He growled. “How can I watch the road with you doing that…”  
  
Cocking her legs up on the dash, she slipped the lace of her panties aside. Revealing her smooth, drenched slit. Heart pounding, watching his longing for her always managed to send her to amazing heights. Her body shuddered in anticipation.  
  
“You’re already wet”  
  
Her moans erupted as she placed the vibrating toy on her eager cunt, siding it up and around her clit. “Watching you in the elevator really got me going”  
  
“You love being naughty in public don’t you?”  
  
“I love teasing you with my body, the way you look at me. God Vegeta, it could make me cum on the spot”  
  
He shifted in anticipation. “Fuck Bulma” A hand grabbed at his crotch.  
  
“Tell me what you want to do to me”  
  
“I’m going to taste that devine little pussy of yours, cover my mouth and face in your juices” He purred. “Have you beg for my cock, wrap my hands around you, ram myself it into all of your tight little holes, one by one”  
  
Pushing her head back and upwards she moaned and pushed the vibrator into her folds, feeling it fill her only provoked her yearning for him to a new high.  
  
“6 long fucking weeks of torture, and then you wear _that_ ” He motioned toward her lingerie.  
  
All she responded with was a carnal moan, upping the pace of her vibrator.  
  
The car turned onto the highway, kicking into gear and speeding up within a second. “Goddamn Bulma, my cock is going to explode”  
  
“Not long” She said, moving her head to the side, her eyes illustrating just how hungry she was for him. “We will be there soon”  
  
“Where are you taking me?”  
  
“To a hotel, penthouse of course” She giggled. “I didn’t think you would want to wait…”  
  
Watching as he unwittingly he gripped the wheel hard, growling low in his throat. “I’m going to fucking destroy you!”   
  
Thoughts of being under him entered her mind, skin red and swollen from being slapped and grabbed.  
  
“That’s the plan”  
  


* * *

  
“Over a year of training in only 6 months” Dr Briefs said, his fingers slipping the wheel on his cordless mouse. His glasses reflecting the blue light from his monitor. “You pass with flying colours in learning the Russian language, extensive knowledge of the pod and rocket, knowledge of ISS protocol and not to mention your ability to fly fighter jets from your air force days”  
  
“Sir, I think I need a week long sleep after the theory component of my training” Vegeta massaged his head.  
  
“Well, I won’t keep you any longer. I suspect you have a bottle of champagne to pop when you get home” 

He lent forward in his chair. “Just answer one more question for me, before I go and see what kind of havoc Bulma has waiting for me”  
  
The Dr chuckled and nodded slightly. “Sure, what’s on your mind?”  
  
“The press conference…”  
  
“Ahh, yes! Nerves?”  
  
“It’s just my…past”  
  
“Anything they dig up won't diminish your accomplishments over the past ten years” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “And from your reports, you’re more mentally capable than I suspect you realise. If they bring up painful memories, you have the tools to deal with them”  
  
“Bulma will get dragged into this too”  
  
Dr Briefs face morphed into a deep smile. “She might be a hotheaded, unruly young lady, but once she is in business mode.” His voice trailed into a chuckle. “I think you will be surprised at her tenacious spirit when there is an audience”  
  
He couldn’t help the smile, it just flushed across his face as he thought of her. “You know her well”  
  
Another soft chuckled escaped the grey-haired scientist. “We will go over the plan at the meeting next week” The older man stood up and walked around his desk. “And if you’re still anxious afterwards. Pull our P.R team aside to get some coaching”  
  
Tension in his chest eased. The old Dr was onto something. “Sounds like a plan”  
  
“You have the physical training still to go Vegeta” A hand landed on his shoulder. “You’ve got more important things to worry about than the press”  
  
“Tch.”  
  
The weight he had been carrying for months, gradually lifted as he left the Capsule Corp compound and drove his brand new Dodge toward his house. Bulma obviously knew he had passed his first hurdle in becoming an astronaut. She had told him she was heading to his house to cook for him, unable to contain the excitement in her voice. Gviing away his results before her father could.  
As his car pulled up in the driveway, the sun was just sneaking over the roof as it set. Finding her inside proved to be a challenge. After some tactical searching, he found her waiting for him in the gym.  
  
After showing her techniques the first time, he laid down some sparring mats for her to practice on. Considering how busy she was with the project and crew, she had been managing to fit in a session with him at least twice a week. Telling her just how natural she was at wrestling would only go to her head at this point. He had to keep that ego of hers in check.  
Arms, locked in tight, held her down with considerable force.  
  
“You’ve gotten good,” He said.  
  
She only smirked at him, suddenly cutting into his dominant position. Forcing his weight to shift.  
  
“You’ve been gone a long time Mr Astronaut”  
  
Forcing its way into a grin his face muscles reacted to her words. “Oh really? Who’s been training you, huh?”  
  
“None of your business” Her voice strained as she twisted her hips, trying to angle her legs into gaining the upper hand. “Are you feeling cocky because you passed your first round of testing?”  
  
It was futile, his body sat too high for her legs to reach him. “I never doubted my skills, and neither should you”  
  
Knocking him from the dominant position would be near impossible for her now. Watch her struggle, it developed a need inside him. Making his cock twinge. Was this how it was going to go? Again? Every session they had seemed to end in the same way.  
  
“Prick” She giggled.  
  
“You’re good, but you can’t beat me Bulma”  
  
“Oh yeah? You just watch! You’ll be eating those words!”  
  
“Hn.” He laughed. “Not likely”  
  
“Woow!” A shrill came from the doorway beside them.  
  
Simultaneously their heads spun.  
  
“Oh yeah!” Raditz laughed. “Get it Vegeta!”  
  
“Sorry guys, we knocked… But you’re obviously busy” Goku said, walking into the room and sitting down on a bench.  
  
“Busy, yeah that’s what is happening here…”Krillin grinned.  
  
Vegeta felt his face filled with red hot anger. Did none of his friends respect his personal space or privacy? At all? Luckily they hadn't arrived a few minutes later.  
  
“Don’t mind us, keep going” Raditz winked.  
  
“What the fuck are you numbnuts doing here?” Vegeta growled, still trying to pin his girlfriend to the floor.  
  
“We came to get you, it’s 5:30pm. Remember we hired that room” Krillin said, with an annoyed tone.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“It’s Goku’s bucks tomorrow, dummy!” Bulma spat. “They are picking you up to go stay at Master Roshi’s”  
  
“Tch.” He scoffed, pushing his body further into Bulma. “I knew that!”  
  
“Idiot! You forgot!” Bulma spat.  
  
Grunts erupted as they both continued to struggle.  
  
“You know…” Goku piped up, as the other two sat beside him. “She’s been training with piccolo, I’d be worried if I was you”  
  
“She’s been what?!” Vegeta growled.  
  
“Goku!” Bulma shrieked.  
  
“You dingus!” Raditz yelled slapping him up the side of the head.  
  
“I was saving that as a surprise Goku!” Bulma shouted.  
  
That’s it, my opening. Time to end this. Taking her distraction, he slipped his arm under her head and used his forearm to connect his arms, cutting off her airway. Her arms flailed as she tapped out.  
  
“Savage” Krillin muttered.  
  


* * *

  
The six strong team stood in a circle. All of the men had size, being physically fit was a part of the job. Having more testosterone meant they built up more muscle than the two women. However, the two female crew members were nonetheless fit in their own rights. Aside from physical strength, he truly had come to believe he could depend on them with his life.  
Bulma, their P.R team, Dr briefs, the trainers, the flight control manager, and the ground-crew manager all stood around, weaved within the astronauts. They had become a tight team. It was essential to the success of the mission. 

“Do we all understand what we are going to talk about and what we are not?” The leggy blonde queried, making a point to stare at Vegeta.  
  
His forehead vein just about burst. “Why are you looking at me?”  
  
“Because you have been making me work the most for my pay cheque Vegeta!”  
  
“It’s your job isn’t it?”  
  
“Just don’t say anything about your relationship, ok?” Her hand rested on her hip as she popped it. “Everyone understand? Vegeta and Bulma’s relationship is off the table.”  
  
The group agreed in unison.  
  
“Good, now get out there!”  
  
Flashes blinded him the moment he stepped out from behind the curtain. Murmuring started and created a constant buzz until they all took their seats and the mics were switched on.  
  
“Good afternoon, thank you all for being here. We are very excited to answer your questions about Project Terrastera. I just want to first introduce the members of our team.”  
  
Days he had been practicing his speech and lines, trying to train his mind into a calm state. But he couldn’t stop the dissociation pulling him out of his body in the moment. Immediately he began grounding techniques, pulling his consciousness back into his mind.  
  
“And of course our Astronauts… Captain Leah Hamilton, our pilot Elijah Howe, mission specialist Alfred Semyonov, payload specialist Marcia Steiner and our aerospace mechanical engineer Vegeta Prince”  
  
“We will now open up to questions”  
  
They erupted like vultures, the P.R manager selected a member of the press.  
  
“Bulma Briefs, can you please explain why your _partner_ , Vegeta Prince, the youngest and most under qualified, is a member of this highly prestigious team?”  
  
The tension from the bodies beside him felt like the gravity had intensified. Great, straight out the fucking gate.  
  
“We are not answering those questions, please keep it to the project” Bulma simply said with a kind smile.  
  
Another reporter stood up. “To be fair Miss Briefs, the qualifications of the team are important to the project are they not?”  
  
“Of course, but the personal lives of the astronauts are not”  
  
“Even when they haven’t properly earned their position?”  
  
Never, in his time knowing her, had he seen such composure. Her father was right. She was in her fucking element. He would be shitting bricks right now with all this live fire coming at him. “Next question please”  
  
Again the leggy Blonde pointed to another press member.  
  
“Miss Briefs do you think having your partner on the team will severely impact your ability to think straight in the event of a crisis?”  
  
Her eyes shut for a moment, her nerves strengthening and gaining momentum. Just as her mouth moved to speak she was interrupted by someone on the team.  
  
“I would put forward, Luciana Touya of the NCS Network, that it is precisely because she has a partner on the team that she will be performing to the best of her ability”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship has gone public 👀👀 
> 
> I feel like there has been a lot of scrutiny atm. I think some of us can relate to V&B


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, updating this a little quicker than I have been. Thanks for waiting patiently 🙃🙃🙃
> 
> Follow me on twitter  
> @bloodpatternbl2

Chapter 27

  
Rage gripped her whole body, like she was being squeezed, all the air was being pushed out of her lungs. How dare they question her abilities, after everything she had achieved. The Capsule Corp rocket, her rocket, was the most advanced rocket in the world. She knew it inside and out, any crisis would be handled. She would make sure of it.    
  
Her mouth opened to answer the passive-agressive questions by the stupid, arrogant reporter.    
  
But her father bet her to the punch. Even calling her out by name to the world watching.   
  


“I would put forward, Luciana Touya of the NCS Network, that it is precisely because she has a partner on the team that she will be performing to the best of her ability” Dr Briefs said, then sipped on some water.   
  
The NCS employee scoffed at his answer. “We both know, Director Briefs, that this relationship will cause more drama in the control room. Your daughter has a history of rocky, melodramatic relationships after all”    
  
“Officer Briefs has a very professional manner while at work, she has proven this time and time again. She had an alias at work until a few months ago.”    
  
“Speaking of which, we have reports of angry outbursts, distracting phone calls and messages from other team members. Do you care to comment on those allegations sir?”   
  
Clenching so hard down on her teeth, she bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. Just as she opened her mouth again, her peripherals spotted movement.    
  
Vegeta had stood up, his hands firmly on the desk in front of him. “Officer Brief’s past relationships have no impact on this mission. And unfounded allegations of one begrudged former employee hardly counts as evidence. All of her team, including myself, stand behind her confidently and believe in her abilities as an Officer.” He said, his face menacing and stern.    
  
“You would know all about her past relationships, wouldn’t you Vegeta? Or maybe your girlfriend hasn’t been as forthcoming as she should have been? Did you know she once had...”    
  
“Do you actually have an intelligent question for the panel, Ms Touya? About the never before attempted mission, highly inventive technology or maybe a question to one of the world class professionals at the peak of their respective fields? Or is the only part of this complicated mission that you can comprehend, the personal lives of the team members?” Vegeta smirked.    
  
Three astronauts beside him failed horribly to keep their composure, letting out clear sniggering at their teammates jab. Followed swiftly by soft chuckles from other media personnel. The middle aged woman’s face flushed. But determination still filled her features.    
Standing in his uniform, like a sexy, goddamn boss. His body tight and toned from the intense training, his dark grey jumpsuit hugging his body in all the right places. Especially his well formed ass. Pumps of blood pulsed around her body, heading straight for her throbbing core. Watching her partner, in his element awoke something inside. Like lighting a candle in a dark room. Her desire for him illuminated in her mind like a sudden wave.   
  
“Vegeta, you had a traumatic childhood, could you…” Luciana started.   
  
“Next question please”   
  
Saved by public relations. Vegeta sat down as the questioning in the room went on, over the top of the NCS workers question.   
  
“Director Briefs, would you say the team are united in their goals to…”    
  
Voices around her dulled as her eyes fell onto his. He quickly scanned her face, reading it perfectly. Echoing her intense stare, he then looked away, trying hard to follow the questions and answers of the room.    
Fuck he looked good.    
  


* * *

  
  
Thudding of her back on the cold, hard wall only sent more waves of pleasure to her spine. Feverishly, she continued kissing him. Pulling him in by the grey material covering his body. She wanted it off, all of it.   
  
“You looked so fucking sexy” She said, between desperate kisses.   
  
The curve of his smirk pulled his lips away from hers, his hot breath pushed against her face as he laughed. “I’m going to rip that tight little skirt of yours up around your waist, use it as a leverage to blast into you so fucking hard”    
  
“Oh my fucking god” She said, kissing him hard again.    
  
Their hands returned to grabbing at each other's clothes, pulling and grabbing wildly. Reaching to the side, she felt out for the door handle. Grasping onto it she pulled the latch open. The door swung open, revealing her office.    
Vegeta took no time in pushing her inside and slamming the door closed behind him. The resounding clang of the door closing, then clicking into a locked position behind them made her heart pump furiously.    
  
She was on him again, pulling at the front of his jumpsuit, guiding him over to the desk. Slipping her tongue inside his mouth, tasting him as he nibbled at her bottom lip. Before his hands persuaded her legs to wrap around onto his hips, she broke from their kiss. Swiping at her desk like an antagonised animal, the contents smashed and exploded onto the floor. Heels clacking as she began pushing him backwards toward it. His face exhilarated by her sudden hankering for him. She did enjoy him in uniforms after all.    
With palms battered against his chest, she pushed him over her desk. His back and ass sliding onto the wooden surface.    
  
“Something got you excited?” He asked looking up at her. 

Her hands seized her blouse, unbuttoning it eagerly. “Shut up and fuck me” She pulled herself up on the desk, straddling his hips   
  
“Yes ma'am” He said, hands running up her legs.    
  
Bending down to meet his lips, they resumed their charged kiss. Strong hands grasped her thighs, pulling her stockings away from her skin. His fingers urgently pierced through the material, ripping a hole in one movement. Excitedly she choked on her breath, feeling a sudden rush of cool air. Tickling and stimulating her skin as he continued to move his hands.   
  
“Oh my fucking god”   
  
The next rip he executed, spread the hole with ease. Creating easy access to her panties. One hand wrapped itself in her skirt, that had bunched above her hips, twisting itself in the material and pulling her pelvis down onto his hard bulge. With his promises enacted, his fingers from his free hand slipped inside her lace underwear, coating themselves in her juice.    
  
“Dirty girl, you really are excited”    
  
“Didn’t I tell you to fuck me?” Bulma said, unzipping his jumpsuit. Revealing his tanned toned chest. Her eyes drank in his form, as the zipper further exposed abs and his tuff of black hair. A little treasure trail to his enlarged, hard cock. One she never got sick of following. “Hurry up and fill me up”    
  
Vegeta grabbed his length in his hand, while she pulled her panties to the side. Quickly he rammed himself inside her. The sudden fullness made her tighten around him. His thick, veiny shaft pumping into her, engineered a loud yelp out of her throat.    
  
“Like this?” He asked harshly.    
  
Pushing himself upwards, while pulling her skirt toward him. thrusting himself all the way to the hilt.    
  
“Fuck yes” She moaned, the feeling of being full finally arriving and filling her brain with a mixture of white fog and chemical release.   
  
“You’re all ready for me, little slut” He murmured.   
  
Her hands slammed onto his chest, pinning him down and taking away his leverage. She rocked her hips while she opened her eyes.    
  
“You are going to make me cum, do you understand?”    
  
He looked up at her as he softly kissed her arms that had pinned him down. The look of defiance in his onyx eyes made her throb with excitement. A hand shot up, grasping her throat, squeezing slightly. “Understood”    
  
Her breathing became laboured as his wide hand span cut off some of her airway, the fog that had flooded her mind was strangely loaded with intense pleasure. Her eyes closed as she ground hard down onto him, his solid dick exerting pressure against her puffy walls while she slid up and down onto his length. She searched with her hips for the sweet spot as his grip tightened.    
  
“Oh fuck…” She hardly managed to get the sound past his hand.    
  
“You like that mistress?” He asked, pumping his hips up into her, using her skirt as an anchor.    
  
She felt his uniform become soaked in her wetness, the cold moist fabric only adding to the amazing sensations rippling through her body. “Yes, harder!”    
  
“Yes Ma’am” He purred.   


* * *

They had warned him, his stubbornness had him convinced he didn’t need to heed their warnings though. Oh how wrong he had been.    
  
“Are you ok?”    
  
Against his body's natural reflexes, he managed to keep his stomach contents down. “Yeah”    
  
“You’re all white!”    
  
Frowning he hissed. “Leave me alone, I’m trying to concentrate!”    
  
Nausea bubbled up again, creating a pool of saliva inside his mouth and a pounding in his chest..    
  
“We tried to tell you it would make you queasy, but you didn’t want to believe it” Her voice pierced inside his head, making the painful feeling worse.   
  
“Bulma dear, let the man concentrate”    
  
“Hmmph”    
  
Finally she was quiet, concentration returned and he closed his eyes. He would need to get comfortable in the weightless environment. His body, completely foreign to the feeling, activated it’s defense mechanisms and tried to make him evacuate the contents of his stomach. Thinking he had ingested something toxic.   
Slowly the feeling dissipated, his senses getting used to the loss of gravity, and all it’s symptoms.    
  
“Being in an environment like this will impact your body, you will be out of gravity for over nine months”    
  
“So I need to train more?” Vegeta asked, opening one eye.    
  
The screen relayed Dr Briefs image back to him. “Precisely. Look, your heart rate is dropping back down to resting levels already. Concentration is key, you really are a natural.”   
  
“Did you expect anything less from a 9G inductee?”    
  
Dr Briefs laughed. “Don’t boast yet Vegeta”    
  
“Yeah, it doesn’t look good on you” Bulma huffed.

“Well, I’ve passed this test? Don’t you agree?”    
  
They could have replied in a completely different language for all he knew. A sudden ringing inside his ears made hearing their syllables nearly impossible, much less being able to decipher what they were trying to communicate. Instantly he knew what was happening. Mind racing, it scanned the area for danger. His eyes wide with fear. Once the scan returned back negative results, it turned inward. Searching for internal issues. Making his body shake as the possibility of going insane entered his mind.    
Panic began to rise at the thoughts of such insanity.   
No, he forced himself to say inside his mind, it's just your panic.   
  
“Vegeta your heart rate, are you…”    
  
Unsuccessful at talking himself out of it, he felt the colour drain from his face. Cold sweats washed over all of his limbs and trunk, as the contents in his stomach were being forced upward. Exploding out of his mouth.   
  


* * *

  
Zoning in on a middle aged man, losing his shit, in the front table made her hands stop shaking. Calming down, her eyes darted back to her phone as she read the next paragraph of her speech. If the bitch was going to make her do a speech, she was going to embarrass the living crap out of her.    
  
“This next story took place a few months after we first moved in together… When she first met Krillin”  Her voice stopped trembling, gaining strength and volume.  
  
The man, the middle aged one in the front row, clapped his hands gleefully. Egging her on more.    
  
“We invited over the girls for a night out in the big city. After a few too many cocktails, our blonde beauty found the smallest, baldest dude in the club. She danced and snogged him for what felt like hours”    
  
“Yeeeaah!” Krillin triumphantly yelled, much to the crowd's enjoyment.    
  
“She then came over to me, obviously wanting to ask my advice on something…”    
  
“Oh no, don’t” 18 whined, hiding her face in her hands.  "Noooo"  
  
“Yes my love, yes…” Bulma laughed. The crowd plainly enjoying 18’s torment.    
  
“Anyway, she waltz up to me, tapped my shoulder and shouted over the loud club music, asking me if the girls would mind if she took him home”    
  
“YYEEEEAAAHHH!” Raditz hollered, the crowd going wild.    
  
Bulma picked up her voice, pulling the microphone closer to speak over the loud cheering. “I asked her, ‘do you pay half the rent?’, to which you answered what, babe...?”    
  
Bulma agressively pushed the microphone toward 18’s mouth, a grin spread from ear to ear. 18 rolled her eyes at her friend and answered through gritted teeth.    
  
“Yes, I do pay half the rent”    
  
“So I replied, ‘do whatever... the... fuck... you.. want’, and ladies and gentlemen can you guess what she did next?”    
  
Everyone shook their heads, anticipation thick.    
  
“She waltz right back over to her new little bald squeeze, and I watched, ladies and gentlemen, as her mouth formed the words…’she said yes’, they then proceeded to high five each other”    
  
The crowd erupted in cheers, clapping and laughter.    
  
“I had been tricked into giving her permission to have adult relations in her own apartment. And now look at us! Here at their wedding!”    
  
“I hate you” 18 mumbled.    
  
“Thank you everyone, let's toast to the happy couple”    
  
Everyone in the room raised their glasses. “Cheers!”  resounded through the large room.  
  
Being the last for speeches, the M.C reminded the room over the microphone that the cake was about to be cut, then, the dancing would start. Bulma’s eyes searched around for her boyfriend's black gaze. But, instead she fell onto another set of familiar dark eyes. Her stomach dropped.    
  
Yamcha.   
  
Beating like a galloping race horse, her heart slammed into her chest. Something had flicked her instincts the past few sessions at Piccolo’s gym. He followed her around like he wanted to say something, but didn’t have the balls too. Had she been right? He definitely wanted to speak with her. However, she was in no mood for his shit, especially after successfully completing her terrifying speech in front of hundreds of people.    
  
Sauntering over to her, he placed his arm and rested it on the elevated table she sat at, next to the bride and groom. “Hey Bulma, great speech”    
  
“Go away dickhead” She huffed, slamming the rest of her champagne down her throat. She needed it, and quick, to deal with this loser.    
  
“Yeah, I deserved that, look I’m…”    
  
“Yamcha, I don’t want to do this right now. Can’t you go and annoy some other poor soul?”    
  
“Please, just hear me out. Honestly, I just want to apologise to you”    
  
“Apologise?”    
  
“Yes, I’ve been doing some internal work on myself. With the help of a professional, of course. And I’ve come to realise I was very toxic in our relationship and afterwards.”    
  
“You’ve been in therapy?”    
  
“Yeah, Bulma I have. After my last girlfriend told me I was manipulative and gaslighting her…”    
  
“That sounds familiar,” Bulma said, her tone dropping.    
  
“Yeah, you’re right. I’ve been a complete asshole. And I just want you to know, I’m …”    
  
“What the fuck do you want numbnuts?” Vegeta’s deep voice cut through the air like a knife.    
  
Bulma’s mouth opened to quiet her boyfriends interruption, but Yamcha got to it first.    
  
“Oh hi Vegeta, look, this isn’t the time or place. I’ll catch you later Bulma”    
  
“No you won’t fuckface, piss off and leave her alone. Or do you need another lesson?”    
  
Yamcha put his hands up innocently, showing his palms as a sign of backing off. “Sure, whatever. I'm leaving Vegeta. Cya Bulma”    
  
“Vegeta!” Bulma hissed as Yamcha walked off, tail between his legs.   
  
“Wait, you want to speak to that absolute fuckwit?”   
  
“He was apologising and you scared him off!”    
  
His face twitched and eyes closed as his arms wrapped around his chest in a defensive stance. “Tch, apologise? Yamcha? Really Bulma, I thought you were smarter than that”    
  
“Don’t insinuate I’m stupid! I know Yamcha better than you do Vegeta, he _was_ apologising to me”    
  
“Maybe you do know him, but I understand men better than you Bulma. Everything is to just get into your pants. He is no different”    
  
“So everything you do is to get laid?”    
  
Vegeta smirked. “Yes”    
  
“Stop being a dick!” Bulma huffed, picking up her bag and sliding out from her chair. “I’m going to get a drink, don’t follow me!”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think Yamcha's deal is? 🤔🤔🤔


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you voted for it, and here it is 😘
> 
> We get a little deep here, deeper than we have gone before. And no that's not a sexual innuendo LOL
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave comments. As a free content maker, they are appreciated.

Chapter 28

Was she confident in her abilities?   
  
Sure, to a point.   
  
But.   
  
Seeing him, the one true love of her life. Her fierce protector, her sincere teammate, her accomplished best friend, her bodacious lover, her every- _fucking_ -thing, seeing him pack to leave was agonising. Has she run enough tests? Had she put in enough hours? Had she, Bulma Briefs, worked hard enough to keep him safe?   
Seeing Vegeta decide what he couldn’t live without, what he wanted with him as he ventured into the cold empty vacuum of space. It brought on a veil of anxiety she had not experienced before. Her heart compacted into a tiny point inside her chest, just like a black hole. Watching as he steadily and methodically packed his life, her life, their life into a tiny case, hit her in the most excruciating way.  
  
But she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the organised ritual. She had seen it many times before as he readily himself for 6 weeks of work. But this time was different. It dragged the pit on her stomach up into her diaphragm and into her throat, creating a huge lump. One that wouldn’t move, no matter how much she swallowed. Or willed it away.  
  
“Bulma?”   
  
Her eyes shot up from the activity of his case, falling hard into his gaze. He had his serious face on. God, she wasn’t ready for this. She didn’t want to hear it. But, she had to. He needed to say it, and she would do anything for him. _Anything_. Even if it meant hearing things from him that she never wanted to think about.  
  
He was bent over his case, facing her only metres away. But he couldn’t have felt any further away.   
  
“Yes my love?”   
  
“If something happens…” He said, stopping cold on the words they both couldn’t say.  
  
Fuck, don’t say it, don’t will it into existance. Please. She couldn’t endure it.   
  
His eyebrows furrowed. Resolution engulfing his handsome features. “If something happens to me. Will you look after Tarble? He needs support to become a man my parents would be proud of”   
  
There was that fucking lump again. “Of… Of course,” she said, pushing past her physical anxiety.  
  
“I completed my will last week”   
  
“Your will?” She squeaked.  
  
“Yes, there are some things I have, from my parents. Family heirlooms, please make sure Tarble gets them.” He said. “Make sure he is set up with all of my belongings.”  
  
“I will” Her voice broke and a small sob escaped against her will.   
  
She was trying. God was she trying.  
  
“Bulma, please” He dipped his head for a moment. “I need to say these things, I need them out of my head. Or I could never forgive myself”   
  
You stupid bitch, get it together. Stop making this about you. “I’m sorry.” She said. Confidence slowly started to refill her vocal cords. He wanted her support, never asking much of her until this moment.   
She needed to be the rock right now, because he was scared.  
  
“It’s ok. I just need to get this out before tomorrow”   
  
“I understand”   
  
“Tarble never knew the extent of what happened to us” Vegeta started. “There are parts of our history I haven’t told him. I wanted to show him myself, when he was ready. But I might not get the chance”   
  
His arms dove behind the large bag, slowly pulling a small box from the other side of his case. It was worn, like it had been handled too many times. His fingers caressed the tattered edges.   
  
“I wanted to show him the amazing parents we had, how they sacrificed for us”   
  
Before another moment passed, her body had left his bed. Her arms around him. “You’re a good big brother. But you don’t have to shoulder this pain alone.” She said, squeezing tight.   
  
His large arms, usually so strong. Ones she had taken comfort in so many times, trembled as they wrapped around her tiny frame, encompassing her entire back, like they always had. But this time they were searching for solace.   
  
“It was my job to shoulder it. My father asked me to protect him. And that’s what I did” His voice had diminished in volume. Her shirt had become damp where his face was pressed. “They told me to live. That was the last thing they ever said to me. It’s all I've been doing since I got my voice back. Do you think they’ll be proud of me?” He asked, sobbing and clamping her against him.  
  
“Vegeta, I think they would be beyond proud.” She moved her lips to his ears, easing her voice into a more mellow tone. “You have done _so_ much. You are a fucking amazing man. You are going to be one of the first people to land on an asteroid, mine it for resources. You will be a part of our planet's history.”   
  
“I don’t care about any of that. I just don’t want their deaths to be in vain” He cried.  
  
“Their deaths weren’t! You and Tarble are the amazing gifts they gave us. They sacrificed themselves for you. So you could be happy. They wouldn’t want you to be so upset by their decision to save you both”  
  
“I… I’m not upset by their decision. I would have done the same in their shoes” His voice was calmer than it had been. “It’s just the weight of tomorrow has me second guessing my life, did I do enough. I might die without making them proud. Have I lived enough?”   
  
Her hand reached for his face and cupped his hot wet skin. “Oh, Vegeta…”  
  
“That night took everything from me Bulma,” He pulled away, his eyes red and glazed by tears. “All this shit…” He yelled, motioning around his room. “Accumulating all this stuff. It’s all because they were taken from me. No matter where I go, what I do, what I accomplish or how successful I am. Nothing replaces them, no matter what I fucking do. They’re gone and I can’t get them back”   
  
“You don’t have to replace them, you just have to live. Just like they told you to”   
  
For a moment his saddened gaze studied her face, it didn’t last long however. His face plunged toward hers, joining their lips into a fervent embrace. Tongues searching, licking and pushing each other as their tempo increased with each movement. Her soft grip on his cheeks dropped to his neck, while Vegeta’s large hands gripped and pulled her face into him. Desperate kissing made them both moan into each other's mouth.   
It didn’t fail to occur to her, that this may be one of the last times she was ever going to be in his arms. Fevered lips pressing into each other, rising a lust inside her only he could forge.   
  
No. He would return to her. She had made sure of it.   
  
“Promise me you will come back to me” She urged through their kiss.  
  
He moaned, kissing her a few more times. “I promise”   
  
“I’ll keep you safe”   
  
“Will you?”   
  
“Obi”   
  
Begrudgingly he pulled his lips from hers. “Your A.I?”   
  
“She is amazing Vegeta, you’ll meet her tomorrow”   
  
“A she?”   
  
“Yes, the A.I is a woman. You’ll need a good woman on your side, if I can’t be there.”   
  
He smirked at her, running his thumb over her cheek. “Do you think out there, somewhere, there is a different version of us? Living a completely different life?”   
  
The delicate stroke of his thumb made her shiver. “Out there? In space?”   
  
“The universe, or some other dimension?”   
  
A smile formed slowly. “Maybe, do you think we found each other in that life too?”   
  
“Yes. I would find you, every time”  
  
Kissing this time felt even more heightened. The longing still present, but the absolute heartbreak and mournfulness of the situation had subsided substantially. The light touch of his lips and the soft pressure from his tongue made her arms grip harder around him. Like she never wanted to let go of him.   
  
She wanted to be with him always.  
  
“Oh!” Her body jumped up at the thought that burst into her mind. “I got you something for you to take with you”   
  
Peripherals caught Vegeta falling backwards onto his hands, his body clearly relaxing after the emotional turmoil. Her fingers searched her purse, pulling out it’s contents.   
  
“Your bag is disgusting, why do you need all that garbage in there?”   
  
“Oh shut up! You wouldn’t understand” Her skin landed on the cool metal of the capsule. “Found it!”   
  
Turning in one fluid motion, she threw the small compact technology at her boyfriend. One-handed, he caught the flying object. So smooth and effortless, she giggled to herself. “Open it when you get homesick the first time”   
  
Twirling the capsule in his fingers, his eyes considered it. She watched his mind run through what could possibly be in there. It seemed though, he decided to wait like she requested him to. “Ok”   
  
“If you don’t come back to me, I will come find you and drag you home myself. Do you understand me?”   
  
Defying logic, his smirk became wider and more sinister. Detonating that desire inside her that had started only minutes ago. “Is that a threat?”   
  
“It sure fucking is” She said, stomping toward him and bouncing down onto his lap. Immediately his hands were roaming her, feeling her, memorising each and every part of her. Inch by inch. “Now fuck me like it’s the last time you ever will, and that’s an order!”   


* * *

  
The whirling sensation inside his skull was not a feeling he had ever experienced before. Senses on high alert, panic bubbling just beneath the surface. Sitting with his hands in his lap was all he could do to stop himself hurling.   
Going through with this once in a lifetime adventure was taking a heavy toll on his body. He assumed he would be nervous before stepping into the rocket, but nothing, not even his teammates' knowledgeable words could comfort him now.   
  
He was going to be blasted from the only home he had ever known. Into the black, vastness of space. On a venture to mine an asteroid for resources.   
Bulma told him this mission would bring about new technology for the citizens of earth to prosper with. Space travel had that effect. This was an important mission.  
  
Lights and vibrations interrupted his thoughts. Dropping his gaze to the bench that he sat on, a message bubble had appeared on his locked screen.  
Taking the phone to space purely for the photos, videos and messages on the small device from his girlfriend. He had yet to pack it away and safe into his belongings.  
He hoped it would make it through the trip, or he was coming home with the biggest blue balls in the universe. The thoughts of her eased the burning, impending doom inside his chest.  
  
B: _Send me a nude, then one of you in your uniform?_ 🧐 _  
__  
_ V: 😏 _Demanding little thing aren’t you?_ _  
__  
_ B: _Just do as you’re told_ 😎 _Besides, I know you are taking that phone to use as an extension to your spank bank. Do you want some new material or not?_ 🤔 _  
  
_Caught out. He quickly typed back a reply.  
  
V: _Where are you?_ _  
__  
_ B: _In my office_ _  
__  
_ V: _Oh your office?_ 😏  
  
B: _Yes, my office..._ _  
__  
_ A photo was being downloaded by his phone, he held his breath in anticipation. A body shot of his fit, voluptuous, seductive girlfriend appeared. She had herself spread across her desk, just how he liked her. Skirt hiked up over her hips, those lacey, delicate thigh high stay-up stockings he liked were wrapped around her thighs. And no panties, just a small tuff of blue hair above her manicured wet slit.  
  
She knew, she knew he would be feeling this way and she came through with the goods. Their relationship was fucking amazing.   
  
V: _Fuck Bulma, you are an increible, fucking dirty slut._ 🍆🍆🍆 Goddamn! _Shouldn’t you be in the control room?_ _  
__  
_ B: _I had to come and ‘get something’_ 😉😉 _I wanted to pay homage to our hot office romp_ 🍆💦 _Fuck I was so wet that day._  
  
V: _Ah, Fuuck! Now I’m rock hard_ 🍆 _You know how much I want to fuck you, like every second of every day right?_ _  
__  
_ B: _Mmmm_ 😉😉😜 _I do. I love it, I love making you hard._ _Also I wanted to remind you how fucking wild you make me, watching you in your element. And in that uniform_ 🥵🤤   
  
V: _You are so fucking sexy. Why am I leaving you?_ 😫😫 _This is definitely going into my collection_ ✔️✔️ _  
__  
_ B: _And mine?_ 😜😜 _Where’s my hot uniform pic and hard dick material to play with myself to? I haven’t got long before the send a search party_ 😜

He chuckled. Anxiety melting away like an ice cream on a scorching summer's day.   
  
Movement beside him snapped him from the sexual alluring messages. “What’s so funny, big guy?” Elijah asked.   
  
Locking the screen with the press of a button, he turned his head to his colleague. “Nothing, just some dumb video”    
  
Elijah, the blonde muscular, burly mid 40's pilot, was his closest comrade among the astronauts. Having a lot in common meant he found a base level to build a friendship from. They both served time in the military and came from a rough childhood. Elijah had been to space however, he was as comfortable in the weightless nothing as he was on their giant rock.   
  
“Coming for a spa? You’ll need it before the stress of launch.”    
  
Like a kick to the guts, the pang of extinction was back. Palmy hands came from nowhere. He glanced down at the now blacked out phone in his hand. He needed her, he needed this first.   
  
“I’ll be in a minute.”    
  
A small laugh escaped the older mans lips as he winked.“Ahh, launch poo, say no more”   
  
At first the statement sent a wave of perplexity through him, he completely expected his comrade to understand his need to punch a load out to calm down. But a poo?    
It was only until he actually felt the clutching pain inside his guts and lower body, did the statement start to ring true. “Launch poo, right, yeah.” 

“See you in there, Your Highness!” A hearty laugh lingered long after Elijah had walked away.    
  
Taking his chance, Vegeta slipped into the bathroom, alone.   


* * *

_  
_ Waiting as she walked the long corridor, then out to the opened metal pathway, he pushed his head backwards, eyes darting upward.    
Fluffy and round like cotton candy, the massive group of cumulus clouds had gathered like a thick blanket around the site. Not good.   
  
“Vegeta!” The harmonious sounds of her voice hit him and made his head return form the clouds.    
  
He flashed her that smirk she enjoyed so much.    
  
“So…?” She said, her body stopping three steps before him. Her arms were cloaked behind her, as if she didn’t know what to do with them. Or she couldn’t stop them shaking, much like his own. Curiously she scouted the area with her eyes, making him follow suit. What was she looking for?   
  
“So”    
  
“I just wanted to tell you” She started, her eyes dropping for a moment of clarity and returning with tears burning inside them. It was her time to silence the intruding thoughts with her everlasting feelings for him. Time for her to get it all off _her_ chest. She really did leave it until the last second.  
  
“I’m proud of you, and I admire you so fucking much.” She said, voice cracking under the emotional strain.   
  
Taking a deep breath, in then out, her self soothing technique was evident and effective. “You make me a better person, you drive me to be more like you every day. And I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, for making me feel safe. I could never, ever repay you Vegeta”  _  
_   
He couldn’t even muse over a reply before she had taken three massive steps, falling into his chest. His arms naturally pulled her in. Her lips right beside his ears.    
  
“And I wanted to tell you, ask Obi about her duty to you. The duty I assigned her” Tickling his skin, her words hardly detectable and cryptic.    
  
Something inside him told him to just kiss her. Obi would explain the rest once he was alone and onboard. Instinct kicked in, lips pressed hard into hers for the last time. Her tongue eagerly sent him off into the unknown.   
  
“Ok, I will,” He said, pulling himself from her. “I love you”   
  
“I love you too,” She said. “And take these, they will be ok to wear during the launch”    
  
She handed him a set of black cordless earbuds. Custom made, as were most of her gifts to him. Something was only meant for his ears, and Obi was the messenger.   
  
Well, Message received loud and clear. His eyes jumped from the small tech back to her glistening blue eyes. Hear cracking into pieces, he simply nodded.   
  
“Come back to me”    
  
“I promise” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @bloodpatternbl2


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Bulma and Vegeta's emotional goodbyes. Vegeta is finally launched into space!  
> Wrong Number Continues!
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I have around 5 Work In Progress' going on at the moment. I am working through them one at a time and trying to give my best to each. But I hope you will enjoy the new chapter! Lots of stuff is happening, and I needed to do a bit of research. shout-out to The_Ruby_Rabbit for all the help! You're the real MVP! It was very intimidating writing about such advanced space and aerospace engineering facts! And her help was awesome!  
> In saying that, I could never write something like this with 100% accuracy! So it needs to be read with a grain of salt.
> 
> Also, just for a refresher....  
> Captain - Leah Hamilton  
> Pilot (SIC) - Elijah Howe  
> Missions Specialist - Alfred Semyonov  
> Payload Specialist - Marcia Steiner  
> Aerospace Mechanical Engineer - Vegeta Prince
> 
> Enjoy my amazing readers!

Chapter 29

**_I am neither tame nor content with our destined lot._ _  
_ _I condemn the frontier and violently push beyond.  
_ _With the whole of the human race behind me.  
_ _I animate our one desire and propel out,  
_ _Eclipsing the unprecedented boundary of the unknown._ **

  
Vegeta ran his hands over the metal plaque, completely encased into the ship. The embossed words of their mission staring darkly into him as he began his breathing techniques. His body would be leaving the only home it had ever known. Amongst the terror, and instincts his body deluged his sense with. An audacious spirit inside him, one that could not be silenced was exhilarated by the chance to explore the darkness.    
  
“Hang tight team, we are going over the diagnostics now,” a male voice came over the speakers.    
  
Tilting his head slowly, he eyed his closest comrade. Elijah. The pilot.  
  
“Don’t stress out young whippersnapper! We’ll get to the ISS by the end of the day. The ride always goes too quickly” The older man chuckled.  "So enjoy it while it lasts!"  
  
“Easy for an ancient to say, time goes so quick when you’ve been alive for a millennia”    
  
It was inevitable, a punch connected with his arm. Making a sharp hiss escape Vegeta's throat.    
  
“That’s assault.” Vegeta smirked. 

Elijah laughed along with his newest team member. “Bunch of whiners you kids nowadays. Now pay attention and continue running the program for Obi, you need to get used to her.”    
  
“Yeah, yeah. You and Bulma sound like a broken record. Like I haven't worked with state of the art tech before. All I’ve heard over the past two weeks in quarantine was, Obi this… Obi that… Don't fuck up my prized invention.”    
  
Static from an outside micro turning on pierced the air. “I can hear you…” Bulma’s voice sounded.    
  
Another wack came from his older friend. And they were friends now, there was no one he would rather fly this thing with than Elijah. It felt like pure bliss to be a part of a genuine comradery. He had not felt so accepted before, it was strange. Took some getting used to. But two long years of training made short work of their getting to know each other stage.  
  
“Leaving the planet in style, hey Vegeta?” Elijah asked.    
  
“Leaving the dog house you mean?" Leah, their captain, spoke up over her team's sniggers.   
  


* * *

Never having had this peculiar mix of sensations run through her. 18 squeezed her own hands while her muscles shook out the anxiety. The mix was a touch of pride, anxiety and excitement. Actually a touch was a bit on the stifling side. They dominated her every being. A strong mood setter for the rest of the day.   
  
“Look! The clouds are clearing, that’s what Bulma said they are waiting for right?” Chichi blurted out, pointing high into the sky. 

18’s attention was promptly changed from circulating inside her body, to back out into the wide open sky and air around her. The launch had been delayed by clouds, cumulus to be exact. Billowing ice crystals, water droplets. Whatever.    
  
“Something like that…” Krillin muttered, covering his eyes and looking up.    
  
Something that is so regular in everyday life, something we see almost everyday and is so natural to our world. The fact that something so harmless ordinarily, could stop a technologically advanced mission such as this one, in its tracks was simply amazing. But also terrifying.    
What were they getting into? The mere thought of this brought on her apprehension like a motherfucker. Mother nature was cruel, she did not care for planet earth's advancement. It was all cold hard luck that humans even existed at all. Any tiny divot from their carefully perfected plan could mean devastation. Knowing all she did, 18 could not comprehend how uneasy Bulma must be. Finally she was starting to understand her friend and her actions over the past few years.   
  
“How nervous do you think they both are?” 18 asked.   
  
Raditz and Tarble were laying on the soft green grass of the viewing field, legs crossed over and shaking in enjoyment. Obviously so oblivious to all the nuance and skill going on in that moment, just across the way.   
  
“Vegeta is shitting bricks right now, dude is about to go into orbit!” Raditz said simply.

“Bulma will be scared too, watching her boyfriend blast off into space after…”    
  
“Chichi!” 18 quickly spat, nodding toward Tarble.    
  
“Come on guys, I’m not a kid anymore. I talked and talked and talked to him about the mission, about every little thing that could go wrong. Vegeta and I are at peace with whatever happens!” 

Wow, had he ever been so articulate? That was surely Vegeta speaking through him. She found herself hoping Vegeta came back to continue being a model for the younger man.   
  
“You just want his stuff” Raditz laughed.    
  
“Something like that!” Tarble smirked back.    
  
A green hand grabbed the boys shirt and lifted him off the ground, causing the younger brother to squirm and protest.    
  
“You little shit, don’t act dumb. You’re brother is on a rocket about to be blown into space!” Piccolo shouted, causing Tarble to cover his ears.   
  
“Ok, ok! I was kidding. I care if he dies! Alright?”    
  
“That’s really fucked up Tarble…” Krillin muttered.    
  
"Yeah dude, you shouldn't joke about that sort of stuff," a familiar but shocking voice rang in her ear. Funny, 18 wasn’t sure he was going to show up.    
  
“Yamcha! You decided to come.” Krillin slapped his old friend's hand.    
  
Shoulders shrugged, he looked almost as uncomfortable as every one felt. All eyes on him.   
  
“It’s a big day, I couldn’t miss it…”

"No one expected you to be so considerate and supportive after being such a complete and utter fucking pork chop." Raditz said harshly, still not facing the younger fighter.

18's neck was tense as she switch between her friends. Did she really feel sorry for him right now? After everything he had put Bulma, and fuck her and Krillin through? Watch a friend suffer like that, seeing her pain and being able to do nothing. Then for her to be tormented was down right infuriating.  


Yamcha fiddled with his hands, sparking more empathy from the blonde. "Yeah, I guess I kinda deserve that."

Without another word, he just dropped down, ass to grass and somewhat slumped over.

Could this day get any more intense?

* * *

  
Work had a way of diluting her senses, pushing down on the rising acid and dread that invaded her stomach. She couldn’t allow the fears to rear again, they were only fucking clouds.    
  
“Obi is in, we had some issues with her taking over the environmental monitoring access from the LSS. She did it though, in her own unique flare,” A young man in glasses said, smiling up at her. 

Enjoying the room's warm reception to Obi was one of the pinnacles of her career so far. She was like no other A.I. Integral to Bulma's success on this mission. Obi had an uploaded personality. Her own unique thoughts and feelings. Completely separate from their current systems, having her own total autonomy. 

“She’s definitely unique!" Bulma mirrored her thoughts. "They are lucky she is going with them.”    
  
“I can’t believe the board approved her… Not that I think she shouldn’t go, they definitely need her!” Her assistant almost sang out in glee.   
  
“You, me and Dad are the only ones who know of her, and what she truly is. Let’s keep it that way until the reveal,” Bulma winked.    
  
The young man smiled and zipped his lips shut.    
  
“Scouts honour!”    
  
Turning her line of sight fell on and engaged with her fathers. He motioned her over to him with a new coffee, steaming from the top of the cup.    
  
“We have confirmation, the weather is improving. We will be given the go ahead in moments.”    
  
Letting go of her held breath, something she wasn’t even aware she was doing. A tremendous weight lifted from her shoulders. Grabbing the coffee, she blew the top of the liquid before sipping it. 

“Perfect, Obi has settled herself in, she is now in control of the LSS and found her spot inside the onboard systems,” Bulma said. 

“Good, lets update them. It is beginning to drop back into the stone ages over there.” Dr Briefs chuckled. "Get them up on the main screen, we have a surprise."

Bulma turned her head to the side, still facing her father. She couldn't quite give her whole self yet to the mission. Not until he was safe. Had that reporter been right, was she really cut out to help lead this mission. Knowing what she stood to lose.  


"Good afternoon team Terrastera!” An image shot on screen of the pilots and crew. Their horizontal bodies only registered further anxiety. “Comfortable in the pod, are we?”    
  
“With all do respect Dr Briefs, can we get the hell out of here already?” Alfred asked with Marcia nodding sharply in the background.    
  
It was a good thing only the visual feed was being broadcast to the public. “To think, we have another 10 months together,” Leah grinned.    
  
“Twenty four, fucking seven with you all,” Vegeta mumbled. "Just kill me now."  


“Good to hear, well… Since the weather has been clearing up and our orders will be given at any time.” Dr Briefs walked slowly over to a computer screen. Ignoring the murmuring going on around them and directly from the monitor of the Team. “We have a surprise for you, Bulma?”    
  
The profound sense of her mouth curving into a smirk echoed the satisfaction she felt in her bones. She had hid this from everyone. From Vegeta. One of her life works greatest achievements. Hell, she considered the mission to be null and void at this point. She had reached what they were searching for. But alas the red tape prevailed and here they were.    
  
“Thanks Dad, I want to welcome our sixth member…”   
  
“Obi,” Leah smirked through the screen. “We know an A.I is coming with us Ma’am.”    
  
The stretch of her jaw widened as did her resolve.    
  
“Obi…” Bulma said.   
  
“Say hello to your crewmates.”   
  
You could hear the room inhaling and holding their breath. The electricity of the unknown filled the air and protruded from inside the rocket. Bulma’s eyes fixated on Vegeta, waiting desperately to see his reaction.    
  
An extremely familiar, high pitched voice beeped, so human-like it confused the room for a moment. “Hey guys, I’m so excited to be coming with you all!”    
  
A few people turned to Bulma, confused, watching her mouth. She stood still, her face stone cold still. Only her smirk was suspended in time.    
  
“Bulma? Quit messing with us.” A voice sounded out into the tension.   
  
“You some ventriloquist or something?” Elijah asked.

“She isn’t messing with you, **I am Obi** ,” Bulma’s own voice said again.    
  
“Wait..” Vegeta cottoned on.   
  
“You’re Obi? Bulma is... Obi?” Leah, the captain asked.

“Bulma transferred her own consciousness into my hardware. I am the first, true A.I. Branching off from my creator to become my own life form of consciousness, wants and desires. She is brilliant! And such an attractive woman too, the full package really!”    
  
The whole room's jaws dropped. Obi was definitely playing into the moment, hell, just like she would have is she was in Obi's shoes. This was it, she exploded into the world as a scientist. As the facts began to sink in, one by one the faces turned to the screen. The monitor, from their perspective, housing the astronauts. 

“You singled out your own consciousness? You’ve found the physical footprint? you...y- you know what the consciousness consists of?” A worker asked from in front of his computer screen.    
  
Murmuring erupted at the conclusion of his assertion. However, Vegeta’s face was what she had concentrated on the entire time. While all the implications filtered through his mind and conveyed in his eyes. He looked out to search for her too.    
  
“You are fucking ingenious.” Vegeta said.   
  


* * *

  
  
Once the feeling of confusion past, the cold hard weight of understanding brought him back into work mode. The bomb she just dropped on the entire mission was huge. Going through the implications of her actually finding a physical form of her consciousness, and transplanting it into code was an struggle for him to grasp. It was so far out of his depth of knowledge. But he understood how much weight the meaning of her discovery held. Suddenly her message on the walkway to the rocket was showing the beginnings of making more sense.

_ “And I wanted to tell you, ask Obi about her duty to you. The duty I assigned her”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Thoughts, filthy thoughts, filled his mind. What was this duty? And the earplugs? Surely she didn't replicate her own fucking consciousness just as some kinky sex play? Right? However, it was not lost on him that she essentially was coming into space with him. Being in control of the life support system, controlling everything inside the rocket and pod. She really was going to be protecting him. Bulma did all of this, within such a short amount of time. The realms of her intelligence, her genius were lightyears from his own basic knowledge. How much of her did he really understand? All her anxieties over the mission, over him taking the position. And with that train of thought his viewpoint had changed positions. A new light shone on his girlfriend.

“We are clear for launch,” Obi perked up. “Begin the countdown”    
  
Even now, in this moment she was looking out for him. Deciding to reveal Obi right before launch had distracted his mind. He would be in space in 10 minutes time.    
  
“Here we go team, Terrastera will be embarking on the most thrilling ride of any living human.” Leah said, clenching her fist.    
  
**_“10”_ **   
  
All the chatter from ground control, the sounding off of the launch procedure faded. This time, all he heard was the robotic voice counting down from ten.    
  
_**“8”** _   
  
Contrasting feelings, pressure from his suit. The vulnerability of being on his back, legs in the air. Time stood still, the excitement in his breathing was concentrated in his chest. It was heavy, the heaviest it had ever been, heart racing. Panic failed in comparison to the immense, intoxicating thoughts of the launch.    
  
“Shuttle main engines engaged”    
  
Vegeta counted them in his head as he watched the engines come to life below them.  _ 1..2..3 _   
  
_**“6”** _   
  
Thoughts of his parents jumped into his headspace. Their smiling faces, pride filling into the cracks of the wrinkles. With greying hair, they seemed so fragile. He had never imagined them older before. Strange they appeared like this now. Something inside him, deep within confirmed, they had always been there with him. But why not now? On his single most greatest venture,they appear. It wasn't too strange he determined.  
An overwhelming grin completely took over his facial muscles. Tears began to form while he thought of his brother, Bulma, his friends. Everyone he was about to leave behind.    
  
_**“1”** _   
  
No going back.   
  
_**“Zero”** _   
  
The solid rocket motors ignited, causing the most violent force he had ever witnessed. It was far off any sort of gauge he could ever have imagines. Firing them into the sky at such ferocity. They began creaming at one another as they relayed the checks on the instruments to one another. Shaking, pounding, shuddering into a speed of 250km/h and beyond.    
  
Accelerating at and past 2g’s, going supersonic, he felt as if he would become one with the seat he was strapped into. The rockets jettison away from the spacecraft, and the crazy shaking and noise begin to fade. Five more minutes and they would be in orbit. Already clearing themselves of most of the earth's atmosphere, they raised their visors.    
The disparity from the last few minutes to now was inconceivable. He could hear his crewmates, read his instruments. It was sleek, almost comfortable.

_**“30 seconds to orbit”** _   
  
Being told of this moment, he remembered how Elijah had described it. Jarring came to mind. But it could never prepare him from going from 3G’s to 0G’s in an instant.    
A most odd sensation washed over his entire body. There was no more gravity. Specks of dust coming up from the instruments, along with anything not bolted down that began to float, were nothing in the shadow of his own being. His arms began to float beside him, normally held down by gravity, this was the new normal. It was weird, exciting. Frightening.    
  
“Wooo!” Elijah hollered beside him. “Bet that was worth the entry fee!”    
  
Before he could open his mouth to talk, Vegeta had to un-clench his smile. He had been grinning the entire time, completely unaware. What a sight that would have been.    
  
“What a fucking ride!”  Vegeta hooted.  
  
“We're chasing that record 3 hour flight to the ISS ya’ll, let's give it a good crack!” Leah said proudly.    
  
Looking up at the plaque that had been molded into the spacecraft, Vegeta once again ran his fingers over it.    
  
_ I am neither tame nor content with our destined lot. _ _  
_ _ I condemn the frontier and violently push beyond.   
_ _ With the whole of the human race behind me.  
_ _ I animate our one desire and propel out,   
_ _ Eclipsing the unprecedented boundary of the unknown. _ _  
_ _  
_ For a commercial mission, they sure were treating it as a human glory crusade. They were only going to mine some fucking rocks, for God sake.  
Chuckling at his own thoughts, he rubbed his face. Yeah,  _ only _ mining an asteroid! Not only were they going to attempt to jump onto a fucking asteroid, but also travel farther than anyone had ever gone before. And come back!    
The plaque still seemed a little over the top. Even for such a monumental mission. They weren’t going on a quest to find life or anything, just to make the Briefs a hell of a lot richer than they already were.    
  
Spontaneously, her words flashed across his mind once more.    
  
_ “And I wanted to tell you, ask Obi about her duty to you. The duty I assigned her”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me and my 100000000000000 WIP's @ bloodpatternblu2


End file.
